Batman Beyond: Two Face II
by ShadowHawk
Summary: There's a new villain in town and it's double trouble for the Tomorrow Knight. The final Chapter to this fic is up and running, Please Read and Review.
1. The Man Who Led a Double Life

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 1: The Man Who Led a Double Life

By ShadowHawk

Author's Notes: This is a Re-edited first chapter, enjoy it.

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used.

Location: Gotham City - Night

Gotham City has been dubbed many of things: Cesspool, Hellhole, The Most Dangerous Place on Earth, War zone, Disaster Area, and Crime-Ridden, but for many Gotham city was home.

At docks before the old LexCorp Warehouse, a guard looked out the window. "Hmmm, unusual," He thought to himself.

He watched as a hover-truck came up, this seemed highly odd due to the fact it was past closing hours and no one was scheduled to make any drop-offs, especially in the middle of the night. "We're closed," He said in a pseudo firm voice using his authority as a guard to it's full extent. Out stepped ten men armed heavily in weaponry he had only seen in action movies.

But one man stood out the most. At first sight the guard felt his stomach turn and all the macho bravery he had managed to muster falter. He was a strong looking man, no one could argue with that, but his face was the most unnerving thing he had ever seen. The right side was handsome and strong, the type of handsome he felt he wouldn't have minded knowing the man while the left side of his face was disfigured, as if he were scrapped across the face constantly with a cheese grater. His Armani suit was split-down-the-middle to match his face with one side orange on the right and purple with a black grid pattern on the left. His dress shirt was white on the right and light blue on the left with a half orange and half purple tie as well.

"We don't care." The disfigured man said. In a smooth manner he pulled out a blaster from within his halved colored jacket and shot the guard once in the chest, killing him. With the same smooth and uncaring manner he turned slightly to face the direction of his goons. "Take what you need."

The ten walked in as another guard, who had cautiously watched the happenings outside, walked out and pulled out his gun. "Freeze!" He shouted readying to recite their rights of arrest.

"I think not." The disfigured man said. He shot the new guard as well, but this time in the stomach, so the man won't die as quickly as his co-worker. With a choking pained cry the guard fell onto his knees holding his pained belly.

The ten walked on towards a vault as the disfigured man smiled, making his horribly twisted face look even more hideous as he grabbed the shot guard. "The code, you bastard!"

With a shaking bloody hand the guard typed in the numerical code for the vault. "T-t-there, you son of a b-itch." He managed to stutter out from his trembling bloody lips.

The disfigured man dropped him carelessly on the cold floor before the nearest desk ignoring the remark. The injured guard slowly crawled closer to the desk to press a button underneath. A loud buzzing alarm sounded. With a satisfied smirk his body fell limp.

"What do we do, boss?" One of the thugs asked.

"Wait," He said in a low secure voice. "Batman will show. I'm counting on it."

Another part of Gotham City...

The Batmobile hovered as Batman looked at a screen awaiting any signs of trouble. Suddenly, Bruce Wayne's voice came over the commlink in the cowl. "McGinnis," Bruce said. "There's a robbery at the LexCorp warehouse on the docks."

"I'm on my way," Batman replied dutifully. He quickly turned the Batmobile around and started towards his destination speed over there.

A few minutes later Batman arrived at the docks. He brought the Batmobile to a sudden halt and quickly jumped out. The disfigured man looked out a window at the sound of the Batmobile. "Ah, good," the disfigured man said. "He's arrived."

"But, sir," one thug began. "He's the Batman. He'll kick our asses."

"Have faith in my plan," the disfigured man said. At that moment, Batman crashed though the window making a grand and noisy entrance. "All right," Batman said in an assertive tone to the many goons and their leader. "Drop it."

"Kill him," Stated the disfigured man calmly. The thugs ran up to Batman. The Tommorow Knight kicked, catching one in the face, another in the groin, he elbowed a third in the stomach. The fourth attacking goon kicked Batman, but Batman quickly recoved to knee the guy in the face breaking his nose. The fifth received a kick in the chest.

The remaining four to pile on Batman, finding individual attacks were pointless. But Batman burst free throwing two men against the wall and the other two out the window.

"Bravo." The disfigured man commented.

"Who are you?" Batman asked. "I know you ain't Harvey Dent."

"You're right." the disfigured man said. "I'm his successor. Call me Two-Face. I'm the original's sole successor."

"Yeah, right," Batman replied as he kicked at Two-Face. Two-Face dodged pulling out a taser and shocked Gotham's dark knight.

"ARRRRRRRGH!" Batman cried out in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You've been beaten," Two-Face laughed almost insanely.

Batman kicked Two-Face. "Give it up!" He demanded. Bruce's voice came over the commlink. "Terry, be careful," He warned. "If this guy is trying to be the successor of the first Two-Face, he's very dangerous."

"I've noticed," Batman replied flatly.

"Noticed what?" Two-Face said. He pulled out a coin from his pocket. "Ah." He flipped the coin and it landed on a scarred side on his hand. "My kind of day." Two-Face smiled happy at the kindness of lady luck as he fired twin silver and black guns at Batman.

Batman ran dodging managing to avoid some shots, but some hit their target. They didn't pierce the costume, but they did hurt. With another on target shot Batman fell in pain, but still alive.

"Time to go boys!" Two-Face ran past Batman laughing. "Have a blast Bats!" He threw a grenade behind him at the fallen vigilante Batman and ran out.

Batman jumped onto his feet grabbing the grenade as he ran out. He pitch out of the nearest windows letting it blow up safely over the docks, not hurting or destroy anyone or anything. He walked out and saw that Two-Face escaped.

The Police soon came to deal with the leftover work. Leaving Batman to walk out to the Batmobile and drive off with nothing else to do.

Location: The Batcave - Night

Bruce Wayne was looking at the Batcomputer when the Batmobile drove in. "That was poor," he remarked not looking onto his successor.

"How was I supposed to know he'd shoot at me like that?" Terry McGinnis replied, while pulling off the dark mask.

"You still could've tried to stop him," Bruce stated, firmly.

"Hey!" Terry shouted in his defense. "He tried to blow up that warehouse! I saved lives."

"Still, he'll be back." Bruce said matter-of-factly. "Be prepared next time."

The Next Day, Hamilton Hall High School...

Terry stared at the school's computer. He sighed heavily at the information he had thus far gathered. "Harvey Dent reformed and returned to his law practice," Terry thought. "Dent was scarred on the left side of his face, the guy I fought had scars on the left side as well. But who is he?"

Location: Two-Face's Hideout - Day

Two-Face paced back and forth flipping a silver coin every now and then. Sitting at a table before him was Delia and Deirdre Dennis a.k.a. the Dee- Dee twins. Who watched with anxious eyes, whatever reason he wanted them meant more thrill jobs they carved. Two-Face flipped his coin once more before turning towards them. "The two of you are exceptional fighters and will make a great addition to my gang. I believe you girls are stronger than all of the men I have working for me now. I promise you I pay well." He smiled the dim lights of the room illuminating his deeply scarred face and casting the better half in pure darkness.

To be Continue.


	2. The Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 2: The Eye of the Beholder  
  
By ShadowHawk  
  
Author's Notes: To those who write Batman Beyond FanFics, including characters like Harley Quinn, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow and so on, and could not come up with Two-Face FanFics because you people say he is complicated. Well in my opinion he isn't, now on with the Show.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used.  
  
The Batcave. Bruce was checking up data files on the new Two-Face with Ace sitting loyally be his side. The click of the computer keys and occasional rustle of bat wings were the only sound in the large cavern. Terry noticed the additional seriousness of Bruce. "Why are you so hyped about this Two- Face character?" He asked.  
  
"Harvey Dent used to be a good friend of mine before his accident. As Batman I tried vainly to save him from himself."  
  
"Literally." Terry chuckled lightly. His laughter was cut short from the dark glare Bruce gave him. "So you find it's your duty to stop this one in repents for your...um failure on Dent." Terry said.  
  
Bruce narrowed one eye at his heir of the title as Gotham's dark protector. "Suit up." He commanded going back to the work at hand.  
  
Some where in Downtown of Gotham City...  
  
A businessman named Tony 'Fingers' Cross, owner of one of Gotham's best nightclubs. Gemini Nights. Or at least that's what it was known for in the public eye. If you had the money one could go downstairs into the extravagant casino either place you go everyone has fun at the Gemini. People came to the club to bet, gamble, drink and so on.  
  
The shapely dressed band played the music loudly while the people had the time of their lives. It was 3 AM as the bouncer discarded the ever-lingering barfly and the janitor mopped the black and white floor between dances.  
  
Tony stood near the walls raking in the sight of his prosperous club.  
  
One of Tony's goons said "Sure is a lot of people boss; they do love to bet every last bit of money they have."  
  
Tony only smiled and said "Yes, once they lose all their money we collect it and give it to one of our top crime lords, heh heh heh. Man I love this city." He turned towards his office. "Have Dingo toss out the loiters, the tables are for people with the cash."  
  
Tony sat at the desk of his personal office counting the day's wages from his underground casino. He laughed aloud as his assistant presented him with the six-digit number from the money counter.  
  
"Lulu this is our best week yet. No police breathing down my neck, no big wins breaking the bank, and the nightclub is just as good. I don't think anything can ruin this for me." He said sitting his assistant down on his lap.  
  
From outside the closed doors the sound of music stopped abruptly and the mad scurry of feet rumbled throughout the room. "What the hell is going on?" Tony asks pushing Lulu out of his lap.  
  
Dingo, the muscular bouncer walks in. "Um Mr. Cross, there's someone who wants to see you." Said the bouncer discomfort edging his voice.  
  
Tony frowned and said "Tell whoever it is that we're closed and to come back at eight."  
  
Dingo rubs his discolored right eye; his nose had just stopped bleeding. "I did."  
  
Just then the doors burst open and in came a man with the left side of his face horribly disfigured, he proudly sported a tuxedo, but this one was different then other tuxedos Tony had ever seen, one side was a normal black and white while the other side was a assortment of purple, yellow, red and green.  
  
One each arm was draped a red headed woman, there names Delia and Deirdre Dennis a.k.a. the Dee-Dee twins.  
  
The one on his left, Delia, wore a lace shoulderless, long-sleeved shirt with a silver mini skirt. While the other twin, Deirdre, wore a gray lace up corset top with hanging tails and a black dress with splits raising up her waist.  
  
Two-Face smiled with glee as he looked around with one eye brown and the other a horrible yellow. "This place will do nicely." He said while Deirdre ran her fingers through his bright green hair.  
  
Fingers, finally found his voice, said to Two-face, "Hey you can't come in here! This is my place!" He stated lamely.  
  
Two-Face gave Fingers a twisted grin. "It's my place now."  
  
"All of you out." The Dee-Dees said in union their words backed by the many cocking of guns from the goons behind them.  
  
As the secretary made her way out Fingers grabbed his gun from beneath his desk. "I'll be damned if I allow some freak to take over my hard-earned business!" He shouted pointing the gun at Two-Face. "Now all of you drop your weapons or your boss gets uglier!"  
  
Two-Face's many goons complied dropping their guns onto the ground. The gleam in Two-Face's yellow eye did not fade as he held up one hand and snapped his fingers.  
  
Delia kicked out a well-toned leg knocking the gun from Fingers' grasp. Deirdre flipped forwards catching Fingers in the face with the side of her boot.  
  
Fingers ducked away from the dangerous twins' blow. Deirdre glances to her side and gave her sister a dark smile.  
  
Delia only nodded. Without warning Delia brought the golden colored brass knuckled to Fingers' soft underbelly with a hard swing.  
  
Fingers coughed out a small sputter of blood as he folded over. Deirdre chuckled in her throat slowly stalking around the over-bent man in a single slow circle. She cackled aloud seconds before she delivered a great uppercut to Finger's jaw.  
  
Fingers flew backwards towards Two-Face. Two-Face's scarred lips twisted upwards in a dark sneer just as his open palm flew out slamming into Finger's spine. Finger's howled in pain as he stumbled forward towards the twins again.  
  
Deirdre grabbed hold of his arm flipping him onto his back on the floor. Delia picked up Finger's discarded gun, "You got blood on my shirt!" Delia said forcing barrel into his mouth. "What do we do with him boss?" She asked.  
  
A twinkle appeared in Two-Face's yellow eye as he reached into his dress coat. He removed a two-head coin with one face scarred. "We'll let the coin decide."  
  
Everyone lowered their heads at the sight of the silver coin as if were a sacred relic. "Good side up you get to walk away with your life. Bad side up police will find your body in two weeks floating in the East River." He said flipping the coin up and down. "Let's see if luck is on your side tonight." With that he tossed the coin high into the air.  
  
All eyes stared mesmerized as the rotating round of silver fell back into Two-Face's scarred hand. After a long period of silence he held up the coin. Bad side up. "Take 'em out back." He commanded.  
  
The goons standing at Two-Face side moved at their boss's command removing the bloody Fingers from the office.  
  
The DeeDee's stood before the desk as Two-Face took a seat. "So Jeff what are we going to hit next?" Asked Deirdre sitting down on the desktop.  
  
Two-Face grabbed hold of the darkly dressed woman's top and pulled her to within an inch of his face and said through clenched teeth. "Never call me that again! Jeff Dent is dead! Got that!" The scared redhead nodded. Those remaining in the room nodded in agreement when Two-Face looked around.  
  
"Boss what are we going to do next?" Delia asked as she helped her twin to calm down.  
  
Two-Face reached into an inner pocket of his jacket and removed a single sheet of newspaper. "This." He said tossing it down onto the tabletop.  
  
'Twin lasers are to be shown in Gotham's annual Science Exhibition.'  
  
Back at the Batcave...Bruce sat alone before the large computer screen staring sincerely at the mug shot of Harvey Dent alas Two-Face along side the crude picture of the new Two-Face. He had never given up his hopes that he could turn his friend back to the man he once was. There were brief times it seemed that Harvey was cured and Two-Face was truly gone, only to have his dual personality abruptly take over again. He looked back and forth between the two.  
  
They had to be related there was an uncanny resemblance in their scarred faces.  
  
"Harvey, who do you have hunting your shadows?" Bruce asked no one.  
  
To be Continue. 


	3. The New Crimes of Two Face

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II  
  
Chapter 3: The New Crimes of Two-Face  
  
By ShadowHawk  
  
Author's Notes: to the Readers who read this fanfic, just to let you know this fic takes places after my friend Demoness Space Pirate's fanfics Same Ol'' Game, Just New Players & Gray Shadows of the Past.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used  
  
Terry McGinnis, no longer a mere student of the dismal halls of Hamilton High school, sat comfortably on the foot of his dorm bed scanning through the recent events in the news.  
  
Gotham University was a good college to go to if you couldn't afford to go out of state or if you actually wished to stay in Gotham. Terry was fortunate that his boss, Bruce Wayne, acted as his benefactor and helped to pay his tuition, which at times Terry regretted.  
  
A knock at his door tore Terry away from the paper. "Hey Terry I got a letter from Dana." Maxine Gibson said walking into the room. Max was lucky too; her academic achievements rewarded her with many scholarships that would get her through.  
  
"So how's she liking California?" He asked.  
  
Max looked over the letter. "Very much it seems, she have new lingo in here I don't even know about. She says she's met some schway guy. I think she's tryin' to prove she's over you." Max said to Terry.  
  
Terry sighed. "She's the one who didn't want the 'strain' of a long distance relationship."  
  
Max laughed at her friend. "Come Ter let's go get something to eat. Pizza my treat." Max offered as Terry's cell phone rung.  
  
"Hold that thought." Terry said as he moved to answer. "McGinnis here." He said.  
  
"Terry, Two-Face is robbing the museum." A rough aged voice said from the other end then hung up without another word.  
  
"Duty calls?" Max asked smiling lightly.  
  
"Yeah. You would think the museums would get better security." Terry sighed standing up.  
  
"Why would they when they have Gotham's greatest protector to take care of things? If you need patching up later you know where to find me." Max said leaving.  
  
Not much later...Batman stalked the dark shadows of the night in his trademark stealth. "Wayne, you still alive?" He asked making his way towards the back entrance of the museum.  
  
The aging man on the other end of the line scowled for a moment at the screen before answering. "Do you see anything?" He asked.  
  
"You're seeing everything I see. What would Two-Face want at a museum?" Batman mumbled aloud.  
  
"There's something you must know about Two-Face, he had a weakness for things in pairs, things that deals with two and coins." Bruce said.  
  
"Coins?" Batman echoed the last word.  
  
"Yes coins, and if this guy is anything like the Two-Face I knew his weaknesses won't be any different."  
  
Batman stopped in his tracks as he saw an unconscious bloody guard sprawled about the ground. "Hmm this can't be right." He said going into camo-mode just as a moving van backed into the museum's loading dock.  
  
As he got closer he observed two large identical muscular men towing a statue into the van. "A statue? What does he want with a statue?" He asked no one in particular as he slipped beyond the men.  
  
Inside he saw yet another pair of muscular twins moving another statue similar to the one before. "Hey the boss says to hurry." A female said from somewhere on one of the upper floors.  
  
Batman looked up to see a woman standing to her side, from what little he could see of her he could see that she wore a bodysuit that covered her from head to tell in a pure color of snow white except for her black lips and eyes. She hoisted a dark duffle bag onto her shoulders then vanished.  
  
"Hey let's see you do better!" Grunted on of the twins.  
  
"Shut your yap and get moving! The cops will be here soon enough and I'm not in the mood to fight those pushovers." Said a female walking onto the ground floor towards the men, unlike before she wore a head to toe bodysuit completely in black except for the white lips and eyes.  
  
"Ten?" He asked. "Why would she be here?"  
  
"Arrest first, ask questions later." Bruce directed.  
  
Terry stood dropping his camouflage. "You're the boss." He said jumping into the air and landing down on the statue. His extra weight slamming down on the heavy stone object caused the two men to drop it. With a strong kick he sent one sailing through the air into the near wall.  
  
The other twin swung a great fist towards Batman only to have it swing at air before striking the statue. Batman strung up from his crouch ramming his elbow into the chest of the man. The mighty twin staggered as a fiery pain rushed about his chest. This was enough of a hesitation for Batman to grab the man by the shoulders and bring the twin's head into a collision with the statue knocking him out of the fight like his twin.  
  
Batman turned in the direction of the woman who looked as if she were ready to flee.  
  
"Hold it!" Batman shouted.  
  
The female stopped turning on her heels revealing her suit to be completely black. She smiled as she recognized the intruder. "Now here is the challenge we've been looking for."  
  
A body dropped down from the ceiling. The female dressed in white stood straight next to her twin. "I hope you weren't about to hog him to yourself Dee-Dee." She said.  
  
"Dee-Dee?" Batman asked recalling his troubles with the twin girls from his encounter with the Joker.  
  
They both nodded in union then in the same unison kicked out their legs in a crisscross manner catching Batman in the chest. Batman rolled backwards from the impact. The white Dee-Dee flipped into the air while the other ran towards Batman ready to bestow her assault on the man who had sent her sister and herself to jail.  
  
Batman quickly stood onto his feet ready for their advances.  
  
"Hold it girls!" Commanded a velvety voice. The twins' balled fists came to a halt as they looked above them. Two-Face stood half-bent over the rail of the second floor of the museum. "The Bat is mine. Tell the others to hurry up and finish the job."  
  
The Dee-Dees withdrew, "Yes boss." The one in black said. "Aw that's no fun!" Stated the white to her sister as they ran off to do as they were commanded.  
  
Batman looked up towards Two-Face. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Two-Face who else?" Two-Face asked. "We're one of the very few criminals you will meet who doesn't wear a mask."  
  
Batman stood a bit confused by the man's statement.  
  
"What no Tommy gun?" Batman asked preparing himself for any tricks, he had very little conviction for someone named Two-Face to hold an honest fight.  
  
"Please Batman, you ridicule me with such assumptions. Like you we have brought the name of Two-Face to a whole new level." He reached behind him grabbing hold of a weapon that looked somewhat like a Tommy gun. He fired once letting loose a laser into the open air.  
  
Batman flinched as he noticed the museum had very little solid places to duck behind, if his adversary were to shoot down on him.  
  
"Now the question is should we just kill you off with a searing laser through your head or should we fight you man to man? This must be done the correct way." Two-Face asked he reached into his inner coat pocket removing a coin. "Heads we fight fist to fist like civilized monkeys. Tails we blow your damn head off!" He said tossing the coin into the air then catching it. "Ah luck smiles upon you." He said holding up the good side of his coin. "You get to die with your brains intact."  
  
Two-Face launched himself over the edge of the second floor falling and landing gracefully on the first. He stood before Batman in a prepared fighting stance.  
  
Two-Face was the first to swing. Batman blocked the advance. A twisted smile spread over Two-Face's deformed face seconds before he delivered a series of blows each aimed at various places on Batman's upper body. Try as he might Batman could only block but so many of the punches.  
  
Batman leapt into the air delivering a blade kick onto the sturdy body of Two-Face; the kick knocked him backward a mere foot.  
  
Two-Face rolled on his back in a windmill spin, kicking Batman back. He jumped onto his with returning to the fight none the lacking. Batman slowly moved towards him planning his next move and readying to block at the same time. As Batman was moving to strike Two-Face gave a front snap kick to Batman's shin. If Batman had been any normal person that attack should have broke skin if not his leg taking him out of the fight. But of course this was Batman and nothing that simple would put him out.  
  
As Batman and Two-Face's battle ensued Batman leapt into the air dodging a bone breaking blow that Two-Face had aimed at his shoulder. In midair he flung two batarangs towards his two-faced foe. Two-Face saw the critical assault coming towards him quickly reached into his coat and threw two knives in the direction of Batman.  
  
The daggers flew through the air towards the oncoming bat shaped weapons; they reflected the batarangs with little trouble.  
  
Two-Face quickly threw another pair at the shocked Batman. Batman dodged in time allowing the knives to pass him by only to be embedding into the wall behind him.  
  
Batman looked back to see how close he came to literally having his ears lowered when he saw that they were no ordinary knives, these particular knives had two very sharp blades on both sides "What the...?" Batman asked his white eyes widening in surprise.  
  
Back in the Batcave... Bruce was surprised as well to see the new Two-Face reflected the newly designed batarangs so easily. 'Who is this man?' He wondered as he mindlessly petted Ace.  
  
Back at the museum... Two-Face held up two more of his twin-bladed weapons showing off their double edges to Batman and said, "My own version of the literary reference mark known as a Diesis, more commonly know as Double Dagger! My next pair shall strike the heart of the matter!" With that he threw his daggers towards the Bat.  
  
Batman quickly jumped to the side with a graceless flip avoiding the blade of one double dagger but the other sunk into his side. "Rah!" Batman cried falling onto his back from the pain of his wound.  
  
Two-Face slowly walked towards Batman flipping his coin up and down, up and down. He stopped to hover above the wounded Batman. "Ah so the Bat isn't immortal after all." He said flipping the coin still. "My father was obsessed with trying to figure out whom the original was, that was his only mistake." He said pressing his foot down on Batman's wounded side.  
  
Batman held his cry of pain back only releasing a small hiss. Two-Face's half disfigured face lifted into a malevolent grin as he removed another double dagger. Just as Two-Face was ready to kill flashes of red and blue filled the night sky and the mournful wail of a siren filled the night air. The police had finally shown. The Dee-Dees ran into the museum. "Boss the cops are almost here!" Shouted Deirdre.  
  
Two-Face sighed taking a quick flip of his coin. 'Heads I stay, tails I go.' He thought as he opened his hand and looked down on his coin. Tails. "The irony of luck, Batman. Like love she can be a cruel mistress." He said pocketing his coin. "Well you get to live another day of wine and roses, or in your case beer and pizza little man." With that Two-Face ran off in the direction of the Dee-Dees beckoning him to leave.  
  
Defeated Batman stood onto his feet hearing the sounds of the moving van speeding quickly away. He looked down on his bleeding side; Max would patch him up when he got back to the dorm.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. A Truth with Two Edges

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 4: A Truth with Two Edges

By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate

Author's Notes: to the Readers who read this fanfic, just to let you know this fic takes places after my friend Demoness Space Pirate's fanfics Same Ol'' Game, Just New Players & Gray Shadows of the Past. Also if you don't know who Nightshade or Harley Jest is, i suggest you read Demoness Space Pirate's fanfics to find out who they are ;)

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used

The next day...

The front page of the Gotham Daily newspaper was crested with the distorted facade of Gotham's newest criminal Two-Face.

"Hon, look at this One" Christopher Isely said driving the newspaper between the vision of his girlfriend and the television.

"Hey!" She cried as the grey sheet of paper obstructed her view of pro- wrestling. "Ya know I watch this to get new combat moves." Harley Jest said looking into her lovers green eyes.

"You know it's fake, c'mon read." He said shoving the paper into her hands.

"Two-Face successor steals twin statues." She read the headline. "He stopped with the priceless coin collecting, so big whoop." Harley said going back to her show of pointless violence.

"So," Christopher began. "You're not the least bit curious about this man?" He asked looking at the mans face on the paper.

"Not really. Why the sudden interest from you, my beloved peat?" Harley asked losing interest in the television.

Christopher leaned his folded forearms against the couch. "My mother once dated the original Two-Face."

Harley cocked her head to the side. "Reason?"

"To kill him for nearly wiping out an endangered species of rose." he said.

"But of course." Harley sighed waving her hand in a show of cynical ignorance. Christopher ignored his girlfriend's sarcastic behaviour. "Out of respect for my mother I have to know."

Harley sighed. "Miss Q told me that she once worked for the guy for a very short time."

Christopher leaned over the couch until he was looking his girlfriend in the eyes. "So will you come with me to meet him?"

Harley sighed heavily, if she were to say no he would find some way to make her feel bad and later join him. "Well since nothing good is due to come on TV soon I guess I'll go with you."

"Now all we have to do is find him." Christopher said.

Harley smiled. "Easy as coconut cream pie."

Back at the Dorm.

Max locked to door behind her as she brought the first aid kit to Terry. "Keep this up I may walk out of here with a medical degree." She teased trying to make light of the bloody situation.

The blood from the knife wound seeped out of the small tear in the batsuit staining the dark fabric. The wounded side of his body pained as he peeled off the torso half of his outfit leaving the rest to hang from the abdomen. As Max began applying the antiseptic onto the wound he thought to himself replaying the night's events over and over in his mind, 'Of all the villains I have faced, this one knew my moves.'

One week later.

Good face, bad face, good face, bad face, the silver coin rotated in the air as it descended into Two-Face's hand. He wedged his thumb beneath the coin and flips again. The coin performed a series of flips as it went into the air and fell again dropping into Two-Face's hand good face up.

Two-Face smiled and looked at his men frightening them for one he rarely smiles and secondly seeing his scared face smiling was a frightening sight. He said to them, "The good side wins, therefore our next job is going to be in the daytime. And because all of my crimes are based on my symbol 2 system, we will work on that Doubles Tennis match today."

One of the goons slowly approach him. "The daytime boss?"

Two-Face look down on him as if debating if he should live for such a stupid question. "The Bat only comes out at night."

Later under the warm afternoon sun.

Marcus Presario and his long time partner Erasa Cunningham battled in a grueling match against Gotham's champions of double tennis Bomber Redryne and his wife Saffron Redryne. The bright green gravity ball soared back and forth over the net as the players dashed about the green clay court. Surrounding the court the spectators sat comfortably in their seats behind a protective sheet of glass like material.

The people groaned then clapped when Presario made a lunge for the fast flying ball landing face first into the ground. Bomber Redryne smiled thinking that the game was going to be another easy victory. He tossed the ball high into the air ready to serve. The ball began descending when suddenly it was impaled by a double edge dagger. "What the hell?" Bomber shouted.

Crime stalked onto the tennis court with Two-Face flipping a dagger in his hand. "Get to work." He commanded of his minions.

Delia nodded walking towards the sheet of glass protecting the people, she rubbed her bass knuckles together until a visible charge was emitting from them. She smiled dementedly as she placed the charged knuckles to the glass. The glass began to tremble as if a thousand fists were banging against it, the trembling went on and on until finally the glass shattered. The fine dust like fragments showered down on the spectators.

"Please ladies and gentlemen please remain in your seats." Two-Face said pulling out two guns, one silver and the other black, from his coat. "Some people will be coming around with bags, all we ask is that you empty your pockets, purses, and wallets and place all of your valuables into the bags. Do we make ourselves clear?" Two-Face asked cocking a gun and aiming it at Saffron Redryne's head.

Everyone began removing money from their pockets placing them in the bags as commanded. Two-Face walked among them supervising the work.

A dark haired lady threw her purse at Two-Face's feet crying hysterically, "Here! Take everything, just please take your horrible face away!"

Two-Face only had a smirk on his half marred face and said "Come Madame don't be stingy, this is for charity."

Later that same day...

The few volunteers of Gotham City's Charity Home sorted out the days donations of can goods, clothes, and charity money.

An elderly orange haired woman sighed heavily. "People just don't give like they use to."

A young man nodded, "Well Marie at least we get to do something for the less fortunate this Thanksgiving. Though it won't be much."

The door bell rang cutting through the soft music playing on the radio. Marie stood onto her feet, "I'll get it this time." She said to the young man.

When she opened the door all she found was a large leather bag sitting on the doorstep. "What's this?" She asked picking up the heavy bag.

A dark car parked before the building quickly drives away.

Marie carefully opened the bag watching as the car disappeared in the heavy traffic. As she looked down into the bag a surprised look takes over her face.

"Marie, what is it?" The young man asked coming to his friend's side.

"Look at all of this money someone donated." She said in a shaky voice as she showed him the contents of the bag.

Inside beside the money and credits was a folded letter.

"Oh my...yes." He picked up the letter and unfolded it. "And it was contributed by Two-Face."

At the Gemini Club...

Two-Face along with his goons returned to their HQ. The goons were a bit disappointed with the lack of action from the day's robbery.

"I'm going to have to charge my brass knuckles all over again." Delia grumbled to her sister.

Deirdre nodded, "Yeah well I didn't even get to use my laser whip." She stated while opening the door.

Two-Face walked by them disregarding their chatter. The sound of the club's piano playing Funny Valentines flooded into his ears. "Someone's here." He muttered removing his gun from his its hoister then heading on to the dance and bar room.

Everyone stopped in his or her tracks upon seeing a young woman with red and black hair playing the piano with a small hyena resting at her feet. She wore a long sleeved belly shirt with one side red and the other black underneath a thin black trench coat.

"Any request?" She asked playing on.

"Who the hell are you?" Two-Face asked.

Harley stops and smiles at him. "Ya know you're a very easy person to find?" She asked. Nightshade walks in with a bottle in his hand. "Hey they have the good champagne!"

"Put that back! I'm not having you driving us home drunk." Harley argued standing onto her feet.

"Well if you'd just learn how to drive a car." Nightshade stated. The two intruders began to argue before everyone.

"Excuse me!" Two-Face started. "But-"

"Stay outta this Quasimodo!" Harley shouted. "Oh and stop picking at that scab or it'll never heal." She cackled.

"Quasimodo? Why you bi-colored bitch!" Two-Face frowned twisting his face into a hideous sneer.

Nightshade's green skin turned an odd color as he flushed with anger. "No one calls my woman a bitch."

"What are you going to do about it plant boy?" Delia asked.

Harley cracked her knuckles ready to fight. "Hey! At least we didn't get ourselves arrested so easily by Batman. And at least we weren't apart of some lame Jokerz gang, Delia and Deirdre Dennis!"

"At least we don't go around screwing plants, Harley!" Deirdre retorted.

"Compost, once we're through with him." Said one of the twin goons cocking their gun. The small hyena trotted across the floor towards the group of twins. He sniffed once in their direction and began to growl. The twin sneered at the animal moments before he kicked it away.

"Erik!" Harley shouted at the sound of her pet's cry. "The bitch thing I could have let slide, threatening my boy toy I would have allowed you to live this encounter with an inch of your life in your bloody bodies, but no one, and I mean no one, touches my baby!" Harley growled pulling out her Bang gun from her sleeve.

Two-Face was ready to fire at the red and black jester when a champagne bubble flew by his head smashing into the face of one of his four men. Two- Face turned in the direction of Nightshade who stood fuming with a large jade machete in hand, most likely poisoned. Two-Face dropped his guns as he grabbed two of his double daggers then went for Nightshade.

In a matter of moments the peaceful little place was transformed into total chaos. Two-Face and Nightshade fought swinging daggers in hopes of cutting the flesh of one another.

As Two-Face and Nightshade fought Harley dealt with the remaining five. Harley took out one with at laughing gas bomb to the face. During her fight with the last standing four Harley pulled a mallet from seemingly nowhere and brought it down the back of the twin goon who had kicked her beloved pet. With a hollow grunt the large man fell onto the ground.

At that instant everything stopped, even Nightshade and Two-Face paused. Everyone stood still staring in shock that not only did the criminal biker jester have the strength to swing the heavy mallet thing but also it seemed she had pulled it from thin air.

"Yeah! I get the teddy bear!" Harley declared hoisting the mallet onto her shoulder.

"Babe," Nightshade called. "Where have you been hiding that?" Nightshade asked.

Harley stuck out her hip as she shifted her weight. "A woman's got ta have her secrets. But if you must know it's the same place I keep my popgun." She said removing a large popgun from seemingly nowhere as well.

Two-Face and Nightshade look towards another forgetting for that brief moment that the other existed. Nightshade kicked out his leg knocking the daggers from Two-Face's hands.

Nightshade quickly placed the poison blade to his foe's neck. "You move and you'll die. A simple scratch is all this poison needs." Nightshade said between clenched teeth.

"On the contrary," Two-Face quickly removed a silver gun and placed the barrel to Nightshade's temple. "You move and I'll blow your damn brains out!"

An audible gun cock could be heard from behind him. "And if you even think about shouting him I'll make sure you come out of this a vegetable." Harley grinned pressing her Flag gun into the area of the back of Two-Face's head were his green and brown hair met.

Three more guns cocked. "Just try us Harl." Deirdre said.

Harley reached into her jacket removing her large Popgun. "How much should I bet that Miss Q never gave you the immunization for Joker venom?" She asked. "Wanna literally die of laughter?"

For a moment everyone stood silently debating what risk were he or she willing to take in this stalemate. "Since blowing each other's brains out would prove rather pointless," Two-Face spoke up. "I propose we settle this with a truce." Harley's black painted lips curled up in a smirk. "That goes double for you."

"Harl, come off it! We didn't come here for this in the first place." Nightshade said lowering his poisoned blade with Two-Face removing his gun.

Harley pouted. "Well they started it." She said replacing her guns into the unknowns of her coat.

"Lower your guns." Two-Face commanded.

There was still an untrusting air hovering about the club. "How 'bout we start this all over huh?" Harley asked breaking the silence. She stroked the belly of her young pet. "We can talk this all out over a drink." She suggested.

"A drink?" Asked Delia.

"What, you never use your bar?" Harley asked taking a seat on the bar itself. "Oh but Red can't drink tonight."

Nightshade took a seat on a high bar chair beside her. "Don't start that again."

Harley merely rolled her eyes. "I'm Harley Jest as the DeeDees could tell you. This here is my boyfriend and partner, Nightshade. And that spotted mauling maniac with fleas is my baby, Erik. And you are..."

"Two-Face, you've all ready met the others." He said sitting down.

"Oh so you don't want anyone to know who you are Jeffery?" Harley asked.

Two-Face looked up at her a bit surprised, "Jeff Dent is dead." He growled.

Harley chuckled grabbing a bottle of whiskey from behind her. "Then a drink for the dead." She said handing him the bottle.

"So Deux-Face how did Jeffery die and how did you become the handsome man you are today?" Harley asked.

Two-Face took a swig of the whiskey before answering. "Jeff was once a faintly known scientist who specialized in chemicals, a chemist you might say though his skill reached into other scientific departments. He was working on a new type of acid which he had hopes of finding a way to making it harmless onto humans."

"The acid?" Nightshade asked.

"Vitriol, the last I had it is still under develops." Two-Face said.

"So to test if it did or didn't hurt people you tried it on yourself?" Harley asked with a cocked brow.

Two-Face looked onto the woman, there was no way she was serious of not that then not all there. "Let's just say an unfortunate accident happened rendering Dent scarred for life."

"And the laboratory Dent worked for didn't compensate for his accident." Nightshade guessed. Two-Face nodded taking another drink. "So what plans do you have in store for lovely Gotham city that involves taking over all the underground jobs? I mean this has to be something bigger than following in big daddy's foot steps." Harley questioned.

"I'm slowly but surely securing my hold on this city."

Nightshade humph as he took the bottle and drunk before Harley could stop him. "Why would you want to have control over this place? There are better places than Gotham." He said.

"It's not just control, it's complete domination, but I'm not stopping with Gotham, merely starting. I'm going to rule this world." He said.

"World domination, how derivative." Nightshade mutters so that only Harley could hear.

"Wait, you're sounding Pinky and the Brain-ish on me here. You're saying you're striving for total world domination?" Harley asked looking down into Two-Face's yellow eye.

"Wouldn't you like to?" Two-Face asked.

"Well if you think of it this way it would have its kicks for awhile but then the countries would start to fight, Iraq won't leave Israel alone and so on and so on, it's like taking care of a bunch of little kids. You can have it if you want."

"So then you don't wish to join us?" Two-Face asked.

"You mean 'us' as in you and your gang or do you mean 'us' as in you?" Harley asked.

"The answer is no. World domination is too high above our standards." Nightshade said interjecting between the conversation between Harley and Two-Face.

"Surely your mother would take the chance to save the environment." Two- Face said.

Nightshade waved his arm around. "If you haven't noticed there isn't much of one to save, and rebuilding it would be quite the task. I'm waiting for that one moment when no one's expecting it."

Harley jerked her thumb towards Nightshade. "Believe me he is. So when you conquer the world can I have France, the Galapagos Island and Hawaii. Oh and maybe a few rainforests for Red?" She asked.

"What?" Two-Face asked looking at her.

Harley jumped down from the bar. "Get back to me on that one." She said as they headed out of the club. "Well bye-bye everyone. And Deux let your face heal!"

Two-Face watches confused as the criminal couple left making him recall a lover of his own when he was once Jeffery Dent.

Some hours later... Jeffery Dent aka Two-Face 2 stepped from his office/room wearing his father's old suit with one side white and the other side black. Inside his dress coat his dress shirt had one side black while the other was red. It was the same with the tie he wore; one side on the right red while on the left black.

The twin thugs and the Dee-Dee twins were concerned when they saw the look on their boss's face. Delia asked, "Boss, you ok?"

"Yeah you look depressed." Added Deirdre.

Two-Face turned and faced his gang, his depressed expression had changed to a cold emotionless like glare. 'Idiots.' He thought taking out his trademark coin.

'If good heads lands up, I see her. If bad heads lands up, I don't.' With that he tossed the coin high into the air. All eyes stared mesmerized as the rotating round of silver fell back into Two-Face's unscarred hand. After a long period of silence he held up the coin. Good side up. Luck was indeed a cruel and unpredictable mistress onto him.

He pulled on a long trench coat that had one side on the right black while on the left blue. He looked back once of the curious faces of his twin minions before he scowled then walked out the door.

To be continue.


	5. Two Hearts Reunite

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 5: Two Hearts Reunite

By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate

Author's Notes: to the Readers who read this fanfic, just to let you know this fic takes places after my friend Demoness Space Pirate's fanfics Same Ol'' Game, Just New Players & Gray Shadows of the Past. Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used

Terry and Max walked side by side as they made their way across the university campus. Max listened attentively as Terry read the Gotham newspaper which states 'Police and the populace are confused in opinions of the new Two-Face compared with the Two-Face of the past due to his two-sided escapades.'

"Two-Face is a murderer!" Complains GPD officer Shaun Henricksen.

"Two-Face and his lackeys looted my jewellery shop!" complains Margaret Hanson owner of Hanson's Jewellery store. "Two-Face is a philanthropist!" States Marie Valentine worker from the Gotham City Orphanage.

"Two-Face is kind." Describes Maxwell Spends. "He paid off the mortgage of my home."

"I don't get it." Max said taking the paper from Terry.

"Neither did I until Bruce explained to me, it seems Two-Face can sometimes be the better of two evils." Terry said.

"Huh?" Max asked looking away from the paper.

"Sometimes Two-Face takes a step away from wreaking havoc and do a few good deeds depending on which side his coin lands on."

Terry said in a low whisper so no one else could hear him. "Did you find anything on our two-sided friend?" Terry asked.

Max sighed. "I spent hours hacking through police files and everything, nothing! So I traced a few suspicions of my own and came up with this! It's not much but it's all I could come up with." Max said handing Terry a missing person's report.

"Jeffery Dent? Do you think there's any relation to Harvey Dent?" Terry asked.

Max shrugged. "Didn't have enough time to check. But the report says he disappeared from the hospital, his girlfriend made it and his mother later made a second, nothing about a father."

Terry smiled, "That will have to do, thanks Max."

"Sure thing as long as you buy me dinner as you promised." She stated walking away.

Terry sighed as he took out his cell phone and began dialling, "Whenever I get a break that is. Hey Bruce we might have a lead..."

Melanie Walker formerly known as Ten of the Royal Flush Gang stood in the cold back alley of Deckard's Kitchen, the small restaurant in which she worked. She had hope of finding solitude so that she could think but the floating glows of embers on the ends of the cigarettes of her co-workers shattered all hopes of that.

Her mind careened on a river of mad thoughts of how everything was going wrong for herself and the people she cared so much for. Her beloved brother Jack was recently sent to prison, he had made himself King and formed a new Royal Flush Gang to continue with his heritage of enjoying a lifestyle of luxury and wealth from the results of crime sprees. He had offered his sister a place in his new gang but Mel had refused and continued on with her normal life.

There was also the case of her recent boyfriend. A shout from the backdoor broke Mel from her thoughts. "Walker! Your break's up!" Mel worked mindlessly taking orders and serving food. No doubt her tips would be low again, but how could she look happy for the costumers if she was worried constantly.

Melanie sighed as she slowly cleaned off the table of the last customers. She looked back into a shady booth seat staring longingly. It was at that booth she had met him.

She had been working at the restaurant for a month when she was pushed to cover two extra tables until her co-worker made it in. At table nine two riotous men chatted loudly from time to time letting loose a crude catcall at Mel. At booth two was a dark haired man engrossed in a newspaper and a cup of coffee. She could not help but find him attractive. His face was strong yet hinted that he was an intellectual, when she had refilled him on his coffee a pair of gorgeous brown eyes smiled at her from beneath his lovely dark brown hair.

They were ready to strike up a conversation when the men from table nine shouted for their check. Keeping in mind that the restaurant was a place of service with good attitude and a smile Mel kindly gave the men their check.

The skinnier of the two stood holding up a five-dollar bill between his fore and middle fingers. "Here's a tip for you cutie." He had said stuffing the money into the front of Mel's uniform. His friend contributed to the degrading moment by groping onto Mel's rear end.

Mel cracked her knuckles; it had been sometime since she last had a chance to workout her fighting skills.

"Excuse me," A voice said as a pale hand grabbed the wrist of the man groping onto Mel's butt. "That isn't a way you should treat such a lovely woman." They turned to see the man from booth two bending back the molester's hand, with a sudden spin of the body and a tug of the arm he flipped the man onto his back with a loud crack.

The reminding man balled his fist. "Why you son of a bit-ugh!" His words didn't make it out as Jeffery grounded a single fist into the man's belly. With a groan he fell onto the ground along with his body.

When the day was over the two men were band from the restaurant much to Mel's delight, two less perverts to deal with. Her shift had just ended as she walked home to her apartment in the warm afternoon when a single rose was placed before her. "Your knight in shining armor returns." Mel looked up to see it was the man from before.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." She commented smiling taking the rose.

On their first night together he had told her he was a scientist who specializes in chemicals. He told her he was working on a new type of acid that he hoped to find a way to make sure it wouldn't harm humans called Vitriol that was still under develops. They had been dating one another for sometime, which pleased Mel for it was the first time she didn't go too quickly with a fellow due to her constantly moving family. Mel was at last at peace since she couldn't be with Terry.

The upcoming week was going to be difficult, that Mel knew already. She had used the time she had saved for vacation (whenever she choose to take it) and spent a great number of days at the bedside of her healing boyfriend Jeffery. It was only a few weeks ago when she received an emergency phone call from the lab in which Jeffery worked, it was one of his fellow associates relaying frantically onto her that some sort of accident had happened.

"We had just came back from lunch and Jeff went to work on the Vitriol when the beaker exploded in his face. God Melanie he started screaming and his skin was falling off." Those words haunted her as she rushed to the hospital that night.

She remembers talking with one of the many lawyers of Power Laboratories. He had wasted time with all the legal terms he had hoped she did not understand then finally got to the point.

"...Therefore we take no responsibility for what has happened."

The tired Mel just stared at him. "You mean they are just leaving him like this?" She looked into his room where his scarred body laid connected to tubes and monitors. "But his job benefits states full medical coverage."

"Sorry ma'am." He said, and with a sympathetic nod he walked away.

Mel felt upset, confused, and worried all at once. She took a peek inside the hospital room once again, he was asleep, and resting thanks to the many sedatives they had given him to ease the pain. With reluctance she left to walk off her frustration in the sterile halls.

The plastic cup full of hazelnut coffee felt warm against her tired hands. How would they pay for everything? She wondered. The hospital bills and later physical therapy for his recovery would kill them. Her greatest of worries was explaining to him why they would have to struggle to pay for the charges with no help from his former job.

When Mel made it back to the room she found everything in shambles and utter chaos.

The cup of coffee fell onto the ground as she gasped. "Jeff." She called looking around the havoc struck room. "Jeff? Jeffery?" She searched frantically until her eyes fell onto the bandage that once covered a great deal of his face sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking the bandage into her shaking hand she collapsed on the bed, staring out of the open window.

Grace Dent mercilessly scrubbed the tile surface of the kitchen countertop. Since hearing news of her son's disappearance she had been keeping herself busy with errands and other household chores. When she saw her son's once handsome face smeared carelessly in the news her work effort increased until she found herself doing certain jobs over and over again claiming she could do better.

Harvey Dent sighed as he watched his wife, it pained him to see her like this but she needed an outlet for her frustration or else she'd worry herself bad. She could not be blamed Jeffery was her only son, their only son.

When he found out what had happened to Jeffery he understood what he was going through. Schizophrenia. He knew everything about it. It involves reaction to a traumatic incident mainly Jeffery's scarring and the refusal of help from the company at which he worked. Or it could have been other traumatic events in his past, he couldn't be completely sure. With schizophrenia the main personality is always there, a person could feel such a need for security and protection from an outside person they can fully trust that they almost literally create a new persona to accompany them in life, something like a child who plays with an imaginary friend. Only this so-called imaginary friend is ingrained in the person's mind and manifests as a voice within his head, a voice that can at times take control of the subject if it's allowed to.

Fortunately for Harvey Dent be it him or whether he was slowly being cured he had almost regained a single persona, though at times he swears he can feel his other side within him. Harvey sighed sitting down on the couch of the living room. "I know you're there, I've been around the Bat long enough to know." He said looking forward out the window into the orange sky of dusk. Batman changed from cameo-mode and looked onto the no longer scarred figure of Harvey Dent. "So you figured out that that's my son out there." He said.

Batman nodded. "The police are having trouble figuring out who he is."

Harvey frowned as he laced his fingers together and leaned forward. "When Grace first had him and placed him into my hands I promised him I wouldn't let him grow up like I did." Harvey cringed as he thought of his abusive father. "He would never have a reason to become what I became."

Somewhere behind him a phone rang and Grace answered. "I gave him an outlet for his anger or any feelings he may have. But I failed." Harvey went on.

A delicate hand descended on Harvey's shoulder. "You didn't fail honey." Grace said kissing him on both his normal cheeks. "Everyone's worried about him. His girlfriend, well she was going to be his fiancée if it weren't for the accident, had just called. She recognized his picture in the paper." She looked up to face Batman but her eyes fell on the empty window. "Bring my baby back to us." She begged silently falling into her husband's arms as she began to cry once again.

Mel returned home exhausted from the day. Working and worrying about what had happened, what had snapped in him that made him don his father's old suit? With a worn out groan she opened the door of her apartment and stepped into the darkness. Dropping her soiled uniform and mail onto the floor.

Suddenly someone clasped her over the mouth and pulled her inside. Mel wasn't in the mood to put up with robbers; she had a rough enough morning. With a twist of the body she escaped her capture's grasp and delivered a high spin kick to her assailant's upper body. A single hand blocked the attack, "Still a little too slow on your deliveries." Said a gruff voice.

Mel's eyes grew as she recognized the voice. "Jeff?" She asked lowering her defences.

Two-Face ignored the mention of the name. "When did you start working overtime?" He asked lightly. She smiled no doubt now that he's really her Jeff.

"Gotta pay the bills somehow." She stated straightening out her clothes.

"It would be easier if you'd just steal the money you needed." He teased already knowing what she will say.

Mel laughed weakly "You know I've gone straight." She said reaching for the light pad to illuminate the room.

Two-Face's hand shot out to grab her wrist. "No lights, please."

Mel looked onto the silhouette of her lover. "Why, because of your face? Jeff, I'd have to be the most ignorant person in Gotham not to know what you look like now. Your face is in all the papers and on the news!" She stated angrily.

Two-Face growled in his throat, "Jeff's dead! Besides you couldn't love a monster."

Before Mel can stop herself she belted him across his strong chin. "Don't you dare tell me who I can and cannot love!" She quickly turned on the lights and saw his scarred face. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You see." He said turning to leave her.

Mel sobbed reaching out a hand to stop him.

"No... It's not that. It's... it's the fact that you left me like that. Not a word, no letters, no calls; the only way I knew you weren't face down in a gutter is from seeing your face on the newspapers calling you a wanted man. The point is that you came back to me." She cried wrapping her arms around him.

Two-Face looked down at Mel who was hugging him dearly which confused him, why was she doing this. "Jeff... Jeffery's gone." He said gently pushing her away

Mel looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "No. 'Two-Face' is the fiction. Jeffery's the reality. You're a good man, a decent man. Don't you remember?"

Two-Face removed his coin from his pocket, to love or to hate, to live or to die, questions and feelings all confusing him. Jeffery or Two-Face.

"Forget the coin. You have to decide--!" Mel shouted as she knocked Two- Face's hand that held his coin.

As it fell to the ground it kept spinning, Two-Face tried to speak but the words failed him "I... I..." The coin stopped and fell onto the ground face up on the bad side.

Two-Face looked at the coin and then Mel and said to her, "I love you, I hate you, kiss me." He said pulling her to him. He gently cupped her chin and kissed her passionately.

Mel was surprised when he deepened the kiss and gently pushed her against the bed. Two-Face was usually the reluctant one, and now he was taking charge. He pressed his body to hers and a moan escaped her lips.

Kind and rough, love and lust, scarred red flesh on smooth white skin. Lips and hearts locked together. Love and lust.

In the time that followed, as Two-Face was getting dressed, a whirlwind of emotions went through his head. He had made love to her, no slept with her again. Two-Face knew that somewhere deep down inside that a part of him wanted to be with her. Not just have sex with her, but make love to her. He wanted to wake up to her in his arms every morning. He wanted this deep down inside, but with the war againest Batman, it could never happen.

He looked down on her sleeping frame. She seemed to almost be glowing. She was a striving angel that had fallen from her cloud in the heavens above. "There Jeff," Two-Face said to his other half. "You saw her again. Now we can get back to the work at hand." Placing a single kiss on Mel's temple he walked out leaving behind his jacket.

Mel awoke to the glow of the neon lit night creeping through the blinds of her bedroom window. The clamor of the nightly noise alerted her to reality. "Was it another dream?" She wondered looking about the empty room. Just another one of the series of dreams of her love, that teased her and left her lonely, cold, and empty on the waking hours.

She tossed the covers from her and lay on her back looking up at the ceiling with its chipped paint. "I have to see the super about that." With a deep sigh she sat up and taking a seat on the bed's edge. She brought her knees up to rest her chin on as she clasped her hands onto the hard yellow soles of her feet. She peeked around the room hoping it's not as empty as she thought it is and spotted the black and white jacket hanging on the doorknob. Barely stepping foot onto the cold floor she grabbed the jacket and brought it back to bed, holding it, hugging it as if it where fitting on a real body.

"Jeff..." She whimpered as two tears fell onto the white of the jacket's fabric. She had lost him again.

To Be Continued...


	6. Threat of the Two Headed Coin

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 6: Threat of the Two Headed Coin

By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate

Author's Notes: to the Readers who read this fanfic, just to let you know this fic takes places after my friend Demoness Space Pirate's fanfics Same Ol' Game, Just New Players & Gray Shadows of the Past.

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used

In the days that followed the torn reports of the deeds of Two-Face the second were still flooding the news. At the Gemini Club even some of Two- Face's underlings wanted an explanation. Deirdre looked towards her twin as she turned off the news as the anchorman began the usual dribble of events and gossip.

A really confused Delia looked up to Two-Face and asked. "Boss, why do you always flip the coin before we pull each job?"

Two-Face removed the sliver coin from his pocket and looked down onto it in his palm. "The coin's two faces symbolize my two sides Good or Evil on them depends on our next move. Watch!" Presently and once again the coin spun high in the air and fell into Two-Face's open palm. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the bad side face has decided. So we will rob that double-feature movie house as planed." A happy cheer let loose among the twin cohorts.

The Imax Theatre...

Inside the audience thrilled to the latest movie an enhanced version of the 2002 movie Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. An intense battle scene ensued grasping the entire audience with its suspenseful music when suddenly the films wavered and faded, until finally it went blank.

A collective groan of protest rolled out from the audience.

"Gosh and just at the interesting part too." Said a man holding a large tub of popcorn.

"The reel must be broken. They usually have it up and running again in a few minutes." Said another as he sipped on his large soda.

The audience waited, and as they usually do the restless viewers clapped their hands to speed the projectionist.

"I wish he'd hurry up!" The man with the popcorn shouted tossing a few uncooked kernels at the heads of people before him.

"Why is it taking so long?"

Abruptly something flashed on the screen but not the entertainment the people had paid to see. "What the hell?"

"Everybody, stay in your seats! This is a hold up!" said a voice as a terrible face magnified onscreen, a face more frightening than the most horrible movie make-up villain to date.

"Oh-h-h... I think I'm going to faint." Cried a woman as she turned her face away from the hideous large face on the large screen.

"I am Two-Face. I am sure you've all heard about me, so you'd all better cooperate. or else!" Shouted the voice of the Two-Face on the giant screen. "My men will pass among you. Please make your contributions quickly, I call your attention to the machine-guns on stage." One of the twins cocked his gun showing he was anticipating the thrill of shooting someone.

The large Two-Face on screen went on. "We ask that you give up your valuables without protest, please."

The people quickly dug into their pockets and bags quickly removing anything they thought their robbers would think of as valuable.

"If anybody refuses to comply with me, my men will shoot without mercy. Anyone calling the police will be severely punished before being shot." He said while a pair of the twin cronies walked through the aisle collecting the cash.

In the projectile room...

Delia look at her sister Deirdre and smiled wickedly, "The boss should get a job in Hollywood. Ain't he an actor?"

Deirdre agreed with her sister "Yeah, smart too, imagine him taking out the regular film and substituting one with him speaking. Haw!"

She laughed as she turned off the machine. And while the screen image of Two-Face faded away the actor himself made a dramatic personal appearance.

"2 Two-Faces!" The Dee-Dee's said together finding the dual versatility of the heist.

Two-Face walked casually onto the stage before the large screen flipping his coin up and down. One half of his outfit looked nothing more than a black business suit with a white dress shirt and a deep red necktie. The left side seemed like a chaotic rainbow of colors and animal prints. Instead of the suit being black it was a light scarlet with black zebra prints, the silky dress shirt beneath yellow with small leopard spots, and the tie yellow with black cheetah spots.

"Why are you doing this?" Demanded a voice from the back of the theatre.

"Fate! Luck! Pure and simple." Two-Face said removing two guns, one black and the other silver. "Now do as you're told you pasty faced twit or test us and see if luck is on your side?" Everyone within the audience was silent as they obeyed each word their captors said.

A dark car sped quickly away from the direction of the Imax Theatre quickly followed by a silver car.

"James stop right here." Two-Face commanded to the twin driver.

"What is it boss?" The Dee-Dee's asked together.

"Jokerz." Two-Face sneered curling his upper lip as he watched the lowly gang of face painted miscreants mercilessly batter a helpless victim.

"Hey Boss, in the mood to have some fun with the Jokerz?" Deirdre asked.

"Yeah Boss lets do it." Delia said slowly massaging Two-Face's shoulder.

Two-Face removed his coin. "Good head, We leave 'em alone, bad head we hit 'em hard." He flipped his coin and caught it again. He peeked at his hand. "Hit 'em hard!"

The twins dressed in black and white quickly jumped out of the car.

"How about pickin' on someone..." "Your own size?" They asked charging their weapons.

A Joker wearing a Halloween mask looked towards the two. "Dee-Dee?" He asked.

"The one..." "And the only." They said together. "Our boss wants to talk with you." They said as Two-Face walked up behind them.

"You two are traitors!" Shouted a very muscular Joker releasing his bruised victim.

"Our Boss pays us big bucks!" Delia cried out in anger as she balled her hands into fist.

Deirdre placed her hand on her twin's shoulder, "Compared to our last boss." She added meaning the late Joker.

"Oh I remember it as if it was just two days ago." Delia said.

Deirdre sighed as she draped her arm over her twin. "Yeah..."

Flashback...

Nana Harleen Francis Quinzel formerly known as Harley Quinn had made her granddaughters do house chores for weeks since that Joker-Francisco they pulled. She was still mad at them and was going to teach them a lesson they would never forget of their teenaged lives. Suddenly the doors blew open and they all turned around to see a bizarre looking man, the right side was clean and handsome while on the left was ugly and scarred, he was holding two of his father's old hand handguns in both hands.

Old Harl was scared, she thought she would have a heart attack after looking at the left side of his face, it had been sometime since she was exposed to such a repulsive face. "Wh-wha...What do you want from us? Who are you?" Old Harl stammered gripped tightly to her cane ready to put it to use.

"What I want, you ask, is for your granddaughters Delia and Deirdre Dennis to work for me. And to answer your question of who I am, you can call me Two-Face." He added a sinister smile to boot his statement.

Back to the Present...

"And it's been blissful joy ever since then." Delia stated charging her brass knuckles.

Two-Face smirked as the twins prepared themselves to fight. Six to three, two each, such a lovely even number.

"Girls hurry up." He said to them cracking his knuckles. "There's no telling how long it will take the police to get here."

Deirdre gave her laser whip a hard flick almost searing the costume of one of the Jokerz. "Heads or tails Dee-Dee?" She asked slowly walking dominatingly towards the common gang.

Delia smiled as she curled her fingers tightly around her electric knuckles. "Sorry Dee-Dee I'd rather play bloody knuckles." The Dee-Dees looked to one another and with a nod in agreement attacked.

Two-Face watched the delectable scene of the gang of bothersome Jokerz getting their asses handed to them by the single pair of twins.

"M-Mr. Two-Face?" A voice asked from beside Two-Face who was burying his clutched fist into the grease painted face of a Joker.

Two-Face released his victim turning his scarred face away from the pleasant work of pure violence towards a rather small man dressed in a dark suit. "What do you want with us?" Two-Face asked.

The man who was nervous before suddenly found the confidence. 'He didn't kill me straight off so I might as well.' "Two-Face, Robert Anton, I have a business proposal for you." He said leaning against the dirty brick wall of the nearby building.

Two-Face's face lifted into a crude grin. "You want to talk business eh? Come to this address at 2:22 PM tomorrow." He said placing a small card into the man's hand. In the distance a police sire wailed.

Two-Face curled his scarred lips into a twisted smirk. "Dee-Dee let's go!" He shouted to the twins as he made his way back to the car.

Delia, who was punching into the gut of a Joker while Deirdre held him in a headlock, looked up. "But Boss I've only hit this one twenty-one times!"

"Then finish him and hurry up, double-time it!" Two-Face shouted taking a seat.

"Yes Boss!" The Dee-Dees said together.

Delia smiled darkly as she charged her brass knuckles. "Tell me how you want him finished Boss!"

Two-Face smiled at how edger those two were to please him. "Simple girls, ball up the fist, reach way back and assert yourself."

"Make a wish!" She stated as she reached back and quickly grounded her fist bearing the knuckle into the Joker's underbelly.

The Joker's mouth fell open as he let out a pain-filled scream due to the voltage induced onto his body. The joker's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slowly fell onto his knees.

Deirdre smirked as she reared up her leg and kicked the Jokerz strongly in the back pitching him towards the rest of the beaten gang. "Pathetic." She laughed removing her whip. With a single swing of her laser whip she cut the bottom rung of a metal fire escape trapping the grease painted delinquents beneath it.

Without a second look the twins jumped back into the car before it sped away leaving the bystanders shocked as to what had just happened.

At 2:22 PM Robert Anton looked with wide eyes as Delia escorted him through Two-Face's hideout. It was a place where the innocence and goodness of heaven met the sinister darkness of the sinful hell. The black and white tiles that once covered the floors like a large chessboard had been ripped up and replaced with black marble on the left side of the club while white marble was placed on the right. The walls were painted with a large mural, beautiful heavenly angels flying among the clouds on the right and lustfully beautiful demons causing menace on the lava cracked ground on the left.

Delia stopped at a pair of gold and black doors. "This way Mr. Anton." She said walking through.

Inside the room nine pairs of twins silently entertained themselves with small games. Robert watched as the light dressed Delia strutted across the room towards a large desk then took a seat atop it, stretching out her long fair leg and thigh. Behind the desk sat the dominating looking Two-Face in a throne made up of twisted metal and gold. His arm was wrapped around a woman who doubled as the first who had brought him into the office. She wore what looked like a black bra like strapless top and tight dark shorts. Her long smooth legs were dressed in a black pair of thigh high boots. The dark twin Deirdre with long blonde hair trailing over the side of her face down below her waist, sat on the dark arm of the throne, she looked jaded onto Robert as her fingers ran through the green half of Two-Face's hair.

"Welcome to our humble abode Mr. Anton." Two-Face said.

Robert smiled as he began his practiced speech, "Ah Two-Face let me say that it is a honor in itself that you woul-"

"You said you had a business proposal for me." Two-Face interrupted bringing Robert's speech to a halt.

"Right. My company is selling the most hi tech weapons; most of our sells take place on the black market. We've been unable to smuggle our shipments out as of lately thanks to police and Batman. And-"

"And you want our help." Two-Face finished for him. Robert nodded. Two-Face slowly stood everyone within the hideout looked onto the scarred man.

"I must say you have a lot of balls to ask this of me. I must say I am impressed, that' the main reason why I didn't kill you on the street." He said placing his hand on Delia's knee, his hand slowly drifted down to her thigh and squeezed before he walked away.

"How much are you offering me to help you and your company?" He asked walking towards Deirdre.

Robert watched with intrigue as Two-Face took hold of the other twin's face and gave her a deep kiss. "D-do-double the percentage of what we usually pay." He said. He elevated his brow when he saw Two-Face tear himself forcefully away from the young woman. "Forty percent." He finished.

"No, I demand half!" Two-Face said getting back to the job at hand.

Robert frowned as all reason other than his profit escaped his mind.

"Forty percent is more than what most smugglers get! Half is without a doubt-" Two-Face placed his gun under Robert's chin. "A reasonable price." He finished.

Two-Face grinned as he replaced his gun and took hold of Robert's shoulder. "Sorry to say Mr. Anton, that we work for no one." Two-Face said watching as Robert's face paled to a deathlike color.

"However you do pose a very interesting proposition and you are one of the few who knows the location of our hideout, therefore, heads, we accept, and tails, we blow your damn head off!" Two-Face said flipping his coin.

Everyone stood onto their feet awaiting the life threatening results. Good side up. "Luck's on your side today Mr. Anton." Two-Face laughed as he pocketed his coin.

Meanwhile later.

Batman scouted the streets of Gotham looking high and low for any signs of his two-sided adversary.

"Terry get down to the museum, someone's trying to brake in." Bruce's hard aged voice called out over the radio embedded in his mask.

"What about Two-Face?" Batman asked placing his fore and middle fingers to his ear.

"Worry about him later, deal with what you can now." Bruce commanded through the com-link. With a dissatisfied grunt Batman made his way towards the museum.

In the still dark of night a solitary figure crouched over the open wires of the Gotham City Art Museum security system. The white and black hands worked carefully to rig the system just so that what was need to happen would without interruptions.

With a final snip of her wire cutters the white and black dressed woman grinned as she slipped inside undetected.

For Melanie Walker it had been an eternity since she dressed herself in the split colored garb of Ten of the Royal Flush Gang. There were times she would return home after a long day at work and stare longingly at the bodysuit of her days of old when she lived in the lap of luxury. She would have to fight with herself to maintain the straight lifestyle she had adapted herself to. But in those days she was just a member of the gang, not a person, not a daughter, just Ten. With that thought in mind she would close the door to her closet hiding the suit in the dark to be forgotten if only for the moment.

Down on one bent knee Ten drove her playing card through the gallery looking from one display case unto the other searching for the exact item she was looking for. Leaning back on her heels she slowed the card to a stop before an Ancient Greece display. She leapt off as it came within arms reach.

The golden double-faced mask of Janus, the Roman god. She had read about it in the papers and knew it would be the prefect lure that she needed. As she reached out her hand towards the glass case the sound of an object cutting through the air cause her to quickly withdraw seconds before the blur of a dark object sped by her once outstretched hand.

Mel's eyes followed the batarang as it circled the air until a dark hand casually caught it. "I thought you had given this up." Batman said disappointment tinting his voice.

Mel sighed heavily as she slowly looked into Batman's white eyes they were burning with question on her. "This was the only way I could think of getting in contact with you."

"What do you want to contact me about?" Batman asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I want in on the Two-Face case." Mel said letting the words pass on a breath of air.

Batman's brow furrowed, "Why do you want in on the case? Trying to make a better name for yourself?"

Mel shook her head from side to side. "No." She stated. "To save Jeffery." The words were spoken softly like a simple breath of air; it was almost impossible for Batman to her

"Jeffery?" Batman asked raising his brow in question.

"Yes, my lover." Mel finished wrapping her arms around herself.

Batman once curious face turned into one of surprise as he began to realize that Mel was the girlfriend Grace had spoke to him about, the same girlfriend who made the missing persons report. He tried to fight back the small tinge of hurt as he realized the Mel had moved on from her teenage love affair with his alter ego Terry McGinnis.

Though he was long since over the criminal it still stung to know. "I know Jeffery's still in there," She began strolling towards the large window. "I just know my Jeff's still alive somewhere in that rampaging monster."

Batman heaved a skeptic sigh as he looked onto her back; she hadn't changed much since he last saw her. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

Mel's eyes softened as she looked out onto the night. Soon it would be dawn; the golden rays of sunlight would illuminate the dark sky of night and take the place of the fading stars. Her mind drifted back to the night before when she had last saw her Jeffery.

Flashback...

Straddled on his waist, her head was thrown back in a breathless pant and her breasts bobbed in time with her movements. A scarred hand ran over her moist waist to her flat belly as the other hand fair and perfect traveled across her heavy breast. No uncaring monster could touch her with such caring tenderness. If her Jeffery was truly dead then that night had to be another wonderful dream that she would cry over later.

Back to the Present...

"He's there." She said softly turning away from the night.

Batman frowned as he looked about the room filled with artistic masks, Mel knew what she was doing going after the golden double mask of Janus, but the risk was still high. "Come on, lets talk about this someplace else." He said turning to walk away, with his back to her he listened for her footfalls behind him, he was a bit reluctant to trust in woman after their last encounter with her dressed as Ten.

Mel followed him to the dark and shady recesses of Gotham Central Park, the lamp lights fought away the dark of night and nocturnal delinquents. She watched as Batman retreated to his dark Batmobile debating on accepting her help or throwing her offer to the wind.

Batman glanced over his shoulder to the waiting Ten as he discussed the change of events to Bruce Wayne. "So what do you say Bruce, do we bring her on the case?" Batman asked.

In the dark grotto of the cave Bruce sat looking onto the large screen of the highly advanced computer. "I don't trust her." He stated bluntly.

Terry heaved a deep breath of agreement. "After that last time neither do I. But she might be able to help if Jeffery Dent is still alive in Two- Face."

Bruce's aged and wrinkled face dropped into a frown as he laced his bony fingers over his cane. He sighed as he brought his square chin to a rest atop his folded hands. "I dedicated my whole life to helping strangers I never met and faces I haven't seen. But the one I knew I couldn't help though I struggled in vain. The only one who could reach Harvey was Grace... maybe she can reach Jeffery."

Batman turned and looked onto the anxious face of Ten. "Fine then." He said.

To be Continued...


	7. Double X means Double Death

Batman Beyond Two-Face II

Chapter 7: Double X means Double Death

By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate

Author's Notes: to the Readers who read this fanfic, just to let you know this fic takes places after my friend Demoness Space Pirate's fanfics Same Ol'' Game, Just New Players & Gray Shadows of the Past.

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used

Batman stood atop the building roof masked in the darkness of night. "You're late." He says unturned.

Mel jumped down from her flying playing card, "Sorry." She apologized as she struggled to change from her waitress uniform to her costume. "I'm just a little off today, and with work and all."

Batman turned to see Mel readying to pull her mask over her face completing her Ten costume when he noticed her pasty fatigued face. "Are you okay?" He asked trying to hide the true concern in his voice. "Maybe you should sit this one out."

She waved his concern away as she simply explained. "I was sick this morning; it must have been something I ate or something stress related." She said tying down her hair with a single hair band.

The mask felt cool as she slid it over her face, sending the feeling of a totally different being rocketing through her body. She had always felt like a different person whenever she pull on her mask halved in black and white with the lovely blood red lips and eyes. There were many of times when while working in the restaurant that she contemplated donning her costume of times of yore when she lived a life of luxury and pure lavishness with her family and the android Ace. The Royal Flush Gang, then she didn't have to strive to pay a bill, she didn't have to work overtime, but also then she wasn't truly treated much like a daughter but more like a cohort.

"Here." Batman said tossing her a small object. "Place it in your ear, it's a two-way radio for us to communicate."

She did as she was told. "So do you have any idea where Jeff might go next?" She asked.

"I thought you might know." Batman stated with a sarcastic leer.

"Well I'm surprised he didn't go for that double face mask of Janus. He's working on a system of Twos. Just like his dad did before he was cured." Mel said.

"I already know that, what I want to know is where he's going to hit next."

On the twenty second floor of Powers Laboratory the employees enjoyed a simple office party to celebrate their completed work; the type of simple with some store bought food and a few bottles of wine and music playing on the radio.

All was going well as the people danced and mingled until the bottles of wine exploded as gunfire sounded over the music. Everyone screamed in terror and ducked down revealing the gun holder dressed in a white lab coat he wore was neat and elegant on the right side while the gray tails jacket was ripped, wrinkled, and frayed on the left standing among a large group of thuggish twins.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We ask that you forget about this wholesome all- American fun and join us in a lovely dose of pure chaos and sweet justice!"

Two-Face said raising the smoking guns into the air firing once again. The people let out a frightened shriek as plaster from the ceiling above fell onto their heads.

"Good lord!" "Dent!" "Jeffery! My god- your face-!" The multiple comments flew.

"Like it? Wish I could say it's the 'New Me' but I'm afraid it's been lurking about a long, long time." Two-Face smirked.

A Latin American man stood braving the consequences; he was the one who had called everyone regarding the incident of his friend and co-worker. "Jeff why are you doing this?" He demanded.

Two-Face and his men slowly approached the man. "Man Gomez." Two-Face said humanely reaching out to place his hand on Gomez's shoulder. "The name's Two-Face!" He shouted as he head-butted his once friend and co-worker. Gomez fell backwards as his nose exploded with blood splattering over his face and down his once snow white lab coat.

"Now you ask me why. Why? Why why why! You small minded idiots want to know why?" Two-Face's voice merged into that of Jeff's. "Dirt simple!" He pointed his gun towards the faces of four individuals. Ashley Madison, Leonardo Wiltz, Richard Garrison, and Steve Stedman his personal tormenters that made his job a living hell.

"Day in and day out ever since I started this job you four never let up on the jokes about my old man and me. Every single day until that fateful day you four teased me! And all of those times I took it and swallowed it down letting it build up inside of me until finally I snapped!" A crazed looked gleamed in Two-Face's eyes as he aimed his guns carefully at his former oppressors.

Ashley Madison held up her hands in helplessness, "Have mercy." She begged adjusting her small circular framed glasses. Her brunette hair tied into a messy bun had come undone during her mad drive to the floor during the panic after the gunshots. She remembered her joy filled days of teasing the seemingly feeble Jeffery Dent, she and her three male friends took great delight in finding the slightest joke referring to their timid co-worker or his dual character of his father. He was such an easy victim their favourite to harass. The pranks, the jokes, the sight gags, the awful puns, they had hundreds and they were merciless in delivering them.

"Mercy?" Two-Face asked his voice still in the tone of that of Jeffery Dent's. He fired once into Madison's chest. "Someone as cold hearted as you don't understand mercy." He said as her dark hazel eyes stared lifelessly into the fluorescent lights above.

Richard Garrison dropped onto his knees towards the lifeless body of Ashley Madison. He looked up towards Two-Face with dangerous hate burning in his green eyes. "Dent, you soulless son-of-a-bit-" Blam blam. Richard fell over onto the lifeless body of Ashley dead.

"Two down, two to go." Two-Face smiled sadistically turning his scarred face towards the remaining two.

Steve turned quickly on his heels making a run for the nearest exist. Two- Face followed the fleeing coward with his eyes. When he was nearly out into the hall Two-Face slid a hand into his lab coat removing his infamous Diesis, double-edged daggers. With a quick fling the daggers flew towards Steve embedding themselves into his backside.

Steve stumbled forward two steps before falling onto his knees before falling backwards onto the daggers.

Two-Face turned back towards Leonardo who was slowly backing up towards the wall. He knew he would be joining his fellow intimidators soon. His knees shook as he watched Two-Face raise his black and white guns to level with his forehead. He licked his lips over his dry lips.

"You know Frankenstein created a monster and he rejected it. The monster made it his personal crusade to see his creator miserable before his death. I'll spare you the pain of misery." Two-Face said pulling the triggers. Crimson blood splattered across the wall as Leonardo fell lifeless onto the floor.

Batman raced quickly towards Powers Laboratory, there was a report on the GPD line that someone was holding hostages. The only way he knew that the perpetrator was his most recent rival Two-Face was due to the offhanded remark from Mel that Jeffery once worked there before. He cast a quick glance to right to see Mel dressed as Ten speeding beside him trying to keep up. "Ten, I'm going ahead." He reported speeding on before Mel could respond.

As Batman arrived at the scene all that remained was a fiery remains of a few police cars and four others still in tact and all decorated in divided colors. And at the doors of one of the cars stood Two-Face ready to get inside.

"Stop right there Dent!" Batman shouted as he leapt from the batmobile's cockpit.

Two-Face's scarred face lifted into a twisted smirk, he pointed his hand up to the twenty-second floor.

"You have two options Bats, what will it be, chase the villain or save the hostages?"

Batman stopped short as the new information kicked in.

His eyes darted about the build's base to see explosives had been planted all over.

"You have," Two-Face grinned as he revealed the bright red numbers on a black detonator. "Two minutes and twenty-two seconds." He said tossing the counter to Batman. With that said he closed the car door just as it squealed speeding away and leaving dark tracks.

Two minutes, that's all he had to save those people and there was no telling how many there was inside. Without a second thought he took a flying leap into the Batmobile just as Ten arrived.

"What's going on? I just saw Jeff-"

Batman cut her off as the timer began to countdown.

"Follow me!" He shouted flying up to the desired floor. Ten, hearing the urgency in Batman's voice obeyed.

At the twenty-second floor eight terrified people crowded at a shattered window. "Please save us!" "He set a bomb!" "We're going to die! We're going to die!" They shouted out to the pair.

Ten placed her card to the edge of the window. "I'll take five, you take the rest." She said quickly waving them aboard.

'Bruce should have put more room in this.' Batman thought to himself as he jumped out of the cockpit and let the remaining three in. 'Less than a minute.' He thought to himself as they hurried away from the bomb site.

Ten and Batman quickly took their transports a distance from the Powers Laboratory in hopes of getting out of reach of the oncoming havoc. Just as they were about to land on terra firma a rumble could be felt in the ground as the explosives finally detonated.

"Everyone get down!" Batman shouted as the aftershock and debris reached out towards them. Ten let out a startled shout as the aftershock caused everyone atop the card to tumble off onto the ground.

When the dust cleared everyone groaned as they looked about at the aftermath. "Is everyone okay?" Ten asked looking at the fallen people. Small grunts of fine conditions went about.

"Good." Batman stated as he helped the three people out of the Batmobile and took their place.

"Where are you going?" Ten asked helping people onto their feet.

"Two-Face went too far this time, I'm going after him." He stated driving off.

A pair of cars hidden in a narrow alley watched anxiously as a pair of white and black halved painted cars raced by soon followed by the quickly gaining black and red Batmobile.

"Boss, the Bat just passed." A pair of twins said together.

In the darkness Two-Face's badly scarred face twisted into a large crude sneer. "Good, commence with the plan."

"Yes Boss." They said together. The tires squealed loudly as the car accelerated out of its hiding place followed by the second.

A persistent beep to his left alerted him to the perusing cars behind him. "Terry-"

"I know Bruce, I have to get these slaggers off my back." Batman said.

"No. This is a trap, the two behind you are a distraction." Bruce reported irritation growing in his voice.

He frowned maneuvering the Batmobile. "Well they'll have to catch me first." He said speeding forward.

Drivers blared on their car horns when the cars and the Batmobile weaved in and out of traffic scraping their sides as they sped through. Bystanders who were making their way across the street quickly dodged out of the way as they fled and chased one another.

"Terry be careful!" Bruce warned.

"Yes dad." He said with sarcasm rounding a corner where an elderly woman draped in a shawl was making her way across the grimy street.

"Whoa!" Batman shouted as he slowed down out of his reflexes and that of the Batmobile.

The woman slowed a stop and tossed off her shawl revealing herself to be a large man with scarred features. Two-Face cackled loudly as he removed a large plasma launcher the length of his arm from beneath the slack clothing. He grinned broadly as he aimed at the still Batmobile.

"Bye-bye Bat!" He laughed as he fired.

Batman frowned deeply at the trap he had so foolishly gone into headfirst. With quick thinking he pushed forward on the accelerator while steering the Batmobile forwards.

Two-Face fired with full intent to destroy the new Dark Knight but to his dismay the Batmobile barrel rolled around the charge allowing the discharge to fire onto one of his perusing cars flipping it into the air onto the sidewalk.

"Blast it!" Two-Face cursed his ill luck upon seeing the Batmobile driving by with only a smoking wing. Batman struggled to maintain control of the damaged Batmobile that was spinning out of control due to the shot that had so happen to snip his right side and wing.

"Ha ha! Finally clipped the wings of that pointy-eared of a freak Batman!" Two-Face rejoiced removing the large plasma launcher from his shoulder and watched as the out of control black and red transport spun towards a most definite fatal crash. His celebration was cut short as a large shadow rocketed over his head towards the out of control Batmobile.

"What the hell?" He asked looking up as the flying card raced towards the wayward ride. "Annie?"

In the spinning Batmobile Batman was beginning to understand how it felt to be laundry.

"Terry eject!" The aged voice of Bruce Wayne commanded.

He frowned at hearing his benefactor and boss's voice.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked cynically as he ejected from the cockpit and slingshot into the sky.

He watched with dread as underneath him the once beautiful peace of machinery Bruce had 'given' him to drive slid into the side of a building crashing into a great fireball. His greatest concern at the moment wasn't really the certainly expensive form of transportation he had just crashed but what would happen to him once he reached the ground crawling with Two- Face's men.

A hand reached out grabbing him by the arm. "Aren't you glad I came along?" Ten asked as she hauled him onto the card's flat surface.

"Now I am." Batman said flatly.

Anger, hurt, betrayal, and jealousy burned in the heart and soul of both Two-Face and Jeffery Dent as they watched as their beloved Annie, their sweet Melanie, saved the cursed life of the sole person who had the guile to oppose them. With a grunt he placed his lovely plasma launcher onto his shoulder once again aiming on the two costumed people.

Two-Face's pained and angered face softened as his eyes watched his black and white dressed love. "Annie." Jeffery whispered slowly taking his finger away from the trigger as the chaotic night air filled with sirens.

Castor and Pollux, the second in command goons ran up to their leader. " 'Ey boss, we's gots to go. The police is almost heres." Castor reported.

Two-Face reached into the grimy pockets of his old woman guise to retrieve his scarred two headed coin. With a flick of his thumb he flipped the silver piece into the air. Bad head, kill. Good head flee. Kill or flee that was the question in his mind.

He caught the coin in his hand slapping it down on the back of his hand. The result...good heads up, flee.

"Next time, Batman, next time you die." He said turning his back to the two he had intentions of killing moments before.

Ten stood aside Batman and watched with genuine interest as he placed a small device on the wrecked Batmobile and in an instant it seemed to vanish.

"Don't need the police taking this." He explained looking towards her.

Ten nodded. "We had better get out of sight unless you want to deal with GPD." She suggested pointing up to the building's rooftop high up and away from sight.

Batman nodded and followed her up; he had questions that he had hopes of her answering.

Once they were safely out of sight he began his small inquisition.

"I want to know how this happened to Jeffery. Did his father-"

"No!" Mel shouted out in a firm voice. "No, Harvey did everything he could to prevent the same thing from happening to his son that happened to him."

"Well like father like son." Batman said.

Mel couldn't hold back the anger nor could she let the comment slide. Her knuckles cracked as her hand quickly formed a fist and connected with Batman's face. "Don't you ever say that again." She warned in a low menacing voice. "Harvey did all he could, he sent Jeff to different types of classes so that he had ways to release his feelings, but no matter what he kept holding his anger in. I should know, I've seen it myself."

Batman's white eyes looked onto her with interest as she removed the mask from her head. Her golden locks fell over her face as she sighed deeply. "Jeffery is a good man, the type who's always ready to do the right thing. That's how we met, him coming to my rescue like some knight." She said with a soft chuckle. "There aren't many men like him left in this city." Mel felt the tears coming again; she felt the lump raising in her throat. Tears never end when you think they are over. "We lived together before the accident; sometimes he would come home to our apartment frustrated."

"Why?" Batman asked.

Mel sniffed as she wiped away the salty tears trailing down her face. The once thoughtful and longing look on her face melted into a hard scowl. "They were horrible to him at that lab; it's a wonder he didn't attack there first." She smirked darkly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Batman.

"He told me they would constantly make jokes about him and his father. They just wouldn't stop and he wouldn't release all of his anger. I would sometimes hold him in my arms at night and ask him when was he going to explode. Who would have thought it would end up blowing up this big? Who knows when his explosion is going to end?" She said looking out onto the hellish scene of the crumbled build spewing out black ash and orange flames into the inky black night of Gotham City.

To Be Continue...


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed  
By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate  
  
Author's Notes: to the Readers who read this fanfic, just to let you know this fic takes places after my friend Demoness Space Pirate's fanfics Same Ol'' Game, Just New Players & Gray Shadows of the Past.  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used  
  
In the dark recesses of the Batcave...  
  
Terry McGinnis struggled to avoid eye contact with the old man, Bruce Wayne. Terry held his breath waiting the reprimanding that he knew was destined to happen in his near future, it didn't matter that he had managed to somehow capture a pair of twins, it was coming.  
  
Bruce eyed the torn Batsuit and the badly damaged remains of the once magnificent piece of machinery dubbed the Batmobile. He sighed deeply massaging the ridge of his nose.  
  
Unable to take the anticipation any longer Terry broke the silence. "I know what you're going to say, Bruce."  
  
Bruce Wayne looked up onto his young protégé with his constant hard cold eyes. Only Terry could tell when his eyes were angry, happy, sad, and what not, he had developed a talent for such cases; and his boss's eyes told him he was in deep trouble.  
  
"Do you have any idea of how long it took for me to develop that vehicle?" Bruce asked his voice frightfully calm.  
  
Terry knew that tone by heart from his many yet meager mistakes. He flinched as Bruce's brow furrowed. 'Here it comes.' He thought to himself.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Bruce asked.  
  
Terry faltered for a reasonable answer. "I had only two minutes to save those people I wasn't thinking about anything else." Terry explained.  
  
Bruce nodded. "I must commend you for your quick actions toward saving those people." He stated. "But afterwards you were irresponsible and acting on your anger alone when you chased after Two-Face."  
  
Terry frowned. "Well sorry I'm not the all-time great hero you once were. I'm sure you never got so upset at one of your adversaries so much that you acted without thinking!" He exploded before he could even get his thoughts straight.  
  
A thick unrelenting silence hovered throughout the cave; the small ruffle of wings from the bats hanging above their heads startled it from time to time.  
  
Terry looked away from the wrinkled yet hard face of the older man, no longer able to stand the glare. The sound of Bruce's cane tapped against the cold stone floor as he turned his back to Terry. "It will take some time until I can repair both the suit and the mobile." Bruce commented.  
  
"So Batman's on a break for awhile?" Terry asked cocking a brow.  
  
"Batman's never on a break." Bruce said as he pressed his palm to the computer console. "Before I created the suit and the car that you are accustomed to, I was working on something else."  
  
A dark smooth car shaped object slowly appeared from a rising platform. "This is one of them." Bruce said pointing to the car in its cocoon stage.  
  
"What is that thing?" Terry asked watching as the cocooned object reverted into a dark car.  
  
"Your new Batmobile." Bruce stated.  
  
Terry elevated a brow in question, as he looked down on the dark mobile. "Since when did anything you owned had wheels?" He asked.  
  
Bruce merely scowled, "As I said I was working on this some years before the former Batmobile."  
  
Terry looked back onto the amazing piece of machinery standing before him. It shinned beneath the lights; it stood in its full glory, sleek and a beautiful color of pure black, with aerodynamic sweeping front fenders for intense speed, a swirling red case over the powerful jet engine. Behind the visible engine sat the open aircraft-styled sliding door cockpit.  
  
Terry took in an unsteady breath; he had heard legends of the older models of the Batmobile. He had seen crude drawings by witnesses and so called fanatics, he had seen the blurred police pictures, but none could truly prepare him for what he was seeing before him.  
  
Terry's trance was broken when Bruce's cane echoed in the silent cave as he made his way around the car. "If it makes you happy it has many of the same mobile capabilities as the one you're use to and more."  
  
"More?" Terry asked. Bruce nodded,  
  
"Quick responds system that acts like your own reflex system. Though more reliable. There's a stronger shield which can reflect practically all firearms, fire proof, waterproof, and can brave anything the elements throws at you."  
  
"Jet propelled engines highly superior to anything I've made as of lately. Making this much faster than anything you've driven so far." Bruce added casually petting Ace.  
  
"Any shway gadgets on this one?" Terry asked. Bruce points his cane to the dark tinted windshields. Infrared windshields for night vision, it can magnify onto objects 400x zoom. Mini-microphone so that you can listen onto others from a 50 ft distance. Electric pluses if ever minions try to break in." Bruce listed. He pointed his cane to the headlights. "Behind these, stinger missiles. "Wall climber" jet thruster/grappling hook combination, aircraft-style cockpit, smokescreen, oil slick, voice-activated control, twin machine guns, and a "Cocoon" armor shield are just some of the features on this car."  
  
"So you're going back on your 'I hate guns' motto?"  
  
Bruce shakes his head from side to side. "No. The machine guns are used only for tight areas. Normal ammunition was replaced by metal thorn-like shells, for more efficient damage but they are non-lethal to human and splicer alike. There is a control on the panel." Bruce said.  
  
Terry looked into the cockpit at two separate switches. "One for sedatives and another for explosives?" He asked receiving only a nod as an answer.  
  
"Anything else you need to know about it?" Bruce asked.  
  
"How is she on sharp turns?" He asked a bit cocky.  
  
Bruce frowned turning the chair so that his back was facing on Terry. "Bring this one back in one piece."  
  
"And what about the suit?" Terry asked motioning towards the torn black fabric revealing the red intricate circuitry design beneath.  
  
Bruce sent an undetected pained glance behind him at the suit. It would take him at least two weeks to fix that much damage. With a small follow me gesture he made his way to the wall of batsuits.  
  
"Am I going in the old Nightwing again?" Terry asked eyeing the old memorabilia preserved behind bulletproof glass.  
  
"No. You'll be wearing this." Bruce said turning on a light flooding the glass case with a brilliant white light.  
  
Terry withheld the sudden urge to just let his mouth hang open with pure shock and awe. Behind the reinforced glass was a Batsuit unlike any he had seen before. The white eyes of the pointy-eared mask stared back at him as he looked onto it. He looked down to the mask's white half circled checks down to the strong black neck to the yellow Batman symbol between the two pectorals. From the symbol sprouted identical white wing like patterns stretching out to the shoulders. A pleased smirk grew on Terry's awe struck face as he looked down at the waist at the black utility belt.  
  
Bruce's old face reflected poorly in the glass. "Another prototype I never truly had the chance to test before going into retirement." He said.  
  
"Is it like the other suit?" Terry asked.  
  
"With a few alterations, it can be better." Bruce said taking the costume from its rest.  
  
A mere hour passed before Terry was garbed in his new Batsuit. "For an old guy, you're good." Terry commented looking at the translucent cape underneath his arms. He punched the air at an imagined opponent, it had the same free and fast movements as his previous suit. No doubt it contained the same dense, mircrofiber mechanical muscles that always gave him the extra strength he would call on like his former suit provided, if not more.  
"Feel like taking them out for a test run?" Bruce asked from his computer.  
  
Batman looked over to his predecessor with a hitched brow of question. "Test?"  
  
"Yes, the Commissioner is going to question those two men you turned in."  
  
Without a second thought Batman had quickly jumped into his new means of transport and was already out of the dreary cave.  
  
A small red circle of light drifted from the red emblem on Batman's chest up to the small area of black fabric between his two white eyes. Two-Face was furious at the night's events. Such a wonderful and amazing night ruined in mere moments by the involvement of his former lover. How could she help the one he hated so deeply? Batman was to blame; it was his fault she turned on him. Batman, Batman, always Batman!  
  
The hideout resonated with the gun's loud bang. The head of the sixteen- inch figurine exploded. "That pointy-eared freak is driving me insane!" Two- Face said handing his gun over his shoulder to one of the Dee-Dees.  
  
"Aw boss darling, you're stressing yourself out over that Bat." Delia chuckled placing the silver gun down.  
  
Deirdre kissed the scarred half of Two-Face's lips. "We've been busy while you and the fellas were out." She said in a low seductive tone as she and her twin led him into his private room.  
  
"Oh?" Two-Face's face asked as his eyes fell onto the halved white marble and black iron table.  
  
"Yes. I've made your favorite for tonight's dinner. Cesar salad drenched in a special blend of oil and vinegar with pepper, next Shrimp Newburg topped with the caviar just the way you like it." Delia said leaning against the white marble of the table.  
  
"Ha!" Deirdre scoffed at her twin. "You of all people should know Dee-Dee, that he favors spice over that bland slag you call a meal. Here you are boss, to start tasty spicy stuffed jalapenos peppers, Cajun bouillabaisse."  
  
Two-Face smirked. "And what do you two intend to give me for dessert?" He asked elevating both his scarred and normal eyebrows.  
  
The Dee-Dees wrapped their arms around one another. "Us." They said together.  
  
Two-Face laughed finding their offer quite tempting. But the thought of his Mel, his Annie, kept disrupting at attempts of pleasure. With a deep sigh he took a seat at the table, perhaps his constant thoughts of betrayal would settle once he got some food into his stomach.  
  
"Turn on the TV for us girls." Two-Face commanded as he dug into the scrumptious rapture the Dee-Dees have prepared for him.  
  
'Gotham's annual car show will present the new advancement in automotive weaponry with the new high performance G-6155 Interceptor.' The digital news anchor announced with its ever-smiling face.  
  
But it wasn't the grin on the anchorman's face that the twins were looking at, but the hideously scarred grin spreading over their bosses face matched with the sinister twinkle in his yellow eye.  
  
Meanwhile Batman roved the desolate crime ridden streets of the dark city in the new Batmobile. That night was the first night he truly wanted to be distracted from the task at hand, which at the time was going to the city jail in time to observe commissioner Gordon's interrogation of the captured twins, to test the new mechanisms of the new ride. "Better fly." He mumbled aloud as if explaining to the emptiness the unnecessary reason of converting the Batmobile. With a flick of a glowing blue switch the new mobile began to hover as the wheels smoothly moved out of the way.  
  
In a dull toned and cramped room with only one gray metal table and two uncomfortable chairs sat a single pair of Two-Face's twin thugs. Their names were Tyler and Turner Rachins, a pair of twins that had pledged in childhood to stick together through thick and thin. The batman had caught them during the chaotic chase that had in return damaged both the suit and the first Batmobile, and brought them to the cops for a thorough interrogation by the great Barbara Gordon.  
  
No matter what approach she took towards getting the answers she sought the two men would not give in.  
  
"If you tell us what we want to know both of your sentences can be reduced." She said trying once again.  
  
They both sat wearing a bored and expressionless countenance upon their identical faces. It was like her words weren't even reaching their ears.  
  
Her hands slammed down on the table in fist clutched tight in irritation. "It'll go easier for the both of you if you tell us where Two-Face's hideout is located." She negotiated once again.  
  
Tyler smirked as he moved an unruly strand of hair from his sight. "Until he catches up to us. Him and that coin don't like squealers." His twin gave a silent nod of agreement.  
  
Barb's patients had worn thin, it seemed they had a greater fear of what their split sided boss might do to them than what she had awaiting them. "Get them out of here." She muttered to the two-way mirror before walking back to her office to settle down from the strenuous questioning.  
  
The former Batgirl sighed deeply into a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Heard you got into an accident." She said before taking a sip of the rich black liquid.  
  
The camouflaged Batman materialized just before her. "Nothing much, just a small scratch on the car."  
  
Barb eyed the dark costume elevating a brow just above the other adding a small smirk on her usually stone cold face. "New suit too? He never stops does he?" She asked before going back to drinking her coffee.  
  
"The Batman never rests." He countered.  
  
She looked up to chide him for listening in on the interrogation but found nothing but an open window.  
  
She looked down with a heavy heart on the many police reports opening a single folder entitled Two-Face II. The normal picture of Jeffery Dent was placed aside the disfigured picture of the face he now bears. One by one her eyes scanned over his many crimes committed in recent days.  
  
With a small sigh she opened the drawer of her desk removing a single picture in a small gold plated frame. Three smiling faces grinned upwards at her, the aging Grace with her kind eyes laughing with pure joy, with a red headed woman holding a young boy on her lap. Barb smiled tenderly as her eyes looked down on the small signature.  
  
To Auntie Barbara, from Jeffery.  
  
"God Jeffery, what happened to you?" She asked looking out the window into the night.  
  
To be Continue.  
  
Author's Notes: The Batmobile that Bruce gave to Terry/Batman is the same model used in Tim Burton's Movies Batman & Batman Returns but it has new modifications and the suit well it's combination of the Ice Suit used in Batman & Robin movie and the OnStar Suit version. 


	9. Mark of a New Era

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 9: Mark of a New Era

By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate

Author's Notes: to the Readers who read this fanfic, just to let you know this fic takes places after my friend Demoness Space Pirate's fanfics Same Ol'' Game, Just New Players & Gray Shadows of the Past.

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used

Location: Gotham Airport

Dana Tan walked out of the busy flow of offloading passengers of the airplane. She tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear as she looked about the bustle of people pushing one another to find their contacts and loved ones. A spot of frantic waving motion in the corner of her eyes brought her attention to the pinked haired woman holding up a cardboard sign.

"Max!" Dana shouted running towards the friend she had left behind after they graduated from high school. The two women embraced one another before parting to catch a look at each other before hugging again.

"Ahem. Do I get any of that?" A voice asked from behind them.

Dana turned to see her high school ex standing behind Max with his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he always did in high school. Dana gave Terry a sly smirk,

"McGinnis, you actually made it here to see me and on time no less. I am honored." She teased before hugging him as well. "What happened? The old man finally died?"

Terry returned the hug with equal tenderness before releasing her. "No, Mr. Wayne is still animated." He stated taking her single bag of luggage.

Max took over the conversation. "Shway, you've tanned up Tan, the California sun must be good to you."

Dana laughed. "Yeah, it took me forever to get use to that place. It's queer but it feels good to be back here. So besides McGinnis being on time what else has changed?"

Terry listened as the two women began to retell past events when as they walked by a small child pointed out of the window.

"Hey look, Mommy!" A young golden haired boy stated pointing at a bat- shaped light in the dark cloudy air. Everyone looked up at the direction he was pointing gapping at what was hovering in the sky.

"Is that?" Max asked directing her question to Terry.

The ring of Terry's cell phone answered her question. Dana gave him a disappointed look as she watched him answer and look apologetically onto them. "I've gotta go. Bruce really needs me now." He explained handing the bag to Max before running off.

Dana scoffed mimicking her actions of days past. "Still the same." She grumbled walking away.

Terry now the dark knight drove quickly towards the source of the light, the legendry batsignal. He had heard tales of the light that would appear in the sky and bring hope to the hearts of the hapless inhabitants in the city. But that light had faded years ago, long before his birth, making him think that it all was just some myth.

But now he was driving towards it, his heart pounding with excitement. Bruce had told him what it meant, an important call. But of which type of importance?

When he landed easily on the roof he looked suspiciously at the large searchlight until the one responsible walked into clear view.

"Hey kid." She greeted him in her trademark aloof manner.

"Commissioner? You called for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, but don't get cocky kid. Unfortunately I need your help in a certain case that seems to be consuming both of our times."

A grim expression covered his once surprised face. "Two-Face."

Barbara nodded stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Yes, Two-Face."

He heard the slight change of her voice when she spoke the name of the criminal. "Taking a personal interest in this one?"

Barbara frowned. "This is personal. Grace Dent and I are great friends and as a favor to our friendship I want to get her son back to her." She stated short and simple.

"You're attached to Jeffery Dent as well." He accused.

Barbara gave him a hard look before she turned and began to walk back to the door that lead off the rooftop. "I don't arrest you for your vigilante form of justice and you don't go asking personal questions."

Location: Gotham Auto Show

Dana and Max walked along side one another as they walked absent mindley through the many displays of new and enhanced cars. The main reason of their venture to the car show was that they had intentions of meeting Terry there as they had planned.

"So what is up with the Two-Face II anyway?"

Dana asked as her eyes drifted over a purple with blue flamed Beetle convertible with external engine and twin muffler.

Max shrugged. "The guy's a real mystery, one day you hear about him knocking off a few people and the next day he saved the local orphanage from being torn down or some dreg like that. Why are you so interested anyway?"

Dana gave her a half smile. "Nothing much, just curious."

Max gave her a forward questioning look filled with suspicion when the two walked before the star attraction of the day. "Look it's the G-6155 Interceptor! They say this baby can easily rival the Batmobile!" Max exclaimed moving to stand aside a tall man dressed in a trench coat and hat.

The man beside them smirked. "That's exactly why I want it." He said reaching pitching off his coat revealing one half of his outfit nothing more than a black business suit with a white dress shirt and red & black necktie. The left side a chaotic rainbow of colors and animal prints. Dana screamed as she stepped backwards, "Two-Face!" At the mention of the criminal's soubriquet twin minions came from all around to stand aside their boss and the people began to flee in a mad panic.

Max quickly took hold of Dana's arm and drag her away from the two sided man and his thugs. "C'mon!" She commanded pulling her cell phone from her pocket. When she heard Terry's voice on the other end she promptly relayed what was going on. "It's times like these we need Batman around." She hissed.

"Got you, he'll be there soon." His voiced deepened as he ended the call.

Max fell forward as she felt someone snatch Dana's arm from her grip. "Hey!" She shouted to the large goon who had a reluctant Dana swung over one shoulder. "Put her down!" He only scoffed. Max growled. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She stated kicking out her foot to his most sensitive area.

The goon groaned falling to his knees and Dana quickly stood onto her feet. "Let's get out of here!" She shouting making a run for the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Two-Face asked stepping before the fleeing women. He back handed Max sending her reeling backwards into a electric blue convertible with it's top down. He smirked satisfied with himself as he looked back to Dana.

Some moments later Batman crashed through the window to find the place was empty and the G-6155 Interceptor missing. He looked about. "Damn! Missed them!" He shouted at himself.

A groan from behind him made him rush towards a convertible. "Max!" He looked down on his friend as she slowly regained consciousness. "Max are you okay?"

Max rubbed her cheek. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But Two-Face he took-"

"I know he took the car." Batman finished for her.

"Not only that he took Dana."

"What? Did you hear where he took her?" He asked helping her out and onto her feet.

Max merely shook her head from side to side. "But I do know this much. The Interceptor has a tracer on it. I don't think Two-Face has had the time to remove it just yet. Do you have a computer on you?" She asked smiling.

Batman raced above the nightly busy streets of Gotham. With Max's help they had traced the Interceptor down to the bridge where it seemed to have stopped. "Why today of all days?" He wondered his plans of a joyful reunion with his ex-girlfriend ruined.

On the Gotham closed off Parkway Bridge Two-Face stood atop the gallows with a gun aimed into Dana's back. "Don't worry the Bat should be here soon to attempt a rescue." He said.

Dana focused harder on the normal side of his face, he looked so familiar. "Jeffery?" Dana asked with her eyes wide.

The dark look in Two-Face's eyes melted into recognition. "Dana?" He asked looking onto the girl who once acted as his childhood friend and 'baby sister'.

"Y-y-you're the new Two-Face?" She asked her mind refusing to believe what was before her eyes. "No this can't be right. You use to be so sweet and kind, you can't be Jeffery Dent, you just can't be." She mumbled as tears tinted black with mascara began to run down her cheeks.

"Two-Face!" Came a yell. Both captor and captive looked up to see a furious Batman looking down on Batman from across the bridge. "Let her go."

The darkness came back over Two-Face features. "Sure." He gave Dana a small push sending her over to fall towards the dark waters below.

Dana screamed as she fell grasping at the air for some sort of way of stopping her descent. A dark blur in the night quickly gathered her up in his arms flying her back up to safety on the firm ground.

Dana sighed wrapping her arms around Batman's neck. "I was hoping to see you again too." She stated.

Batman carefully stood her onto her feet before flying back up to the gallows to see if Two-Face remained. No such luck, all he saw was a small blinking cylinder. "The tracer."

Inside the Batcave Batman handed the tracing device over to Bruce. "It was a trick. He had the tracer device on him so that his men could get away with the G-6155 Interceptor while I was busy with him." Batman said to Bruce.

Bruce sighed looking back to his computer. "This is going to get harder for you now that he has that car."

"I know. It can easily rival the Batmobile." Terry stated taking off the mask allowing the burdens of Batman to be lifted for at least a small moment.

Location: Gotham City Bank

In the Second Bank of Gotham on the 22nd floor, a worried thug peered at the Batsignal illuminated in the sky just outside the skyscraper window. Across a narrow abyss stood a skyscraper still under construction, made up of all girders and scaffolding.

A spinning silver dollar flips into his sight continuously changing from heads to scarred heads to heads again blocking out the nerve wrecking sight of the Batsignal.

"Bat should show any minute, Boss." He reported.

A fingerless gloved hand caught the coin only to flip it again. There stood the rakishly handsome profile of Jeffery Dent better known as Two-Face, the other side of his face hidden in the dark shadows. His brown eye looked down on a security guard laying on the floor, with his wrists and feet bound, trembling with utmost fear. "You sport, any thoughts? Counting on Bat-ass to rescue you?"

The guard laid still forcing his shakes to a sudden halt. He didn't know how he was to answer that. Two-Face smiled almost contently. "We sure are."

"You gonna kill me?" The guard managed to say.

Two-Face shrugged. "I might. I might not. Could say we're of two minds on the subject."

Tears were ready to poor from the poor man's face. "I've got family please." He begged.

"What say I flip for it?" Two-Face smirked. He shoved the silver dollar under the guard's fat nose. One side shone in mint condition. "What could be fairer than the random toss of an honest coin? Life..."

He flipped it quickly onto the other side revealing its deep, disfiguring burns. "...or death."

"Please. I swear I won't say noth-" The guard was interrupted as the coin was pressed against his nose.

"The coin wants to decide." He insisted. He flipped the coin high into the air. The coin spun, gleaming in the banks lights. It landed on the floor only inches from the Guard's face.

Two-Face stomped down hard on the coin winking at the sweating guard. "Exhilarating isn't it? The suspense? Sudden death or a new lease on life? Really makes a man live in the moment."

He slowly removed his foot building onto the suspense. Unblemished side up.

Two-Face smirked. "You're in luck. You get to live to whimper another miserable day."

The guard sobbed deeply with relief. The twin thugs around them grumbled with disappointment.

Two-Face folded his jacket into a soft makeshift pillow, placing it under the guard's head. The once feared scarred beast was now the nicest crook in the world. "That floor has got to be very hard. Is that better?"

The guard nodded "Uh, yeah. Thanks, Mr... uh... Two-Face."

"Just call me Jeff. Can we get you a sandwich? A soft drink? Given all the trouble we caused you, how about we cut you in for a share of tonight's haul?" He offered kindly.

One of the twin thugs exploded. "Boss! For cryin' out loud! You're not gonna pay him-"

Two-Face turned on his minion with a vengeance, shooting out a hand he pinned the fellow's throat to the wall slowly closing his throat refusing him air. "Did I ask your opinion? The coin has rendered its verdict. This man has a family to take care of. You have a problem with that?"

The light poured down on his marred features giving the most revolting appeal of his left half of his face: hideously repulsive, an acid eaten mutilation of flesh.

"Oh no, Boss. Anything you say." He managed to gasp out.

The news camera took sweeping shots of the immense chaos taking place in the streets around the bank. Many groups of Swat teams armed with helmets, shields, and guns. Police wagons rolled in one by one causing the ground beneath them to shutter.

Commissioner Gordon, a aged gray haired woman who's face showed that she had seen enough pain for a lifetime, stood in her trademark trench coat. Beside her stood an attractive professionally dressed young woman, Officer Darcy Alcana.

The new Batmobile screeched to a stop on a pedestrian bridge. The brilliant light of the batsignal was suddenly obscured, flowing for a moment into the shape of Batman's cape as the Dark Knight of legend leapt down past the spotlight, landing face to face with Darcy.

"Nice entrance. Like the Batman of old you live up to my expectations."

Batman gave a slight smirk before turning all business to speak with Barbara.

"Two-Face?" He asked.

"Two guards dead. He's holding the third hostage. I didn't see this one coming." She admitted gravely.

"We should have, though." Darcy commented only to receive a look from both Batman and Barbara. "Two million dollars waiting to be transferred from the Second Bank of Gotham on the 22nd how could Jeff- um Two-Face resist? Following in the old man's footsteps in the systems of Twos."

"And you are?" Batman asked.

Barbara took waved a hand towards Darcy. "Batman, meet-"

Darcy stopped the commissioner by offering her hand. "Officer Darcy Alcana."

Batman gave her hand a firm shake. "May I remind you we have a psychopathic murderer to deal with?" The commissioner asked.

A titanic boom rocks the night causing everyone to look up towards the towering building. The large searchlights race up the skeletal skyscraper to reveal a giant crane and wrecking ball in full motion. The wrecking ball swung back smashing again into the bank building.

The already crumbling wall behind Two-Face exploded, Two-Face, unfazed, checked his watch as the giant wrecking ball crashed into the room within inches of the dual-sided villain. "Right on schedule." He chuckled looking away from his watch, with a flick of the hand signaled to his henchmen.

Two-Face's men scrambled towards the hole, attaching chains connected to the vault to an even thicker chain dangling 30 stories from the roof of the construction site adjacent the bank.

The chain yanked tight as it was attached to a futuristic two-rotor helicopter called Havoc already atop the construction site, perched on steel beams, revving its mighty rotors. On the dark side of the helicopter were the symbols of Ying & Yang.

A giant winch aboard the Havoc began to haul the safe chain over pulleys up into the cargo hatch.

One of the twins stared out of the window with his gun ready. "The Bat's taking the bait! What now?"

Two-Face flipped his coin. It rotated a few times in the air before he snatched it from mid-air, slapping it down on his wrist. Bad side up.

The left side of his face darken showing it scarred and gloating evil. "At last, the Bat dies!"

The chains suddenly yanked the safe towards the hole in the wall. The second of the twins gestured to the guard on the floor. "What about him, Boss?"

Two-Face looked down on his uncaringly. "Kill him too." The man grinned from ear to ear as he drew his gun from his waistband.

The guard squirmed as the barrel was placed beside his head. "Wait! You said you'd let me go!"

Two-Face chuckled, "Never heard of a double-cross?"

The small ding from the elevators drew all attention away from the man as the many twin thugs and Two-Face all whirled around, machine guns up and aimed. They opened fire, the lasers from their guns punching holes in the thick metal doors shredding anyone inside.

The guard shook as he laid bound on the floor when suddenly a clamp-ended bat-cable dropped from above. With a tiny click, the smart-clamp hooked onto the guard's wrist bindings.

At the elevators Two-Face and his men emptied their magazines then re- loaded.

"Come on in, the water's fine." Two-Face called.

All stood watching as the now perforated elevator door slide, jerking, open to reveal... an empty elevator.

The skylight overhead exploded and falling in the rain of glass, Batman dropped to the floor on a Batrope. The guard was apparently attached to the Batrope's other end because as the Caped Crusader came down the guard shot up, hoisted fast towards the safe rooftop above.

The stairwell doors blow open as two SWAT teams burst in armed for bear. "Police! Freeze!" The obvious leader shouted.

Two-Face grinned. "Not the guest list I had in mind. Boys, the party's over." He stated dropping a smoke grenade. The thick cloud of dark smoke obscured the SWAT team's sight as Two-Face leapt out of the hole in the wall with his men following behind. The twin thugs came leaping through the hole, using the now rising safe as a springboard to close the windy gap and roll to safety on the construction site next door. They scatted, scaling various beams and girders skillfully vanishing.

Swat Teams raced through the smoke in close pursuit of the fleeing men, come up short at the edge of the urban precipice. The safe had risen too high now to serve as a springboard leaving the cops to drop. Those who had no taken the dive began to open fire across the gap.

Suddenly a dark wing exploded out of the smoke behind them flying across the widening abyss. One of the thugs fired as the figure hurled towards him. Batman landed on his chest, smashing him hard onto the floor.

Suddenly from above lasers crack off the girders almost taking off the Caped Crusader's pointy ears. Up above Two-Face glided upwards, riding the wrecking ball as it overtook the safe, shooting down at Batman laughing madly. Dodging the discharge Batman began scaling the scaffolds after Two- Face. He was climbing fast but Two-Face had too great a lead.

A motorized gantry carried one of the thugs up towards the roof. Batman fired a Batarang sending the bat-shaped clamp to bite into the wooden base of the rising gantry. He toggled the launcher into winch mode, and was hoisted fast towards the rising gantry above.

On the gantry the riding thug leaned down seeing the rising shadow. He grabbed the Batrope in both hands and flipping over the gantry sliding quickly down into kicking range. He drew back his boot to dispatch the Batman.

Batman quickly hit a switch on his launcher, increasing the winch's speed, shooting him higher and faster. He grabbed the thug's foot in his gloved hand shoving him up so that his head cracked against the bottom of the gantry. He swung the unconscious man onto a hanging construction hook, leaving him dangling in mid-air by his nose ring. Without another thought to the man he lifted himself up onto the gantry.

From the scaffolding above, another a twin goon dropped to one end of the gantry, nun-chucks spinning madly. Behind Batman his twin dropped onto the gantry drawing a machine pistol. Batman reached forward grabbing the thug's spinning nun chuck away. With expert manipulation he stun the thug's face with the wooden sticks. In a single move Batman spun and let the weapon fly into the pistoled assailant, knocking him flat.

Batman looked up to see that Two-Face had reached the chopper.

Two-Face climbed into the chopper's cargo bay. He turned to the pilot, "Let's fly."

Batman watched as the helicopter began to rise, pulling the safe overhead along with it. He jumped, dropping through the abyss between the two building to land on a high tension wire. The wire bent like a bow then snapped straight shooting Batman like an arrow straight into the air.

Batman grabed the rising chain, he slid down it's links so that he was standing atop the safe. He fired a Batarang into the bank wall, making an anchor, and attached the Bat-cable to the hitch atop the safe.

The chopper began to strain against Batman's bank-embedded tether. Two-Face looked down in fury. "The man is taking his job much too seriously."

Batman palmed a compartment on his utility belt and a small delivery mechanism snaps a tiny acetylene torch into his gloved hand. A blue flame ignited and Batman began to cut the chains.

When Batman's torch sliced the last link he reached up grabbing the winch chain and was jerked abruptly upward with the now un-tethered chopper. The now freed safe swung like a pendulum on it's anchor line, arcing straight for the hole in the bank wall from which it was originally drawn. The safe came flying through the hole, sliding across the floor and slamming back into place before the bewildered faces of the SWAT team.

Two-Face stares out the side of the chopper an angry scowl on his halved face. "That was our money." He grabbed the controls from the pilot. "So the Bat wants to play. Fine, let's play!" He pulled back on the throttle shooting the chopper straight up into the sky like a rocket.

Batman hung from the chain trailing the chopper a wing of shadowy quicksilver disappearing into the night.

Gotham's Times Square. Tall and narrow with buildings built crowded together tightly. The night was flooded with the crawl of bumper-to-bumper traffic. Glutted with neon signs and giant animated billboards.

The helicopter roared into the view of the people walking on foot below. Everyone pointed upwards at the sight of Batman hanging on for dear life as the city rushes past.

An animated billboard advertisement for Ginsu Knives showed a couple of giant hands make fast work of a steak on a smoking barbecue was coming up fast.

The chopper swung Batman through the ad. The falling blades just missed him, dragging him through the thick smoke. The chopper swung across the square, heading for another animated billboard. This time a tremendous set of clacking teeth turning yellow to white each time the cap lifted off of a giant tube of toothpaste. The chopper barreled straight for the opening mouth. At the last moment the chopper banked, whipping the dangling Batman inside the mouth. The mouth closed on the Caped Crusader, the chopper pulled away causing the chain to pull like floss through the closed teeth.

Inside the mouth Batman, still clutching into the chain, was flying towards the barricade of closed teeth.

Outside of the mouth Batman smashed through the two front teeth. His face was suddenly bathed in an ever brightening yellow glow as he exited.

Inside the chopper Two-Face's smiled dementedly as he looked forward trying to find his next target. Dead ahead was another sign. This one was essentially a giant neon sun, the Wayne Tech logo burned bright yellows and reds over the message 'Solar: The Power of the Future.'

Two-Face gunned the chopper's engines as he moved the chopper forward.

The pilot panicked, "Boss!!!"

The chopper blew straight through the nova. The neon light exploded like stars in all directions.

As the Pilot, in the cockpit regained control of the chopper, Two-Face walked to the hold, looking down through the hatch at the dangling chain below. No Batman.

Two-Face cheered as he danced with joy. "Ah, to finally be rid of that pointy eared, steroid eating, rubber suited, cross dressing, night rat..."

Through the windshield a familiar dark face appeared down over the plexi- glass.

The pilot gasped in fear. "Uh...boss...." Two-Face spun drawing his machine pistol at seeing his dreams crashing down at seeing his enemy's face. The pilot held up his hands trying to stop his boss. "No!"

Too late. Two-Face spayed wildly, blowing holes in the windshield and his pilot as well. The chopper began to dive as Two-Face staggers towards the pilot's chair. He wrested free the corpse, regaining control. A fist smashed through the side window into Two-Face's jaw.

"Jeffery, you need help. Give it up." Batman tried to coax him. He stood on one of the struts, trying to climb into the open side of the speeding bird.

Two-Face smirked smugly at having Batman in such a vulnerable position, "Words of wisdom from my greatest foe?" He slammed his foot into Batman's face causing him to go down. "Mano a mano a Bato."

Batman pulled himself back up, grabbing hold of Two-Face's foot. With great skill he flipped him onto the floor dragging him halfway out of the bird.

"Surrender." Batman suggested in a demanding voice.

Two-Face looked to him as if he were the insane one. "Ever been to Arkham, Batman? You'd feel right at home. You took years of my father's life, so I'm here to pay you back. There's only one way out of this waltz, Batman, one of us dies."

Batman carefully approached him, "I won't kill you, Jeffery." He said just before grabbing him by the throat.

Two-Face's scarred face twisted into an grotesque frown, "Batman doesn't kill? Bullshit. You're a killer too."

Somehow Two-Face's words seemed to shake Batman a beat. It was all the distraction Two-Face needed, he smashed Batman across the face causing him to slip and fall out of sight.

Outside of the large windshield Lady Gotham was coming up fast. Down on the suppost strut Batman hung by one hand as the bird hurled towards the giant statue.

Two-Face locked "The Club" onto the controls, fixing the chopper on it's deadly course. Batman quickly hoisted himself into the chopper through the open side in time to see Two-Face standing over the cargo hatch.

"Goodbye old boy, you've been a pain." With that Two-Face leapt through the cargo hatch. Batman stares frozen in disbelief as Two-Face plummets to the dark water below.

A sudden flurry of expanding color was caught in Lady Gotham's lighthouse beam as a parachute opens over the falling Two-Face, unfolding into a giant Yin-Yang.

Waiting for Two-Face at the Bottom of the ocean floor was a stolen Aquanaut 2000 motor cruiser and on it were Delia and Deirdre Dennis aka Dee-Dee in black and silver bikini outfits. Two-Face landed with great ease and with the help of the twins removed the parachute. With joy reflecting in his eyes he took the controls of the cruiser and sped off to the nearest harbor making his escape.

Batman looked away from the shrinking shape that was the boat in time to see the large windshield shatter as it collided into the statue.

The helicopter exploded as it crashed into the left side of Lady Gotham's expressionless face. A tremendous fireball split the night, nearly returning the light of day.

No one could see the dark knight falling and falling down towards the sea. Still, eyes closed, perhaps, dead.

*Flashback*

Terry walked into the ransacked apartment. The bold colors of the spray painted covered the dull walls, the acidic smell made his head spin. Any fool would have sworn it was the work of Jokerz, it looked like it, but it wasn't. But it wasn't the apartment that had his heart pounding but the condition of his father. Dead. Dead, he was dead. Terry took a seat on what remained of the couch trying to understand it all. He was dead, they had parted on bad terms, upset with one another and now it was too late to fix it. The 'if I had's began to flow through his head. If he had done this, if he had done that, if he hadn't left, his father would still be alive.

It was his fault, his fault his father died. He was a killer.

*End flashback*

Two-Face's words echoed brutally in his head like the resonance of a hammer against steel "YOU'RE A KILLER TOO!"

The words pounded at his soul as he continued to fall, seemingly forever. Until he plummeted into the cold polluted water. His eyes shot open.

Location: Gotham Harbor

Batman splashed as he swam into the harbor. The night still shrouded in dark the night disturbed by the shrill wail of the many sirens far off at the bank. A small hobbled over man, appointed to await the arrival of the harbors night vessels, drunk deeply from his flask as he looked up towards the burning sky. He mumbled to the low lit harbor as he lit a cigarette and puffed the gray smoke from his mouth. The sound of splashing drew his attention just below him at the seemingly black water reflecting the fire and smoke up above. A familiar cowl broke the surface, breaking the silent harbor environment with a loud gasp for breath.

"What the hell?!" the man shouted stumbling back in surprise.

Batman merely ignored him as he stared up at the sky at the horrible sight.

Up high in the sky Lady Gotham's once beautiful face that welcomed those who came into the dreary city by way of sea, now burned the night. Marked with a half face.

To Be Continued


	10. New Alliances

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II  
  
Chapter 10: New Alliances  
  
By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used  
  
Smoke and flame poured from the halved face of Lady Gotham. "This was the scene late last night when the notorious Two-Face crashed a helicopter into the very face of Gotham's beloved statue. It is to say without a doubt that everyone is shocked at what has happened. Ernest Caldwell, a worker at Gotham's harbor, reports having seen Batman leaving the scene. In other news-" A hand reached up and turns off the TV, the screen went black revealing the reflection in the dark glass. Two-Face.  
  
It was daytime at the Gemini club turned hideout, Two-Face clutched his fist slowly pacing the floors. "Batman, Batman, Batman! God, I want that man's blood on my hands."  
  
Deidre sat to one side of Two-Face, her lips stained with ruby lipstick, her body dressed in a tight leather outfit, accessorized with a choker of spikes, razor blade earrings. She smirked while stroking a muzzled black Doberman. "Oh you are most obscene, my frightful grotesque." She purred to him.  
  
Another set of arms entwines with Two-Face's. Delia, a submissive blonde dressed in Victoria's Secret's lacey best, nuzzled his good side while petting a snow white kitten. "Don't listen to her. You're every girl's dream." Delia cooed.  
  
Deidre took a firm hold of Two-Face's arm giving him a small squeeze, "Waste Dorothy and Toto here, so you and me can get down to business."  
  
Without warning Two-Face slapped the dark twin hard across the cheek. Deidre slowly turned to face him licking her red lips seductively. "Harder, baby. Hit me again."  
  
Two-Face growled at the woman stating gruffly. "No."  
  
"Sadist." She pursed her lips making her voice hotter. Two-Face turned to Delia caressing her face gently in contrast to his treatment of the dark twin.  
  
Two-Face's hideaway was designed perfectly divided straight down the middle, dividing dark from light, heaven from hell, and pain from pleasure. Delia's half was all light and order the perfect paradise where one could easily tell it was meant to represent good. While the other, Deirdre's domain looked like an S&M club.  
  
Two-Face continued to dwell on his chief concern. "Too many bats to fry to think about fun. I wanna take him apart limb by hyper-extended limb. Feel his bones crunch in my hands. Beat him until he's as black and blue as that ridiculous suit."  
  
Without thinking, Two-Face stepped over to Delia-land. His demeanor instantly changed, presenting himself more reasoned and calm. "On the other hand, perhaps something slow, a delicious incursion of despair, a campaign to shatter his psyche and bring him crumbling to his knees."  
  
He wandered back across to the darkness of Deirdre-land his face instantly molding to hostile and savage. "Hell! Why wait? Rupture his organs. Shatter his spine. Still have time for a late dinner." He laughed at the pleasant thought.  
  
He paced back into Delia-land changing back to calm. "But simple murder? It's just too damn simple. Besides, it's been done. No, I need a plan."  
  
He stepped back into the realm of Deirdre-land. "Yes. Something senseless, brutal, savage, and violent!" His voice rumbled deeply as images formed in his mind. He stepped back into Delia-land, stopping to add, "Yet witty."  
  
The Dee-Dees each took hold of Two-Face's arms. "C'mon boss, lets go out and have some fun. You have all of Gotham talking about you now." Deirdre said.  
  
Delia shout out her bottom lip in a sexy pout. "Yes boss, lets go and have some fun."  
  
Two-Face looked from one twin back to the other. He threw his head back as he let out a hearty laugh. "Alright." He complied.  
  
What Two-Face didn't know was that a certain someone had seen his latest work on the TV. How could it be helped with the television flooding with the news and pictures of the desecrated face of Gotham's own Lady Liberty.  
  
Everyone was upset, the random chosen persons each stated their dislike for the Lady's marred face that now bore the symbol of Two-Face. That certain someone turned off the television feeling something had to be done about the two-sided man.  
  
Meanwhile back at the club...  
  
Two-Face and his men had returned from their celebration towing many of the newspapers crested with the Lady Gotham incident on the front page.  
  
"Two-Face makes his mark!" The Dee-Dees each took turns reading the headlines.  
  
"Double the terror, double the fun."   
  
The headlines made Two-Face grin as they entered his dual sanctuary.  
  
One of his many twin goons sniffed the air loudly. "Ey do anyone else smell food?" He asked.  
  
Everyone rushed into the main room that everyone once used as the dance floor to find two long tables stretched out and covered with scarlet red table sheets on one and black satin on the other. They stared in awe as they noticed that both tables were piled high with gourmet foods they had only seen in cook books and on television.  
  
"Who did this?" Two-Face demanded.  
  
His question was soon answered as Harley Jest dressed in cooking apparel made her way out of the swinging kitchen doors with a large plate balanced in each hand and another atop of her head. At her heels trotted her pet hyena in hopes of catching any fallen foods.  
  
"Double your pleasure, double your fun. Ahh! Damn that Double mint gum song!" She grumbled sitting the plates down.  
  
Harley sighed with content as she looked over the spread then acknowledged the group for the first time. "Well what are you waitin' for an engraved invite? Get your asses over here and eat what I've made for you."  
  
Everyone looked at the food then the server with distrust evident in their eyes.  
  
Harley laughed making the bells in the bi-colored hair jiggle. "I didn't poison it. And if I did I would do it in a much more unpredictable way."  
  
They all agreed with a single nod that she had a point and rushed over to the tables beginning to dig in to the rich foods set before them.  
  
Two-Face stepped over to the jester "So have you decided to accept my offer?" He asked amusement glowing in his unsightly face.  
  
Harley smiled, "Nah, just a little gift. A pat on the back, so to say, for that job you just pulled. That's bound to go down in Gotham's history books. I mean, sure the Jokerz go up there all the time and make her up but nothing ever made it as big as this!"  
  
Two-Face chuckled at the comment, "I see. But with your help we would be rid of that flying mouse."  
  
"And who would be my playmate with the Bat gone? The police?" Harley asked with one hand on her shapely hip.  
  
"Every Criminal in this city wants Batman Dead." Two-Face stated a death- like glare in his mismatched eyes.  
  
Harley merely sighed taking off the dirty chief jacket revealing her normal garb of black and red. "Every criminal in this city wants to be the one who kills him. Me, on the other hand, I just wanna have fun."  
  
"Fun?" He hitched a scarred brow. "But think of it, if you had joined me Batman would be no more."  
  
Harley took a seat. "Too easy Deuce. Besides I rather like playing with the bat."  
  
"I prefer to have him dead." Two-Face growled in his throat.  
  
Harley shrugged. "You like your meat rare I like it well done. Anyhow whatever happened to that big take over the world plan of yours?" She asked.  
  
Two-Face smiled waving his hand about the room indicating all of Gotham. "Lady Liberty is the mark of a new era."  
  
Harley laughed, "An era of huge scars? C'mon there has to be more."  
  
"Do you remember 1920's prohibition?" He asked looking down on the crime jester.  
  
Harley nodded before taking a small moment to recall what she had learned.  
  
"The roaring 20s all alcoholic beverages were being sold illegally in brown paper bags. It was all speakeasies and jazz! And the crime rate was through the roof."  
  
"Yes, and a kingpin by the name of Al Capone ruled Chicago with absolute power. No one could touch him. No one could stop him. I intend to live up to that legend." He said his eyes gleaming with his dream.  
  
"Live up to it for exceed it?" Harley asked sincerely.  
  
Two-Face grinned making his face look all the more twisted. "Exceed his Legend"  
  
Harley turned away from him. "Ha! Good luck with the B-man flyin' around."  
  
Two-Face smirked at the retreating back of Harley. "I have my ways."  
  
She stopped to look back. "Ways? What sorta ways?"  
  
The smirk on Two-Face's mouth grew all the more darker. "If you joined me I would tell you."  
  
She folded her arms over her chest. "If I joined ya what would stop your double twisted mind from killin' me once ya got tired of me?" She asked matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'll let fate decide that." He said patting his pocket were his two-headed coin rested.  
  
Harley shrugged taking a seat at the tables. "I don't rely much on fate. We make of it what we wish. So the question reminds what keeps you from killing me?"  
  
"I don't have the answer to your question." Two-Face stated sitting down at the head of the long table.  
  
"Oh well then I can't join." She said standing up and readying to leave.  
  
Two-Face held out his hand. "Stop! If you don't betray me, that is, then I'd have no reason to."  
  
Harley looked over her shoulder smiling sweetly at him. "Would I ever?"  
  
"I can make Gotham your personal playground and I do mean personal. Think about it." Two-Face smiled evilly.  
  
Harley scrunched up her face in thought. "Hmm, and what do you want in return to making what I already claim my playground even more personal?"  
  
"A little song, a little dance, Batman's head on a lance." Two-Face said sitting back in his seat  
  
"No dice big boy, he's one of my favorite toys I love to break." She said sitting down again.  
  
"There's always the Justice League Unlimited." Two-Face stated.  
  
Harley jumped on her toes. "Ooh new toys. Okay point taken. But as they say the pain up your ass you know is better than the pain you don't... or somethin' like that."  
  
After some time the Dee-Dees and Harley began entertaining the men by dancing atop the partly empty tables. Two-Face watched as his minions cheered the women on. It would do them some good to have some reckless fun. He thought to himself as he turned heading into his room/lab.  
  
He hunched over his desk sighing deeply at his work. "Leaving the party so soon?" He spun on his heels to face his intruder. There at the closed door stood Harley with her body lend against the door and her arms behind her back and a small black box at her feet.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in." He commented.  
  
She shrugged for the millionth time that evening. "I didn't want to be heard."  
  
Two-Face looked at her for a fleeting moment with an impious glint in his mismatched eyes. There was something about the woman both sides of him liked. Seeing the interest in Two-Face's eyes Harley turned showing the low neckline of her homemade red and black top. She loved to play.  
  
He took out his trademark coin, trying to decide rather to put a hold to his plan or continue it.  
  
Harley cocked a brow. "What's that for?" She asked with childish curiosity.  
  
He flipped it into the air catching it in his hand good side, 'put a hold on his plan'  
  
She walks closer to see the coin. "What did you flip for?"  
  
"I had a plan but right now it's on hold, why do you ask?"  
  
"I can't be curious? I can't know what certain things are like?"  
  
"Really?" Two-Face asked her looking at her with a pleased smirk on his disfigured face.  
  
Harley took a slow look around the half bedroom half laboratory. "Nice room."  
  
She commented picking up a small bottle filled with warm blue liquid. "Aw a chemistry kit how cute. Oh I brought a gift for you." She motioned towards the box near the door.  
  
Two-Face carefully picked up the gift cautious of any dangerous contents. He pulled away the lid and looked onto the neatly folded trench coat, one half looked like any normal black trench coat while the other half was a rich black and gold leopard prints with a furry collar.  
  
"A new coat for you. I had it special made too. Bullet proof, fire proof, you know stuff like that."  
  
"Oh, how... nice of you." Two-Face comments taking a good look at his new coat.  
  
Harley chuckled taking a small taste of the liquid from the bottle. "You're welcome." She closed her eyes a moment as she began to feel different. "I can be much more nicer you know." She practically purred.  
  
Two-Face cocked at brow at the bi-colored jester. "How so?" He queried.  
  
She walked towards him pressing her body against his. "I'll play with you for once."  
  
Her actions surprised him to the point he dropped his new coat. "In what way?"  
  
Harley's black lips curled into a smile just before she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"In anyway. As you know me and Red are kinda split ourselves and I need someone to have some fun with." She winked. With little effort she sits him on the edge of his bed and straddles his waist. "Ya know I've always wondered about you."  
  
"Have you? Why, is it because of my Dual nature or is it something else?" He questioned.  
  
She kisses his neck. "I don't know, it's maybe this or it's maybe that."  
  
Harley leaned against bed laying him on his back. "Let's see what kind of a playmate you'll make for me."  
  
Two-Face merely chuckled in his throat at her statement as he reached out turning off the lights.  
  
Later...  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" Two-Face asked wrapping his arm around the jester.  
  
Harley sighed laying her head down on his chest. "Very."  
  
He smiled kissing her on the lips.  
  
Harley looked down on him with wonder in her eyes. "So does this mean I have to give up the bat as my plaything now?" She asked in an innocent voice.  
  
Two-Face rubbed her bare back, "The Bat is not a worthy enemy." He reassured her.  
  
"No, I just like the sound his bones make when I crack them." She lays her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh like I said I would like his head on a lance." He told her again.  
  
Harley scoffed. "Well I hate to get too much blood on my clothes. But I'll give you this much, the bat is easy to fool, he's hot-headed sometimes, pluck the right nerve and you can trap him easily. But until then what are we going to do?"  
  
Two-Face laughed deeply making it echo in his chest and into her ears. "In the mood for a wedding?"  
  
Inside the large room of a church, people were gathered around talking non- stop about how exciting it was that Alice Elliot, the bride and Keith Richards the groom were finally going to be united in matrimony.  
  
Among the scattered groups were Bruce, Terry, and Max, along with Melanie whose restaurant was catering the blessed event. They all stood about looking at some of the paintings decorating the creme colored walls.  
  
"Wow, these art reproductions Mr. Richards have are really something, Mr. Wayne." Terry said in utter astonishment.  
  
"Those aren't reproductions, Terry -- Keith Richards is considered one of the world's leading private collectors of fine art." Bruce told him in a tone that stated somewhat that he should have known already.  
  
"Yeah, he has some finer pieces than the ones he's displaying today."  
  
Melanie stated absentmindedly soothing over the dress she had changed into once her work was over. Three pairs of eyes looked onto her with question. She merely gave a small shrug explaining.  
  
"My dad was going to rob him of a painting but never got around to it."  
  
"Oh. Well surely Richards has his collection insured." Max stated not able to reveal the fact she did her know background check on both the bride and groom. They had ties to many of the richer people of Gotham, including that of her friend's boss.  
  
As the Ceremony begins...  
  
Everyone sat somewhat together in the semi-comfortable pews as the organ poured with great music. "No sign of Two-Face, Bruce." Terry whispered to his employer still wondering why the two-sided man would hit the wedding.  
  
"The ceremony's starting Terry." Bruce said to Terry in a type of firm voice a parent would use on an impatient child.  
  
The ceremony went on beautifully and flawlessly with the cute little flower girls, the over adorable munchkin ring-bearer, along with the march of the bridesmaids and groomsmen being lead by the wonderfully dressed maid of honor and the handsome best man. People cried when the bride and groom said their personal vows. Alice the bride wore a very traditional strapless dress with rhinestones and silver beading across the bodice. She also wore a platinum bow that picks up the silver beading.  
  
The priest began to speak the final lines, "And if any man can show just cause why this man and this woman should not be wed, let him speak no or forever hold his peace. Well, my children? No objectives? Well I hereby--"  
  
Just as the priest was about to finish the long anticipated words the double doors were kicked open.  
  
Everyone within the room almost broke their necks snapping their heads in the direction of the one whom dared interrupt the event. There before the doors stood a bizarre looking man.  
  
"I object!" Two-Face shouted. He stood dressed in his infamous split suit of chaotic and colorful animal prints versus the calm dark of a normal business suit.  
  
Behind him stood his band of twin terrors. Hooked on his arm was the newest addition to his gang, Harley Jest clad for once in a formal red and black dress, divided in the fashion of her regular outfits, which fell to her ankles with splits rising almost to her waist. She twirled her popgun on one finger while chewing a piece of gum.  
  
"How rude of you to go through all of this trouble of planning this gala and not even invite us." Harley stuck out her bottom lip in small pout, which quickly curled into an evil smirk. "And everyone knows we make parties such a big bang." She fired her gun towards the altar sending everyone in a frenzy to get away and into the reception hall.  
  
Taking advantage of the confusing both Terry and Melanie went their separate ways to change into their costumes.  
  
Moments later they came out to face Two-Face and Harley.  
  
"Whew, It's a relief to be out of that dress" Ten said to Batman once she made it to his side.  
  
Batman nodded in agreement. " Let's put Two-Face into a different kind of suit, prison grays." He said to Ten before he charged towards the criminal duo.  
  
But as the Neo-Dynamic Duo charged forward Two-Face grabbed Keith Richards and from the behind and used him as a human shield. "Stand back, Miss Elliot-" He pointed the gun towards the man's head. "Or I'll blow him into two pieces!"  
  
The bride cried as she held out her hands hopelessly towards her endangered husband. "Please let him go, take whatever you want from us, but please don't hurt Keith! I love him too much to lose him now." She wailed upset that not only was her big day ruined but her husband to be was about to have his head blown off. "I knew we should have had the wedding in Hawaii."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
While Two-Face's gang were aiming their guns at the guest Harley told the scared people "Don't nobody move and I promise not to knock you unconscious or break any of your bones." She stated tapping her fingers over her bag of deadly toys. "Now we'll take the weddin' gifts and your cash."  
  
The people quickly began emptying their pockets and tossing their money and the wedding gifts into the open bags in the thugs' hands.  
  
And elsewhere...  
  
"Help It's Two-Face!" Someone shouted from within the church.  
  
"The Commissioner was right. Let's nab 'em!" Said one of the two cops who were standing outside the doors. As they were about to head toward the doors, they were caught by surprise by the Dee-Dee twins.  
  
"Look out! They've got -uhhhh..." The cop couldn't finish due to the tranquilizer dart that was shot into his chest. The Dee-Dee twins grinned darkly at the last one standing then fired their dart guns at him.  
  
"The dope in these darts is doubled strength." Deirdre said watching as the cop dropped to the ground.  
  
Delia chuckled reloading her gun. "Just the way the boss likes it."  
  
Back in the church...  
  
Batman punched Two-Face's wrist knocking his gun away from him. "This isn't a double-ring ceremony, Two-Face!" Batman said to the Dual mastermind criminal.  
  
"Batman! I knew our paths would cross!" Two-Face said in great anger.  
  
Ten was having loads of fun, battling the twin thugs but her main concern was Jeffery, her lover. She took hold of a rug and gave it a strong yank.  
  
"That girl!" Shouted one of Thugs as they few off their feet to the ground.  
  
"I prefer a sitting ovation." She said.  
  
Then out of nowhere her sight was blinded as Harley pulled a tablecloth over her head. "Hey!" Ten said as she struggle to get free from the cloth that cover her.  
  
"Ya only got two eyes, bitch -- and they're both out!" Harley said with a smirk on her face before giving her a hard bump with her hip knocking Ten forwards.  
  
Batman noticed that Two-Face was going for his fallen gun. "Drop the gun, Two-Face!" He shouted as he charged at Two-Face.  
  
Two-Face only smirked, "I'd rather use it... To drop YOU-Unnng!!" Two-Face fired his gun but only to have the gunfire deflected by Batman and hit the chandelier on top of them. The thousand dollar crystal chandelier came crashing down on Batman knocking him out while Two-Face quickly slipped away to safety. "Any old port in the storm. The coin will decide what happens now."  
  
And after a flip of the twin visage silver coin the face came up...the unscarred good Side.  
  
"Two-Face! You can't just let 'em off because of that coin." Harley said practically jumping with excitement.  
  
Two-Face smirked at the annoyance on her face. "I always do what the coin says, Harl. Let's go before the police come."  
  
As Two-Face left with his gang in tow he turned to face the cowering wedding attendees picking out the aged face of Bruce Wayne. "Farewell Godfather. Perhaps I'll see you again soon." He said with a laugh.  
  
To be continued. 


	11. More Secrets Revealed

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II  
  
Chapter 11: More Secrets Revealed  
  
By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used  
  
Terry made his grand re-entrance to the wedding looking about at the chaos and the sobbing bride. He poked Max once in the arm.  
  
"So, what did I miss?" He asked.  
  
"Oh it seems Two-Face got a new member to his team, Harley Jest. Ten got her ass kicked and Batman was crushed underneath a very expensive chandelier. But they both got out before the police arrived."  
  
Terry rubbed his soar neck and back. "Really now?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes before letting loose her newly acquired info. "Oh and Bruce Wayne is Jeffery Dent's Godfather."  
  
Terry's eyes shot open with shock before narrowing down with anger. "He's his what?! That miserable old dirt bag!" He fumed before turning back to Max. "Thanks, I'll see you back at the dorm." He said before leaving to rush back to Wayne manor.  
  
Terry practically broke down the large doors as he rushed into the large empty house then down into the dismal Batcave. He searched the cave for a quick moment to find Bruce sitting in front of the large computer before letting loose his rage. "Why didn't you tell me he's your Godson! What is it that you get some twisted pleasure in leaving such information out so that I can figure it out for myself? Do you enjoy seeing the look of shock on my face?!"  
  
Bruce frowned. "What Jeffery is to me isn't of any importance."  
  
"The hell it is!" Terry shot back.  
  
"As Batman you must be ready for all possible surprises of your enemies, even those who are attached to them."  
  
Terry took a deep breath before he made the mistake of saying something they both would regret later. "So how did you come to be his Godfather?"  
  
Bruce leaned back into the dark chair. "I was there when he was born...  
  
Flashback...  
  
Bruce helped a very nervous Harvey escort the very pregnate Grace down the white halls of the hospital. Grace laid on her back on the gurney breathing as she was taught in Lamaze class. When the men entered the room the doctors and a midwife dressed them in hospital grab before sending them back to Graces side.  
  
For hours Harvey held the right hand of his wife while Bruce held her left, both flinching in great pain as Grace clenched their hands each time a pain hit and she scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh my God, please get it out of me!" She begged the doctors. "Or give me something for the pain, I don't care what you use morphine, ether, a joint, just give me something!"  
  
"Come on Grace you can do it." Harvey cooed to her.  
  
Grace nearly twisted his hand back as she glared at him with anger. "You shut up! You did this to me you motherf--oow!"  
  
The doctor looked to Grace from between her legs. "Okay Mrs. Dent, push, push, and here it comes."  
  
Grace bore down pushing each time the midwife told her to. With one final push combined with her scream a sharp cry flooded the room.  
  
"And it's a boy." The doctors cheered cutting the cord and laying him on her heaving chest.  
  
After all the clean up work was done and a small blue cap was placed on his son's head Harvey held his son in his arms with Bruce looking on smiling at the sight of his friend, a father.  
  
"They say like father like son. You know Bruce ol' boy, I'm afraid that it's true and he'll turn out like I did. I don't want my son going through what I experienced."  
  
Bruce looked onto his friend with great sympathy, he understood Harvey's need to protect his son. He had a number of his own 'kids' and he never wanted anything to happen to them. "Well with Grace you can see to it that it doesn't happen." Bruce said.  
  
Harvey nodded still looking down at his son.  
  
"Bruce, Grace and I would like for you to be Jeffery's Godfather. You were always trying to help me when I was Two-Face, and you were always there to help Grace too. We want our son to have that same security."  
  
Bruce stood in shock for a second before looking across the bed to the tired Grace who merely nodded in agreement.  
  
He gave them both a reassuring smile. "Can I hold my Godson now Harvey?" He asked holding out his hands.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Terry sat still as he let the story sink in.  
  
After what seemed an eternity in silence Terry stood from his near seated position on the computer console. "We better be careful now, there's no telling what Two-Face is going to do next."  
  
The next day...  
  
In an orphanage in down town Gotham the owners and voluntary workers gathering what money was left in the charity box that people had donated for the mouth. "People just don't give like they use to." Said Marco Hachette, co-owner of the orphanage,  
  
"I remember when the donation checks us to be pouring in from left to right."  
  
"Come on Marco we'll just have to work on a tighter budget until the next government check arrives." Said a volunteer who was helping the children sort out clothes from the Goodwill boxes.  
  
Suddenly the old doors of the orphanage blew open and in stepped the double- sided man who had been gracing the local news media with his disfigured face. Two-Face entered with the Dee-Dees on one side of him and Harley on the other. He took a look around to see small young children playing with each other in old hand-me-down clothes that were either too big or too small or had some sort of hole or was torn in some way. Sadness was visible in his face as his heart went out to the young.  
  
"Old memories." Harley sighed to some memory.  
  
Two-Face snaps his Fingers gaining everyone's attention if not already, the Dee-Dee twins brought to him a brown suitcase. Two-Face took the case and placed it on a nearby table. Everyone drew back in fear, knowing how unpredictable the new Two-Face was thanks to his recent activities in the news. A small click echoed in the silent room just before he opened it up and revealed Two-hundred thousand dollars in cash to the owners.  
  
The children all gasped as they ran up to see something they never had dreamed of seeing in all their lives as the workers stared in complete shock.  
  
"Here, buy the kids some new clothes." Two-Face said with a kind smile on both sides of his face.  
  
Harley patted the head of a small girl laughing at the children's joy. "And fix this place up. I swear this place looks the same since I was in here." She gave the little girl a small hug before turning to leave with Two-Face and the others.  
  
As they walked down the stairs towards the waiting cars Harl looked at Two- Face before asking a question that had been bugging her for days. "Deuce, not that I mind, but why do you help charity?"  
  
Two-Face stopped. "Dee-Dee Wait in the car for us." He commanded of the twins. The Dee-Dee obeys their command and leaves, casting a small look of resentment back at Harley. He turned back to face Harley, "The reason why I help charity is because I care for orphaned children. I care for those who have no homes, and no families to go to."  
  
She smiles softly at his words. "I could have used someone like you when I was a kid." She said.  
  
"You were orphaned?" He asked.  
  
"I was virtually orphaned. After my papa died my mom didn't come after me so I was legally orphaned and placed here after I got out of the mental hospital."  
  
Two-Face gave her a small sympathetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Harley smiled broadly rocking back and forth on her heels. "No you aren't, if I hadn't lost him I wouldn't be me today. And I think you like me this way."  
  
"I see," He said walking towards the car.  
  
"Well I'd better get back to my agenda"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Harley said following after him. "So where's our next stop?"  
  
"A night robbery at the Art Gallery awaits us." He said.  
  
Harley flipped off the steps to the ground. "Ooh I can't wait!" Two-Face smiled sinisterly. "Hehe, I think there are some new paintings I want over my fireplace."  
  
Gotham Art Gallery...  
  
The security guard on duty watched over the surveillance screens as the high class citizens of Gotham scooped the pricey works of art in search of what they would love to add to collections and for decorating their homes. He sighed to himself as he sipped his bitter coffee, "Boring damn job." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Suddenly the sounds of people screaming in fear blared over the speakers. He jumped to his feet looking at the monitor screens. The galley's patrons were being gathered into the corners as some thugs grabbed the paintings from off the walls. The guard scrambled to the control panel and pressed the alarm button calling for help. Loony Toons and Merrie Melodies themes played as an animated face of Harley filled the surveillance screens.  
  
"If I ever decide to get out of this life of crime I'll go into something with computer technology. I have so many talents." Harley smiles as she hears the music drift from the security room into the display area.  
  
Two-Face gave her a sinister smile before going back to the work at hand. "Half of you help me and Harl with the paintings, the second half rob those rich patrons." He ordered. The twin thugs all nodded then split in halves as commanded.  
  
Harley walked down the row of paintings looking at those she hated and liked. "Hate it, hate it, ugh they call this art?" She knocked the painting down on the ground then stepped on it as she went on. Harley stops before a painting a chaotic swirl of colors and shapes. "Ooh, I think you'll like this, Deuce!" Harley said taking a Salvador Dali painting from the wall.  
  
Two-Face took a look at the artwork of warped and melting clocks in a desert landscape. "Bring it." He commanded.  
  
Armored trucks sat open on the street below as the two-toned thugs carried the loot out.  
  
But back at the gallery Two-Face and the Harley stood before four guards, each sentry held captive by a two-toned crony.  
  
"New playmates!" Harley squealed with delight.  
  
"This best way to knock a guy out Harl, is to close your fist. Reach back." Two-Face swings, clocks the guard on the chin. CRACK. Out like a light. "Get it?"  
  
Harley frowns. "No no no, that's so wrong." She kicked out her leg snapping the second guard's head to the side knocking him out.  
  
"That way they break the jaw or suffer a massive headache when they regain consciousness." She smiled darkly.  
  
"My God." Two-Face muttered.  
  
"What?" Harley asked innocently.  
  
Two-Face walked away shaking his head disgusted. Harley shrugged as she turned back to the guard ready for another try she cracked her knuckles. "I always have this bad habit of breaking my toys." She said to him.  
  
"Hurry up with the paintings, before Bats show up." Two-Face ordered to his men.  
  
Harley smirked as she ran her fingers under the guard's chin. "Oh Batman, another playmate I like to break." She rubbed her nose against the guard's cheek then kisses him gently on his quivering lips. "And I just love to play oh so much."  
  
Two-Face stared with shock painted across his face. Without warning Harley rammed her head with the guard's knocking him out. She pitched her head back as she laughed.  
  
"I should have hired you on the list when I became the man I am today." He said.  
  
Harley merely readjusted her red and black halved bodysuit. "Let's not forget about Batman." She said tugging the tassel of her cap.  
  
"Then lets move out." He whipped out his trench coat with the same split style as his suit.  
  
Harley stepped beside Two-Face. "Ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yes and you my dear?" He asked.  
  
She hooked her arm around his, "As I ever will be."  
  
Dee-Dee glared daggers in the direction of the red and black dressed jester. "We have to do something about Harl." Deirdre said to her twin. Delia nodded as she casually walked over to Two-Face and bumped Harley away. She took hold of his arm with her sister on the opposite side just as they use to do.  
  
"May I ask why you're not helping with the loading, ladies?" Two-Face asked in a calm but firm voice.  
  
They looked at each other shocked before Delia came up with the answer. "Well boss usually we're here beside you." She said with a pouting lip.  
  
Two-Face sighs, "I'll let it go this time, by the way the jewellery store has priceless gems that would suit you two."  
  
Dee-Dee smiled looking back at Harley who had her popgun aimed at them smiling.  
  
"And for you, Harl, well I've got a surprise in store for you as well."  
  
Harley quickly hid the gun behind her back.  
  
"I love surprises." She squeaked as they all headed out of the door to the get away cars below.  
  
To be Continued. 


	12. Die Laughing

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II  
  
Chapter 12: Die Laughing  
  
By ShadowHawk  
  
8 AM Two-Face stood pacing back and forth at the head of a long table; a dark scowl darkened his face. All of the twins stared watching their boss new orders while he continued to pace deep in thought. "I have to find a way to eradicate the Bat's existence from our lives." Two-Face grumbled.  
  
Dee-Dee looked towards one another their necks decked out in beautiful new jewels recently stolen from a highly accredited Jewellery store. "We've tried everything boss." Began Deirdre.  
  
"But like the vermin he is he keeps coming back." Finished Delia.  
  
Two-Face frowned as he took a seat looking around, all the chairs were filled expect for one. Harley was late again. He ignored it going about with the morning's business. "I have a plan to get rid of the winged rat but we must wait until the time is just right."  
  
The doors of the room suddenly opened and in walked Harley with her pet hyena trotting by her side. She towed in coffer cup holders two balanced in each of her hands, one on top of her head, and a large paper bag clutched in between her teeth.  
  
Two-Face glared at her. "Thank you for joining us, Harley." He said in a sarcastic manner.  
  
Harley sat the coffee cups and bag down on the table handing out each to their requester. "Sorry I'm late but the car I just stole kept stallin'. I've really gonna dump that in the river. Okay I have three blacks, four no sugars with creams, four sugars no cream, five sugars and creams, one mocha latte, two cappuccinos, and one green tea. Also four dozen assorted donuts: glazed, crème, jelly, sprinkles, and iced. Oh and two bagels for Quinton."  
  
Two-Face rolled his eyes as Harley sat a large cup down before him and took a seat on the table edge where he sat. "So what have I missed so far?" She asked before taking a bite of her donut.  
  
He sighed. "My latest plan for the destruction of Batman." He took a bite of the donut when Harley offered.  
  
"Still trying to break my favorite toy? I told you I like to do that for myself." She said.  
  
Two-Face took a sip of the hot liquid in his cup before looking towards her. "Yes, ever since he sent my father up the river I've wanted him dead." A crazed looked passed over his mismatched eyes.  
  
"Ha! You and over a half of Gotham." Harley took a sip of her drink.  
  
A dark smile spread over Two-Face's lips as he took a long look at Harley. "Let me tell you something, not only do I want batman dead, but the Jokerz as well. I believe you share that want with me."  
  
Harley groaned rolling her eyes at the mention of the gang. "The Jokerz, rugh! What a complete waste of space. They give hard workin' people like us such a bad name."  
  
Two-Face smiled at the remark. "Every last one of them should be buried at sea with cement shoes."  
  
Harley shook her head from side to side causing her red and black hair to sway. "No, not good enough. They should die the joker way. A lung full of deadly joker venom, HA! It would be so ironic, the ultimate joke!"  
  
Two-Face removed his silver two-headed coin checking both faces. With a flick of his thumb he sent it flipping into the air and down again into his hand. Good heads. "Then it's settled." He stood onto his feet slamming his balled fist down on the black and white halved table surprising the twin thugs indulging in their drinks and pastries. "To hold us over until the big night with Batman we're going to rid this city of the pestilence called Jokerz."  
  
At the Jokerz dockside hideout most of the city's Jokerz were hanging out doing what ever they could to entertain themselves or just lazing about. J- man sat in a throne-like chair observing his gang unaware of two trucks pulling up outside. "Tonight is the type of night nothing can go wrong." He laughed looking at the stolen goods beside him and Scab, the second in command who only laughed in agreement.  
  
The large metal door was slid open drawing everyone's attention to three young women dressed in jester costumes.  
  
Harley Jest was dressed in a red and black jester costume much like the original's. Along side of her the Dee-Dee Twins both dressed in red and white matching outfits with one tassel falling towards their face on the red caps.  
  
When all heads turned to see the former Jokerz once again. Harley waved and smiled, "Hey boys."  
  
Scab looked on in suspicious wonder at the newbies while J-Man smiled looking them over in their tight body hugging outfits. "Fresh meat." He stated.  
  
Scab nodded in agreement walking over to the three women who were approaching them. Confident he laid his hand to rest on Harley's shoulder while looking over at Dee-Dee twins. "Hey girlies come to have some fun?"  
  
Grinning through clenched teeth Harl suppressed the urge to deck the man. "Thought you might want or rather need some fresh blood in this gang."  
  
Delia smiled running her finger beneath Scab's chin, "We think the Jokerz are-"  
  
"Beyond scway." Her twin finished.  
  
Scab peered down at Dee-Dee twins finding their habit of finishing each other's sentences familiar. "Eh I know you two. J-Man these two were already Jokerz."  
  
J-man signaled them towards them with a come hither motion, when they arrived he took a long look at the Dee-Dee twins, "I remember, they worked for some guy claming to be the original Joker." He laughed.  
  
Scab took hold of Deirdre's chin looking her in the eyes. "Don't they work for someone else now?"  
  
Delia put on a false smile drawing the attention away from her sister. "We were but we like this gang better."  
  
Deirdre nodded in agreement. "We even brought in a new recruit." She said motioning towards  
  
Harley who quickly hid a deadly look from her face and smiled sweetly.  
  
Outside a pair of mismatched eyes watched with scene through a pair of binoculars a look of pure disgust was washed over both sides of his face.  
  
J-Man stood up from his seat to look over the new recruit for himself. Had Harley been wearing her original Jokerz costume from years ago he would have recognized her. He ran his fingers over her cheeks then the swell of her chest. "Nice, very nice. You'll fit in just fine babe." He said giving her rear a good squeeze.  
  
Harley silently gritted her teeth wondering if they could attack now. The small communicator placed in the hallow of her ear buzzed slightly with Two- Face's voice. "On my signal, unleash hell."  
  
A please grin passed over her face as she looked towards the Dee-Dee twins and winked an eye. "You know what J-man?" She asked pushing him slightly so that he fell back into his seat. We have someone we'd really like to introduce you to." A twisted smile spread over her face.  
  
The Dee-Dee's preformed a graceful synchronized front flip that placed them on either side of J-man's throne. They crossed their legs over his chest while Harley leaned towards him. "And he is dying to meet you."  
  
The Dee-Dee twins flipped backwards away from J-man landing next to Scab. "He's twice the man you are." Said Delia.  
  
"An angelic demon." Said Deirdre with adoration.  
  
Scab grabbed the Dee-Dee twins by their wrist. "Oh yeah? Well bring the prick on."  
  
"Yeah, let's see him." J-Man laughed pulling Harley into him arms.  
  
All heads turn at the sound of a high-speed motorcycle from outside. The window shattered as the motorcycle and the rider crashed in then landed hard ground. The rider was wearing a split jumpsuit with one side white and the other black with a helmet that's the same pattern.  
  
"What kinda signal is that?" Harley asked aloud before punching J-man in the face knocking him away from her.  
  
Dee-Dee twins smiled. "Meet our boss!" They said in union before they both kicked out their legs kicking Scab in his belly then face.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!" The rider shouted pulling the trigger of his guns.  
  
The Jokerz begins to scramble in different directions forgetting about their so-called family.  
  
"Joker's Legacy is now DEAD!!! KILL EVERY JOKER YOU SEE!" Two-Face commanded.  
  
A van crashed through the metal doors and twin thugs rush out at Two-Face's command armed with guns and other weapons. The battle went on, blood spilled, guns blazed, people screamed. The sound of automatic firearms and painful screams echoes throughout the warehouse and the city block.  
  
Harley not taking part in the killing sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "So messy. But ah, gotta love the sound of chaos in the evening."  
  
A single blonde female Joker tried to make a get away, "Dee-Dee you handle her while I hold these two down." Harley shouted over the gunfire.  
  
"Right." DeeDee said together before running after the fleeing girl. Delia jumped in front of her blocking the exit through the door while Deirdre landed behind her. "Going somewhere?" Asked Delia pushing the Joker towards her sister.  
  
"Cause the party's just starting." Deirdre stated grabbing hold of her.  
  
The rider watching everything from behind his helmet twirled his guns and set them in his holster signalling everyone to stop.  
  
After the gun fire had ceased and all but three of the Jokerz were dead the twin thugs took turns beating on J-Man and Scab until their faces were bruised and bleeding from being punched over and over again by brass knuckles and being booted in the face and ribs.  
  
Their bodies were weak with many of broken bones. J-man's leg was bleeding from where someone had shot him. Scab turned to look at the rider through his swollen eye. Dee-Dee twins returned dragging the girl by her hair. "Look what we have for you boss, a lab rat."  
  
The rider removed his helmet to reveal his scarred face. Standing on his knees J-man gasped through a bloody mouth. "Sh*t it's him, the real freakin' McCoy, Two-Face II."  
  
He smiled evilly showing both his neat and ugly teeth.  
  
Harley punched them both so that they bow before him. "Show some respect, this is a man who doesn't mock the name of his predecessor." Harley sneered at the disgraceful pair. A dark smile spread over her face.  
  
"He also decides if you live or join the rest of your grease-painted friends in death."  
  
"She's right, you low life Scum, the Coin will decide if you deserve to live or to die." He said patting his pocket holding his coin.  
  
J-man sneered through a cut lip. "You're going to spare our lives so we can rot in jail?"  
  
"Maybe... maybe not" Two-Face said.  
  
Harley watched along with Dee-Dee twins. "Let 'em live, it's a fate worse than death." She stated.  
  
Two-Face shoots a dark glare at Harl. Harley smirks in responds as she goes about her business.  
  
"Joker's Legacy ends tonight. And I personally will make sure it happens"  
  
J-man and Scab looked on in worry wondering what would become of them.  
  
"My lucky coin will decide your fate." He took out his two-headed coin with a scratched side on one half.  
  
Both Scab and J-man shuttered at the thought of their lives hanging on the balance of a coin toss. Harley sighed rolling her eyes. "There goes that damn coin again."  
  
"But on the other hand." He smirked closing his fist over his coin.  
  
Everyone looked towards him in search of his decision as he turned towards Harley, "Harl, they are yours, except for the girl. " He said with sinister grin.  
  
Harley's black painted lips curled into a cruel grin as she approached them. "Harley you wanted to be one of us! Why are you helping him?!" Scab demanded.  
  
Harley laughed as she carelessly waved her popgun around. "Why? Code, that's why!" She sat down on his chest jabbing her gun into his chin. "It's because of you Jokerz leaving him behind when he needed you the most, he killed himself. And lastly because you are a disgrace to the name Joker."  
  
"Before you kill him Harl, I'd like to ask him a question." he said pointed to J-man  
  
Harley pulled her gun back. "Go ahead."  
  
"What made you decide to honor Joker's name, what made him so Unique, so Special, so whatever, Why Not The original Two-Face, he's got it all but no YOU had to choose JOKER for a f**king gang name!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was silent awaiting the answer. If J-Man were to tell the truth or lie he was dead either way. "The Joker... We chose him because... I mean... I." He stopped unable to form his answer right.  
  
Two-Face aimed his gun at J-man's head. "You've got two seconds boy before this gun goes boom."  
  
Unable to take it anymore Scab spoke up. "The Joker came first! He had this city pissing on themselves at the sound of his name that's why!"  
  
Harley stepped in, "Then why disgrace his name?" She asked.  
  
Two-Face's hands trembled as his anger began to building up, he was a walking bomb with a gun ready to explode.  
  
Harley walked over to him gently placing her hand over his shoulder. "I see these two are pissing you off, lets wipe this world clean of Jokerz by killing them." She whispered sweetly into his ear.  
  
Ignoring her words he flew towards Scab grabbing him and throwing him into the near wall. He took hold of him again and held him up but his outfit.  
  
J-man stood to help his friend but the sound of Harley's gun cocking made him look up to see the jester had her gun locked on him. With a tsk tsk of her tongue she made him sit still again. Scab winced in pain looking at Two- Face through one swollen eye with fear.  
  
"Listen to me, you snot nosed punk, you may have ruled the street using that clown's name but lets get things Straight..." Two-Face growled into his face. "1: This is MY city, and your kind is not wanted here. 2: If I EVER see any more of your kind in this city, I will hunt down and destroy all of you and none shall be spared DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!"  
  
Scab nodded trying to avoid looking on his scarred face. Two-Face gave Scab a firm pat on his cheek.  
  
"Good you get to live and tell all of your kind what I told you."  
  
Harley tapped her gun against her waist watching as Scab made a run for it. "And what of the others?" She asked pointing towards J-man and the blonde.  
  
"Him he's yours. But the girl, well I've got something in store for her."  
  
Sitting on J-Man's chest Harley chuckled darkly as she traced the trails of sweat on his face. "I never did get much of a chance to play with you all those years ago. I'll fix that." She spun the chambers of her popgun. "We'll play Russian roulette."  
  
J-man trembled as he was at her demented mercy. Harley looked back towards the others. "Um I highly doubt that most of you are immune to Joker venom so either put on a mask or get out." She suggested. She waited a few seconds for everyone to step out before going back to tormenting J-Man. "It tore me apart when I lost Code because of you." She placed the barrel of her gun into his mouth. "They say laughter is the best medicine, let's see if it works." She smiled pulling the trigger. A green cloud of mist clouded over the last Joker and Harl.  
  
Harley's face twisted into a dark grin. "Oops forgot the object of that game is to have at least one chamber empty."  
  
J-man giggled slightly before bursting out in a fit laughter. His complexion paled as a broad grin spread over his face. Harley laughed as she got off J-man's chest.  
  
"That's it laugh it all up." Two-Face said as he heard the hysterical laughter increasing so loud that they could hear it outside.  
  
Harley stuck her head out of the closest window calling for Two-Face as the boys laughter died with them. "I'm done!"  
  
Once Two-Face stepped foot inside the Jokerz's sanctum Harley giggled licking a few trace green residue from her gun fingers. "Anyone else wants a taste of Joker venom?" She offered.  
  
Two-Face groaned as he felt a great pain in his head that could only rival with a rusted nail being hammered into his hand. He clutched his aching head as his voice began to change. "This is wrong, all wrong, they should be turned in-"  
  
Dee-Dee and the twins looked towards Two-Face with confusion. "Boss?" They asked with worry.  
  
Two-Face regained himself but still held his head. "BE QUIET DENT, I am in control not YOU..."  
  
"We should get moving." Dee-Dee stated worry still apparent in their voices.  
  
Two-Face smoothed back his hair, "Yes we should, but before that I liked to leave a gift for the cops and Batman."  
  
"All so kind of you." Harley chuckled moving on the recent change in Two- Face noted in her mind but worrying her as it did the others.  
  
He walked up to a wall and used the blood of the dead Jokerz to write out a message: 'Two-Face Strikes Again'  
  
"Such penmanship. Now may we go?" Harley asked.  
  
"Yes and take that prisoner with us." He pointed to the tied up female joker  
  
One of the many twins hoisted her up on his shoulders then walk out, followed by everyone else. "One pain in the ass gang out of your two colored hair." Harley stated strolling aside Two-Face.  
  
"Yes..." He laughed insanely  
  
Harley sighed adoringly. "Such a lovely laugh."  
  
"One more thing, knock that joker out for me. But don't kill her yet." He added when he saw the edger look in her eyes.  
  
"Blondie?" Harl ask tilting her head to the side. "Okay then, um you say not to kill her but what about broken bones?"  
  
Two-Face sighed "Just knock her unconscious." He said firmly.  
  
Harley frowned walking off to do as she was asked.  
  
"Killjoy." She muttered before taking the handle of her gun and smashing it into the back of the blonde's neck knocking her out cold.  
  
Dee-Dee stood aside Two-Face kissing him on their designated side of his lips. "You are the most scway boss any girl could ask for." They commented.  
  
Two-Face chuckled. "I've always been like that." He said as everyone piled into the vans.  
  
Later that night the cops arrived to the bloody scene due to many phone calls reporting gunfire in the area.  
  
Batman followed suit when he realized that the calls all reported hearing the guns in the area the Jokerz took refuge.  
  
Commissioner Gordon frowned at the scene of the dead Jokerz all shot or beaten to death. A young officer ran only to vomit seconds later out the side of the door. They all looked the same except for two who had a board grin on their dead faces. "How can anyone do such a thing?" Gordon questioned said as another cop ran by trying not to puke.  
  
Batman stepped up from behind her. "Two-Face did this." He stated.  
  
Gordon nodded but pointed at Scab and J-man. "Except for those two. Someone else did them, we think it was with joker venom. But the question is who?"  
  
Batman looked closely at the smiling corpses. "The Jokerz today don't have the brains to even come up with the main ingredients for the venom, the best they can come up with is a very strong laughing gas. But this is a joker trademark." He wondered who had the knowledge to do such a thing. He then remembered having dealt with someone who had used the deadly laughing poison before. "Harley Jest."  
  
Gordon's usually emotionless face deepened into a hard frown. "So they are really working together now, we had hoped that it was just a one-time deal. But there are no sighs of plants." She said looking around.  
  
"Nightshade mustn't be involved in this one so we're lucky." Batman said.  
  
"The two of them together can be a dangerous pair. A huge threat on all of Gotham if they actually put their resources together."  
  
Batman nodded in agreement. "I'm on it."  
  
Gordon glared at him from the corners of her eyes. "Don't get cocky kid. This is the only time I'm allowing you to get away with this. The next time I see you getting involved with police business you're heading into jail."  
  
Batman nodded ready to fly off. Before he took off the ground the commissioner looked him over. "New suit? The old man still has it in him." She commented.  
  
Batman smirked then took flight heading out of a shot out window.  
  
Back at Two-Face's hideout everyone was lazing about after just wiping most of the Jokerz from the city.  
  
All except for Two-Face and Harley that is.  
  
Two-Face paced around the control of his lab making sure everything was ready. In a dreary looking gas chamber the female joker without her makeup was waking up to her new surroundings.  
  
At seeing her motions Two-Face spoke into a microphone as he watched the monitor "Did you have a nice nap little girl?" He asked.  
  
The girl looked around to see that there was no visible way out and she was trapped. Before she never spoke but now fear and anger broke her silence. "What the hell is going on?!" She cried out.  
  
"I have two answers for you. 1: you are in my new chamber and 2: you are to become my test subject to my experiments." His voice boomed over the speakers in the small room.  
  
She stood looking around for a face to yell at. "I'm not your damn lab rat!"  
  
"TOO BAD!!!!!!!!" Two-Face's voice roared at her.  
  
She tumbled back at the rumble of his voice in the small chamber. "W-what are you going to do to me?" She asked.  
  
In his lab Two-Face turned to Harley who sat back on a semi-empty table watching everything while eating from a bowl of popcorn and from time to time tossing a few pieces down to Erik laying at her dangling feet. He turned off the mike. "Harl, be a dear and come here."  
  
Harley obeyed. "Want some popcorn?" She asked standing beside him.  
  
"Not while I'm working." He stated waving off the offer. "But take a look."  
  
She looked in via the monitor. "Whatcha gonna do to her?" She asked.  
  
Evil shinned in his eyes as he let out his hand to her pet hyena. Harley looked at Erik watching as he approached them. "Ducie?"  
  
"Come here boy." He said as Erik went to the caller happy for attention. "Yes that's a good boy" he said as he petted her hyena.  
  
"Duce? What are you up to?" Harley asked her suspicion growing.  
  
"Now to business." He said as he turned to face the monitor. "Care to give her a bon voyage, Harl?"  
  
Inside the Joker banged on the walls. "Let me out of here you prick!"  
  
Harley almost felt sad for her, almost. "Bye, bye you cheap imitation Harley Quinn knockoff!" She growled.  
  
"Let the experiment BEGIN!" He said as he presses a button which let out a brown gas from small cracks in the walls of the chamber room.  
  
The Joker cowers away from the smoke for as long as she could crying for help, but in time couldn't escape it. She coughed as the smoke entered her lungs. Soon after her coughs became groans and inhuman moaning.  
  
She clutched her blonde haired head in pain causing the pigtails to fall loose. She began sweating profusely, clinging to the sides of her head. She trembled violently with her body dripping wet. As a new spasm of pain wracked her body, she cries out in great anguish. By then her hair was wringing wet. She screamed and grabbed at her clothes which was making her body fell all the more hotter, bit by bit she tore it from her body then began grabbing at her legs.  
  
Harley watched frozen with her hand ready to place more popcorn into her mouth. "Holy...."  
  
Harley looked back out into the chamber. "Oh my-." Harl whispered cupping her hand over her mouth.  
  
Lying there naked in the center of the room, she gasped for air. She was on her knees then fell forwards on their hands. She remained on her hands and knees, trying to master her torment; but it was of no use. On all fours she gave herself over to the excruciating hurt and slowly began to change.  
  
The metamorphosis from man into beast is never an easy one. As bone and muscle bends and reforms themselves, the body suffers lacerating pain. They can actually see her flesh move, and the rearranging of tissue. Her mouth bled as her new fangs began to emerge. Her whole face distorted as her jaw extended, and her skull literally changed in shape before their very eyes.  
  
"Two-Face what have you done?" Harley asked in a hush voice at seeing the girl change shape completely.  
  
The Joker's hands gnarled and her fingers curled back as claws burst forward. Her moans of pain changed slowly into low guttural growls, and then into laughter  
  
Two-Face smiled at seeing the job done. "It... worked!"  
  
Harley remained in shock her trembling hands ready to drop her food. "What have you done?" She asked again.  
  
"I created a gift for you." He said pointing at the hyena circling around the chamber sniffing around and licking herself.  
  
Harley looked at him with disbelieve. "You changed a human being into a hyena for me?" She asked in a fearful voice.  
  
He nodded smiling at his success as he pressed a button opening the chamber door letting the hyena out. Harley kissed him sweetly, "That's so sweet; Erik would love a playmate! I'll name her, Alexandra, but for short I'll call her Lex." She said stroking her new pet.  
  
Two-Face frowned at the logic of it all, just Harley being Harley again. "But until it is time for your next big hit I think we should celebrate your success over the Jokerz." She said taking him by the arm and leading him out of his lab.  
  
To be Continue 


	13. Once beaten, Twice sly!

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II  
  
Chapter 13: Once beaten, Twice shy!  
  
By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate  
  
Heads or tails, tails or heads. End-over-end the coin flipped in the air.  
  
Only the fates knew which side it would land on. His mind drifted in and out of different thoughts that came to his mind as to what to do to rid himself of the Batman. "How old were you, Harl?"  
  
The crime jester stretched out across a slit styled armchair looked up from her magazine. "Huh?"  
  
"When you committed your first crime, how old were you?" Two-Face asked still flipping his coin absentmindedly.  
  
Harley rubbed her chin. "Uh, don't really know. Somewhere around fourteen and fifteen."  
  
The coin landed bad side up then was thrown into the air again.  
  
Two-Face did not even bother to glance at its face. "Do you know how old I was when I first broke the law? I was twenty-two. I gave an experimental chemical over to a man who wanted to develop a new drug that couldn't be detected. It had bad side effects and killed half of the users. Two months later, I was killing men like I was breathing."  
  
"Isn't that the result of your repression Deuce? I mean, if ya lock up all your urges for so long they end up exploding' out of ya."  
  
The coin came down again a hand at the end of a black-sleeved arm caught it. "Are you a licensed psychiatrist, Harl?"  
  
"Well, Miss Q told me a few things and I was in that damn Arkham for the adolescence-"  
  
"I've heard more than enough of that repression crap from my shrink. I didn't come here for more of it. Say that word again and I flip the coin. Got it?" He asked glaring at her.  
  
Harley crossed her legs sinking farther into her seat. "Yeah, I got it."  
  
A silence fell between the pair with only the sound of the flipping coin and the turning pages of the magazine to communicate between them. "What was your first crime?" He asked.  
  
"I stole a pair of boots that I really wanted. My foster parents wouldn't buy me a pair and I didn't have any money, so I lifted 'em myself." She stated not looking away from her magazine.  
  
Two-Face glanced at Harley. "How long before you moved on to bigger things? Things like grand theft, drugs, murder?"  
  
Harley chuckled closing her magazine. "Hell Deuce, I didn't really steal a car until I got up with my first boyfriend. I haven't used or dealt, well not on my free will anyway. And killing, I rather not talk about that."  
  
"In other words, you've been a career criminal for nearly five years, and you have never committed a murder, or a drug-related crime?" Two-Face asked closing his fist over his coin.  
  
"Sorry hon, but that's not my style and I'm not that eager to any really hard time. What I want I take; it's as simple as that."  
  
The coin again was thrown into the air flipping end-over-end. "That's just the problem Harl. If you were a killer or drug-dealer at the age of fourteen, rather than a petty shoplifter, you wouldn't have faced hard- time. Some psych-analyses, a few months in juvie, and you'd have gone free with a clean record."  
  
"So...where are ya headin' with this?"  
  
He caught his coin then flipped it again repeating the process in a routine manner. "If a kid wants extra money in today's world, they don't get paper routes or do lawn work. They sell drugs. If teenagers get into fights in today's world, they don't slap each other around and then go get ice cream. They shoot each other. And do you know why?" He asked the red and black jester.  
  
Harley shrugged "They've been desensitized by television?"  
  
The coin was snatched out of the air and slammed against the table.  
  
"No discouragement! When a juvenile is booked on possession with intention to sell, he's out the same day! When a juvenile is booked on violent crimes right up to murder, they get a few years at the most! That is why so many criminals start young, why so many commit such serious acts at a young age. Because they aren't punished!"  
  
The scarlet with black zebra prints-sleeved arm covering the coin moved away making the scarred head of the coin clearly visible. A beautiful half of a face frowned sadly while the scarred half smiled wickedly. "Call the boys, Harl. It's time to punish the young and the deranged."  
  
Harley got onto her feet and strutted out of the office. "You got it, Two- Face." From outside the office came a shrill whistle. "Alright boys off your asses the boss is callin' a meeting!"  
  
In a matter of moments Two-Face was pacing back and forth before his minions flipping his coin throughout the process. "All right, I've had enough, I want Batman dead. What's the matter, you bums forgotten how to kill people? Have you no sense of pride in what you do? No sense of duty, no sense of destiny? I'm looking for generals; what have I got? Foot soldiers! I want Batman dead!"  
  
His legion of twin thugs recoiled at the harsh remark. "But boss we're trying, the Batman's like a roach or something." One pair stated together.  
  
"TRY HARDER!!!!" His scarred face darkened with his extreme anger.  
  
Harley approached him with a drink from the bar. "Deuce, cool down before you bust a vein or two."  
  
"How can I clam down if I'm surrounded by incompetents?" He demanded his patients wearing thin.  
  
She shrugged again. "Shoot a few and work off stress if you must but don't break down on us. You're working hard enough as it is, Deuce."  
  
Two-Face looked skyward. "God, What will it take to put that rodent down?!" He asked of no one.  
  
"A better mouse trap." Harley scoffed.  
  
Two-Face looked down from the ceiling to the jester. "Huh?"  
  
"Ya know it's how they say, build a better mouse trap, or somethin' like that." She stated offhandedly. "Bait it with something he's bound to go in for even when he realizes it's a trap. A big rat like him needs big bait." Harley sang.  
  
"What do you have in mind Harl?" He asked understanding the bases of her thoughts.  
  
Harley smiled teasingly. "Hey I only want to play with the Bat; you're the one who wants him dead."  
  
Two-Face growled closing his hands in tight fist. "He's been interfering with my plans far too long."  
  
"So...do something about it. We have to clip the rodent's wings somehow, Deuce darling."  
  
"Yeah boss, how are we gonna do it?" A goon asked.  
  
"I know someone one who can get us just the weapons we need." Two-Face stated.  
  
At the mention of weapons everyone found the courage to speak. "Who?" They asked.  
  
"That would be me." Said a voice from the shadows of the club turned hideout.  
  
Everyone turns at the voice to watch a man dressing in punk clothing walked in the room towards them. He looked somewhere in his early 30s and he had brown-silver colored hair falling in a sagging fringes over his blue eyes.  
  
"Hello handsome." Harley stated flatly as her pet hyenas growled at the newcomer. "So who's this Deuce?"  
  
Two-Face's marred face lifted into a twisted smile that his guest had arrived.  
  
"I go by many names." The newcomer said with a mock accent. "Alvin Tarkin, Leroy Cern, Alberto Devense, Sally Horrowitz, Lyle Lepardo, Antonio Zero. But I'm called 'Weasel'."  
  
"I said one would have done fine." Harley stated.  
  
"What have you brought for me Weasel?" Two-Face asked anxious to get his hands on his new guns.  
  
"Weapons of all kinds, you want them, you got them." He spoke with his gangster accent.  
  
Harley looked towards Two-Face. "Oh I like him, can we keep him?" Two-Face gave her a look that stated to stop playing around for this meeting was very important.  
  
"I can interest you in this newest weapon of mass destruction."  
  
"You got anything for ex boyfriends?" Harley asked as Weasel walked over to a table and snatched off the cloth that covered the objects underneath.  
  
"Behold the Cobra Assault Cannon, state-of-the-art, Bang bang." He pointed to the gun that looked like a large rifle one would only see on television.  
  
Everyone stared awestruck as Weasel went on. "In your hands, this bad boy will blow all your troubles away."  
  
"I like it," Two-Face stated picking up the heavy gun. "I like it very much." The thugs all piled around the table trying to get their hands on the weapons. "You have yourself a deal. I want all of these in my men's hands." Everyone cheered for their boss content with their new guns of mass destruction.  
  
"Consider it done, Mr. Two-Face." Weasel stated happy to have met with the infamous Two-Face and lived.  
  
Harley leaned next to Two-Face, "Deuce, should we trust this guy?" She asked a small hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Hey hey, I never disappoint my customers, honey." Weasel stated in an offended tone.  
  
"Sorry hon, I just have little faith in someone with so many names and a gun for each one." She smiled.  
  
Two-Face walked away into his room for a moment then returned with a metal briefcase in his hand. "The money's in there and feel free to treat yourself to some drinks." He said handing over the brief case then snapping his fingers. Dee-Dee appeared on either side of Weasel. "Girls keep him company."  
  
After Weasel had been escorted out door. The twin goons were itching to try out their new weapons on anything that moved or could be used as targets, causing many games of William Tell. The anxiousness about them was spreading and soon everyone wanted to go out on the town for a trail run and a good job involving the annoying Batman.  
  
Dee-Dee wielding their 8mms approached Two-Face. "Boss when are we going out again?" They asked in a whine.  
  
"When the Bat is long gone, the city will be ours for the taking." Two-Face stated his eye twinkling with his delusion.  
  
"Then can we go out and show everyone our new guns? I'm sure the Bat won't stand a chance against you now Boss...um bosses...um Jeff." One of the newest twins stated.  
  
Two-Face glared at the new goon. "That's Two-Face."  
  
"Yes, Two-Face. So can we?" A nervous thug asked looking towards his twin.  
  
Two-Face shrugged "Eh, why not?"  
  
Harley made a grand appearance running in while holding up a newspaper. "Deucie look!" She shouted pointing to a picture of a group of diamonds.  
  
Quickly he scanned over the article then smiled taking the paper away from her.  
  
Harley draped her arms affectionately around him. "So what do you think? The perfect lure for one winged rat and pretty gems. Like killin' two birds with one bazooka." She cooed.  
  
He laughed at the small joke causing everyone to flinch; it was rare to hear their boss laugh. "So what do you think?" Harley asked bouncing with excitement.  
  
"It suits you." Two-Face stated with a cheerful look about his marred features.  
  
Everyone cheered. "So are we going out tonight Boss?" a goon asked his hand clutched tight on his gun ready to shot anything even if it happened to be a rat he was trigger happy.  
  
He nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Everyone rushed out towards their means of transportation ready to cause some chaos. "Like kids in a candy store." Harley sighed before walking off to join them.  
  
The black and white vans drove wildly down the streets of Gotham weaving in and out of traffic as if a drunkard was driving. The sliding doors and windows were wide open as the eager goons took random shots into traffic uncaring as to who or what they hit.  
  
In a screeching halt the vans stopped before the large building that was showcasing the valued diamonds shown in the papers. In a mad rush the twins ran from their vans guns aimed and firing at the security protecting the entrance, causing a small scene somewhat like that during the massacre of the Jokerz. Passing pedestrians fell to the ground covering their heads with their hands and screaming in total fear, when the gun fire ceased all the guards were down and the men ran inside.  
  
The calm serene environment of the jewelry display was thrown into a nightmarish scene as the twins rushed in shouting demands that everyone get on their knees with her hands behind their heads or they would blow their brains out without another thought.  
  
Dee-Dee walked over to the cases shattering the glass covers and picking out the bigger jewels.  
  
"So far so good Deuce." Harley smiled looking around at how things were going. "If fate is on our side tonight the police will come as a warm up before the Bat arrives, then the real fun begins." She smiled holding up one of the diamonds to inspect for herself.  
  
Two-Face smiled maliciously, "Yes."  
  
As if on cue the commissioner's voice could be heard over a loudspeaker from the ground below the 12 story building. "Two-Face! Release your hostages and come out with your hands above your heads and we will not use brute force against you." Barbara stated.  
  
"The police, singing that same old song." Harley sighed.  
  
"Aunt Barbara." Two-Face whispered his face softening.  
  
One of the thugs rushed to the window breaking a frame before aiming his cannon out at the barricade of flashing police cars. "Give it to them boss?" He asked.  
  
He didn't want to kill her, not her of all people. Quickly his features darkened, "Destroy the cars only."  
  
The thug wasn't sure why his boss had decided not to kill but did as commanded and changed his aim to the back of row of police cars and fired. A beam of light shot out of the barrel racing at an amazing speed down at the targeted car, the sheer force of the gun alone knocked the thug back a few steps. Down below the car had a perfect sized hole in the top before it exploded.  
  
The great ball of fire sent one car flipping into the air as four others surrounding it was forced to slide to the side. The police force ran for cover dodging the falling fiery debris.  
  
Inside the hostages whimpered as the captors watched the hellish sight unfold before them with shock and amusement. "Holy shit." Harley whispered unable to speak any higher.  
  
"Weasel was right." Two-Face spoke through his grin.  
  
"Glad he's on your payroll." Harley said still unbelieving of the power of the cannon. Shaking herself out of her daze she stated. "That should really get the bats attention now."  
  
While they awaited the arrival of their foe the thugs began cleaning out the diamonds and the people quivering on their knees on the floor. The goon holding the cannon near the window gasped. "Hey boss, we got company coming!" He shouted.  
  
Two-Face's eyes seemed to burn with joy at the statement. "At Last!"  
  
The goon took aim before firing into the sky at the Batjet with hopes of shooting him down. The Batjet maneuvered skillfully around dodging the blast. The headlight flipped back just before a tranquilizer dart flew out and shot into the chest of the firing goon.  
  
Harley touched Two-Face's shoulders. "I think me and the girls should head down to clear out anymore police that might get in the way and have the vans ready to haul ass. The Bat's yours." She said.  
  
Two-Face did not take his eyes away from the window and the approaching Batjet, "You do that."  
  
Harley gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking one of the bags full of loot. "Play nice now." She said before motioning for Dee-Dee to follow.  
  
Not soon after they had left did Batman crash through the glass window his white eyes blazing anticipating the fight. "Two-Face." He sneered.  
  
"Hello Bats, time for you to die." He stated motioning with his hand. All the guns the goons had cocked as they all took aim all silently waiting for the command.  
  
"Any last words before I put you out of your misery?" He asked.  
  
"Give up while you still can, Dent." Batman stated narrowing his eyes on Two-Face.  
  
"That old tune will never work. How would you like a city free of crime, Bats?" He asked. "Everyone wants it and I'm just making sure that it happens."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." Batman stated.  
  
"No, you should die."  
  
Batman smirked lightly. "And you should be in a mental hospital."  
  
Two-Face gave the signal. "Boys clip his wings."  
  
The men let loose of their pent up urge and fired at the pest of a bat drawing up a small cloud of smoke. The people screamed and cried as hopes of being rescued faded.  
  
"I want his head on a silver platter!" Two-Face screamed above the sound of the discharge.  
  
Moments passed which in truth seemed like an eternity before the gun fire ceased and the dust slowly began to clear away to show there was no body lying on the ground only the glass of a shattered window.  
  
"Sorry Two-Face, but silver doesn't suit me." A deep voice rumbled from beside him.  
  
"Son-of-a-" He took out his gun and started firing at Batman. Batman jumped about dodging the gunfire with a childish ease. "Why can't you just DIE?!"  
  
"Don't you know legends never die?" Batman asked delivering a flying drop kick of Two-Face's body.  
  
"I will end that legend." He charged forth towards Batman. Batman dodged the attack delivering a blow to his face.  
  
"Your not taking me to Arkham, Bats, cause I'm not ready yet!" He shouted dodging Batman's blow.  
  
"I've never sent anyone who was, but you need help Dent! Think of your family, think of Mel! Think of what your actions are doing to them!"  
  
"My Father was a criminal and so was Mel, don't tell me that bullshit!" Two- Face scream swinging at his nemesis.  
  
Batman ducked the fist. "Yeah, was, they changed! And what about your mother?"  
  
"My mother." He stopped to think.  
  
"Yes, Grace, Barbara, and Bruce." Batman listed.  
  
Two-Face's hands drifted behind his back and one of his double daggers slipped out of his sleeve. "Mom, Aunt Barb, and Bruce."  
  
"Dent..." Batman said feeling he was getting through. "Your family wants you back."  
  
"Batman..." He reached out his hand. Batman did the same grabbing his hand.  
  
Without warning, the evil within Jeffery came back and his hand slammed down the knife in bats wrist  
  
Batman hissed jerking back his arm. The enhancements might have made him stronger but not invincible. He clutched his wrist to slow the blood as he dodged back from the mad man.  
  
"Boys it's time to go." Two-Face stated a bit shaken that his weaker side had emerged at such a dire time. "Oh and just for the record." He threw a knife into Batman's leg.  
  
Batman winched in pain before leaning against the wall not prepared to leave the people behind.  
  
"Bye-bye, Bats. Remember this city belongs to me now." He stated leaving.  
  
Batman gritted his teeth biting back the pain in his wrist. "Next time, Two- Face, next time."  
  
The goons piled out of the room unable to believe they were leaving the Bat alive. Downstairs the vans were waiting for the others, when everyone piled in the women turned to look at everyone.  
  
"So how did it go?" Delia asked.  
  
Two-Face smiled malevolently, "The Bat is no longer going to trouble us any more."  
  
Harley looked around then hitched a brow. "I don't see a severed head."  
  
"I left him with two bloody wounds that might kill him if he isn't treated soon."  
  
"That'll just slow him down for awhile, but you can't keep a good Bat down for long. Let's go!" She said motioning towards the driver at the wheel, at her command the van sped away into the night.  
  
Terry knew if he didn't get treated soon he would bleed to death so he went to the nearest place he knew. Mel opened her apartment door due to a faint knocking. "Whoa Terry!" She gasped at seeing him near fainted at her door. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
Terry didn't answer but nearly fell onto the floor unconscious.  
  
When Terry opened his eyes he was looking up at the ceiling as a bandage was being wrapped around his wrist. "You're lucky learning a simple stitch and clean was a must in the Royal Flush Gang." Mel stated.  
  
Terry moaned lying back on the comfortable pillows.  
  
"Whoever did this to you kicked your ass badly." She stated before going to work on his leg wound. "You might have to stay off it for awhile."  
  
Terry moaned. "Can't do that. I have to work, Bruce needs me."  
  
Mel sighed as she poured alcohol on his wound then repeated the actions she did on his wrist to his leg. "Suit yourself." She said before removing the needle. "There, you need to rest. You can sleep here for the night."  
  
To Be continued. 


	14. Two Face Strikes Back

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 14: Two-Face Strikes Back.

By ShadowHawk

Bruce Wayne sighed in his annoyance as he looked out the window of his car onto the well lit Hippodrome, if the large searchlights moving back and forth wasn't enough the colorful flags waving in the wind helped emphasize that the annual Gotham Hospital Charity Circus was taking place.

"Sorry Bruce but you dished out the cash now you've got to make the public appearance so everyone knows you're still kicking." Terry helped Bruce out of the Rolls Royce watching as many of Gotham's finest stepped out of their limos decked out in expensive gowns hoping to impress each other and Gotham's public.

Melaine was the second to come out. "Aren't they a little overdressed for a circus?" She asked. "Oh thanks for inviting me along with you guys. I've never really been to a circus before."

Bruce held out his arm for her to take. "I can't make an appearance without a lovely date."

Terry walked beside the pair, "He's just happy you came instead of my brother. My mom's working tonight and it's a school night so I'm lucky Max was free to baby-sit."

Ahead of them camera flashed and reporters mingled with the 'lovely people' of the night. Bruce grunted leaning forwards on his cane. "Let's get this over with."

The circus was alive with clowns and acrobats jumping about on the floor warming the crowd up for the starting entertainment. The ringmaster dressed in the old fashioned top hat and coat with tail escorted by a face painted flipping female jester with a wand puppet in hand.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the greatest show on Earth!" He declared into the mike.

Mel rolled her eyes before leaning towards Terry. "Someone's overconfident."

Terry chuckled beneath his breath before silencing from a hard glance from Bruce.

"…all of tonight's proceeds will go to Gotham City's hospital charity fund!" The ringmaster shouted into his microphone.

Another journalist rushed down the rows and snaps a picture in front of the trio. Mel massaged her eyes blinking away the flash. "I'm surprised you aren't blind by now."

Terry looked towards her or rather past her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked making both Mel and Bruce smile. "It's sorta nice to just sit back and watch the show like normal."

Bruce smirked. "Normal doesn't last for long."

"Tonight's benefit has raised over 890,000 for Gotham Children's Hospital. Let's thank our largest single donor: Bruce Wayne!"

A blinding spotlight fell onto the three bringing forth the wild applause Bruce despised.

"This is normal to you?" Mel asked through her smile.

"See what I mean?" Bruce huffed leaning against his cane while waving offhandedly with one hand.

"Now for tonight's first act they move through the air as if they were on land and seem have wings at the height they fly. I give you Aliki and Margot Marceau!"

Two redhead women dressed in a full body suit of black and yellow swirls ran side by out to greet the applauding crowd with large fake smiles.

They both looked to one another then cart wheeled in opposite directions to the trapeze ladders. Once atop they took hold of their trapeze both striking a crowd pleasing pose.

"Seventy feet above the ground, performing feats of aerial skill without a net! The Marceau sisters!"

The eerie background music piped as the Marceau sister's hung on opposite trapezes by the folds of their knees. Aliki was the first to move by flipping upright and taking hold of her trapeze and swung her powerful legs back and forth building momentum before letting go of her bar and flew into a poetic double somersault gaining the awestruck sounds of the audience below. Margot, still hanging by her knees with her long red braid of hair resting lightly on her up curved neck swung gracefully back and forth keeping in time with her sister's motions, her hands flew out catching hold of her sister's out stretched arms when it seemed that she would surely fall. With a hard swing Aliki was hoisted up to the bar while Margot flipped off catching hold of the still swinging trapeze.

The spotlight followed the swinging redhead with the short hair as she pumped her legs back and forth in the motion her sister had done moments before her building up her momentum. When her swing was just right she released into an amazing number of twirls that left those watching dizzy. Aliki, now hanging upside down caught Margot's hands in an shaky grip. The crowd gasped and stood from their seats when one hand slipped free leaving Margot to dangle for an instant. Their gasps soon turned to relief as Aliki hoisted her sister up safely to the bar. They both stood on the trapeze with one arm around the other's waist bowing to the uproar of an ovation.

Down below the ringmaster stood watching the sister's amazing feat of aerial wonder, such talent was rare since no one really did aerial acrobats in the circus any longer but even for all their skill they could not compare to the legendary Flying Graysons.

As the ringmaster watched someone walked by pressing themselves against him as he passed. He looked back to see the female jester he had been escorted out with strutting away with a sway in her hips. She glanced back winking at him motioning for him to follow her backstage with a come hitherto motion. He smiled silently making his escape, he knew when he would be needed again and that left just enough time for some personal fun.

Backstage the two had found a little dark corner, the jester's giggles could be heard from time to time as his hands traveled over her lithesome body and his lips kissed over her exposed neck. A click of a gun brought their antics to a stop as they both turned to see Dee-Dee smiling at them from behind their guns.

A hand reached out taking the top hat from the ringmaster's head. "I'll take this, thank you."

Back in the circus those who were able stood on their feet clapping madly as they watched the Marceau sisters swing up and over like a windmill on a single trapeze bar closing their act for the night.

On the ground a tiny clown car roared into the middle ring with the annoying horn honking all the way before sliding to a halt in the center and began dislodging large clowns each tumbling out of the small door and stumbling over each other. The audience laughed.

That was until the new ringmaster stepped into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and I do use the term loosely, your attentions please." A voice called over the speakers moments before its owner could be seen walking from behind the curtains. The new ringmaster stood smiling as he stepped into the arena wearing a spilt ringmaster's outfit, one half red and black the other an array of clashing faux animal prints in unnatural colors. "Tonight, a new act for your amusement. We call it Massacre Under the Big Top."

The once stumbling clowns ripped out of their suits and producing their guns. The Two Timin' Gang smiled wickedly from behind their painted faces before firing at a few random clowns and above the audience's heads causing them to scream in extreme fear and panic.

Two-Face sighed as he watched the screaming people scatter like roaches in the light.

"People, people. Show some grace under pressure. A little decorum, please." At seeing the anarchy still ensuing his face twisted into anger. "SHUT UP!!!"

Two-Face's command was backed by a burst of gun fire towards the air as the thugs moved into sentry position at the doors and at each section of the bleachers quieting the people.

"Ah, audience participation. If we may direct your attention…" Two-Face smiled waving his arm behind him as Dee-Dee pushed a large crate into the center area then hooked in onto sturdy wires. "Inside that box is two hundred sticks of TNT." He waved to the box and the girls began showing it off as if it were some new car. "And in my hand: a radio detonator." He pressed a button showing off the clock at 2:22.

"You have 2 minutes and 22 seconds to kiss your asses goodbye." He laughed.

The mayor stood from his special VIP seat speaking up for his fearful people. "What the hell do you want?" He demanded managing to keep his voice strong.

Two-Face stared into the crowd slowly looking over each section as he spoke. "Want? Mr. Mayor? Hell I want what any self-respecting villain wants. The Bat at my feet bruised, battered, broken, bleeding, and overall DEAD!"

The mayor scowled at the two sided man holding him and the other's hostage. "So why kill all of us?"

Two-Face turned to his right showing off his good side. "Who do we have assembled before us? Gotham's finest, the epitome of this good city. You all make me sick! You came here all for the same reason, you donated a few hundred bucks then go out to spend just as much on some nice clothes just to come here and hope you get your picture taken so that all of Gotham will know how good and caring you are for this city!" His words stung some of those present that night but not no reprimanding only frightened whimpers.

Two-Face spun offering his evil side. "But no, that's not the only reason I chose to take all of your lives. We have assembled the rich, influential, and smart people of this city so one of you must know who Batman is. Hell, we'd lay odds one of you is the Batman."

In the bleachers the people began to mutter amongst each other from time to time a sob broke only to be hushed. They wondered who among them could possibly be the sought after costumed vigilante. Many thought of just accusing someone they had no ties to, anything just as long as they could leave that circus alive. Minds were whirling with thoughts and ideas as to how they could escape, very few of the plans formed involved saving anyone else but themselves.

Two-Face looked around enjoying the looks of the fear stricken people surrounding him. He climbed onto the crate still addressing them as it was raised high up onto the catwalk until it stopped. "So, unless the Bat is surrendered to us post haste, we're off on a proverbial killing spree. City wide mayhem and murder, starting tonight with all you lovely folks as our very first corpses to be. You have 2 minutes!"

The Two Timin' Gang began scaling the guy wires heading up to the scaffolding and the catwalk where their boss and their escape was awaiting them.

Bruce, Mel, and Terry had their eyes locked on the bomb as the gang make their way out the top of the oval shaped dome.

When no one stood to unmask the mystery that was the identity of Batman Two-Face gave a look of false empathy before pressing the detonator.

"Never did like the circus. Too many freaks." He grumbled before vanishing out the rooftop.

At seeing the digital numbers counting down the time to their fates nearly everyone jumped up and rushed towards the sealed exits carelessly trampling each other and some of the circus performers who hadn't been shot by the twin gang. Few, very few, stood back holding and comforting others while looking on in disgust at the people fighting each other to be freed. And they had called themselves charitable humanitarians.

"I hope you brought the suit." Bruce said beneath his breath.

Terry frowned watching as the numbers began to countdown. "Never leave home without it. You know I would like to have a normal night out."

Bruce, despite the dire situation at hand, smirked. "Not in this business, now get to work."

"Mel, get Bruce someplace far away from this mob, there's no telling what these people might do. I'm going to see if I can find a way out of this!" He shouted over the screams of terror before running off ignoring Mel's shouts for him to return.

1:45 the digital numbers on the clock continued to countdown when a man, fighting desperately to free his wife from beneath the large mass of people crowding around the exit, looked up to see the blessed sight of the dark knight flying towards the scaffoldings of the Hippodome.

"Batman! It's Batman!"

His cry cut through all the terror and panic bringing order along with hope to those fearing selfishly for their own self-preservation. Everyone turned and cheered at catching sight of him as well.

Batman landed roughly on the catwalk standing aside the crate carrying dynamite, there was no time for fear only action. The clock had continued to count down 1:20, 1:19, 1:18... time was against him. Quickly Batman cut away the wires holding the crate catching hold of the large box, much to the relief of the people below who stood watching in bewilderment, and jetted blasted his way out of the same escape Two-Face had used earlier.

1:00, :59, :58, :57. He continuously changed his sights between the crate and the empty space of waterfront coming closer and closer. His heart was beating quickly with panic, would he make it in time? Or rather would he make it before time?

He looked down at the clock again :40, then back at the distance he had left to travel. Pressing himself on the water became closer and closer. :15, :14, :13, :12. Batman stopped he didn't have enough time. Grunting Batman began to spin with the crate held in his clutched fists trying to withhold against the pull of the crate's weight while he mentally counted with the time. :8, :7... Batman released sending the crate hurtling quickly towards the waterfront. He watched anxiously as the crate hit the water two seconds before it exploded.

In the distance Two-Face watches the Hippodome through binoculars his rage building as he had yet to see the huge explosion he was awaiting.

He took a glance at his watch then back at the building, still nothing. Growling he walked back to his car and climbed into the driver's seat, with a flick of his hand he motioned for the others to head back to the hideout.

"Boss whad 'bout Miss Jest?" One of the thugs asked over the radio.

Two-Face settled back as he continued to drive. "I wouldn't worry about her, she's a big girl."

There was a brief pause before he spoke up again. "Yes boss, but whad are yous gonna do now?"

Two-Face glared at the radio in anger at the tone of doubt in his minion's voice. "Do you really think I didn't have a second plan to back up the first just incase the Bat did manage to save the day again? That's why I had Harl stay behind, oh and one more thing… NEVER QUESTION ME AGAIN!"

The Marceau sisters, having spoken with the police, retreated to the calm of there dressing room.

"We just can't find good legitimate work these days!" Margot grumbled stomping about her dressing room were her sister sat before the vanity mirror wiping the heavy makeup from her face.

"Me dire d'il." (Translated: Tell me about it.) A voice said.

The twin sisters turned their heads to see the jester from earlier in the show standing in their doorway with her hands crossed over her chest. She sighed walking in, kicking the door closed behind her, "Eight clowns, three reporters, six photographers, and the ringmaster dead and over twenty people injured. I don't think that's reasonable cause to close the operation down. But that's why there's good illegitimate work out there." She took off her cap tossing it into the corner with a disguised moan.

"What happened to you?" Aliki asked as she watched the jester limp slightly to the corner to take off her costume.

"I got a lil' trampled out there before I could make it to my safe spot. Ow, what sort of bitch wears heels to the circus?" The jester rubbed her hair letting the black and red braids fall loose. "Down to business, my boss wants to hire you two." She tossed a matchbook to Margot.

"Come to the address written on the inside at the designated time, you get paid for your time and the payment doubles if you accept the offer and get the job done."

The pair looked from the matchbook to the jester who had quickly changed her clothes to simple shirt and skirt. "And if we don't want to accept the offer?"

But if you don't want to do it, oh well we move on with life and hire someone else." She pulled on a jest and hat then turned to leave. "But despite his name he usually doesn't give second chances."

Aliki frowned. "And who do we say gave us the message?"

She paused to look over her shoulder and grinned from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. "Harley Jest."

To Be Continued...


	15. Forever Knight

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

By ShadowHawk

Chapter 15: Forever Knight

It was like any other Gotham night, the dark held at bay by the powerful lights of the city, people roamed about enjoying the extended day created by the artificial lights.

At The Last Resort a bar located near the docks, regular patrons slipped in coherent and determined to have a good time and stumbled out of the doors with their mission completed.

Within one could almost see the air, a polluted gray color with the miasma of cigarette smoke, and thick with the salty smell of the sea, beer, and greasy foods, the smells mixing together in a somewhat nauseating stench.

The Last Resort was a gathering place for those with nowhere else to go, with nothing else to do, and a safe haven for those who had skirt the edges of the law...that was until tonight.

At a corner table a handful of truckers, making their routine stop, hunched over their bowls of chili with their CAT hats pushed back on their heads that reeked of sweat. In the back three gruff looking bikers conversed among one another as they played pool with empty Millers lining the table's rail.

The bar's owner, Lloyd, an aging biker-type with a soiled apron tied around his protruding beer belly stood behind the bar observing his costumers ready to pull out his sawed off shotgun at any signs of trouble.

Nothing much out of the ordinary was happening when the front door swayed open allowing the dark knight himself to stroll in.

All eyes simultaneously swiveled towards Batman all showing the same expression of masked fear. His emotionless gaze passed over the customers as he walked calmly through the room leaving everyone frozen, not sure how to react, if to run, or just sit still praying that they could vanish where they sat.

"Cripes, it's him!!!" A burly trucker whispered loudly to his companions.

A second trucker did not tear his eyes from the Batman, "What in blazes is he doin' here?"

Batman moved past the staring truckers, past the owner and the awestruck waitress, and a large nasty-looking biker puffing on a cheap cigar.

Silently, the dark clad intruder stride across the smoke-choked barroom and with one glance into his murderous cold eyes sent the burly men, whom prided themselves on their viciousness, scrambling out of his way.

Throughout the entire bar the only sounds to be heard was the music of the jukebox and the swirling overhead fans. When he stopped, so did half of the hearts in the room.

Batman looked towards a thin man with rodent like features who had been leaning on the pool table holding his Miller bottle in a tight fist. "I figured I'd find you here, Colin." His deep timber voice rumbled throughout the room.

Colin glanced at the Bat with nervous eyes, "Hey, I-I been keeping my nose clean, Batman. Whaddaya want from me?"

"What I always want, Mitch Colin, information." He said pausing for a moment so that his words could sink in. "I need you to tell me where Two- Face's hideout is."

Colin's face turned to one of irritation. "So whadda I look like anyway? A guide? I don't know where you can find his hideout, and even if I did know somethin', I... I..." He stalled as his friend snuck up behind Batman, holding a pool cue like a Louisville Slugger.

The heavy biker brought the cue down in a powerful swing that whistled as it cut through the air and in that selfsame instant the Dark Knight moved.

"Huh?!" The biker muttered as the cue swung through empty air.

"If you want to play rough punk, you picked a bad night for it." Batman stated before snapping his arm straight grabbing the front of his jacket.

Suddenly the heavyset biker found himself flying over the bar past the dodging Lloyd. CRAASSH! He landed on the shelves of alcohol bottles. The second biker, at seeing his heavyset friend briefly defy gravity, whipped out a knife with an eight-inch blade and slashed wildly at Batman's face.

Batman grabbed the arcing blade with his bare hand. Everyone within the bar gasped as another inhuman feat was added to the myth about the legendary Bat. Holding it by the razor-sharp blade he jerked it from the biker's hand tossing it carelessly away. In one quick motion that looked like a blur he grabbed the biker and slammed him face-down over the metal framed wooden bar knocking him out.

With the small struggle over he turned to the coward informant. "That wasn't very smart of you, Colin, I just wanted to talk like sensible civilized people but now I'll get my answers another way."

Colin, who by then was scared shitless stumbled back. "Stay away from me Batman! I'm warning you! KEEP BACK!" He shouted taking out a modified MAC- 10 machine pistol from his coat. "OR I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!"

Batman's patients had finally been worn through and yet another attempt to his life had been the final straw.

Glaring at Colin with anger on his masked face he hissed through his teeth, "You dare!?! You dare pull a gun on me?!" With that he grabbed Colin's coat and with little effort slapped the gun out of Colin's hand.

Colin could do nothing but gasp. "Hhuung!"

Batman began to slap the coward of an informant from him side to side, a great rage building behind his adrenaline enhanced blows. "Don't you EVER point a gun at me again!!"

Some of the bar's customers began to slip out in fear of the dark knight's rage. Batman ignored them reasoning that he would catch them some other time as he continued to strike blows on Colin. "NEVER AGAIN! Do you hear me? NEVER!!"

He was about to put a final blow on Colin's Face when suddenly a voice roared out over the chaos. "That's enough! Stop it!"

At hearing the command Batman stopped beating the life out of Colin to turn around and find the owner of the voice. At the door stood ten holding two unconscious men by the neck of their shirts. Everyone was so busy watching out for Batman that they had not noticed the black and white dressed woman enter the bar and stand silently by the Jukebox watching the scene unfold.

"Ten?" Batman asked with surprise.

Ten's red lips spread into a pleased smile. "Just watching your back, Batman." She explained releasing the men to fall into a heap at her feet. "Don't you think you've done enough here?"

Batman, realizing he had let his cool disposition fall, released the quivering mass that was Colin. "Y-yes. There's nothing more this punk can tell me." He turned on the ball of his foot heading out the door. "Lets get out of here, Ten."

Ten nodded. "My thoughts exactly." She said before turning to look at the men across the room. "You fellas try to keep out of mischief now, hear?"

The faces that watch the Neo Dynamic Duo as they left the battle-torn room were flushed with an awkward mixture of hatred...and relief.

Outside Batman and Ten walked side by side heading towards their means of transportation an awkward silence steadily building between them. "Thanks for stopping me back there." Batman grumbled beneath his voice.

Ten nodded allowing a small smile to tug at the corners of her lips, "Welcome."

At hearing the sound of running foot falls the pair stopped and turned to see one of the bar's attendants rushing towards them. "You want to know where Two-Face's hideout is, right? Well he's at this club near downtown called the Too Hot, Too Cool." He stated before turning and rushing back in before anyone noticed he had spoken to him.

The pair looked at one another before heading off.

Inside Too Hot, Too Cool the attendees mostly ranged at a young age drifting between those who looked like they belonged in high school or college, and it was of no wonder since no one was carded and the alcohol was handed out as if it were tap water.

Mel, being accompanied by Terry, strolled calmly into the club instantly deafened by the blaring music and blinded by the flashing colored lights. She leaned closer to Terry speaking above the ruckus, "Thanks for coming with me to do this!"

"No problem," The alter-ego of Batman stated. "So Two-Face is using this as a hideout?" He asked looking around to see Gotham's youth at their finest: drunk, making out, or drugging up without another thought.

Walking up to the bar area Terry ordered two drinks gaining the bartender's attention before asking, "Who's the manager here?"

The bartender pointed lazily to a man in a booth heavily fondling a girl about three times younger than himself. "Murphy Rogers, that's him." He stated before going back to other matters.

Terry turned to speak with Mel about a plan of action when he realized that the barstool beside him was empty. "Mel? Mel?" He looked around before spotting his accomplice for the night moving away from him. "Oh no."

Mel stopped before the booth with her hands on her curvy hips. Seeing the man at the age of thirty something feeling on a girl who looked no older than sixteen made something within her snap.

Rogers realizing someone was staring a hole into his head looked up from the teen towards Mel. "Ooh, well well well, look what we have here." He said licking his lips as he looked her up and down with lustful eyes.

Mel sneered before looking towards the girl and with a quick motion of her head dismissed her.

Once the lanky teen was gone Rogers spoke. "So what can I do for you sweetness? Looking for a job as a dancer? If so then I'll need to have a private show." He said smiling wolfishly.

Mel rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest wincing slightly at a small pain. "I hear Two-Face uses this place as a hideout or at least owns it. Where is he?" She asked just as Terry came up behind her.

Rogers laughed before peering at her again. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Sweetness. And even if I did I wouldn't tell, Two- Face doesn't like squealers."

In a blink of an eye the manager was slammed on top of the table face up. His back stung with a sharp pain from landing forcefully atop of the two shot glasses as Mel peered down on him, her eyes blazed with fury. "Tell me where the hell Two-Face is now!"

Terry took hold of Mel's shoulders pulling her away before she somehow managed to actually kill someone. "Mel, that's enough, he doesn't know anything."

Mel pulled away from his grasp before stalking quickly out of the door with an upset Terry following close behind.

In a dark corner a man pulled out his cell phone dialing before placing it to his ear. "Hello? Two-Face?"

In the top penthouse that took up two floors of space in the spectacular Gotham skyline, a large plate-glass window was splattered with blood. On the white carpeted floor the body of crime lord Manny Grimson laid face down in a growing pool of blood, the bloody gapping holes in his chest staining the soft fabric of his robe.

"What a mess! That stain will never come out. The jerk coulda at least have the decency not to bleed so much." Harley muttered from her position seated on the desk, with her legs crossed showing off a great deal of leg thanks to an extremely short red dress.

In the leather chair Two-Face sat at the desk with his cell phone pressed against his ear. "Really? Yes. Ok then." He said before hanging up. Exhaling deeply from his nose he laid his hand down on rest on Harley's thigh that showed from beneath her extremely high-cut dress.

At the firmness his hand messaged over her leg Harley tore her eyes away from the body of the dead crime lord and turned to look at Two-Face. "Somethin' wrong?" She asked.

"Batman has been asking questions. He is proving to be more of an annoyance than I had first thought him to be." He stated eyeing his gun resting on the desktop.

Harley ran her hand softly over his scarred cheek. "So whatcha gonna do 'bout it?"

He caught her hand just as her fingers drifted over his chin. "I have a few more cards to play before I deal my trump." He smiled. "But for now we have the Marceau twins to meet."

The Marceau sisters walked side by side down the desolate walkway through the identical storehouse buildings looking from one onto the other.

Earlier they had sat in there cheap hotel room considering the tempting offer from the jester woman's boss. The circus was as good as dead after that horrible disaster resulting in a third of the performers along with the ringmaster, and finding another job remotely the same would prove quiet difficult; and they needed the money.

Aliki's green eyes drifted from one large building onto the other, they all looked exactly the same, how could they find the one they were suppose to meet in. She nudged her elbow to her sister's side. "Are we in the right place?"

Margot peered down onto the address of the matchbook. "Oui, this is the place addressed on here. We must find storehouse number 20-2."

"You've found it." A voice said lightly.

The twins turned to see the woman from before leaning her back against the cold structure sucking on a lollipop as she looked downwards to something on the ground. At her feet two hyenas mauled an unidentifiable object.

The jester smiled looking up towards them, "You're early." She smiled removing the sucker from her mouth and motioned downwards. "Lucky you, Deuce's six o'clock appointment ended earlier than expected."

The girls looked down on the figure being torn apart. "Faisons-nous confiance à cette femme et son patron?" (Translated: Do we trust this woman and her owner?)

Margot questioned her eyes drifting away from the horrid sight up onto the woman who seemed to be enjoying the scene.

Aliki shrugged, "Je devine ainsi, ceci est notre seulement offre." (Translated: I guess so, this is our only offer.)

"Uh-uh, it's not nice to speak a different language in front of others." Harley laughed. "And this is the best offer you'll have in a while, Aliki and Margot Marceau."

The pair stared wide eyed at the woman who only smirked at them then motioned that they go into the dimly lit warehouse. "And a word of advise, don't try to pull that French stunt on the boss, he won't think twice before shooting you." She said in a sing-song voice moments before they vanished within.

Inside the warehouse large shadows of unidentifiable objects loomed over them as they walked in the direction they had been told, nearing the center their eyes befell a man standing before an elegant gray marble and mahogany desk. A dark shadow fell over one side of his stoic face whilst the other was well lit, aside him stood two redheaded twins that reminded them of themselves when they were in their younger years.

"Vous avez demandé pour nous?" Aliki asked drawing his attention towards them. (Translated: You asked for us?)

His dark eye focused onto them and a delighted smile spread over his face. "Ah, bonjour bonjour, mademoiselles. Bienvenu, je suis content voir vous arriver." (Translated: Ah, hello hello, mademoiselles. Welcome, I am content to see arriving to you.) He smiled taking them each by their right hand and kissing both gently before standing tall once again in the full light with both sides of his misshapen face visible.

Both women withheld the gasp of surprise that had found its way into their unsuspecting mouths. They had only been in Gotham for a week or so and they had already heard of the current villain plaguing the city, they had heard of his two sided ways and how quick he was to kill. Disrespecting with sighs of disgust towards his face would no doubtingly result in their dead mangled bodies being found some days later in a field.

"To answer your question: yes, I am the man who asked for you. As you can see," He motioned towards himself his voice deepening to a menacing tone, "I am Two-Face."

Margot growled approaching his despite her sister's effectors to hold her back. "You are the one who almost killed us. What makes you think we would do anything for you?" She demanded.

Two-Face smirked darkly admiring the woman for her bravery even though it might result in her death, but that was for the coin to decide.

He pulled his coin from a repository in his inner jacket and held it up for them to see. The flip was quick flying a few inches into the air before descending into his open palm. A crocked smile spread across his lips, "Fortune smiles upon you ladies." He said holding up the good side for all to see.

As if functioning on a silent command Deride opened a large bottle of champagne and poured it into four crystal champagne glasses set atop a split tray made of one half glass the other silver. Delia took the tray walking slowly that with each step the heels of her shoes clicked loudly when they touched the floor. Two-Face grabbed two glasses for himself while The Marceau sister's picked the remaining glasses for themselves.

"Would you like for me to address you as Aliki and Margot Marceau? Or do you prefer your alias as Double Dare?" He asked eyeing them as he looked down inattentively at his glasses.

The two were once again surprised by the two sided man who had call on them. "How-"

Their question was cut short with a raised champagne glass filled hand. "Let us bypass the simplicities shall we?" He asked taking a small sip from both glasses.

The two followed in his actions in hopes of calming themselves; they were after all before one of the most dangerous criminal in all of Gotham.

"But if you must know, I make it my business to know each crook that comes into my city from simple pick-pockets to the major counterfeiters. Now as my lovely assistant said I'm interested in giving you two a job and perhaps a place among the rants of my gang. For coming," He gave a slight nod of his head, behind him two briefcases lined with money was placed atop the desk and propped open for them to see. "Equal amounts for each of you. But should you take the job and succeed the pay doubles." He said taking another sip while watching the pair for any sign of answers in their faces.

Margot and Aliki turned towards one another. "So what do you think, sister? Should we accept?"

Aliki looked towards the money once more, "Well, it will be awhile until we can find another circus to work at."

Two-Face handed his glasses over to the Dee-Dees standing on both sides of him, with a might clap of his hands he approached the two women with a smug smile plastered across his face. "Very well then, ladies, welcome to my services. Now as for your assignment..."

Harley Jest watched as Two-Face shook hands with the pair known as Double Dare before they departed to prepare for their assigned mission. "Well my dear," He said as he approached the desk on which she was sitting. "All we can do now is wait until they return."

Harley rolled up the red sleeve of her uniform looking down on the note written on her forearm, "Nope, according to the schedule you have another meeting with the Crime Council later." She announced in a sing song voice while pointing out the self reminder scribbled in black ink.

Two-Face looked down on her arm practically covered with notes. "What the-- . Do you always write your reminders on yourself?"

Harley rolled down her sleeve staring at him curiously. "Doesn't everyone? Man I have notes and phone numbers in places I didn't even know I had." She grumbled.

"Well the meeting isn't until later, much later. I say we all can relax until then. Dee-Dee," He pointed his scarred finger to the twins. "You two have been slacking, and I hate a second rate job. Starting today I shall be re-training you."

The two orange haired sisters nodded in agreement before speaking in union. "Yes sir."

"Aw man and tonight was ladies night." Harley grumbled crossing her legs beneath her in lotus position.

Two-Face chuckled patting her on her jester cap covered head, "You'll just have to manage." He said walking towards the mini-fridge containing his desired liquor of choice.

From the shadows a large hand reached out and tapped lightly against Two- Face's shoulder. Two-Face looked up in time to see a large muscular man slip from the embrace of the darkness. His face hard and stoic looked onto the disfigured crime lord; he looked like a swinger/gangster from the old days of the 1920's dressed in a purple pinstriped suit with a hat.

"Yes, Buttons what information do you bring me?" Two-Face asked.

The large man bent over to whisper into Two-Face's unscarred ear. At hearing the news Two-Face drew away with shock. "Are you certain?" He asked.

The man by the name of Buttons nodded fearfully. From behind them there is a click of a gun. "If you so much as breathe I'll blow your brains out." Harley's voice purred from behind the gun.

"What?!" Two-Face said to her. "What is the meaning of this, Harl?"

Harley lowered her gun. "Wait, you know him?" She asked pointing her gloved finger towards the man in question. When both looked down on her with hard narrowed eyes of annoyance she smiled uneasily biting the tip of her index finger. "Oops."

It was easy to say that Buttons was a little mad at her stunt while Two- Face on the other hand was not please in the least of her brash actions. "What were you thinking, Harl?" He demanded.

Harley ran her finger around in ring atop the barrel of her gun. "Um protecting my darling handsome and forgiving boss?" She asked knowing she was in trouble.

Buttons narrowed his eyes down on her, "You thought I was going to hurt the boss?"

Harley stumbled over her explanation before finally just spitting her words out. "Nothin' personal but I've never seen ya before. And most people would want to, seein' he's the most powerful crime lord in all of Gotham now."

Two-Face sighed. "Harl, this is Buttons McBoomBoom, my right hand man. Buttons, you know my left hand woman, Harley Jest."

Harley slapped her hand against her forehead in sigh of her own stupidity. "Go figures you would have two second bananas."

"Buttons here is our weapons expert, master of any gun made and most weapons. I hired him awhile ago due to his skills." Two-Face explained.

"I must have missed the memo. Anyhow, meeting with the crime council, you better get ready." She said before carefully slipping away, she did not really like being in the same room with the man known as Buttons.

It seemed the darkest hour of the night as the group of twelve men followed quietly after Harley dressed nicely in a short skirt suit as she escorted them through Grimmson's high-rise apartment. "This way fellas." She stated waving towards the large golden door. All twelve men obediently walked inside to see Two-Face already seated at the head of a large oval shaped table with Buttons McBoomBoom standing behind him.

Two-Face grinned slightly as he waved his hand in a motion for them to sit and let the meeting commence.

"As you all may know by now from reports in the media that I have been doing a lot of work purifying this wretched city, and I am far from completed in my mission. So this how it is, gentlemen. Until Grissom resurfaces... I'm the acting President and what I say goes." Two-Face stated, from behind him both Buttons McBoomBoom and Harley cracked their knuckles to emphasize his point for him.

Those who were rightfully fearful of the man agreed while some who would rather be neutered than have the man as leader listened attentively. But everyone had the good sense to keep their mouths shut and obey...except for one man, Raul Pochinni.

"I can't believe we have to listen to some scabbed up freak now!" Pochinni roared standing onto his feet. "As if Grissom wasn't bad enough, we're takin' orders from some psycho. You can't tell me you are really going to sit here and take orders from this......this......sick bastard. We have enough power to take over. We don't need him!"

Everyone sat still awaiting for some cruel and twisted death to befall the bold man, yet Two-Face reminded ever passive throughout the entire outburst.

Harley frowned at the remarks directed to her boss before slowly walking about the left side of the table while addressing everyone. "Please, gentlemen, do not listen to Mr. Poochi. We need Two-Face as our boss just as much as Mr. P here needs a breath mint."

Another man stood. "I agree with Pochinni, you're not the one in line to take over after Grissom."

Two-Face took a slow intimidating look about the table of faces. "How many else of you feel the same as Pochinni?" He asked. "Oh don't be shy; I'm a man of standards."

He watched as slowly two more hesitant hand rose into the air. Two-Face growled deeply within his throat like some feral animal before looking at his right hand thug giving him the signal.

Buttons McBoomBoom who was standing at Two-Face bad side opened up his coat revealing a chest panel that held two swing down machine guns. Everyone was frozen in horror to react in time as the man shot down the four men.

A sinister gleam glowed in Two-Face's large mismatched eye as the four men's bodies jolted from impact of the gun fire then slouched lifelessly in their seats dead.

Harley stood in shock along with the rest of the remaining eight men, "Ya gotta admire a man who loves his work." She murmured silently to no one.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" He asked causally.

Everyone still speechless shook their heads from side to side. "Good. Now GET OUT OF HERE! And give it some thought."

From the bellow of Two-Face's voice everyone quickly departed making sure not to move too close to their new boss and the walking arsenal staying close to his side. Harley still looking at the bodies moves towards the door. "I'll go make sure no one stays behind."

After everyone had gone Two-Face sat in silence contemplating his next plan of actions. After some time had past he stood and turned slightly to address his right hand man. "You get double your pay today. I'm going to start training Dee-Dee now."

By then Harley had returned, "Everyone is gone and scared to death of betrayin' ya. You do have that lastin' impression on everyone darlin'."

"Good. Now you two can clean this place up. And get rid of those bodies before they start to smell." He commanded while walking out of the meeting room.

To Be Continued...


	16. The Party Crasher

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate

Chapter 16: The Party Crasher

Disclaimers: We don't own the characters we use

The job was going smoothly, all guards taken care off and all alarms disabled; they would surely prove themselves worthy on their first assignment.

In a not too large room lined with many of shelves holding papers, ink testes, and inks, the twin red headed femme fatales dressed in scanty yellow garb with matching masks stood aside the flowing freshly shipped money carefully shoving handfuls of the stacked bills within their bags as the counting machine kept count of their take.

Aliki Marceau, one half of the crime duo Double Dare, huffed slightly glancing towards her twin, "Have we reached our goal yet?" She questioned.

Margot, the other half of Double Dare, looked up onto the rapid moving money counter watching the numbers grow by the second. "Almost." She stated keeping track of the flowing revenue. The pace in which the two moved, settling into a rhythmic flow full of uncanny grace, could only be seen in those who loved their work and did it well.

Margot grinned from ear to ear imitating the cheeky grin of a Cheshire cat she joyfully pitched the last shack within. "Two hundred thousand dollars all in twenties like he asked."

"Now that you are finished you can put it all back where you got it from." A velvety deep voice rumbled from the dark.

Both women, tensed in their stance, scanned the bank until their sights settled on a shifting object, the piercing whites of the legendary Batman. Narrowing their eyes locked with the masked vigilante they braced for the impending action.

"Routine 18?" Margot whispered tightening and relaxing her grip on the sack.

Aliki let her hold of her own bag loosen, "18."

Simultaneously she allowed the sack's corded handle fall letting the bag drop onto the ground while she back flipped with grace onto the large counting table, with graceful bonds and leaps she reached the naked pipelines gracing the ceiling top. Hanging upside down from the fold of her knees she clapped her hands together once signaling to her twin whom pitched their booty up onto her awaiting hands.

Moving without hesitation Margot jumped onto the table top then leaping onto the shelves with the type of elegance one would have thought she were flying. Reaching the top with a single bond the woman dressed in the skimpy yellow and black costume sealed through the air catching hold of her sister's outstretched hand.

All the while Batman watched the scene in what would be a trance like state, such elegance, such poise, he had seen those flawless movements someplace before, but the time and place would not acknowledge to him.

As the twins hoisted themselves up to stand perfectly balanced on the pipe the wrapped an arm around the other's waist bowing slightly. He had to resist the sudden urge to applaud the act keeping in mind what the two had and his reason for being present.

Coming up from their bow the two gave a grin before leaping out of the open window from which they had entered, their actions practically beckoning him to follow suit.

"I should have called Ten." He grumbled onto himself before rocketing out of the window after the fleeing women.

"Ah, salute Batman." A haughty voice called from the night seconds before flying kick landed against his solar plexus.

Recovering quickly from the pain he readied to combat the blow onto the smiling face of the red head woman.

"Tres bien, Aliki." Spoke another, slamming something fairly heavy into the arched back of the dark knight. The pair seemed to merge into a blur of red hair and yellow costumes as they circled quickly around him planting blow after blow onto his body, never giving him the chance to recover of gather his bearings. When he felt the confusion take its toll the two grabbed him by his shoulders and with great strength combined into one force slammed him roughly onto his back.

"Au revoir, Batman." A sing song voice called out to him.

Standing onto battered legs he observed the women leaping from rooftop to rooftop making their getaway by foot.

"No you don't." He said into the night quickly following after while taking hold of the bat shaped bolas. Closing in on the fleeing women he chanced his luck and threw the weighted bat figures watching as they cut smoothly through the air and ensnaring the long haired sister whilst she was in mid- leap.

"Margot!" She cried out dropping her loot as her body fell downwards on the rough surface of the filthy roof.

At her sister's cry Margot turned to see a most unwelcoming sight. Holding onto the bola's wires which held her twin captive was Batman eyeing her, silently asking if she was low enough to leave her sister behind to suffer the consequences of their actions.

Sighing deeply she knew her decision; nothing ever came between the sisters, not even their fates. "Bravo, Batman." She stated dropping the bag to the ground giving up. "Bravo."

Later that night Commissioner Gordon's mind raged war upon itself, after two hours of nonstop interrogation with the pair known as Double Dare all she had received was many of statements and insults spoken in French, many of which were taunts of pigs.

"Oink Oink piggy, we aren't talking." Had been the only English statement made.

And when asked of Two-Face's whereabouts she received the same fearful testimonial she had received from the other Two Timin' gang members, or anyone that did anything for the man known in the criminal world as Two-Face, to her, Jeffery. If they were to tell, their employer, Two-Face II, would most likely kill them. "L'homme qui nous a faits employer, n'aime pas des criards." (Translated: The man who had us employed, does not like squealers.)

She had barely stepped foot out of the interrogations room when she was bombarded with the notice that the Mayor was in her office.

Approaching her door she sighed deeply bracing herself for the old routine before treading on. Pacing back and forth in front of her large office window was a really irate Mayor Jordan Hill.

"Entire situation has been mishandled from the beginning, Gordon – from the moment Two-Face struck terror to this city to the Circus incident!" He ranted without even giving a second to adjust. "And if you don't do something about it with within 24 hours, I'm going to ask the Governor to call out the National Guard."

Barbara Gordon's usual cool to a situation failed her as she stated wide eyed at the Mayor, "But if you do that –"

"That's right Gordon, the mayor of this city wields immense power, and with the publicity surrounding a single phone call, I can destroy your career." He stated fiercely walking to the door grabbing his jacket along the way.

"This isn't about our careers, Hill." She stated at his back. "This is about protecting this city."

Narrowing his eyes upon her Mayor Hill pulled on his jacket with a harsh jerk. "Then do it."

With the mayor gone she collapsed onto her chair, the stress of long hours showing through. "Where are you?" She asked into the silence.

"Over here, Gordon." Batman said smoothly slipping from the shrouds of darkness.

"Mayor Hill's threatening to call out the National Guard; it'd mean losing my job. And right after Sam and I just got married." The last statement was muttered mainly to herself. "Now I want you to think about this very carefully. If I am relieved my duty as the Police Commissioner...It probably means the end of you as well." She looked onto the place where the dark knight had stood moments before only to find the looming shadows she too once battled in.

"I understand." The deep voice said onto her before the masked vigilante was gone for good.

In Two-Face's newest hideout hidden away from prying eyes, Two-Face focused on the literary work of art before him all too aware of the jester woman standing at his door. "What is it, Harley?" He asked in a stoic voice that told how much he hated to be disturbed especially when he was reading A Tale of Two Cities.

"Deuce, you ain't in the mood for bad news are ya?" She questioned tapping her fingers to her side. Without even giving her an answer he stood onto his feet closing the book with a resounding bang.

"Show me." He commanded.

In the main room where his minions had taken to reclining in, Two-Face took his seat in a spilt black and white armchair as Dee-Dee increased the volume on the television making the monotone voice of the anchor man stand out.

"We are back with tonight's top story. Two-Face still eludes capture by the Batman and the Gotham Police. Today Batman captured the two costumed crooks Double Dare, later to be revealed as Aliki Marceau and Margot Marceau renowned circus performers in a sister aerial acrobats act. It was later found that the two were trying to steal two hundred thousand dollars from the Gotham Mint, the cities money distributors for the banks. Commissioner Gordon anticipates a conviction for Aliki and Margot Marceau which will put these two former circus performers in prison. The time of sentence has yet to be determined. In other news...."

Harley turned off the TV pitching the room into total silence, everyone sitting still eyes turned slightly to get a glimpse of their boss awaiting his outbreak.

Two-Face was furious for he had lost his money once again to the meddlesome Batman. In a speed no one was yet prepared for Two-Face grabbed the closest solid object to him, a vase, pitching it at the nearest wall reducing it to jagged shards.

Breathing deeply with his hair disheveled giving onto him a wild look he growled at him gang, "I just cannot get good help these days."

The silver coin flipped over and over itself as it climbed through the empty air, slowing before falling back into the scarred hand that had flipped it. His eyes focused on the scattered pages of newspaper for the last couple of weeks. Batman, Batman, Batman, that was all they spoke of and how he had managed to foil his plans as of lately.

His anger was strong, practically emitting a thick fog which left the members, those that remained after some arrests on the part of the Bat, to feel in deep discomfort.

His latest defeat, the failure of Double Dare, the aero-acrobatic Marceau twins, was fresh on his mind. His anger at the ordeal had yet to diminish. He had allowed Harley to convince him to let her deal with the Bat but that had been days ago without any result.

"He's had an extraordinary stroke of luck." He slowly unclenched his hand revealing the jagged scar running along the face of the two-headed coin. "Which is about to run out. Someone get me the phone." He commanded drawing his gun.

In the dark of night one place in all of Gotham was chatted about within the gossip and socialite circles of the city's elite, the Gotham Ritz, the location of the highly anticipated party.

Walking through the wide opened doors and down the arching stairs one stepped into a world of punk mixed stylishly with the dead era of powered wigs and stunning attire one would find in a 1600 Versailles ball, if it included snake charmers, Egyptian queens, gladiators, and the like.

In the middle of the exquisite show talking among a cluster of her guess was the ever delighted hostess, Veronica Baxter, dressed as what would seem the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland.

The large ballroom was practically packed with a mix of mingling people sipping exotic cocktails, munching hors d'oeuvres and idly moving about enjoying themselves, the air buzzing high with the conversations.

Into this zoo walked Bruce escorted by Terry and Melanie. They all paused at the bottom of the stairs their eyes scanning about the room with barely- clad costumed serving girls

Mel looks about amused whilst Terry and Bruce remain suspicious, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were sulking."

Bruce gave his female companion a side long smirk, "I didn't know you were a psychiatrist, Miss Walker. I'm sure if you were your fees would be a little rich for me."

Melaine turned her face so that it could match his own scowl, "Touchy, touchy."

Terry laughed at their antics happy the old man's attention wasn't focused on him for the night to grumble and complain to. "You're one of the richest men in this city; you could afford it, besides Mel would give a discount for old friends."

From across the room the flash of the cameras drew everyone's attention towards the party's hostess flanked by Gotham's Society Matrons though dressed for the occasion they stood out as the press, including Vondelle Millions, who expertly snapped photos and hurled questions.

"Congratulations on throwing yet another outstanding extravaganza, but what's the excuse for today?" he asked with a wiggle of his bushy eye brows.

Veronica giggled placing a hand to the bare swell of her chest, "Ok I admit it, I just love throwing these grand galas and will use any excuse: a marriage, a divorce, a birth, a death, someone got a tooth pulled...it's all reason to celebrate! But today I have a very good reason: Bruce Wayne's return to Wayne Enterprises!"

After the third round of camera flashes had ceased Vondelle's voice cut over the other questioning reporters, "Bruce Wayne? Do the two of you have some sort of connection?"

"In his time Bruce Wayne has affected so many lives one way or another, he has given jobs to thousands in this city and all over the world, grants to put kids through college, and not to mention he's a wonderful in donating money to many causes. With his return there's no doubt more is to come!"

At the end of the small speech there was a small mumble of agreements along with a light round of applause. Before anymore questions could be asked she had spotted the honored guest of the party, "Oh there he is now. Oh Brucie!"

Taking quick elegant steps she had crossed the room to greet the group the press following close behind. She smiled from ear to ear taking the old wrinkled hand of Bruce into her own. "Oh I am so glad that you could come." She said as though she were long time friends with the group.

"Hello Veronica. Congratulations on your...um..." He struggled for the words to finish his sentence.

"Great party." Terry stated saving his boss.

Turning she shooed away the hounding press before returning her focus on the others, "Oh Bruce don't be modest, this is all about you." She stated stilling a passing waiter and his tray of champagne. She passed the crystal flutes one by one to the others, toasting them.

"Actually this is all very very boring to me, big parties, a bunch of moochers pretending to be my friends and kissing my ass, all because I'm rolling in dough or I have connections with this person or that. But I enjoy watching them bend over backwards to stay in my good graces." She winked towards Terry, "And to think I don't have to wait until my high school reunion to rub my success in other's faces. But we must make due. Skol." She lifted her glass in a toast.

"Nostrovia." Bruce stated.

A small smirk played over her lips at the small challenge, "La'chiem."

"Slanta."

"Rinka."

"Banzai."

"I'm drinking." Mel stated as she and Terry took sips from their glasses.

Bruce and Veronica, realizing that they were not alone, clinked their glasses together before drinking. "So Brucie, what do you plan on doing now with the ol' WE? That crackpot Powers did ravage it with his nasty little hidden agendas, one wouldn't want to do business with anyone associated with him."

"I will merely have to rebuild. Besides I rather like to divest just before a major re-capitalization." Bruce said on his behalf.

She shrugged, "I won't even pretend that I know what's going on in the business world, I am merely a party planner, give me a theme and the budget limit and I'm set."

Terry coughed into his hand drawing the attention back to the baffled pair. "We hate to interrupt."

"Quite right." She paused as one of the serving girls slipped up behind her whispering something into the shell of her ears. Within seconds her friendly face turned to one of surprise mixed with rage. Turning back to her guest the pleasant look had returned. "I must take care of something, why don't the two of you dance before the drunks stumble out there and make it a hazard?" She asked before quickly moving away.

Bruce watched as she departed his eyes narrowing slightly as the suspension returned.

"She has a good idea." Mel stated looking about the crowd drinking heavily from the endlessly pouring from the bottles.

"Shall we dance?" Terry asked taking Mel by her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

Slipping into a spare room, with the ancient Egyptian clad serving girl following close behind, Veronica took the phone from the girl's twin.

"You can't!" She cried into the phone pulling the wig from her head. "You can't, you promised!"

The voice on the other end growled before the biting voice barked back, "We're tired of waiting for you to deliver, Harl."

She whined taking a seat on the table, "My lovely bifurcated one, my trap is underway, practically everyone that was at that foo-foo circus is here tonight, and we suspect that one of these snot nosed idiots is or knows the Bat. Please, please give me two hours, just two more hours, and I'll have Batman to you and my party will be a complete success and Veronica Baxter will be beyond shway with the social gathering." Hanging up she huffed a large sigh.

"What is it-" "Harley?" The twins asked.

"The boss just doesn't understand that a gal's gotta have fun. Alright back to work gals, do you have the truth-serum filled party poppers?"

"Yes." They stated motioning towards the large basket of small multicolored cones.

A twisted smile curled over her lips as she tapped the tips of her fingers together. "Excellent."

Without their hostess or the company of his companions Bruce Wayne casually walked onto the dance floor gracefully cutting in between Terry and Mel. With a dramatic bow Terry relinquished his partner before moving away to walk about the ballroom grateful he was not forced to wear those foolish looking costumes. He came onto a large basket full of party poppers caught his eyes. He picked up the multicolored cone noticing instantly how it was heavier than it should have been.

'I wonder--' He thought to himself as he tried to pry open the top without an explosion of confetti.

A hand playfully slapped his forcing him to drop it, "Naughty, naughty." She chides smiling seductively at him as he in turn smiled back apologetically and embarrassed he had been caught. "You have to wait until the countdown." She said handing him the party item while motioning towards Veronica with a glance.

Terry turned to see the woman smoothly make her way towards Bruce. As she touched his shoulder the music ceased, the lights dimmed, and a single spot light focused on the pair.

"Ok everyone!" She said her voice cutting above the noise. She looked remorsefully towards Bruce, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, putting all of the focus on you right now. Alright everyone it's time to honor this ol' generous fart." She shouted onto the crowd.

At her words a hint of recognition passed through Terry, "Do I know her?" He wondered aloud.

"Now everyone get ready to pop those babies! In 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," By then everyone had joined in on the countdown. "4, 3, 2-"

The sudden burst of gunfire brought the count to a halt as the all too recognizable faces of the Two Timin' gang thugs burst through from every entrance sending the party into a mad rush of chaotic shuffling and screams.

Despite the madness flowing about no one missed the Duke of Duality's entrance, "Alright, folks, this is an old-fashioned, low-tech stick-up. We're interested in the basics: jewelry, cash, watches, high-end cell phones. Hand 'em over nice and easy and no one gets hurt."

Moving quickly Terry forces his way through a service entrance practically plowing over the thugs in his way as he ran to the window. Climbing out his slid down the fire escape into the alley way with one goal in mind, he had to get the suit from the Rolls.

The Thugs circulate quickly about the room, yanking jewels from ears and necks, grabbing wallets and purses, filling their sacks with their plunder as they harassed the frightened souls.

Pushing her way against the frantic crowd Veronica Baxter approached the closest thug, "Take me to, Two-Face." She hissed.

"What, 'ey lady do ya wanna get yer head blown off?" He asked unaware to whom he spoke.

Growling she removed a small dagger from the wig atop her head discretely pressing it against his side. "Ya nit, it's me." She flashed the tattoos on her arm. "Now so to keep these idiots in the dark 'bout who I really am I need ya to take me to the boss. Now move before I gut ya like a fish!"

Together they push their way against the crowd to Two-Face's ring of personal guards.

"Um, it's Miss Jest." He whispered seconds before she forced her through to stand right up to Two-Face's face fuming with rage.

"You're ruining my big party. Are you crazy?" She paused while her finger continued to point into his face, "Actually, considering your dual persona and my own mental health, let's just forget that question."

He took hold of the wrist of her pointing finger, "We're sick of waiting, Harl. You promised us Batman."

"I said two hours, not two minutes!" She hissed through her teeth. "Had you just a little more patience we would have him to you sealed with a pretty pink bow."

"Screw patience. We want him dead, his body floating down the river and his head on a platter! And nothing brings out the Bat like a little mayhem and murder."

"Oh well, in that case. As long as you were going to rob me, you could have told me far in advance, at least let me in on it so I didn't open those 42 bottles of champagne and passed out those cheap gifts. I could have got my money back."

Two-Face moved his mouth to reprimand her when from above the large crescent shaped glass window exploded as Batman flew through knocking out a row of thugs before landing on the floor.

"Deucie, babe, I gotta be honest. Your entrance was good. His was better. What's the difference? Showmanship." Harley said smugly.

Two-Face shoved Harley away, looking for a clean shot. He fired from both guns missing his mark but destroying the ice sculpture of a Venus De Milo and some liquor bottles lined up on the bar.

Thought their savior was present the screams of the people had yet to cease. A huge muscle bound thug charged towards Batman only to be heaved overhead and thrown painfully into one of the decorative columns.

"Batman, Batman, Batman help!" The shouts of Vondelle drew his attention back to the reporter clasped in the arms of a thug with a gun to his throat.

With ease Batman kicked the weapon out of his hand. The look of surprise on both the faces of the man and Vondelle was priceless seconds before Batman's boot connected with the man's face knocking him onto the ground where the once frightened party attendants beat him into submission.

"Batman. I don't care what they say you're my god!" Vodelle exclaimed.

Before he had the moment to bask in the glow of idolism there was yet another scream that drew his attention to another thug that had Mel and a small group of women to a wall his gun aimed at them as he snatched bits of jewelry.

"Excuse me," The thug turned to just in time for Batman to snatch his gun away from him. "This isn't the way you treat your dates."

"Pardon me." Mel grabs the thug by the collar and with great force head- butts him. The small group watched as the guy went down, all eyes shot up to Mel. "When a girl says 'no' she means no."

Smirking lightly at her action Batman spins going towards another group of thugs knowing he had some help with Mel and Bruce on his side.

In the background the sound of police sirens could be heard coming nearer. "And now, time for phase two. Boys!" And with that, he and his men race out the door leaving the people to cheer as Batman races up onto the balcony flying out the window with a leap.

Powered by the rockets in his boats he propelled downwards as he watched Two-Face and the remains of his gang disappear past large orange signs that read 'Under Construction' down the stairs of an as yet completed subway station.

Landing on the platform above the construction he peers into the darkness to see shadows racing down the dark tunnel ahead, on the unmistakable figure of Two-Face. "This ends now, Jeffery." He vows into the night as he pursues.

Within the tunnel Two-Face and his men raced away. One twin of his personal guards looked back, "The Bat's right behind us." He announced through huffing breathes.

"Excellent." Two-Face grinned as they came onto the abandoned station where a wide spiral staircase of scaffolding hugged the walls of a tremendous ventilation shaft.

The men raced down the steps, knocking out bits of scaffolding as they went, sending entire chunks of the already traversed staircase plummeting past them.

Above them Batman arrived onto the wide platform of scaffolding at the top of the staircase. The stale humid air whipping up around him as if from some low infernal wind. He looked down the fragmenting staircase, observing the bottom of the shaft where a tremendous fan spun, chewing chunks of falling scaffolding and plaster while spitting out plumes of dust.

From beneath the bottom of the well Two-Face's marred visage peeked up onto him. A nasty smile spread over his lips as he twiddled his fingers at him. Two-Face grabbed a rack of scaffolding wrenching the old aluminum supports away.

Up above where Batman stood the support beneath his feet gave way the planks falling, sending him tumbling towards the deadly blades below.

The giant whirling blades were coming up quickly; as he fell his eyes caught sight of thugs stationed on the stairways laughing at his predicament and the possibility of his body being chopped into unrecognizable pieces. Shooting out his hand he grabbed one by his tattered leather jacket pulling him hard into the railing like a human anchor as his body suddenly stopped in its decent. Using the man as a ladder he leapt over the edge knocking the thug harshly backwards so that his head slammed into the metal stairs.

Racing down the bottom of the shaft he witnessed the remaining members of the Two Timin' Gang disappear through a dark doorway, chasing after them he too vanished into the darkness of an abandoned tunnel, all dark and sloping at a steep arch.

The thugs that were running ahead grabbed pieces of debris without stopping, flipping them under their feet riding down the descending tunnel like snowboarders on the snowy mountains.

As Batman jetted after him he observed that the boarders were highly skilled as they rode makeshift rails of the low gas pipes and banking the curving sides.

One of the Two Timers looked back to see Batman closing in quickly on them, a terrible mistake on his part. Before an obscurity could be uttered he was clothes lined by a low hanging danger sign. His bulky body flipped backwards off his board knocking him unconscious.

Batman winced at the sight before racing past him. Ahead the end of the tunnel sloped so drastically the dark maw seemed more of a pit rather than a door. The boarders circled around and one by one dropped down like dirty water going down the drain.

Batman plummeted into the darkness after them landing on a very narrow ledge. Beyond a precipitous drop he turned to face the abandoned underground subway station. Years ago the cavernous space glistened with immense gothic statuary, elaborate tile mosaics, tremendous decorative arches and spectacular cathedral ceilings. But no more. Now the giant space, from floor to ceiling was a frozen maelstrom of twisting cast iron trusses, broken steam pipes, fragmented scaffolding and hanging cables all tagged with graffiti by the delinquents of the city. Down those man-made slopes and obstacles rode the boarding Two Timers, cruising pipes, jumping curved faces of statues, jacking from scaffold to truss.

Batman whipped a pair of his bat cuffs over the hanging metal rail, using the chain as a pulley he shoots down the curving rail into the mad dance of twisting steel.

One of the Two Timers fired at him from his whizzing board as they careened along an adjacent piece of scaffolding. Angling towards him he picked up speed. Banking off some statuary he fired a few more shots each on missing Batman by inches.

Shooting around the curve, Batman jumped from one rail onto the next catching the villain in the face with the heel of his boot sending him flying from his board.

Before any rest could be taken another Two Timer shot overhead. Flipping onto another pipe Batman quickly closed in as he chased the thug towards a loop that banked towards the blackness of an abandoned tunnel. He was closing in, moving closer and closer, almost within arm's reach when suddenly the thug hopped to a truss.

The rail on which Batman was riding whipped him around a curve that banked into the mouth of the tunnel...and into the line of fire.

Standing in the shadows with the most sadistic grin on his face stood Two- Face firing his machine pistol blowing a hole in the curving rail directly before Batman.

Coming onto the broken rail Batman helplessly flew off falling directly into the dark tunnel rushing into the darkness smashing face first into the stone wall.

Two-Face stood staring into the dark with his men, "Ha ha nothing worse than a bad case of gas." He laughs as he cranks an aging valve wheel set into the crumbling wall.

A long forgotten pipe by Batman began to hiss as a thick purple gas began to seep out into the air around him.

Laughing madly Two-Face swung a grenade launcher before him, taking a step back and bracing himself his aims into the tunnel. "Lights. Camera. Action!" As his Thugs scramble for cover, Two-Face fired. The grenade rocketed into the tunnel slamming into the gas main and exploding. Suddenly there was a tremendous secondary explosion sending debris falling everywhere as the gas ignited, the mouth of the tunnel suddenly brightening into a flaming white fireball.

In the tunnel the huge fireball rushed towards Batman. Placing his hand on his utility belt he dropped to a crouch while pressing a stud. "I hope Bruce was right about this." He mumbled to himself. The tremendous fireball roared as it raced down the engulfing Batman in a world of flame.

Two-Face stood at a safe distance away staring into the inferno watching with eyes aglow like a kid in a toy store.

Smoke billowed with residual flame and falling debris everywhere, but no Batman. For a moment there was dead silence save the crackle of fire.

"Finally, I'm rid of that pointy eared freak of nature!"

His smirk quickly vanished. "It can't be." One of his thugs gasped stupidly.

A shape rose, phoenix-like, out of the flames. The figure moved forwards walking through the fire unharmed, as if the flames feared touching it.

Batman lifts his arms, the fire retarding cape splitting down the center, reverting back to its original form, the arms going back to the short familiar wings. With a dark deadly look set about his face the Bat began to head towards Two-Face and his men.

If it were possible for Two-Face's marred façade to look anymore hideous the look of rage darkening his face made it so. Engulfed in his anger he grabbed a section of the wall's supporting scaffolding and began to wrench it free with crazed fury. "Why won't you just die?!" In a final rage of maniacal fury, he wrenched the scaffolding free.

With its ancient supports gone the ceiling began to crack and fall, debris pouring in at a furious pace, like a dusty waterfall. Batman paused in his pursuit as he is suddenly doused in a heavy rain of rock and sand.

The small section of tunnel between Two-Face and Batman crashed down obstructed by tons of falling metal, plaster, and sand. Unable to do much of anything else he stands dumbfounded as the ceiling falls all around him.

The storm of wreckage and debris drives Batman down. As the plaster and rubble fall evermore furiously around the man Two-Face could barely contain his joy.

Batman stumbled on his feet as the ground beneath him suddenly gave way sucking him into a quickly filling pit of sand and tile. He tried rocketing out but his boots merely sputtered before dieing, out of fuel. He reached for his utility belt in a last ditch effort but it was too late. His body continued to sink, the sand moving to his chest, raising and raising until it passed over his mouth, his eyes, until alas he vanished underneath.

Two-Face stood watching, his eyes twinkling full of childish delight. The floor before him began to give way, running with deep jagged cracks drawing his victory jig short. "Okay boys, let's go have us a party. Anybody else feel like donuts?" He asked joyfully leading his men up and out of the tunnels.

Back within the tunnel the sandpit had closed and stilled, yet no motion from the city's knight. A gloved hand broke through the surface clutching a Batarang, with a weak flip of the wrist the Batarang flies a short distances into the air only to hit the sand. Defeated the hands went limp.

Suddenly a black gloved hand grabbed hold of Batman's. Up above him Ten hovered on a playing card smaller than her usual ride, securing her grip she began to pull him up.

"C'mon, we didn't come this far for you to die now." She strained.

Suddenly, Batman's face broke through the sand taking loud deep breathes before coughing loudly on the dust particles.

Ten carefully commanded the card to lift keeping her firm grip on his hand slowly helping him to arise until he was free of the debris. Looking up into her masked face he was meet with a subtle smile, "You need to lose some weight."

To be continued...


	17. Beyond Good & Evil

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

By ShadowHawk

Chapter 17: Beyond Good & Evil

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used.

Ancient architecture had mixed with the none too new age forming to create Gotham City, The City of Tomorrow: resulting in architecture that combines stone cathedrals and shining towers of glass and steel. Stark angles, creeping shadows, dense, crowded, as if hell had erupted through the sidewalks. Hundreds of cars, taxis, and buses cruised along the streets, as a siren echoed off from somewhere in the distance.

It seemed the commotion was most concentrated in the night draped Gotham Square where the pushers waved sociably to the ill-clad hooks scattered about the street. The street hustlers nodded heads towards the three-card Monte dealers. It seemed as if they all knew each other on some bizarre level...with one conspicuous exception...

Marching warily down the main drag an obvious tourist family of three: Mom, Dad, and sweet little Jimmy. Fresh out of a show with playbills in hands walked away from the thinning theatre crowd onto Gotham's meanest street.

The steady taps of the mother's dress shoes against the sidewalks. "For God's sake, can we please just get a taxi?" She questioned with a nag.

The father's aged face turned down with a hard scowl. "I'm trying to get a -TAXI!" He waved the playbill for added effect.

Three cabs streaked pass and disappeared none sparing the little family a glance. Jimmy turned his attention away from the streets down onto a city map. "We're going the wrong way." He stated matter-of-factly.

At hearing his words the nearby street loiterers began to snicker at their situation.

"Put that away. We'll look like tourists." His father hissed in a low voice embarrassed by the local's laughter.

"But we are tourists."

They continued their trek moving before two cops who leaned on their patrol car outside an all-night Souvlaki stand, sipping coffee and chatting with a doll-faced hooker. The hooker turned her bedroom eyes away from to men to smile onto little Jimmy. He returned the smile until his mother yanked him away walking briskly down the street all the while glowing at her husband.

"We'll never get a cab. Let's cut over to Main Street and catch the bus." The father said eager to dodge his wife's heated eyes.

"Dad, Main Street is the other way." Jimmy stated pointing into the direction away from their current course.

"I know where we're going!"

Marching on into a deserted street lined with stripped-down cars braced on cinderblocks, from behind one of the cars a voice rasps out. "Hey, mister. Gimme a dollar?" A mere derelict, his acne-scarred face placed him about nineteen or twenty and down on his luck wearing a ratty 'I LOVE GOTHAM CITY' T-shirt that reeked of stagnant water and cheap beer.

Pretending not to hear him they moved quickly on.

"Mister, how about it? One dollar?" Again not reviving so much as a glance he stood onto his feet. "What are you deaf or something? - Do you speak English?"

Quickening their pace they moved on until the man's rants were faint and far behind. Their focus were still on the frightening man that none of the three noticed the shadowy figure in the alleyway; that is until a gloved hand slammed the blunt handle of a gun across the father's neck.

Watching her husband crumple onto the filthy sidewalk the mother grabbed her son and began backing up against the wall of the near building her scream of terror trapped in her throat. With wide eyes she watch as the derelict races to join their attacker, a meager street punk with the taste of clashing fashion from the 80s, who was already searching the fallen man for his wallet.

The wife's fear was ready to snap, turning into a hissing and biting banshee when the punk trained his gun on young Jimmy. "Do the kid a favor, lady. Don't scream."

The tears were falling down her face as she swallowed the building scream and clutched her petrified son closer to her.

With the deed down the two men chuckle at their plight before racing away. With the gun down and her need to be strong for her son now over the woman's self-control disintegrated as the cry she had bit back rose up again to rip from her mouth the sound echoing throughout the dreary ally.

At a darkly ornate Gothic anomaly: an old City Cathedral, once grand in its prime, long since boarded up. The stone gargoyles gaze with hideous faced down from their rooftops cast in shadows.

A woman's heart wrenching screams echoed up onto deaf stoned ears.

And from its post leering over the edge one of the gargoyles moved...

Taking refuge on the tar and gravel roof the pair sized up their take for the night.

"Alright! Look Eddie, American Express. Don't leave home without it." The punk laughed.

The cool wind blew as Eddie tossed the card out of his way as he counted the cash. In the distant a metallic clang made the thief tense.

"Nick, let's beat it, man. I don't like it up here."

"What are ya, scared of heights?" Nick teased still high from their quick job; he never got enough of putting his gun in people's faces and watching the fear in their terrified eyes.

"I dunno. After what happened to Johnny Gobs-" Eddie's reasoning was brought short as Nick scoffed.

"Look, Johnny Gobs got ripped and walked off a roof, all right? No big loss."

The ache scarred man, having long forgotten about counting the money, shook his head from side to side, "No, man. That ain't what I heard at all."

He paused as if weighing his words, "I heard the Bat got him."

"The Bat? Gimme a break, will you, Eddie? Batman has better things to do than chase down some mugger."

From the dark shadows of the roof top where no light could touch the sharp corners another sound could be heard. Not even Nick could ignore the slight tingle at the base of his spine that made the very hairs on his neck stand on end.

Eddie kept going on, "My brother, a priest says... all the bad things you done... they come back and haunt you..."

"No wonder you're such a chickenshit. Now shut up." He snapped stating conclusively to quiet the fear of his friend and himself. "There ain't no bat up here."

At the opposite corner of the roof, some fifteen yards away a strange black silhouette baring glowing white eyes walked slowly implacably towards the light.

"I can't believe you turned your gun on the kid." Eddie said with disbelief.

"You want your cut of this money or don't you? Now shut up! Shut up and..."

Both Nick and Eddie froze at the sudden inexplicable sound of the rooftop gravel crunching beneath the weight of foot falls. Slowly they turn towards the source of approaching sound their jaws dropping with the sight that they saw.

At the edge of the roof, bathed in the glows of the city lights stood a black apparition. Frozen in his place a choked gurgle sputtered from Eddie's throat, his eyes opened wide with shock and disbelief. With slowly stalking steps the dark form approached moving closer and closer to the point that they could see the emblem of a bat on the chest, it was almost like it was a target, glowing in the darkness.

Dropping to the gravel Nick grabbed his gun firing twice. Anyone present would have seen the gun's discharge land two clean hits on the Tomorrow Knight's body before he crumbled onto the surface as if wounded or if the pair was lucky dead.

"I'm gettin' outta here." Nick grumbled through shaky breathes as he bent down to retrieve his loot, his desire to remain was no longer present, he too had heard legend of Batman and he did not wish to stay to see what was true and what was fiction dreamed up by some frightened crook.

His actions were halted as his companion, Eddie, released an odd squeal, looking up to physically scold him Nick saw what had drawn the sound from him. Batman, back on his feet moving slowly and inevitable closer to them in a manner that was downright nightmarish.

Panic he made to flee sending the stolen money into the air to flutter in the humid updraft of the vents. He scuttled frantically across the roof top his friend forgotten for his own getaway. It seemed as though for a brief moment he would get away when a shadowed specter blocked his path to the fire escape. Trapped like a rat, Nick fired wildly while whimpering at the cruelty of his fate.

Two! There were two of them! Eddie's face paled as he looked back and forth between what was slowly making its way towards him and the lissome figure skillfully dodging Nick's aimless gunshots.

Looking back at Batman, he gasped to find him standing no more than arm's length away. Moving solely on adrenaline and instinct he sent a clutched fist flying towards the dark stoic face of Batman.

As if he had melted with the very shadows about him the Bat evaded his move and with fluid grace a black boot cut through the air between them catching Eddie high in his solar plexus, a winding blow that lifted him cleanly off his feet through the air and into chimney shaft.

Batman watched cautiously as the man's body slid roughly against the coarse surface before slumping into an unconscious heap.

The sound of gunfire drew his pale covered eyes towards the other petty mugger and the dark figure easily avoiding his hysteria induced wild shots.

A dark hand sliced down from the darkness sending the frightened man tumbling backwards onto his posterior. But that did not stop Nick as his finger continued to squeeze the trigger over and over again with his eyes tightly closed in hopes that when they opened the monsters would be gone. The hammer fell on an empty chamber with a resounding click, the sound bringing dread on the frightened man's heart but he continued to pull the trigger.

Coming onto the scene with the crowing crook and the figure dressed in halved black and white. Red covered eyes looked down on the pathetic sight before looking upwards towards him silently giving him permission to handle the rest.

Grabbing Nick by the collar of his shirt he hoisted him into the air so that his worn down sneakers dangled a good half a foot from the ground.

"Don't kill me... Please don't kill me." He begged with a sob. Feeling the momentum stop he slowly opens his eyes to see Batman and Ten standing on the ledge of the roof holding him out over a twelve stories of nothingness.

Ten was the first to speak, "We won't kill you. Word has it that some of you lowlifes are working for Jef- Two-Face. Where is he?"

Nick looks down where far, far below him the multitude of cars winked silently past on the street below. Releasing a cry of fear he looked up to see, in the mirrored lenses where Batman's eyes should have been, the twin reflections of his own stricken face.

"Two-... Two-... Two-Face? No, I don't know where he is." He stammered pitifully as he fought to reach solid terra firma.

Batman growled lowly in his throat before shaking his arms making Nick's body jerk, "You're lying."

"No, no, Two-Face, he has a long line of employees. He works the bosses and the bosses work the gangs who work us. W-we never even see him! Now please pull me back!" Nick howls.

Batman looked towards the impassive face of Ten who in turn nodded silently towards him. Batman heaved him roughly back onto the tar-and-gravel surface of the roof. "We're done here." He said casually, without a moment's hesitation, diving off the ledge into midair with Ten in pursuit.

Trembling, Nick crawled to the ledge and hesitantly looked over finding absolutely no trace of the Batman or Ten.

The scene of the earlier mugging was soon abuzz with spectators, police cars, an ambulance, and a forensics van. The shouts of Nick filled the lively air as two officers cuffed him from behind.

Porcine cop, Lt. Daniel Sykes stood aside a medic watching as Eddie was pushed past on a stretcher, catatonic. He jotted down on his notepad as he questioned the medic for his report. "No, let me guess. That Batman freak again." He said dryly annoyed that his job was being over taken by a vigilante in a costume.

"That's it," Said the medic his eyes following after the catatonic man as the team placed him in the ambulance. "What are they seeing up there? Is he really that bad? A freak man-bat like they say?"

"They're all drinkin' Drano." Sykes scoffed closing his notepad.

The medic visibly shuddered at the mental image of some freakish bat, "If you ask me it's still weird, Lieutenant."

Sykes frown as an unwelcome sight came into view. A young man with a mane of dark hair combed back making him appear more like an underfed rooster, with a recorder clutched tightly in one hand. "Great, the crackpot." He said beneath his voice.

The 30 year old crime reporter for the Gotham Globe pushed his way passed the police tape, as he stepped lightly towards Sykes, "Hiya, gents. I hear we got another bat attack. I also I hear the Commissioner's been pressing down on police forces to bring a stop to Two-Face." He said.

"Sorry, Decker. These two slipped on a banana peel and fell on top of a roof."

The two uniformed men dragged the brain-fried Nick passed them.

"Batman, I tell you, it was Batman and a woman!" Decker smirked pleased with what just happened. Sykes and the Medic traded disgusted looks.

Irritated Sykes moves closer to the reporter. "Don't be writing this crap in your little newspaper, it'll ruin your already useless reputation."

"Lieutenant, lotsa punks in town're scared stiff! They say the man's immortal and he hibernates every once in a while or something."

"Decker, you're full of shit." He said turning away in annoyance. "And that you can quote me on!" He moved on down the alley way away from the flashing lights and people.

Sykes emerged onto the side street spying a stretch limo idling nearby.

Leaning on the hood, waving 'hi' was the seductive pair Dee-Dee, and between them looking highly dandy stood Two-Face with the damnedest grin on his hideous façade.

Two-Face's odd driver Buttons McBoomboom stood steadfast near the door and leaning against him polishing a gun stood Harley Jest.

Moving away from the girls Two-Face tossed a brown paper sandwich bag towards him, "I brought you a little something, Sykes."

Taking a peek inside the bag he sees that it's full of 100 dollar bills. He threw a nervous glance back in the direction of the other cops and reporters before quickly stuffing it inside his coat.

"Care to be a little more discrete, Two-Face?" He demanded.

Two-Face scolded, "Shut up and listen, I hear rumor that the Mayor has put pressure on Commissioner Gordan to bring me and my associates down or else the National Guard is going to be sniffing around."

Sykes bristled at the news. "As far as we know it's merely a rumor. The Commissioner's my territory, Two-Face. If there's a problem-"

Suddenly, Two-Face grabs Sykes by the lapels of his coat. "Daniel, Daniel my friend...your problems is our problems."

Two-Face clapped a hand on Sykes's face and shoved him full-force into the wall behind him. The cop sprawled backwards onto his ass in the doorway of an all-night Cuban-Chinese restaurant. Where the patrons stood staring out of the restaurant windows watching for any signs of a good fight.

Livid Sykes's hand went instinctively to his gun.

"Here. Use mine." Two-Face said as he pulled an automatic from his pocket and tosses it in Sykes's lap. He looks down and laughs, daring him to pick it up - just as Buttons McBoomboom and Harley appear from behind him for reinforcement. All looking down on him with wild eyes that begged for him to give them a reason to kill.

Sykes wiped the blood from his mouth as Two-Face smirked reaching down for the gun in his lap. "It's all right, guys. Lt. Sykes here is a good cop. A real good cop." He paused allowing his smirk to grow into an all out smile, "Inexpensive."

Stunned, Sykes turns bright red and grabs Two-Face by the coat collar and whips out his gun.

Two-Face calmly looked down at Sykes's hands as the latter brought the gun up to fire.

His face was relaxed as his mismatched eyes looked up, "Watch the suit."

Breathing heavily, Sykes lets go of Two-Face's coat, looking back to the man's backup he sees four guns trained on his body. Taking another deep breath to calm himself he lowered his gun.

Two-Face smiled as he patted him none too gently against his cheek, "See. You can make a good decision...when you try."

Laughing insanely in Sykes's ashen face he retreats back to his limo with his gunmen in tow.

When Two-Face was out of earshot, Sykes muttered menacingly beneath his breath, "And where have you been spending your nights, Two-Face?"

It had been some days after seeing to it that his fateful pet of a lieutenant remembered who his master was Two-Face had found the corrupted city a bore for the night, slipping back into the sanctuary that was his base of operations, his sanctuary, and his home.

Sitting alone at his desk, divided likewise to fit his split persona, Two- Face stared down on the cluttered collection of newspaper clippings, all spitting the name of the Batman sardonically into his face.

With each try to end the life of the foul city's legend it seemed for a moment that he had won only to be so cruelly informed that his well thought out plans had all been for not.

The soft glows of his computer notebook cast his disfigured face into a sinister leer as he worked putting each brilliantly twisted thought into the work of plotting the demise of his annoyance, the plague that was Batman.

So into his work was he that he did not hear the door of his office open, letting the rambunctious commotion of his legion of twins allowing Harley within, "Ya've been workin' too hard." She chided adoringly as she sat a plates consisting of his dinner on the desk according to which side preferred what. "This is the fourth time I had to bring you something to eat."

Pausing momentarily Two-Face pulled the plates towards him, taking small forkfuls with proper decorum before switching to the plate to his left, practically shoveling the offerings into his mouth with his scarred hand. "I wouldn't be working so hard if the Bat was bleeding, hurting, deceased, departed, lifeless, over all dead!" He stated heatedly, his eyes full of accusation; after all if she and the others could do their work properly then he would not be in his current situation.

She sighed looking to his right to see a small faux platinum picture frame, within was an amateur photo of Jeffery and trapped in a lover's embrace was a blonde haired woman with somewhat seductive eyes. "She's pretty." She commented off-handly.

Two-Face's right hand casually reached outwards placing the framed face down on the desktop. "You can go now, Harl." His dismissal was gruff and cold leaving no room for argument or disobedience.

Scowling at his back with her lips puckered out in a pout she walked off, a plan with the woman in the photo already forming in her none to well mind.

Melanie Walker slowly dragged herself through the door carelessly disposing of her work shoes in the corner and letting her hair down from the customary ponytail. It was a long day, giving she had to pull double shift after a night of scouting with Batman, and not to mention she wasn't truly feeling all too well. The comforts of her bed and pillows practically screamed to her to rest.

Pausing in the closed doorway a frown passed over her tired face, something was amiss in her home. In movements that one could swear by was merely a blur she turned on the light while simultaneously drawing an Ace of Spades throwing card from her sleeve.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the sudden flash of light her frown deepened at what, actually who she saw. There sitting on the couch of the living room was Harley Jest, grinning widely with her gun aimed directly at her head. "Up to par I see." She chuckled from behind the gun.

"What do you want?" Mel questioned holding the playing cards defensively.

Quickly placing her gun back in the holster at her outer thigh in a sigh she wasn't there to fight Harley spoke, "Just to see the woman who holds half the heart of Two-Face for myself. And I must say I'm impressed."

"Jealous?" Mel questions putting away her cards.

The cheerful smirk on Harl's face lowered into a scowl before lifting once again into a smug little grin, "A tad bit, but then again I'm not the one helpin' Batman...Ten."

Mel frowned at the accusation her mind drifting away from the woman before her to wonder how her Jeffery trapped in the persona of Two-Face felt about her aiding his sworn enemy. Perhaps the same way her family felt when she wished to leave them for Terry. Angry? Betrayed? And perhaps overall hurt?

Steeling her show of emotions from the jester she retorted, "What does he care? If I'm not mistaken you're one Two-Face's lovers."

Harley smiled bashfully before moving to walk about the living room looking at the photos of the two that decorated a small portion of the wall. "True, hell I'd go as far as to say I love the man. But sadly Jeffery boy still has this thing for ya. Ya know when he sees you helpin' Batsy it tears him up inside, even worse than he is already? That half of him still loves ya despite his present company." She waved a hand down the length of her own body for display. "He even keeps your picture near by. I'd kill to have a love like that."

There was a sad sort of chuckle with her words.

Mel was torn between strangling the mistress of Two-Face and maintaining her self- control to listen to whatever she had to say. "So what do you purpose I do?" She managed to growl out of her clenched teeth.

"Simple." Harl's face turned hard as stone as she looked back at Mel. "Just stop helpin' him. Let Batsy die, another will pop up sooner or later. The Bat is like a weed, a roach even, ya never really get rid of him for long."

Mel watched as the woman said her peace before smiling waving her farewells with a twiddle of her thumbs as she moved towards the opened window. How could she expect for her to just stop in her quest to save her Jeffery? She did not know what she was saying. The tears of her frustration and helplessness leaked from her eyes as she thought of what was being asked of her. "You're to talk you haven't lost the man you love!" She shouted at the retreating jester's back.

Harl froze as a sharp pain ran through her heart. She thought of her ex- lover and the very pain she felt when she had found he had left her, but just as soon had the thought entered her mind was it pushed away with the knowledge of her current lover, the man Gotham feared, Two-Face. "Ya wouldn't know. Take my word, lil' Ten, stop tryin' to stop him. You're breakin' both his hearts."

"So what am I suppose to do? Just leave him?" Mel demanded in a near sob.

Turning Harley smirked deviously at Mel, "I didn't say anythin' about leavin' him. In fact I'm thinkin' just the opposite."

Mel was silent as what Harley had said began to soak in. "Why are you doing this?" She asked in a whisper, "I thought-"

"Yes I do love him, but he won't be happy unless he has you again...and the Bat dead. So for him I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy, even if I have to give him up." The tender look on her face quickly lifted into a smile as she tossed a small black and red card towards her. "Here, in case ya should ever need me. Ha, call me your beck and call girl." With a laugh the red and black dressed jester vanished out the window leaving Mel along only with her memories and the temptations of the offer.

Peering past his own disfigured reflection out onto the brightly lit night of Two-Face looked out onto the city of Gotham with an ever present scowl spoiling his already repellent looks. "If I wanted to murder Batman, I've got to lure him to me, but how? What can I steal? What clues can I leave that are both obvious...and yet subtle?" He pondered to the air aloud while flipping his coin. "After all, it never gets any easier."

He turned his mismatch eyes towards a pair of well muscled identical twins with crafty gray-blue eyes peering from behind sandy blond hair, his advisors Tomax and Xamot. Or nearly identical given the knife scar beneath Xamot's left eye.

The handsome pair was well known in the underground for their business savvy though they excelled quiet well as fighters Two-Face had only one real desire with the pair, and that was to act as his counsel and organize the funds his business brought in.

"What about..." began Tomax.

"Blowing up..." filled Xamot.

"...The Twin Towers." Tomax finished.

"Blow up the Twin Towers? Possible, it will be the second time. But what do I get out of it besides Batman's death?" Two-Face asked to his twin advisors.

"You could kill..." Began Tomax once again.

Xamot filled in once more, "Two birds..."

"With one stone." Finished Tomax.

"I do like killing two birds with one stone. Should I do it?" He said while flipping the coin up in the air.

Slapping it down on his wrist he scoffed at the results. Good side, "Scratch the Towers."

He looked at his coin and then to his advisors his frustrations growing at his dilemma, "It's getting harder and harder planning these two-sided crimes. Perhaps I should alter my modus operandi just this once?" He questioned.

Tomax looked down at the spread out sheets of newspaper started, "There's the charity performance of..."

"The comedy of Errors..." Said Xamot.

"To Consider." "Two sets of..." "Twin Brothers." "And the proceeds..." "Are going to..." "Two different charities."

Two-Face grinned at their efforts, "Clichéd. You two have got to be original or he'll be suspicious. I believe the Bat already has the place set for surveillance, not to mention all of the GCP. If anything or anyone would think it was a trap."

Two-Face paced the floors of the penthouse that once belong to Grissom, "Let's see...Two? Twins? Duo? Duet? Do any of them spark an idea? Which would he respond to?"

The pair was at odd as to what to do, all plans seemed too obvious yet they wanted Batman to suspect their plan of actions. If it be too easy then all of Gotham could figure out what it was that they were up to and they had no desires for that.

"The problem is he's brilliant. I need inspiration - something deadly, something worthy."

"Something-" Started Tomax with a questioning brow elevated.

Xamot mirrored his brother's expression, "Deadly and-"

"Worthy?" He finished.

A sinister grin graced the hideously marred visage of Two-Face, "Deadly and worthy, definitely a double threat."

"Dali's double - headed painting..." Offered Tomax.

"Is on exhibit." Finished Xamot.

Two-Face frowned shaking his head from side to side, "No, not enough profit."

Xamot thought a moment before speaking again, "The museum has a two-tined..."

"Jewel-encrusted..." "Demi-lune blade" "Worth thousands." "You could..." "Steal it..." "And kill him..."

"With it..." "At the same time." The pair wore matching baleful leers about their faces as they imagined the bloody demise of the menace of Gotham known as Batman.

"No," Two-Face dejected the idea quickly with his flat tone, "I haven't stolen weapons before he'd suspect a trap."

Taking a moment to think Tomax looked to his brother before coming up with one final plan, "There is..."

"A television program," "That has this host..." "Named William Morgan," "Who is said that..." "he 'Helps the helpless'..." "And heals the wounds." They said switching back and forth until their idea had been spoken.

Two-Face paused in mid-stride of his pacing before turning his face lifted in interest towards his advisors, "Really? Let me see."

The Twin advisors handed the ad over to their boss, watching as he looked it over the gleam in his left eye twinkled with what one could deduce as joy. With quick movements Two-Face flipped his coin into the air watching as it rotated over and over again as it descended to his open palm. Peeking down his grin grew.

Bad side.

Melanie sat on the floor with young Matthew, better known throughout his family as Matt McGinnis, playing with his latest action figure. Seated on the couch behind them watching the little scene sat Terry.

"Melanie, it was so nice to meet you. It's nice to meet one of Terry's friends from college." Mary stated cheerfully as she prepared to venture out to work.

Mel cast her eyes back towards Terry furrowing a brow to ask why his mother thought she was a college buddy. But then again she had no right to really question since some time ago she had recruited him into investigating the Too Hot, Too Cool club; when he had called her to help him baby-sit his younger brother she felt she owed it to him. Besides she was getting quiet lonely in her apartment and ever since she had the small talk with Jeffery's henchwoman her mind had been a torrent of conflicting thoughts.

Mary was prepared to say her goodbyes when her eyes drifted to the television screen as it paused in mid-flick from Terry's channel surfing. "Oh wait, that show is on." Mary stated stopping in her steps to stare at the television screen.

The blue logo of Help the Helpless flashed across the screen seconds before the semi-suave looking host, William Morgan, towing a sizable belly spoke with his usual soothing yet brusque tone. "We're all here to listen to you. We all love you, John...and we want you to tell us what happened."

On the stage a stout little woman patted the shoulder of a thin young man, "S'all right, John." Said the mother, "You can talk, you can tell 'em."

John cautiously moved his haunted eyes from their gaze in his lap towards the camera where Morgan stood, "Muh...muh...daddy...he...he...he-"

William Morgan tilted his head slightly to the side in signs of false sympathy, "He used to hurt you?"

John's eyes turned glassy as the tears began to form, "Yeah sometimes he...he -"

Morgan gave the boy no time to get his sentences out himself, interrupting once more he finished the statements, "He used to beat you up, John. Didn't he?" Turning he made a great flourish with his hands practically spellbinding the feebleminded audience, "He used to hit you and hit you and hit you till you were bruised and bloody."

"No," John stated with wide eyes, "I... I don't wanna t-talk about it. I don't wanna-"

"It's important that you talk about it, John." The sympathy oozed from Morgan's mouth as he moved from his stand at the corner of the stage to sit in the empty seat along side the boy. "For you...and for everyone out there watching this show."

All who were watching could see as John's throat bobbed as he swallowed the lump that had formed there,

"Muh...muh daddy...he didn't mean it. He didn't mean to hurt me! HE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME!" It was then the tears John could barely withhold fell from his bloodshot eyes.

William Morgan's arm reached out to rub comforting circles against the back of the broken boy, "Oh John, don't cry, don't cry. The pain is over now. It's time to heal. It's time to heal!" He voice rose up like some great TV evangelist, bringing about wild shouts of joy and crazed applause.

"Excuse me." A voice called out over the dieing cheers. Ignoring the voice Morgan went on paying his attention to his current 'case'. "Excuse me... I have a question." The calm voice called again in the now silent audience.

Annoyed Morgan stood onto his feet, his portly face tinted red with his anger, "We're not taking questions now, for God's sake. How insensitive can you be? Can't you see that this boy is-is-"

His words stopped in his throat as his eye befell the stomach churning sight of Two-Face and his gang standing in the aisles of the seats, all grinning murderously down onto him. But what really brought fear into the host's heart and nearly brought piss dribbling down his leg was the large two-headed serpent resting leisurely in the two persona man's arms, the rest of its body held up by Dee-Dee.

Two-Face grinned at the sudden blanching of the man, "I disagree, Mr. Morgan. I think it is time for a question, a very important question: Why? Why are you doing this? To help this little boy? I doubt it. To raise the national consciousness? Heal America's inner child? I seriously doubt it. No, you're doing this, Mr. Morgan out of sheer greed."

He cast his eyes about the set and the cameras all forced to focus on him, "Shining the image, upping the ratings, convincing your viewers that you're a concerned and compassionate man."

No one could miss the sneer in Two-Face's voice as he slowly cut the man down with the harsh bite of the truth. He stepped slowly down the steps approaching the stage carrying the snake with him, "Nothing wrong with greed, of course. Nothing wrong with power. But do you have to be such a...a hypocrite?" His face darkened slightly as the timber of his voice deepened with his anger. "Such a damn TWO-FACE?"

With no other warning he pitched his pet snake towards Morgan. The movements were quick, nearly undetectable. All everyone present knew was that something had happened one moment and then the next thing they were aware of was that Morgan's body was on the stage with the snake's body coiled tightly about him.

"Oh, god...Oh, god...Oh, god! Get it OFF me! Get it the hell OFF me!" Morgan shouted fighting in vain hopes of wiggling from the deadly serpent's grasp.

There was a slight hiss in the air seconds before the snake's mouth parted and the retractable fangs, filled with deadly venom, sunk into his cheek and neck, each scratch injecting a lethal dose of poison.

Morgan's cries wavered from demands to be freed to those of pain. His voice crocked into the air as his muscles twitched in uncontrollable spasms. His last moan of pain slipped from his swollen face, dieing before everyone's horrified eyes.

"Now that's more like it!" Two-Face's joyous exclamation brought everyone's attention back to the twisted mind before him. The Two Timin' gang moved quickly to detain the serpent as he took hold of the corpse of the dead host, his face turning to the near camera, "One thing you can say about death: It's HONEST. More honest than him...more honest than all of you out there in Television land. How do you people live with yourselves?" His face twisted into a look of disgust towards the human race, "You sit there, fat butts spreading out across the couch, watching the walking wounded parade across your TV screens day after day after day!"

"You sit there drinking beer and stuffing pretzels in your face...thinking you're so bloody SUPERIOR! No your family's not like that! Your kids aren't on drugs! Your husband's not sleeping around!" Tossing the corpse carelessly aside Two-Face growled into the camera, growled out onto all of Gotham, "Well, I've got news for you, maggots! You've all got secrets eating away at you...you're all walking wounded, all living lies!"

A silence fell over the once whimpering assemble of people, who sat in their seats doing the only thing they could...watch. Two-Face turned towards the subject of the show for the day, "Isn't that right, John?" He smirked lightly at the dumbfounded look on both John's and his mother's faces, "They mouth some inane platitudes about 'Healing the Shame' and then go right on swimming in the cesspool. But you can't heal the past, can you, John? Never heals, never dies. Families are poison and that poison eats away at you every day of every year for the rest of your pathetic, miserable life!"

Reaching into his coat he removed the pearl handle gun from the inner compartment of his two sided coat and aim the barrel at the boy's head. "Believe me," He said cocking his gun as his other hand revealed the two headed coin, "I'm doing you a favor." With a flip of the coin, a few brisk spins in the air it came down to its place in his palm, good side.

Smirking he scoffed lightly at the boy as his hands returned both coin and gun to the innards of his trench coat. Turning his back to the stage and facing his gang he waved a hand, "C'mon boys, we're out of here! Move it before someone shows up playing hero."

Just as Two-Face and his gang was about to exit John stood onto his feet calling frantically out to him, "M-Mister, mister WAIT! You-you've g-gotta shoot me. You've gotta!" John ignored the hushed pleads from his mother and those around him to seat back down and be quiet, he stood tall with the tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, "I'm bad, mister I do really bad things. Oh please- I wanna die!"

Two-Face stared down at John with a surprised look on both sides of his scarred face, "Who told you that you were bad?" He asked looking down onto John.

John shook his head once more, "N-Nobody, I just am."

Two-Face gritted his teeth together as the anger boiled, he knew the boy was lying, "Answer me...WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU?"

Choking back a sob John's eyes shed fresh tears, "My daddy." He cried in one short breath.

He could not help but let the smile grow on his face; Two-Face looked at the camera noticing they had yet to cut the feed, "His daddy? AH-HA-HA-HA- HA! His daddy!" He laughed, "Now what do you make of that, Gotham? Did it go down well with the chips and beer?"

Two-Face took hold of the camera pointing it towards the crying boy who moments ago begged for his death, "His daddy beats the crap out of him...and tells him it's his fault!" Two-Face's façade appeared once again on the screen, "You cowardly insects! You miserable hypocrites! You two-faced liars!" He hissed his accusations out onto the people he knew were unable to tear the eyes, hungry for the violence, away from their televisions, "Oh, you've been a bad city Gotham. A very bad city. And I..." He pulled his gun from his coat aiming directly into the camera's eye, "Am going to punish you!" With a pull of the trigger the screen went blank.

To Be Continued...


	18. Terror strikes twice

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 18: Terror strikes twice

By ShadowHawk

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used.

The television screen that once exhibited the marred face of the city's fear villain one displayed a small sign to the public that the station was at the time being having 'technical problems'.

Mary McGinnis stared transfixed at the TV the horror it had just seconds allowed into her home still fresh on her mind. With her hand unmoved from its place covering Matt's eyes she turned her bewildered gaze to all those present, "He's a monster! I don't care how many good deeds he has done, that man is a monster! What justifies his actions? What gives him the right to judge and punish those around him?" She cried in question unknowing that her hands had moved from blinding her son to holding him tightly to her chest in vain hopes of protecting him from the evils of the world.

Salty tears streamed from her eyes to the curves of her cheeks, the horrified look of pain on William Morgan's face would haunt her for nights to come. "I wish Batman would take care of him already." She said with a sob.

Watching his little brother comfort his mother who held him so tightly in her grip Terry cast his eyes towards the blonde who had as of yet made a sound other than a slight gasp upon seeing Two-Face on the show.

She had her face buried into her hands, her shoulders trembling ever so slightly to give evidence that she too was in tears.

"Mel?" Terry questioned slowly moving closer towards her. As he drew nearer he could hear soft murmurings seeping from betwixt her fingers.

"He's not like that. He's not a monster at all! Jeffery, my Jeffery would never do anything like that." Her sobs were stated mostly to herself as if trying to prove with utmost desperations that she too still believed in that. Turning her puffy and near bloodshot eyes up she regarded Terry. "I swear, Jeffery wouldn't."

Terry looked down at Mel and the broken expression etched across her face while his mother's words echo in his mind. Bending down to level himself with her he whispered the things he knew she was dreading, "He's gone too far now and he has something even worse in mind. Mel I know this hurts but they might not be able to save him now. Especially since rumor has it that the mayor is calling the National Guard."

It was Matt's turn to speak above the dense sense of dread lingering about the room like a thick fog, "Do you think they'll be able to stop him?"

Stepping into the hotel with his mismatched colored hair covered with a hat Two-Face wanted nothing more than to skip the next few moments of his life. Behind him the rotating doors moved smoothly after his entrance letting in and out more visitors. But none as esteemed or as grating to the hotel than his current clients.

Prince Raul and his wife, the princess Gwendolyn. A pair of spoiled royalty from a remote kingdom come to take advantage of the diplomatic immunity the government so foolishly offered in hopes of keeping everyone happy and the lands at peace.

Approaching the front desk he frowned down upon a well dressed man. "Can I help you sir?" He questioned with a suave sort of voice that hinted a sort of superciliousness.

"Yes, I have a 2:00 appointment with their highnesses."

Looking down at the guest book the clerk raised a questioning brow, "Your name, sir?"

A somewhat amused grin passed over his make-up covered face, "Mr. Duall -- with two 'els."

Snapping the book shut the clerk brought his eyes upwards to the important man, his condescending attitude quickly lost. "Yes, yes they are awaiting for you, right this way."

Continuing to act on the part as Mr. Duall, save someone might recognize him for who he really was, he met with the royal highnesses, over all in his dual persona's opinion royal pains. He had met them in their hotel room, a lavish suit many would kill just to experience just a fraction of a moment within to see a man in a white suit holding a glass of vodka. "Ah Mr. Duall. My wife and I must apologize for these shabby accommodations...apparently, they're the best this wretched city can do." Prince Raul said in a rich accent heavy with an elegant type of drawl.

"Primitive, simply primitive." Princess Gwendolyn said from her seat on a couch, resting with its head in her lap a purebred Dalmatian.

"That's...quite all right." He said taking a long look about their lodgings not finding a thing in the least bit as crude and primitive as they thought it. "I have an apology of my own; there's been an unavoidable delay in obtaining the KR-17 drug. But I should have it in 2 shakes." Two-Face said with great confidence, they were after all great clients and associates to keep on his good side for as long as they proved useful.

"Well, I rather hope." Prince Raul stated moving to stand aside his wife, "If the Princess and I haven't the bun in the oven by the time daddy king kicks off, there will be no end of bother – including the possibility of a war. Most sordid, no?" He questioned lifting his bushy eyebrows before downing the contents of his glass.

"Er... most." Two-Face hesitantly agreed.

"Besides," Gwendolyn began with a dismissive wave of her manicured hand, "We simply must return to Europe as soon as possible. I simply loathe Americah; it's so...so common."

"There, there snookums. Chin up, we'll be home sweet home soon enough." Raul promised caressing his wife's cheek in a loving fashion.

Two-Face grimaced at the pet name and overall sugary sweet manner it was cooed onto her, "We'll try to have the results for you A.S.A.P."

Prince Raul gave him a small evaluating look that could almost pass as a disgusted snide sneer, "Very good."

"I promise you I will get the drug by your leave." Two-Face vowed before bowing as was customary before leaving.

Standing outside the hotel on the gray cement of the cold sidewalk he heard the usual hustle and bustle of the city life flowing about him in a steady peace, almost making the sudden appearance of the large man behind him unnoticeable.

"Remind me about my choice of clients. I'm not making enough on the job to satisfy their needs." He grumbled harshly into the air before him just as a black Rolls Royce pulled to a stop before him.  
Buttons McBoomBoom nodded briefly while moving his great bulk to open the door, "I will boss, I will."

Pausing outside Two-Face reached into the inner compartment of his jacket to remove his trademark, the two headed silver dollar with a scarred head. "Hmm." He flipped the coin once and with ease caught it...good side up. "Blast it. I can't double my price." With a dreading sigh he slipped into the awaiting car.

From the front passenger seat Harley, without her usual apparel of black and red, turn to cast admiring eyes onto Two-Face, "How'd it go?"

"They gave a new meaning to royal pains." Two-Face sighed deeply.

Once the door was closed and Buttons was securely within the car pulled ahead in their journey homeward. "Well while ya were busy everyone made their rounds." Harley began, "First, no one has shut up about your live broadcast, it's in every paper, the radio hasn't stopped debatin' on your actions, and they say there's been a record demand for the play back! The only other person who ain't so happy with the publicity Gotham is gettin' is our beloved mayor."

"Oh?"

A newspaper dropped into his lap, "Compliments from Tomax and Xamot. They said in that funny talk of there's that this would interest ya. It seems the mayor's requested for the National Guard to come and deal with ya two personally. In my 'pinion he really needs to loosen up."

"I'll just have to introduce him to some friends who can help him lighten up." Two-Face grinned maliciously into the rearview mirror. Some moments later the car pulled to a stop before the sanctum of duality, Two-Face's hideout.

The hideout was in its usual two-sided setting one half dark and morbid while the other spouted light and joy. One side of him hated the design while another held contradicting thoughts finding it all quiet enjoyable.

After a kiss on the cheek from Dee-Dee, Two-Face moved on into his office followed by both Buttons and Harl. "What about that bombing? Did anyone find out anything about that?" He questioned taking his seat and looking down at the newspaper showing the face of the city's mayor irate at some sort of question most likely regarding him.

"Yes," She paused to roll up the sleeve of her top revealing her arm decorated in the usual array of notes written in ink and marker. "I know I have it somewhere on me. Ah found it! That coffee house bombin' last night; word has it that some hippy revolutionist by the name of Mad Stan is behind it. Somethin' about them being a cooperate operation that catered to the government lapdogs and not permittin' pets. This ain't the first time he's done this either."

If ever it was possible for his face to turn even more so hideous then upon hearing the news of some second-rate radical destroying his city made him achieve a new level of unsightliness. "Buttons, I want you and Dee-Dee to take a look into this. Keep a close eye on him." With a nod of acceptance Buttons left the room to obey his orders.

Once the doors had closed Two-Face growled tossing the newspaper away from him as though it were some despicable creature. "So the Mayor thinks he can stop me by using the NGs! Well we'll see about that."

Never one to shrink away from her boss's mood Harl took a seat on the dark corner of his desk peering down at the paper. "Ooh if they bring tanks can I hijack one?" She questioned grabbing the paper with delight.

"What do you think Harl," He questioned pulling the paper down in the center so that he could look her eye to mismatched eye, "Should we pay a visit our beloved mayor?"

With a squeal of delight Harley slid into his lap, "I call shot gun on the way there!"

Ringing ringing ringing. Day in and day out that's all that the phones had been doing ever since Two-Face had murdered on live television and the papers paling on his desk seemed to get higher by the second after he had announced to the city that he would call for outside help.

At home, at work, he received no peace, the phones, television, and radios all had become his enemy his only solace was to hide in fake meetings to settle his thoughts. He even had to call the police to get rid of the press lingering outside the doors like vultures waiting to feast on the dead.

From his desk the intercom droned to life. "Mayor Hill, there are some people here that wants to see you."

Hill paused in mid stride only to sigh deeply before pacing about his office once more. "If it's more censors tell them I'm in a meeting." He commanded.

"Um sir. I-hey!" From the other end there came sounds of shuffling and the distinct sound of another present with his secretary.

There was a muted shout followed soon after by a deafening bang as the doors of his office was forced open. Before the situation could even process itself into the mayor's frizzled mind members of the Two Timin' Gang rushed into the room with guns raised.

At the sight of armed weapons a scream of shock found its way out of the frightened mayor's voice who so happened to have dodged underneath his desk in a record amount of time. He had expected demanding shouts of orders, gunfire, anything but the smooth voice that called out to him, "You can come out of your desk, Mr. Mayor."

Timidly the mayor comes out of hiding to see a handsome man standing at the east wall looking at the portrait of Jordan's father

"W-w-w-hat are you doing here? How did you get past security? What have you done to Ms. Brames?" He questioned all the while trying to hold back the urge to urinate on himself.

The man at the portrait turned slowly reviling his disfigured face inch by inch slowly allowing the mayor take in the true hideousness of his facade for himself. "Your security is nothing compared to my men, Mr. Mayor."

"As for your gal Friday, she's just taking a little nap." Harley grinned waving her pop-gun as evidence. "She won't think of this as anything but a funky dream."

"It has come to my attention that you plan on destroying my career as a crime lord by calling in the NG." Two-Face stated getting down to the business at hand.

Suddenly a rush of bravado washed over him, all the fear and hiding, all the stress was gone as a since of pride filled his being. "Yes! It is my job to see to the protection of this city. And if such measures must be taken then so be it! I will not allow you to harm innocent people any longer."

"You think that you're all high and mighty? Sorry to say this, my friend, but you are wrong!"

The mayor was surprised to say the least, to the point that had to back down for a moment before returning the gesture. "And what of you? You think you're a king in this cesspool? It's because of people like you that this city became so appalling! You, the Jokerz, terrorism, the list goes on."

"Don't you dare compare me to that low-life gang! All they bring to the true Joker is shame." Two-Face stated calmly casually walking around the desk until he stood beside him.

"And you do the original justice?" Hill remarked sarcastically knowing full well that if it was his desire Two-Face would have put a bullet into the back of his head ending it all.

"I'm just living up to the original." Two-Face replied in the utmost sincerity.

Breathing deeply from the shouting the mayor took his seat in the lovely caramel colored leather chair that once gave him so much comfort. "I am just trying to do what is right for this city." He repeats lowly as though speaking to himself.

Placing his scarred hand on the spiritually tired man's shoulder sympathy seeped into Two-Face's somber voice, "So am I." With a final sigh he looked towards the hoard of twins, Buttons and Harley standing out amongst the identical faces, silently calling on one particular pair.

From out of the group stepped two identical men standing somewhere about 6'5 at the top of their silver blond dreadlocks. They looked as pale as death himself had the skeletal figure been bleached in the sun.

Moving in perfect union the two reached their pale fingers into the sleeves of their white trench coats, which fell down nearly to the feet of their heeled boots. A flash of bright light cut through the air made nearly every eye stare in complete awe as they brandished indistinguishable old-fashioned straight-edged switchblades with pearl handles.

"Fascinating aren't they? Sigmund and Simon Kreiger, known better as The Doppleganger Brothers. They came to me all the way from Germany to join my collection. Boys please don't make too much of a mess with the mayor here." Without another word Two-Face began to move away for the panicked man while the white twins steadily stalked forwards with weapons ready.

"What will killing me prove? That you will kill a man doing his job in cold blood? The National Guard will still come with me dead or not." He shouted in one last desperate effort.

Two-Face grinned forcing the discolored scars to lift into a hideous mask. "That's what you think." He lifted a small black box to his mouth and spoke in the mayor's very voice. "I can just call in and say I have the situation under control." in the mayor own voice

"You'll fail someday, Two-Face. Like the Roman empire yours too will fall."

He laughed before waving to the twin men giving them his permission to continue.

Moving on either side of the mayor the twin brothers took on a defensive stance with polished blades poised for attack.

"Are we ready?" Asked one, his eyes never leaving their target.

The other nodded in the affirmative, "We are."

A small grin tugged at the corners of their lips before they simultaneously dashed forwards their boots thudding in perfect rhythm against the floor as they drew nearer. Their pace was too fast for the frightened mayor to dodge. Before he could blink they passed on opposite sides of him, their razor sharp blades slicing into his cheek and back. Landing on their left foot they spun back to face him once more. While the mayor hissed doctoring his bleeding gash gracing his cheek Sigmund approached from behind and Simon masterfully twirled his blade in his hand switching back and forth with great ease and skill the metal flashing in the bright office lights.

Everyone was slightly fascinated by the sight of the skillful wielding that no one really remembered Sigmund until he forcefully kicked the mayor square in the back pitching him forwards into Simon who spun, his hand baring the weapon arching outwards towards the incoming man.

In motion with the twirl the knife slashed into the mayor's skin three times before Simon stopped and Sigmund rejoined them. A cut to the back tendon of the mayor's left foot brought the man tumbling down; no longer able to stand while the white twin sprung up from his crouch bringing his knife up the length of Mayor Hill's back to the nip of his neck.

The extreme bout of pain brought a silent scream from his mouth his head arching upwards with his motions. Smirking lightly Simon stabbed one final time cutting into the mayor's jugular while Sigmund moved in union stabbing into his back separating his spine in the center.

"We must admit that was fun." Sigmund grinned withdrawing his knife in perfect sync with his twin letting the corpses between them fall with a loud thump.

Simon stood to inspect his clothing please to see that not a drop of blood had stained neither his nor his twin's white outfits. "Yes, it was most entertaining." Wiping off their weapons on the back of the dead man they retreated back to stand among the rest of the Two Timers.

Two-Face looked down upon the dead and heavily gashed figure of Jordan Hill, "Hmm, we'll need to hide him for awhile, at least a day or two. We don't need this coming back on us just yet." Two-Face stated looking towards his left hand woman.

"I'll call the 'cleaners'," Harl began with a deep sigh while removing a cell phone from her bag, "But we still need to pin this on someone else. Um, how about Don Morello? This is sort of his style, besides he tried to cop a feel in the last meeting, I think he deserves to die."

"Do as you please. Now go wake up the secretary, the rest of you can head back to the cars."

"Miss Brames." Ginger Brames moaned deeply in her grogginess as she pushed herself up from her position slouched over her desk. "Miss Brames." The intercom called again moments before the face of the mayor appeared on her screen. "Don't tell me you fell asleep again."

"Um yes Mayor Hill, I mean no sir."

"Miss Brames, please send a message to General Slocome that I wish to cancel the National Guard."

"Cancel sir?" She questioned looking towards him.

"Yes, cancel them. I think it would be best that we handle this situation on our own. Also, I want you to cancel all of my appointments tomorrow; I'm going on a much needed break." He stated airily.

"Yes sir, is there anything else?" She questioned.

In the blood splattered office Two-Face grinned behind the holographic mask, "Yes, there is one more thing. Some men will be coming soon to clean the office, let them in the moment they arrive."

Night had fallen onto Gotham as it did every single day regardless of what has transpired during the day. A figure dressed in black and white moves in a pacing manner along the shadows and silhouettes gracing the rooftop of her choice of home. Behind her the dark knight himself stood with a displeased look upon his usually stoic face.

"You saw it for yourself. He has gone too far this time, beyond reasoning." Batman spoke lowly, as if saying so hurt him just as much as it did her.

Ten froze in her pacing upon hearing such words, "Jeffery's nothing like that I swear. It wasn't him."

"You have to accept the facts that Jeffery might not be alive in Two-Face any longer." Batman stated firmly while moving closer towards her, "He's killed too many people, bad and good alike. We have to stop him before his actions gets even more extreme if that's even possible."

Ten could only stand dumbstruck in her place in the back of her mind the discussion, if one could call it that, that she had with the jester replayed a hundred times over. "He's still alive in there. I know it."

"Mel! He killed a man on national TV! Things have gotten out of hand. The commissioner has been ordered by the mayor to stand aside and let the NG handle things on a shoot to kill command!"

At this she reacted. "No! They can't, they can't kill my Jeff. They can't kill an innocent man!" She shouted passionately towards him, almost begging him to stop them from hurting her loved one.

Batman watched as tears spilled from her eyes to stain her mask. She was emotional, too emotional, and a liability in such a mental state. It was then that he came to a difficult decision, "Mel, you can't get involved in this case anymore. You're too attached to him."

Her eyes grew wide in horror. "No, I'm not, I can still help!"

"And if a moment came where you could save the lives of the innocent at the cost of his would you be able to take the chance and do what's right?"

Her silence was answer enough for him. Sighing deeply he began to retreat leaving her behind.

Unable to do much else Melanie ripped her mask from her face and stared teary eyed but heatedly at his back. "Like anyone knows what's right anymore." Going back towards her apartment she decided that she did not need him she would just have to come up with her own plan to save Jeffery.

A few days later...

Two-Face sat quiet reclined on his split-styled couch the television before him showing the news.

"This is tragic news for Gotham. Early this morning the body of Jordan Hill, the city's mayor was found in the upper east side just days after he made the controversial decision to cancel his request for the Nation Guard to help regulate crime. He had said that he had made such a rash decision because he wanted the city's residents to regain their faith in the local police.

"Detectives believe that this is most likely the work of Gotham's lesser crime lord Nicolas Morello. Newly appointed mayor, Lucas Allans swears that he will do all that he can to have those responsible found."

Two-Face rolled his eyes at the report, "Barely a day as mayor and already the boy's lying to everyone."

"That's why ya have him on your payroll, darlin'." Two-Face turned to see Harley standing in the doorway looking towards him. "Buttons and the girls are back. I think they've found your lil' bomber man."

To be continued.....


	19. The Dual Darkness

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 19: The Dual Darkness

By ShadowHawk

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used.

The city was always dark and dreary; the type of setting that would make Edger Allen Poe feel like he was in some sort of paradise. They say that cities such as Gotham that was always so gloomy and drab had the highest suicide rates. Looking forlornly out of the window of her apartment Melanie Walker could not help but comprehend how true those statistics were.

She was feeling depressed and lonely but overall she felt frustratingly helpless. All she wanted to do was to help her lover, Jeffery Dent alias Two-Face the 2nd, everything else was of no importance, and she had even gone as far as to enlist in the help of Batman. But there was one thing that prevented her from fulfilling her goal…she was too emotional about the situation.

Batman saw this, that was why he took over and demanded that she remain out of anything that dealt with Two-Face.

Sighing deeply into the emptiness of her apartment she did not think how she was behind in her rent for the month nor did she think about how in less than a half hour she was due for work. No all of that was irrelevant.

She laid her forehead against the cool glass of the window her naturally seductive eyes glazed down upon the streets below watching the many people briskly walking by beneath. Any of them could be him, moving right under her nose and she wouldn't be able to tell. He was somewhere out in the city, so close yet so far, not even fully her Jeffery anymore.

In a sluggish manner her eyes turned to a small photograph for herself sitting in the sweet Jeffery's lap feeding him a piece of his birthday cake. She felt the sting of fresh tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Her head swam with all of those precious memories of times when things weren't at all so complicated. All their major worries then seemed to only consist of where they would spend their two weeks holiday vacations.

Putting her hand into the front pocket of her jeans she fingered the ridges of the personal calling card given to her by that woman dressed in red and black, the other side's lover. She should have ripped the card into small bits of confetti; she should have never thought twice about the offer, she should have done a lot of things before now.

Batman said he wouldn't allow her to get involved with Two-Face but he didn't say anything about her getting involved with anything dealing with Jeffery Dent.

The weather seemed to be perpetually trapped in the state of moist fogginess that comes just before a downpour only it showed no signs towards raining anytime soon. Different varieties of popular music roaring from within the bypassing cars, people conversed happily on their cell phones as they walked briskly by people they would not dream of looking in the face, the noises combining to make the familiar voice of the city.

A white Rolls Royce pulled up to the gutter littered with filth and grime. From out of the front passenger's seat stepped a woman dressed in a long red coat trimmed with faux fur. She was new to those who frequented the small slums but such a sight was a welcome. With each step she took her legs slipped from beneath the coat to flash a holster baring a gun strapped to her left thigh.

Most likely one of the crime boss's women, the loiters assumed watching as she approach a large burly man with two red head twins clinging on his arms; perhaps a pimp pushing the twin fantasy act.

"Boomy, the boss is ready. Did ya really find Mad Stan's place?" She asked placing one hand to her hip.

The two girls giggled in a corrupted innocent fashion before disengaging their arms from Buttons McBoomBoom to rush quickly into the awaiting vehicle. The two remaining people paid no mind to their foolishness, "Do not worry Harl, I'm very thorough in my work. We'll have Mad Stan in two shakes."

Moving to the car the jester out of her costume laughed teasingly, "You've been 'round Deucie too long, Boomy." She vanished within the passenger door once more soon followed by the large man.

In the damp corner along the brick wall ridden with mold and grim the common derelicts gathered to congregate among their little family. But there was a new face among the usual drifters of that particular corner. His face was young, and well chiseled in an oval shape. But all that really could be seen of him was a strong chin littered with stubble and his cap pulled over his head so that the bill cast his face into the shadow. Raising his head he watched the car and the riders inquiring about a certain mad bomber vanish down the road.

Mad Stan, a large man with the build and frame of a squared quarter back walked about the dark warehouse littered with the materials to make a multitude of different and deadly explosive, at his heels trotted a small brown bug eyed Chihuahua yelping in a shrill little bark from time to time.

"A funny thing about making bombs;" A voice startled him from his walk to his computer. He turned to see what appeared to be any normal looking man admiring his half finished work with some C4 laying on another work table. "They are just as easy to make as it is to make a model volcano."

"Who are you?" He asked grabbing a grenade from off his belt. "Another government lap dog come to stop me?"

"Actually we are merely concerned civilians." He stated dropping a component of what appeared to be a disassembled rocket launcher.

"We?" Stan questioned looking about the dark and what he thought was empty place to see three women standing a few feet behind silently cooing over his dog and a large burly man stood near not too far away from the first.

"Yes 'we'," The first man said turning forwards so that the misshapen left half of his face was fully visible.

"Y-you're Two-Face!"

"The second." Two-Face corrected with a grin.

"What do you want with me, man?" Stan questioned ready to reach for some sort of explosive but a warning cock of a gun left him totally defenseless.

"What I want Stanley? Well you dead of course, you see we're trying to created a perfect society and you are thorn in our plans. You have made yourself quiet the menace to our city. Now we can't have you destroying everything each time the slightest thing upsets you. So you've left us no choice but to eliminate the threat you pose."

"A perfect society? Ha! You're no better than them! You gonna kill off people like me who oppose you? Well get this, you may kill me but there will be more like me."

"A society free of crime."

"And what you've been doing isn't a crime?"

"I'm doing this for the citizens."

Before Stan had the chance to react he received a nasty right hook graced with brass knuckles into his belly. Delia giggled seconds before her twin baring the same weapon, only in the color of silver swung with a mighty back hand. Staggering with the dizzying blows he felt his legs knocked from beneath him as his chair was forced into the back of his knees forcing him to seat.

Harl grinned as she took a seat in his lap securing his hands together with what appeared to be linked friendship bracelets. "Ya know what, Stan?" She cooed running the barrel of her gun along the length of his face. "The whole 1970's thing is way past dead, we could give you an up to date make over before we kill you."

"Keep your filthy hands off me, you government slut!" His words were rewarded with the gun's handle smashing into his cheek. Just as he turned to insult the woman further for her actions his mouth was filled with the wide barrel of her gun.

"Call me a slut all ya want but the next time ya say that I do anythin' for the government I'll cut your gonads off. Got it?" She asked with an insane gleam in her eyes.

"Harl, if you don't mind we would like to get this over with." Two-Face snapped.

Sighing deeply the jester slid from out of his lap, "Well can I at least grab some supplies? I need to make more jack and the box bombs." She whined dropping her bottom lip in a pout for added effect.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

"You're nothing more than a freak monster sent to bring me down by the man!"

"No one is ever born a monstrosity, we are made like guns. One man is born a hero, his brother a coward. Babies starve, politicians grow fat. Holy men are martyred, and junkies grow legion. Why? Why, why, why, why, why? Luck! Blind, stupid, simple, doo-dah, clueless luck!" He laughed as his face twisted upwards in a sinister smile, "Nice huh? It's something my old man came up with. Girls," With a snap of his fingers his demeanor changed drastically from chummy to a deathly sort of serious. "We don't expect for you to leave the job half finished. Get to work."

"Do you want anything in particular?" Deride questioned tightening her grip on her knuckles as she and her twin bounced round on their toes like boxers prepared for a match.

"Break both his legs then blow the place up. The police won't think twice about it." He stated with an off handed wave.

The members of the Two Timin' Gang present began to do as the red and black garbed modern styled jester and began taking various weapons and explosives they found desirable with careless greed, leaving the twins to commence with their gruesome work.

"Hey Deucie look! A grenade launcher!" Harl cried with glee running from the back room with the somewhat old fashioned weapon hoisted upon her right shoulder.

Just as she opened her mouth to display her utter excitement two blurs flew by her face as Deedee were tossed across the room.

All eyes turned back towards Mad Stan who stood ready and braced for action before the very chair he was seconds before tied down.

Two-Face took in the sight of his twin girls groaning as they helped one another up from the floor, nonchalantly his eyes turned towards the man who had pitched them. It annoyed him that someone so meager would be causing so much trouble already. The job was meant to be quick and simple and already they were running into problems. Looking to the person closest to the mad bomber he commanded the attack, "Harl, deal with him."

Ever ready for a fight Harl tossed her newest 'toy' to the nearest Two Timer and stood before Stan. "Let's see if your head comes off." Within the blink of an eye she spun in a high roundhouse kick her black boot aimed for the man's head.

Everyone was prepared to see the foot connect and knock the man onto the ground, but what had came about instead left everyone standing in their place with their jaws slightly dropped. Stan's hand had flown up in fluid motion to catch her leg at the ankle mere inches from his face.

"There's only one guy I know who can do that wit'out breakin' his arm." She smirked wickedly. "Hi ya, Batsy!" Harl grinned from her position with one foot on land and the other trapped in his hand.

"Harl." The voice that came from the man was low and stoic very much like the well known Dark Knight. Just as quickly as she had struck did his grip on her ankle tighten, falling down into a kneel he twisted around pulling the jester's leg over his shoulder flipping her over face first into the floor.

"So," Two-Face sneered as Harl sat on her knees whimpering and wiping the blood from her nose. "You actually figured out what we were up to before hand this time, even took the extra precaution to take the place of our victim. Such improvements should be rewarded. Boys blast 'im!"

At his command each twin drew two guns from their holster and instantly had their aims locked on Batman dressed as Stan.

Acting on instincts Batman turned on his toes dashing away from the guns mere seconds before the first was fired. "Huh-yikes!" Harl cried as she was pulled off the floor and tossed carelessly behind the workstation with him.

The gunfire ricocheted off the metal work surface leaving the two adversaries to duck down farther in fear.

"Do they have any idea how much explosives is in this place?" Batman questioned turning off the holographic projection of Stan to once again stand the personification of a dark mystery.

"Ah! Boomy when I get outta here I'm gonna rip out your liva! What are ya bozos tryin' to do, kill me?!" Harl screamed out from behind the table.

"Cease fire!" Buttons McBoomBoom cried holding up his massive hand. "Boss, what do you want us to do?"

Rolling his eyes in blatant annoyance that his plans had been once again foiled by the meddling of Batman Two-Face grabbed a small device from off the near table. "I will not settle for a draw, Batman!" All eyes turned towards him in concern, his face had turned red on his unscarred half while the grotesque side seemed an unnatural shade of purple. "Boys, girls, and I use those terms lightly." Two-Face called holding up a small remote control detonator, "I think it would be best that we leave now, before the fireworks start."

All eyes focused on the thumb hovering above the button went wide as he pressed down starting the counter's countdown. Suddenly everything seemed insignificant as they all scrambled onto their feet to make a mad dash for the nearest possible exist, be it the front or back door or the various small windows, their main concern was merely escaping.

The continuous beeps of the detonator grew shorter telling those who were still within the dangerous walls that their time was near, until it drew out into one long line of pulsating beeps. Without another warning the explosives within the storehouse detonated bursting each window and door open with large rolling orange flames.

The power from the huge explosion knocked everyone present off of the feet, if not pitched them some distances through the air. For down the street several car alarms were blaring, breaking the silence of the night from the aftershock of the explosives. "Whoa, Stanley was really packing." One of the twins stated as he gathered himself up from the street. "Is everyone alright?"

"Once I find my stomach. Do you think the bat made it out?"

"He was probably the first one out."

Listening to the chatter of his men Two-Face stood as well, dusting the dirt and grime from his suit as the fire behind him consumed the simple building. "We're done here." He shouted irritated at the indirect mention of his failure once again brought about by Batman. "Everyone get back to the hideout!"

On the opposite side of the burning building Batman moaned as he shook the cobwebs from his head. He knew before hand that Two-Face had survived and that what had transpired between the two of them with the addition of his minions could have gone much better. Batman gave no real protest to the simple fact that things did not go the way he had planned, though the main objective of keeping Mad Stan safe from Two-Face's harm.

At the hide out those of the Two Timers who had not been present at the home of Mad Stan listen intensely as their comrades told them of the events that went down. While they spoke in excitement retelling how the storehouse blew up the situation was quite different in the split styled office.

"This is the last time I will tolerate that pointy nocturnal freak sticking his pointy ears in our business!" Two-Face ranted as he paced back and forth in his office, the flames of anger burning in his mismatch eyes. His right hand man and left hand woman stood stead fast before him waiting for his unpredictable temper to settle.

"From now on every last effort that this half-witted gang has will go into the task of severing his head from his body."

Buttons McBoomBoom and Harley Jest glanced at one another before looking back at their employer. "We'll tell the fellas to stop messin' 'round." Harl stated adjusting the small Chihuahua in her arms who just so happened to be growling at the two-sided man.

"Harley, what are you doing with that little rat?"

The jester flinched slightly; he never called anyone by their full name unless he was furious with them. Not many of the gang had been on the receiving end of Two-Face's fury, and those who did find themselves in that position were either shot or used as his practice dummy for experiments and his martial arts exercise.

Dancing on her toes Harl bounced the small dog in his arms as if it were a child. "I couldn't leave 'im behind Deucie. I was gonna feed him to the kiddies but they're full so later tonight I wanna take him to my mom. Can I Deucie, please?"

"Whatever, just get that mutt out of my sight!" He said with a wave of his hand.

Grinning with glee Harl held the dog up to her eye level. "I'm gonna take ya to my mother. And she's gonna love ya, and pet ya, and bathe ya, and fix ya." She cooed leaving the office.

"Now I need a trap, and the right sort of cheese to attract a certain flying rodent. But what will assure me that he will come for this bait. But my quandary is what exact bait will insure me that the bat will follow? A burning building?" He questioned stepping across the borders of dark and light in his office. "No, that would cause too much chaos and draw too much attention. Perhaps a hostage or two." He stepped across to the dark half once more in his pacing. "Yes a hostage! But not just any hostage. No, someone that will have the Batman chasing after me in two flicks." He stepped over again his demeanor changing to suit the light style of the office. "But should I do it?" Within moments his hand had flew into his jacket removing his coin. With a quick flip and a catch he had his answer. "Yes, I shall do it! I'll take a hostage."

"But who?" Buttons dared to ask.

"Someone notably important to the Bat, a second you might say. Buttons, have someone call our dear Mayor Allans, I think a small press conference is in order."

Shivering beneath his long jacket Mayor Lucas Allans moved up the narrow flight of stairs before City Hall to the small platform and microphones. Pushing his sand colored hair back he wondered why he had gone through with Two-Face's plans other than the fact he had blackmail against him. How is it that out of all of the crooked politicians throughout the city of Gotham, Two-Face would pick him? And by accepting the too good to be true offer of taking the place of the mayor he knew was about to be eliminated he had no other choice but to pull whatever favor asked of him.

Standing at the podium at the top of the stairs he flashed an award winning grin to the many cameras and people wondering subconsciously if any of them were aware of the line of cars some distance away from the small line of police cars.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen of Gotham." He said listening as his voice echoed from the speakers. "As you all my know the late Jordan Hill, my predecessor, made one decision final before his untimely passing. He wanted to reassure the people of this city that they had no reason to doubt the capabilities of their own police force. Hill was known best for the wise decisions he had made on the behalf of our home, and I have no doubt in my mind that his recall of the National Guard is among them. They say it is always darkest just before the dawn, we have reached our darkest hour all we can do now is reach for the light!"

His words were met with a triad of applauses and cheers from the present public and the flashes of the reporter's cameras.

Waving his hand in a call for silence he took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Before we proceed with the questioning I wish to bring our own Commissioner Barbara Gordon before you so that she too can give hope onto you all that we have no need of anything else save our own police forces!"

About two blocks away from the simple gathering of people a pair of ghostly pale twins stood beside a red and black power motorcycle and it's driver. At the sound of the mighty applause the pair cast their eyes down upon their identical watches, the white dreads of their hair falling over their shoulders.

"We would like to be on time, Miss Jest." Simon said watching as Harl shoved her trick flag gun into the neck of her boot.

"We most definitely would." Added Sigmund.

"Just be ready, two tones." Harl sneered with a roll of her eyes before pulling the visor of her helmet down.

The motorcycle beneath her roared to life as the back wheel squealed seconds before she lurched forwards at full speed. Waving in and out of the incoming traffic the jester grinned maliciously at the repeated sounds of tires screeching and metal crashing in upon metal, another quick dodge sent a SUV into the path of a small sports car which in turn rear-ended the car in front of it.

The sound of her destructive havoc soon gathered the attention of those present at the small conference turning all heads to the racing bike.

The distance between the bike and the people were closing in by the second, it did not matter what the present police were saying nor did it matter when they drew their guns on her, they could not stop the work of Two-Face. When she was merely a few feet away from the base of the stairs Harl quickly removed her gun from her boot and fired up at the people gathered about the podium staring at her in completely staggered and too shocked to react.

That is until the gun's projectile descended upon them exploding into a large cloud of smoke.

"Cover your mouth! It's poison!" Someone cried driving down onto the pavement.

While nearly everyone present ducked away from the smoky miasma Barbara Gordon could not help but think that if someone wanted to poison her they would have done so long beforehand and not in such a suicidal manner. As these thoughts transpired across her mind the sudden drowsy feeling taking over her senses gave answer to her suspicious. "Knockout gas."

As the world about her went dark Barbara Gordon did not notice when the police officers about her stopped firing or when the motorcyclist rode up the hazardous stairs, she didn't notice a thing even as she was swept off her feet and flung unceremoniously onto the bike before the driver.

"He's got the commissioner!" One of the officers cried out as Harl turned about and drove back down the way which she had came.

Sitting at the wheel of his car Two-Face stared down at the time of his watch. By now his minions had set about carrying out his orders. He had heard the multitude of car wrecks earlier on and knew that they had begun, but now was the beginning of the more critical half of his plan: capture and escape.

"Two-Face." A voice called from the communicator.

"Talk."

"She has her and is about to make the pass. All four police cars are following, and we see no signs of Batman. Guess it's too early in the day for him or we killed him in that last explosion."

A pleased grin lifted the corners of his face making him appear much like the monster the people clamed him to be. "Good, lead them my way."

Making her way around the maze of crashed cars she had created Harl held tightly onto the back of Barbara's brown coat keeping her stable as she zigzagged from the street onto the sidewalk and back again kicking the angered pedestrians aside. "Get outta my way!" She shouted upon seeing the Doppelganger Brothers standing ever impatiently at their silver car along with a few of the Two Timers waiting behind them in their own cars.

Bringing the bike to a screeching halt Harl paused before the ghostly pair. They did not say much to her, only stood giving her a look with their twin right brows raised, "C'mon I don't have time for this!" Harl growled practically pitching the unconscious woman onto them.

"Two-Face says to lead the cops to him." Sigmund stated quickly sliding into the car at the same time as his brother.

"How do you guys do that?" She questioned, her only answer was the sound of the engine and the car driving quickly away.

All the other began to follow when one twin leaned out of the window with his gun ready for action to shout, "Here they come boys!"

As the police cars cleared the wreckage the men open fire on the quick approaching police. "Hit 'em hard!" The sound of the gunshots echoed through the air as the Two-Timers along with Buttons McBoomBoom shot at the four oncoming cars.

The closest car lurched to the side as a well aimed gun shot pierced through the hood flying into the engine sending nearly the entire front into flames. But the driver was not about to be disposed of so easily. Pushing the flaming car to the max while it was still able the car collided into the rear of one of the Two-Timer's sending the hit car spinning out of control nearly taking out another and crushing the sole biker in the process.

"One down and three to go!" Harl shouted out to her comrades moving her bike away from the other car to avoid another close call.

The police cars from behind the fleeing Two Timin' gang began to return fire upon them. A shot from the police car pierced through the tire of the front Two Timer car causing the car to cut sharply in a ninety degree turn. The surrounding gang cars swerved around to avoid collision but sadly nothing could be done for the biker who was too close stop or evade.

"Holy shitakes!" She cried seconds before the frame of the bike crashed head first at full speed into the side of the car sending the jester flying into the air.

"Damn! They have Miss Jest!" Romulus alerted Buttons as he continued to drive.

"What? Turn around."

"Sir?"

"I said turn around!" At his command the man quickly turned in a full one-eighty leaving doughnuts behind on the asphalt.

Arriving back at the crash they found two of the cars slowing down to a stop. Buttons frowned, like the twins he and the jester was a pair that if separated his job was useless, a sort of balance, he is the guard for the right side of Two-Face while she acted for the left. It also helped that out of the few people of the gang he found her likable.

"Take this you bastards." Buttons grumbled aiming what appeared to be a rocket launcher at the cars. Pulling the trigger the long projectile whistled through the air as it shot towards its target. The officers within the cars gasped in total shock when the rocket flew to them, suddenly catching the people who had kidnapped their beloved commissioner didn't seem all that important, they scrambled madly out of their seats while struggling with their safety belts trying to get out of danger as soon as possible.

When the rocket hit the first car flipped off the ground and into the air traveling a short distances to land tires down atop the second car's windshield trapping the other officers with in.

"We still have one more!" Romulus stated coming to a stop near to where the jester sat pulling off her helmet.

"The boss can take care of it." Buttons remarked off handedly.

"Killin' two birds with one stone, Boomy?" Harl groaned trying her best not to look at her badly bleeding knees.

"Are you okay?" Buttons questioned cradling the injured woman in his arms.

Wincing Harl held her right arm still, "They broke my favorite toy." She whined pouting her lip slightly.

A dry chuckle ripped from his throat as he carried her back to his car, "The boss will get you another one. We'll have to have him take a look at your arm too."

Back with the racing cars exchanging gunfire to and fro the public quickly moved out of the path thanks to the loud and annoying wail of the siren and the ever flashing lights. They would catch them soon enough, even better that backup would be there to assist all that was needed was that they keep visual of the silver car speeding away with Commissioner Gordan.

A careless calculation on the behalf of a Two Timer sent another car crashing into the back end of a pedestrian vehicle rendering it useless in the chase.

There were only two Two Timer cars left between the cops and the Doppelganger Brothers, and the distance between them was closing fast. Surely their plan of kidnapping would fail.

Suddenly the two cars veered off to the sides leaving the driver and passenger confused…that is until they saw a very familiar stolen car driving straight towards them.

The action was too quick; surely no one would have noticed it. All those who stood as witness could only stand and stare in amazement as something shot from the stolen car's headlights and struck the police car sending it up in smoke as the metal frame was blown from the wheels, engulfing the car in a huge fire.

Two-Face sneered at the sight as he settled back into the seat of his car somewhat upset that they offered him no form of challenge or entertainment. "I guess I will have to wait." He growled to himself, his hand tightening its grip on the steering wheel.

"Boss," A dark haired twin Two-Face did not recall the name of quickly approached the parked car.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"We have sightings of Batman."

As the smile slowly made its way across his face all those present knew, never before had news of the winged rat's approach sound so pleasing to the Duke of Duality's ears.

To be continued...


	20. Half an Evil

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 20: Half an Evil

By ShadowHawk

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used.

A/N: sorry for talking so long folks, I had to deal with writer's block, any ways enjoy the fic.

Leaning against the hood of the latest update to the Batmobile Terry stared into the cold eyes of his employer, his predecessor, and neither one speaking just sitting in the silence looking onto one another.

With a loud frustrated sigh he removed his thumbnail from between his teeth, "This has gone on long enough! There must be someway somehow that I can beat him."

"But," Bruce began ever sensing the underlining distress in his successor's voice, "You have to go through his men just to get to him. Even then things will be difficult."

"You know, right now I could use some helpful advise." Terry stated flatly, "You faced the original Two-Face before, he had his weaknesses, maybe they are the same for this one."

"The coin." Bruce stated, "Any major decision he makes he will consult his coin. Good or bad, yes or no, he will obey the decision of fate based on his coin and his coin alone."

Nodding his head Terry mentally stored the information into his mind with all of the other research he had done on this particular case. It was safely tucked away into his mind along side the small tidbit that it is nearly impossible to house two personalities, if they aren't constantly interchanging then one would dominate while the other faded away to a mere memory.

Just as he opened his mouth to share his knowledge with his employer/mentor the large computer behind Bruce flashed and the voice of a police officer striving to remain calm filled the stagnate air of the cave.

"We're under fire!" The harsh feminine voice barked as havoc wreaked somewhere around her in the background. "No, it's a gas! They have the commissioner! Be out on the lookout for a motorcyclist on a red bike, no license plate number, driving through the pile up on Castle Street! I repeat they have the commissioner!"

The moments it took for Terry to don the guise of Batman and await the automatic-piloting system of the Bat mobile to reach his current destination felt like an eternity. All he knew was that one moment he was making his way to the metro then the next Bruce's aged voice was speaking with him in monotone urgency quickly filling him in on the attack on their new mayor and the kidnapping of the Commissioner.

Speeding down the chaotic street of cars smashed into one another, and the fiery wrath of the fleeing Two Timin' gang upon their pursuers, Batman felt relief overcome him, he wasn't entirely too late to bring a stop to Two-Face's latest plot of madness...whatever that may be.

He spied the silver car driving calmly away from the scene of the crime. He would have thought nothing of it had it not been for the twin bodies in the front and passenger seats. Using one of the Batmobile's helpful features the car's frame became transparent on the monitor revealing a pair of twins he had not seen before walking with the Two Timers and laying in the backseat completely unconscious was Barbara Gordon.

"Wayne, I see her." Batman's deep voice alerted as he pushed the gas forcing the Batmobile to move faster, moving closer to the fleeing car. "I think a pair of albinos got her."

"Albinos? Do you see Two-Face?" Bruce questioned over the communicator.

Scanning the streets before him he reported the negative. "No, but I'm sure these two will lead us to them."

Moving on his eyes fell upon the sight of Two-Face II's left and right hand man and woman paused before a wreckage of what seemed to be a power bike crushed into the side of and a damaged cop car. With no time to stop to deal with a pair of Two-Face's favorite stooges personally his black gloved fingers compressed a small button on the side of the control panel just as his targets were locked.

Buttons McBoomBoom and the Harley Quinn predecessor barely had a moment to realize who and what was quickly driving past when a projectile flew from the side of the speeding Batmobile straight towards them.

With a loud boom the unknown projectile exploded shedding it's casing to let loose the flying wire mesh net and bolas just seconds before it crashed down on the two, knocking them down onto the pavement.

"A net?" Buttons questioned his large hand slipping to the kneepad of the injured jester still held securely in his arms.

"How vintage." Harl sighed watching Buttons as he removed a razor edged playing card from her person. "Well, onto phase two?" Harl questioned.

"Onto phase two." Cutting the netting away from them with various wide swipes of the card Buttons nodded before pressing his calloused finger to the communicator settled on the collar of his purple jacket, "Hey, tell the boss the bat's out of the cave. Everyone else return to the hideout as planned."

The scared fingers of Two-Face II's hand tapped impatiently against the wheel of his car. He couldn't wait to see Batman, he couldn't wait to fight him, hurt and maim before finally killing the nocturnal nightmare with slow twisted torture.

Not to mention he could feel his other half, the weakling Jeffery, stir deep in his subconscious. It was like nausea moving in an unsettling fashion in the pit of his stomach, making it somewhat difficult to keep his focus on the job at hand. He had been at it ever since they got report on the successful kidnapping of Barbara Gordan, their precious 'aunt'. He knew what would happen, the little punk would fight him, nagging him constantly about 'Aunt Barb' and their 'family' and how what he was doing was 'wrong'. The nausea would turn into dizziness and sometimes vomiting, then the headaches would come rendering him incapacitated for some hours.

"Listen here, Dent." Two-Face II growled lowly in his throat to the open air before him. "I don't have time to second guess anything because of one of your prissy lectures right now so I suggest you cease this posthaste."

To his relief the queasiness diminished just as the silver car towing his captive squealed to a stop right beside him. The pale twin brothers dressed in white glanced towards him waiting for his nod before speeding away heading back towards the hideout as was planned.

Meanwhile Batman drove skillfully dodging around the common Gotham city traffic keeping his main sights on the target car losing it for only a few seconds as it turned a sharp corner.

Coming about the same turn his white covered eyes shot open in shock upon seeing the car driving off from behind the all too familiar stolen G6155 Interceptor.

He had barely a moment to come up with the knowledge that to get Gordan he would have to get around Two-Face himself and the very car that rivaled the Batmobile; when from the front of the car when a missile shot out towards him.

Shouting Batman quickly steered the Batmobile from out of the line of fire just for the missile to shoot across his left hitting the billboard behind him turning it into a fiery explosion of rapidly burning debris.

Two-Face laughed like a mad man as he gave chase, a demented gleam of a twisted sort of satisfaction flickered in his left eye. "Okay, Bats, let's see if your new car can hold up to mine, you pointy eared freak!" He yelled pressing his thumbs down upon a button on the steering wheel.  
Batman visibly flinched upon hearing the sound of multiple charges firing upon and landing on the back tail of the Batmobile's fins. It took him only a moment to realize that he was being fired upon by one of the many weapons of the Interceptor's weapon system, "A machine gun, missiles." He grumbled. If he remembered right it front weapons, both offensive and defensive so it made escape and capture all the more difficult to do. "Why can't it ever be easy?" He wondered aloud maneuvering the Batmobile from side to side to avoid the many oncoming fire.

What more did it have, there was another weapon or two that he knew he had to be wary of. But before his mind had the chance to dwell on the subject long the loud wail of sirens accompanied by the ever-annoying flicker of red and blue alerted both drivers of the police's arrival.

Frowning behind his cowl Batman hissed a curse towards the pursuing police closing quickly in on the back of Two-Face and his well armed and equally armored car. As he remembered the car was well equipped in the front, but something the six police cars were forgetting was that it was just as well equipped in the back.

In the Interceptor Two-Face's hideous grin grew into a smile stretching out so that it rivaled even that of the Joker's. "So you want to play too? Great, now I have more to test my car on, more to kill!"

Reaching to the dash just before the stick he pressed down upon the black button.

From behind the cops could only stare in wonder as a black substance spilled from beneath the back of the car. They thought nothing of it…until the first car hit the trailing black puddle. The once tailing car suddenly jerked from side to side as the driver lost control before finally the foolish driver panicked slamming on the breaks (which is something everyone knows you must not do) sending his car spinning out of control.

From the review mirror Two-Face watched laughing all the while when the car spun out to the side hitting the side rail before flipping over in a fiery inferno.

Watching the horrific scene of the cars trying to avoid the same fate as the first, Batman felt somewhat sorry for the police officers but he had no time to worry about them, they were the ones willing to risk life and limb for the cesspool called Gotham. Besides he had to get to Gordan before he lost the trace on the white car that he had last seen her in. Hoping that Two-Face wasn't one to divide his attention so well he made a sharp turn.

The sudden disappearance of Batman tore Two-Face's eyes back to the road ahead. "Oh no you don't!" He growled, "Fire missile two!"

The missile shot from the car just as the first had, but instead of going straight ahead it turned following it's locked target of the Batmobile.

The shrill squeal of the second cop car hitting the last of the oil slick and spinning out of control reminded him that he still had the insects of police on his backside. The second car continued to spin moving into the path of the third taking both out at once.

"Ha! I love killing two birds with one stone." Two-Face laughed to himself watching the remaining three cars move in closer and closer. He felt sorry for the fools if they actually thought they were really gaining up on him, they were fools if they didn't realize he was setting him up. Reaching forwards to panel of buttons he spoke, "Oil slick, smoke screen…oh about a little fire?" Pressing the bright yellow button he watched as a jet of flame shot backwards at them instantly surprising the pursuers before putting the hood of the closest on fire.

The car went out of control moments before the driver leap out to safety just as the engine blew.  
Taking advantage of the small lead he had gained Two-Face laughed pulling on the break, sending the car into an 180 degree turn pressing on the trigger of the rail guns. The poor fools didn't even know what was coming before they were killed instantly.

In the parking lot of the large upscale apartments, where one Two-Face kept as his favorite head quarters Batman silently came onto the scene to his fortune not too late.

"Here." Sigmund stated impatiently shoving the limp body of Barbara into the Dee-Dee's waiting arms. Batman watched as the twin red heads scowled at the Doppelganger Bros. before sticking out their small pink tongues at the pair for their obvious disrespect.

"Just get out of here before Batman notices your ride!" Deidre hissed as she and her twin grabbed the woman by her arms and feet to drag her towards the mysterious door.

"Too late." Batman's deep voice remarked just seconds before he leapt from the darkness split kicking the ghostly brothers, knocking one into the building's wall and sending the other flying roughly into the near dumpster rendering them both momentarily stunned.

When he turned his sights to the twins collectively named Dee-Dee the pair quickly and carelessly dropped their burden preparing to fight the legendary dark knight.

"Ready Sis?" Delia questioned bringing up her hands ready for the attack.  
Diedre nodded, "Ready."

Before the girls had a chance to attack Batman flew towards them. Grabbing Delia first he flipped her roughly over his head sending her crashing painfully on the car's hood. Soon followed by her twin.

With his enemies out of the way he went on about this rescue. "Commissioner," He spoke with relief taking her by the arm, helping her to stand.

Hissing loudly Barbara jerked her arm from his grasp holding it protectively to her body. He watched as she held out her other hand while striving to pull herself onto her feet all the while keeping her arm tucked caringly to her chest, it must have been hurting her meaning they must have injured her during the kidnapping. "Commissioner Gordan, are you okay?" He asked taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises." When their hands met Batman screamed in agony as painful currents of electricity shot through his hand and into the rest of his body. "But I can't say the same for you." She laughed as his body went limp on the ground.

Rubbing their bruised backsides Dee-Dee approached the woman standing over the prone figure of Batman. "Could you come up with anything cornier?" Delia questioned snidely, none too pleased about being flipped into the hood of the car.

Removing the large electric joy-buzzer from her finger she tossed it into the pocket of her long jacket. "Like ya could have done betta." Barbara scoffed in a voice that was not hers. Bringing her fingers to her wrist she deactivated the hologram, allowing Barbara's face to vanish and Harley Jest's to be reviled. "Alright, you two drag the old bitty to the room. Boys, will ya get off the ground and take Batsy boy to the lab like Deucie wants? We've got our butts kicked by him worse then you two so stop acting like pansies."

To be continued…


	21. Ego Trip

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II 

Chapter 21: Ego Trip

By ShadowHawk & Demoness Space Pirate

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used

The first thing Batman became aware of as he slowly regained conscious was the overall incapability to move his somewhat sore limbs. He felt like he was a human fuse and he had just burnt out. Ignoring his pain he realized that there were voices, mumbling incoherent words somewhere in the distance.

As he really became aware of things everything came back to him and his situation was quiet clear, he had been captured and the voices speaking were not in the distance but really a few feet away.

"There, you're lucky you're more enhanced than normal people, that arm will mend within two months, if not sooner." A voice spoke in a stoic though chiding nature. "Until then I want you off any future missions until you are healed."

"But Deucie!" Someone whined. "Ya can't expect me to stay out of trouble!"

"That goes double for you, Harl." Cracking one eye open Batman observed his surroundings, he was in some sort of lab. The walls were a shocking hospital white hash the ceiling hummed from the bright incandescent lights, the bright pure colors of white was contrasted by the abundance of thick and thin black cords protruding from the walls snaking about before entering into a few computers and machines that he could see within his eyesight.

"Oh look," A soft feminine voice sated moments before long slender fingers took hold of his chin, forcing him to look towards the speaker. She was, he could say without a doubt, a beautiful woman, with long black hair framing her lovely face graced with nice and high cheek bones. Her lovely lips colored a deep shade of red lifted into a pleased grin before she removed her hand to hug a notebook to her white lab coat.

"Our subject is awake, Anaya." The woman he supposed was Anaya, the first's twin walked into his line of vision grinning lightly, baring the same facial features, if not having more defended cheek bones than her sister. Brushing her hair back onto the shoulder of her black lab coat she gave a small chuckle, "Good thing, Melana. We might have had to start it with him still unconscious if we were to start on schedule." Anaya stated with false relief. Looking upwards his white covered eyes grew wide in shock upon spying The Twin Tails, the twin lasers that had been the main attraction in the science exhibition of the Gotham Museum of Science, but they weren't stolen when he had arrived, so how was it there now?

Turning upon hearing the playful teasing of the twin sisters Two-Face turned to the scene of Batman stretched out upon the lab table all of his limbs spread apart and held down by reinforced iron cuffs.

Waving off his right hand man and left hand woman he acknowledged him, "I see you've noticed my lasers. No, they aren't the same ones at the museum, they're actually duplicates created by the lovely Zin sisters here. Luck was on my side when my advisors Tomax and Xamot introduced me to their wives and I learned that they were quiet useful to me." He grinned giving both girls an encouraging touch to their shoulders.

"Not only just charming women, but amazingly intelligent, multitalented, and very dangerous." At his words the two blushed slightly before moving about the small lab checking on the various machines and computers. "Two-Face, we are ready."

The grin turned into a full blown smile as he moved to lean on the table right at Batman's head. "Well Batman, this is the end for you. No silly games, no peeling off your mask and finding out your 'secret identity', you see I never cared about things like that. No curtains one or two just plain curtains. The only reason why I'm going to toss this coin is to decide whether to heads, cut you right down the middle first or tails, from left to right." He all but laughed the duration of his small speech as he held up the coin for him to see.

The flip was quick barely raising up five inches into the air before he snatched it in his fist and slapped it flat down on the table by Batman's pointed ear. "Oh-ho! Heads it is! Girls give him a taste of laser two first." He smiled pocketing the coin.

"Well Batman in about twenty minutes those lasers are going to warm and the laser will slowly start to creep upwards cutting into your body straight up the middle. The lasers will cut and suture your wounds at the same moment letting you live long enough to truly experience the pain, and just when it's half way up the other laser will start and begin burning into from the side." He beamed as he explained the slow torment in store for the dark vigilante. "And then Gotham will be mine. Oh and do not hesitate to scream during the process, Batman."

"Do you expect for me to beg for my life?" Batman asked with a sneer.

Turning his back to the dark knight of the future Two-Face released a dark bark of laughter, "No Batman, I expect you to die."

Making his way down the hall Two-Face passed a few of the twins, his lower minions of the Two Timin' Gang most of them young and foolish hoping for easy money unaware of how disposable they really were to him, how easy it was for him to find a new pair of teenage or young fools looking for a quick buck.

He spied the Dee-Dee twins standing together rather bored before a door. "Can't you two at least pretend to be guarding her?" He asked coldly.

"But boss, it's no fun guarding her." "Yeah, what can a dried up old biddy like her do? Especially with her tied up." Ignoring the whining pair he walked into the dark empty room, once used as a utility closet until he ordered it cleaned out.

Turning on the sole light he looked down upon the aged Barbara Gordan bounded down to a chair with her hands held together behind her trapped in a pair of bulky handcuffs.

She looked upwards taking sight of her disfigured capture. "Jeffery."

"Don't call me by that name. You are my hostage, with you here I know I'll have all of Gotham's full cooperation."

"No, Jeffery, they won't give into your demands for me." She stated with great confidence.

"That's twice you called me 'Jeffery', Jeffery Dent is dead- - my name is Two-Face and don't make me tell you twice!"

"Years ago your father said the same thing, yet Harvey Dent lives. You are no different...Jeffery." She stated emphasizing on the name he so detested.

"Oh Really," He growled low in his voice taking out his gun aiming it directly at her head, "I'd like to test that theory."

"If you kill me what would you do about a hostage? Take your own advice and think twice about your actions." Frowning at having his own words turned against him he grumbled as his hand dove into his pocket removing the fate choosing coin. With a flick of his thumb the coin fluttered up into the still air only to land in the palm of his hand…good side up.

"You get to live." He scoffed moments before an amused look passed over his face.

"It seems that little whelp Jeff wants to talk to you, I on the other hand despise you." Barbara was more than a little confused upon hearing his last statement but refused to show it for Two-Face to see.

Two-Face always said that Jeffery was dead, but if what he said was true then that means Jeffery was merely buried beneath the persona of Two-Face, there was still hope, real solid hope for Jeffery yet.

"The feeling's mutual. Let me talk to him." A moment had passed and Barbara could actually see the change wash over Two-Face the 2nd, his strong upright stance sagged almost as if his knees were too weak to uphold him.

His face, even his hideously scarred features had changed to some degree…softening.

"Aunt Barbara?" He asked not in the tone of voice she had come to know as Two-Face, but in the gentle voice she knew well belonging to Jeffery Dent.

"Jeffery?" She asked leaning forwards as far as her bonds would allow her to look at only his good half, focusing on the image that was purely Jeffery. "Oh, my goodness, what happened? Are you alright? You need help."

"What's going on?" He asked looking down onto himself. "Why are you tied up?" He asked her in pure sincere curiosity moving to release her.

"Two-Face the 2nd." She heaved a deep sigh, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I-I remember the accident at my Godfather's company were I worked. And small little hiccups here and there, like a bad dream." He admitted wondering where the key to the complex handcuffs were hidden.

Barb sighed deeply shaking her head from side to side, she really didn't want to be the one to tell him this, at least not like this. She had pictured it differently standing in the hospital with Grace and Harvey there, and Melaine, all of them telling him the awful truth.

"That accident happened nearly a half year ago, after that accident you were taken to the hospital. We figure that when you woke up you were a different person, a person all of Gotham thought was dead. You've become Two-Face the 2nd." Jeffery paused in his actions too stunned to really believe what she was telling him.

It was…impossible, it couldn't be, he couldn't be who they say he was. "No."

"Try to think, do you remember anything strange at all?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Batman? Doing things you would never dream of doing, Jeffery?" She asked pushing him to remember and accept the truth.

"No, I remember my family."

Barbara felt a sort of relief wash over her, he was still sweet, kind, and gentle Jeffery. The same little boy she had held, babysat, and cared for. "What about Melaine?"

"Annie..." He tried to picture the lovely blonde vixen in his mind but saw some thing else a coin…a silver coin being tossed in the air, slowly flipping over and over and over, it had two heads. One normal, the other scored with something of a X. As it flipped he could hear a faint cold deadly voice, laughing, laughing at him.

The sound of Barbara's deep sigh pulled him away from his deep focus on the mesmerizing coin, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this; but you've become Two-Face just as your father did. And you have done some things you normally would never think of, you and your gang have killed people, you have committed countless crimes as Two-Face. And not just a moment ago you put a gun to my head."

"I'm sorry for what he's done to you." He said feeling ill with the things he had been told. The illness turned into an acute pain, he felt his consciousness beginning to fade, like he was falling asleep.

He knew what it was and what it meant, "My time's up." It was like watching ice melt as he reverted back to his evil self, the softness in his face hardening as he stood straight almost taller if at all possible. Two-Face had heard it all he was disgusted by his goodie-goodie weaker self, if it were possible he would have vomited on the spot.

"Jeffery, please fight." Barb said in a whisper with hopes that he heard her plea before leaving.

"You know you rely too much on Jeff," Two-Face sneered in shallow mockery grabbing hold of his gun once more. "I've got big plans in store for Gotham and Bats as well. In fact right now he's about to be split in half. And even you, dear Aunt Barb, play a certain key in my plans."

"I won't help you." She spat back in determination. "You'll have to kill me first." "Oh I won't kill you, the coin said that I can't and knowing my good side he won't forgive me. When he wants to be he can be a real headache, tossing around up here throwing a tantrum." He all but laughed tapping himself on his temple with his gun. "So what do you plan on doing? Kill Batman and rule the city? It doesn't matter what you do someone will stop you one day."

"Let them try, after all you had a hard time trying to get info on my location." He retorted carelessly waving the gun towards her. Barbara frowned with dislike of his cocky condescending attitude,

"You are Two-Face, you had us running around in circles knowing you have two hideouts, once we found one you were already in the second."

She stated the simple fact all of the police department were well aware of it. "My dear Aunt Barb, like your father before you you've figured me out! I'm impressed."

He chuckled grinning in a fashion his scarred skin wrinkled upwards making him look almost like a Chesire cat. "I'm not trying to impress you of all people."

Barbara sneered. "Second guessing, looking twice, each time we came close to getting you we were too late, that tells me you have some of my men on your pay. Seeing as you had to put a mole into my force just to stay two steps ahead doesn't impress me in the least." "

Tsk, tsk, Aunt Barb, being bitter does help."

Barb sighed getting tired of listening to Two-Face gloat and boast. "You have both my police force and Batman to deal with before you can claim this city." "We'll see." He laughed leaving the room, leaving her alone in the darkness perhaps to waste away until he returned for her to serve his purposes.

Unable to see him any longer Barbara sat still and hoped and prayed that she was right. He could feel it, the usual slight ache in his head, that annoying pain that coursed through him when Jeffery Dent actually tried to put up some sort of fight, was actually stronger, far stronger than he had ever felt before.

Slamming the door behind him he ignored the panicked faces of the Dee-Dee twins who jumped at seeing his angered yet strained face. "Keep your eyes on her, you know I don't like second rate work."

"Yes Sir." They barked out together watching him as he left them to board the elevator.

He knew he shouldn't have let the little runt out to talk to Gordan, the boy really needed to just give up and die, he had been so close to just fading away not too long ago and now, now the punk was fighting him for control.

The elevator rose up the many stories of the building coming up onto the penthouse of the top floor, the bell dinged just seconds before the doors slid opened onto the private floor putting him out right into the large living room.

"Boss?" Buttons questioned looking up from his seat on the couch. "I thought you were going to watch Batman's-"

"Changed my mind." He growled clutching his head trying to relieve the throbbing pain somehow. "Make sure that I'm not disturbed for the rest of the night."

His henchmen, being the ones closest to him and nearly always in his presents, had seen this sort of behavior in their boss before, they knew to some degree what was happening but also knew that Two-Face's temper flared the most when he was this way. If anyone where to try to bother him they would more than likely get shot in the head.

"Alright, Deuice. If anyone wants to mess with ya they have to go through us first."

Barbara leaned her head backwards slightly listening carefully to the whining female voices from the other side of the door while concentrating on working her wrist out of the handcuffs. It was no doubt these women were the ones put in charge of tying her down in the uncomfortable chair, for if they were complaining about watching over an 'old crow' then surely they would underestimate her, forgetting that she was not only a cop but the commissioner of Gotham's police force. Not to mention her days long ago as Batgirl left her with certain expertise that did come in quiet handy.

She slipped her right hand from the cuff, easily slipping free from the carelessly tied ropes. Standing she rubbed her tender wrist scoffing lightly at the fools, they might as well have held her with yawn and tied her with a granny knot.

She had to move quickly, if what Two-Face said was true, than Batman was in desperate need of some help, her help. Moving to the door Barbara pressed her ear to the crack listening to the bored moans and pouting protest.

"I don't know why we have to watch the old hag," Deirdre groaned leaning against the wall to the right of the door with her arms crossed over her bust.

Delia rolled her eyes upwards, "Yeah, one moment we were hanging on Two-Face's arms, having fun and the next thing you know we're demoted!"

"Demoted to watching lil' old grannies while Batman is about to be cut up!"

Barbara felt young again, the same feeling she had when she was first donning the uniform of Batgirl, she resisted the urge to laugh merely letting a small near unnoticeable smirk grace her lips.

With a mighty kick the door flew open, rather than sliding open as other modern doors did, to slam forcefully into Delia knocking a hollow cough from her chest while Barbara flew from the room with a rolling duck coming to a stop turning to face the stunned pair.

With Delia still somewhat winded leaning against the wall for support the darkly dressed Deirdre glared venomously at the ready older woman. "Do you need a cane or something to help you out grandma?" She teased the spiked heels of her shoes clicking against the floor as she moved into place.

Barbara nearly rolled her eyes at the comment. "I don't need anything to put you two in your places."

"I just might feel bad about beating you up. Right Del?"

Before Barbara could react the twin dressed in the white frilled lingerie like outfit sprung from her crouched position landing on her hands and springing onto her feet, a pair of golden knuckle busters glint in the air as she swung with her right hand.

Barbara frowned slightly her mind shooting back to the days she was the female vigilante battling against the Joker's crazy in love girlfriend Harley Quinn. Her arms came up to block the initial blow from the lightly dressed sister and ducking almost instinctively from the stiletto kicked in her direction by the darker half. As she caught the kicking leg tossing the women into the wall before returning the assault she could see in their eyes where the comparison to the departed femme fatale ended, they lacked the demented crazed gleam in their eyes, they weren't fighting for anything, they were doing this for the thrills.

Delia waited for her twin to distance herself from the active woman she moments before thought was bound to a life of retirement in Florida before leaping up behind her catching her head in between her spinning knees, with a twist she pulled all of her weight downwards slamming Barbara into the hard cold floor.

Stunned by the attack and somewhat dizzy from the blow her head was dealt when it bounced off the floor. Slowly standing up she watched as the two girls slowly moved to stand next to one another both smirking knowingly towards one another. Seemingly out of nowhere the two removed a pair of handcuffs, exactly what sinister deed they planned to do with them was a mystery.

They were nothing like the villainesses she had faced back in those days long ago, because of this, she knew without a doubt she wasn't going to lose to them.

They gave out a cry before moving in to pull off their twin attack. Spying her gun resting on the hip of the darkly dressed twin Barbara grinned slightly before moving again into an attack simultaneously tripping one while cuffing the pair's hands together and bringing her elbow into the abdomen of the second. Spinning on her heel she grabbed her gun from the holster of the falling twin's hip coming to a quick halt with gun aimed down at the entangled sisters.

"Alright, where's Batman?"

Everything he did, every single thing he tried to do to stop the destiny fate and Two-Face had set before him. Each time he failed, each time he got close to escaping the Zin twins as Two-Face called them would laugh before stopping him. Even with Bruce telling him not to panic and to try one thing or another was of no help. He was left to lay on the cold table and watch the digital clock slowly tease him by counting down the minutes until…

The first laser hummed into life causing Melana to laugh a bit with her excitement as Ayana grinned hugging her notebook to her chest with glee. "Hmm, given his height, the length of his legs when do you think the laser will hit him?"

Melana watched as the bright red beam of light slowly began to travel upwards between the space of Batman's spread legs and mentally calculated the given figures. "Give or take fifteen minutes."

Ten minutes…Unlike before the time didn't slowly tick by giving him false hope that any moment he may wake up in his bed...five minutes…no the constant hum of the laser and the smell of the burning table kept him aware of his impending death…two minutes…within moments, seconds it will start at his groin, and unimaginable pain would begin. Twenty seconds…he was prepared for the worst when instead one of the sisters, Ayana he believed it was, was suddenly flying through the air crashing painfully into the first laser knocking out the beam and knocking it off course so that it pointed towards the base of the second. The laser beam that was just seconds ago out flickered on and off before returning to its full force burning into the mechanic base of the laser's twin.

Melana looked about the sudden chaos with surprise ready to tear into the one who dared to harm her sister and disturb their work when she found herself looking onto Barbara Gordan and the aimed and very loaded gun in her hands.

"Do you think that little gun is going to stop me? We are Zin-ugh!" The shove sent the twin head first into the near computer module bringing he proud rant of the woman to a instant stop as she fell into an unconscious heap much like her sister.

Barbara looked to the still slightly bound Batman, free of only one foot, struggling to free his arms. "Are you okay kid?" She asked moving to his side to free him of his bonds.

"Two-Face was wrong, luck's on my side." Batman remarked lightly as he messaged the pain from his wrist.

Moving to the unconscious sisters Barbara handcuffed the pair together (much like she had done to the Dee-Dee twins who were now in the closet she had escaped from), back pressed to back, their handcuffs cuffed onto another set which were tightly secured to the bolted down leg of the very table Batman was once strapped down upon all the while telling Batman what she knew from the information given onto her by Two-Face, Jeffery, and the Dee-Dee twins.

"I'm going after Two-Face," Batman stated once he and Bruce on the other side of the communicator had a firm grasp of what was going on. "I can't let him get away this time around. I said it before, this ends tonight."

"Kid-" Barbara began.

"Things are going to get a little messy, you should get your men here while you can."

"Kid, be careful. I don't think Bruce would forgive me if I left you and something happened."

"I'm Batman aren't I?" And right before her very eyes he vanished into the cloaking camouflage equipped into the new and improved Batsuit.

He had to save his strength, that Batman knew first off, he couldn't waste his energy on the likes of Two-Face's lowly minions in the form of the Two Timers of the Two Timin' Gang, regardless of how much of a push over they may be. No, if the information Barbara have pumped from Two-Face's ex head girls was true then he would have to go through the members of the gang that stood out from the rest, and from the likes of things it seemed he had four people to face first. The Doppler Brothers who he had yet to face, and of course Two-Face's personal left and right hand body guards, the only non-twin members Buttons McBoomBoom, and Harley Jest. And then and only then would the path to Two-Face the 2nd be clear.

It was like he were the silent shadows incarnate with how swift and silently he moved through the halls of the building's basement making his way to the elevator careful to bypass each of the few Two-Timers who lingered about the floor.

The problem with his plan of action, was that he knew very well that the location of Two-Face was in the penthouse on the very top floor. But the problem with simply knowing this was that there was only one elevator to that floor, and even more so getting the key to that elevator. For him getting that key would open up a door to a sort of hell he was sort of dreading, once that door opened he would surely have to face a wall of security, in what form was the only mystery.

The elevator dinged as he came to a stop and a pair of Two Timers got on. Moving quickly Batman pressed his back against the opposite side careful not to make his invisible presents known.

"So now that the Bat's dead what do you think Face will want to do first?" The first asked leaning lazily against the side of the elevator while his twin stood straight.

The second shrugged lightly expressing just how much he didn't care, "Who knows, you'll have to ask him."

"But he's up in his room."

"Damn, well then we'll have to ask those foreign ghost guys, Sigmund and Simon."  
Batman felt like slamming his fist into the elevator wall, he wanted to avoid as many of Two-Face's minions as he could and now he would have to go directly to who he was very sure that the men the pair were talking about were the Doppler Brothers.

Following the pair out onto a floor a few stories below his final destination Batman cringed at seeing all of the members of the Two Timin' Gang, all carelessly moving about in some sort of celebration by drinking and shouting loudly semi-incoherent words to one another.

It wasn't as hard for Batman to find the ghostly twin brothers as he had originally thought, some distance away from the partying Two Timers standing near a door way were one of the pale siblings, his eyes hidden behind mirrored shades followed the his unmistakable twin making his way towards him. They seemed rather aloof from the others settling to watch their marry making while drinking something from unmarked bottles. They shared a brief glance before leaving out to door on which the first was seemingly guarding.

"Wayne, you there?" He asked moving swiftly to follow after the pale duo.

"Yes." The aged voice of the veteran vigilante spoke over the communicator. "There isn't much information on them. Just a few mentions of them from the German police force, they are suspected to be tied into various murders."

"So more or less they're mercenaries going to the highest bidder."

"Yes." Bruce answered. "A source says that they are well synchronized in combat. So be careful."

"I'm afraid 'careful' isn't apart of this job description." He spoke knowing that the dry joke was wasted on his mentor. He trailed quietly behind the Doppler Brothers as they moved farther and farther out of the range of wild twins.

It amazed Batman slightly that no one had suspected the building to be Two-Face's main hideout, there seemed to be no tenants in the luxurious apartments though the carelessly opened doors told him that all who resided there were just Two-Face and his company. Surely someone would have, should have, noticed the unusual amount of twins coming and going. But then again if he was indeed where he was sure he was then a man like the late Grissom who once practically owned the place would have likely paid or threatened the neighbors to keep their mouth shut.

Batman's stray thoughts were quickly brought into line when the two walked into a large apartment far away from the booming bass of the ongoing party, the light white theme of colors and overall lack of furniture gave clue that this was the place given onto them by Two-Face as their living arrangements.

Diving into the room as the door nearly closed on his heel, Batman rolled to a stop before the pair inadvertently making his presents known.

Simon and Sigmund jumped slightly their hands moving quickly to snatch their pearl handled switchblade knives flourishing them before them with unusual speed and skill.

Standing with his arms raised in defense Batman watched as the two brothers slowly began to move apart each step in sync with each others until they came to stand opposite of another on other sides of him.

"I am quiet sure you are suppose to be dead." Sigmund spoke in an unmistakable German accent.  
The lips of Batman's dark mask lifted into a cocky sort of smirk, "I get that a lot. Maybe I'm a ghost then."

Simon's lips turned upwards in a grin, "If you aren't now, we'll make you one!" He lunged forwards his arm ready to swing the blade.

Batman moved back in an effort to dodge the attack early to only feel a sharp pain race across his back. Hissing he could only turn just enough for the oncoming blade to scratch past his cheek. Grabbing Simon's outstretched arm Batman turned and kicked out his leg catching Sigmund in his side, knocking him away from him as he jolted the captured arm over his shoulder nearly popping the bone from it's socket before he just as quickly lifted it over his head. Turning slightly Batman slammed his elbow into Simon's exposed side tossing him towards his brother.

"Terry, it's best that you keep the both of them in front of you." Bruce advised as he watched the scene play out before him.

He would have replied had he not been watching the bothers stand aside one another seemingly unfazed by his retaliation. He could see the calm in the twos' stance telling him that it really didn't matter to the pair just where they stood.

They gave their wrist a sharp flick making the well polished blades gleam in the artificial light, as if a silent gun had been fired the pair dashed forward in union only with Sigmund gained a little more distance he first attacking with a straight lunge while seconds later Simon came up from his right swiping with deadly precision. Swing after swing they attacked using both knives and body to attack simultaneously.

Batman could only dodge as best he could and shield his most vital spots from the ever stabbing and slashing knives getting an attack in few and far between. Each time he felt he could jump back a knee to his side brought him over into the path of a fly knife.

Their attacks were indeed well timed and in sync with one another but with their well practiced synchrony it was simple to see the pattern of their tactics. When Simon moved to stab Batman ducked only to leap into the air in a split kick catching the knife handling brothers in their faces.  
It took only a moment for the ghostly twins to regain their stances from the staggering blow, they looked at their positions pleased to see that they were once again standing on opposite sides of Batman. Grinning the flourished their sharp blades behind them ready to attack together once more, the look of the cut and wobbling Batman told them that this time would be just like with the mayor.

Taking off again they grinned madly as the distance between them and Batman became smaller and smaller, their hands still behind them only ready to draw at the last possible second. Yes, they would surely be paid in double if their dual persona employer knew they had killed Batman. Batman's head looked back and forth between the two hoping against all hope that he was judging the pair well for he had only one shot at this, when it seemed they were upon him he leapt into the air, flipping backwards he watched as the brother's blades sliced through the air where he once was. The blades clashed together the bright light reflecting off the harsh white bulb above them moments before they shattered.

Tossing the useless blades down onto the floor the brothers looked over to the crouching Batman. "I really don't have time to be playing games with you two." Standing up straight and tall it was he who this time attacked his fist connecting strong and hard into Sigmund's face before spinning into a high kick catching the advancing Simon. Sigmund stumbled from the blow only to receive another hard kick into his gut followed by a hard right hook. Simon ran to his brother's aid with a blind swinging fist feeling only light and empty without the knife. Batman merely dodged the swing to slam his elbow into Simon's belly doubling him over, in his lowered position it was easy for him to kick the now bloody faced man sending him crashing into his sibling.

Snatching Sigmund up by his now bloodstained shirt Batman jerked him about like a useless doll. "Like I said I don't have the time to play with you two. Give me the keys to Two-Face."

Simon stood making Batman tense somewhat ready for another fight. "We really aren't being paid enough for this." Simon sneered wiping the blood from his chin.

"No," Observing his stained white shirt Sigmund reached within his pocket removing the cardkey to the elevator. "We are not." He stated tossing the key towards Batman without care.

To be continued…


	22. Batman vs Two Face

Batman Beyond: Two-Face II

Chapter 22: Batman vs Two-Face

By ShadowHawk and Lady Bern

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter, enjoy it.

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters used.

There was no light in the large and spacious office that had once belonged to crime boss Grissom; now revamped and decorated to suit the style and personalities that was Two-Face, the left half dark and foreboding, every edge of every corner was sharp and menacing looking like it wanted to reach out to cut and stab any who walked by. It looked like the sinister half wanted to drag any who dared to enter into its dark obscurity to swallow their souls. It was the very personification of the unstable malevolent half of the conflicted man.

The ever present glows of Gotham city poured in through the large clear reflective windows of the office, illuminating the brighter purer right half of the room, the white ivory and marble glowing from the luminosity reflecting off the bits of crystal tables lined with real gold.

Sitting down in the large black and white split styled leather chair Two-Face hunched over holding his pounding forehead in his hands trying the sooth the ever increasing pain.

"All my life, I tried to do good." The weary voice of Jeffery uttered into the air from behind the curtain made by his mismatched hanging bangs.

"Good boys don't do bad things." The deep timber of Two-Face nearly chuckled out in mockery of his better half.

The man's posture changed slightly but significantly enough for anyone to see if there were present when he was either the light or dark half. "All my life, I kept down the bad." "Bad boys don't do good things!" "The bad stayed inside, small and ugly...but hidden. All my life...hidden. No more. Now I can't hide it." He moved his sweating and shaking right hand over the scarred half of his face. "Now I'm marked like a card"

"Or a coin." "One simple rule, someone once said…'never mix business'-" His words trembled with his shuddering breath. "Business…Melaine Walker, the job, the apartment, the city…Business."

" 'With pleasure'." "Pleasure…kill Batman, quit the job, burn the apartment down, destroy the city, Melaine… pleasure." Hearing the echo of his darker half speak with a sort of tainted amusement made Jeffery's shoulders sink with an added weight. "Please." He begged of his other half feeling all the more weak and tired.

"Let me out." Two-Face the second growled.

His fingers rubbed harder into his temple wishing the pain killers would work for once, "You're already out." He pointed out jadedly.

"Show me the light." "You've seen the light." "Give me rein…real, true rein, stop fighting me, join me I promise you'll like it. Deep inside you know you already do." Two-Face coaxed his deep confident voice egging him on. "I want to be heads." "We're both heads. We made our choice." "No choice." "Why won't you stop? Do you know how many people has died because of you…because of us?"

"This is the reason why I buried you!" Two-Face shouted exasperate throwing his scarred hand heavenwards. "You're the one with the conscience, Jeff. You wanna go on a guilt-trip be my guest. But leave me out of it, I'm having too much fun tearing this town apart, and rebuilding it in my image."

"The town-? This isn't about Gotham!" Jeffery shouted, letting his voice raise in a rarely shown act of anger.

"Oh really, Dr. Freud, what is it about?" Two-Face questioned his voice condescending and arrogant. "You know damn well what it's about!" Jeffery hissed slamming his fist down upon the desk top, feeling the surface give beneath his anger. "Who it's about! But you haven't got the courage to face him so you're lashing out at random convenient targets!"

"Courage? I'm the one in this two-man freak show who's got all the courage, Jeff. You give new meaning to the word 'wimp"

"Then show me your courage!" His voice lowered and the once stiff and strong posture that held his body ridged once more slouched as though he had given in, "Please...we can't go on talking innocent lives!"

"You just don't get it do you? In this world, nobody's innocent, everybody pays, everybody's a casualty! After all didn't you think you were innocent once?"

That shut Jeffery up much to Two-Face's joy. He sat in the silence of the room, the harsh labored pants that huffed past his lips filled the charged air around him, for several moments he sat in wait feeling the better half of his conscious fade back into dormancy in the dark little place he had been born and incubated for all those years.

Batman was most pleased and lucky that the room in which the elevator opened out onto was empty, he did not hesitate in moving about the two styled room of dark and light, good and bad, ying and yang, the sound of oh so familiar voices farther back into the penthouse growing all the louder as he came closer and closer to his final destination.

"I think it's stopped." The voice of Buttons McBoomBoom stated.

"I hate it when he's like this." Harley's voice whined from the other side of the wall.

Although he was still hidden behind his well advanced camouflage Batman did not feel like taking a chance, peeking about the corner he spied the pair sitting in what he could easily see was the living room, Harl seated in a listless fashion in the curving sectional couch her fingers rubbing over the sling bracing her arm while Buttons stood behind the personal wet bar.

Both were somewhat out of their usual costumes, Buttons without his usual violet colored hat and jacket, leaving him to walk about with his board shoulders and large chest dressed only in a white wife-beaker, his outdated suspenders, and pants. Whereas Harl sat without her cap and wearing only a tight undershirt and her clown pants.

"Why?" Buttons asked taking a swig straight from a vodka bottle.

"I don't want that goody-goody half of him takin' over. What'll happen to Deucie if he does?" Harl asked moving from the couch to sit pouting at the bar opposite Buttons.

"That's not our main concern, we have to make sure that no one else knows about these 'episodes' the boss has, if they do they'll try to push him out."

Batman crouched down slightly wondering if Jeffery was at that moment in control or if it were Two-Face, for if what they said was true then there was some hope, Jeffery lived perhaps whatever method that saved Harvey Dent can be done again on his son.

"Yeah, I see. Anyhow whadda think 'bout what I said?"

"I don't think so Harl."

"Oh c'mon Boomy, ya'll love my mother." She said batting her eyes in an attempt to be charming. "I swear."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that-" He motioned to himself and his large grim visage that usually had weak hearted men running and most women avoiding him.

"I didn't get my love for machines from just my old man. Boomy, ya the ultimate accessory, she'd love ya and vice versa. Just one date."

"Alright. One." Buttons said with a defeated sigh.

Batman couldn't see from where he stood but he was sure the jester was grinning from ear to ear. "Two." Harl said practically bouncing on the stool as she held up her fingers.

"One!" Buttons barked back leaning away from the bar.

"Two!"

"Three!" It was as if things were moving in slow motion as they both turned with their weapon of choice bared and aimed directly in the direction where the invisible Batman stood. "Four!"

The shock barely had a chance to register on his face before he dodged out of the line of the gunfire that sprayed out from Button's custom made Tommy gun soon followed by Harl's toy gun. The cloaking of his suit dropped as he dodged behind the large curving sofa keeping low as bullets tore through the upholstery above his head.

Buttons held up his hand bringing their shooting to a halt, looking to her he motioned with his head gaining a wicked smirk from the woman as she quickly and semi-quietly moved to the left side of the room.

As the jester moved into her position Buttons opened fire once again.

Feeling that his choice of cover was quickly becoming useless as it was riddled with holes he moved to find a new place of shelter only to stop as Harl appeared in a spirited bounce into his line of vision. He sprung backwards just seconds before the toy gun fired with repeated loud cannon like booms sending him momentarily into the line of Button's never ceasing fire, springing back onto his feet Batman began to run hoping to waste their ammunition.

"Can't die quietly, can you Batman?" Buttons asked trailing after Batman with the rapid fire of his Tommy gun.

"Yeah," Harl fired. Bang! "Our boss," Bang! "Is tryin'," Bang! "To rest!" Bang! The shot missed the dodging Batman shooting through the once believed bullet proof window shattering the thick glass.

Springing into the air with a high handspring Batman grabbed two Batarangs from his ever handy belt and with a hard flick of his wrist sent the dark and deadly sharp projectiles towards the large gruesome gangster.

Cutting through the air with precise accuracy the first Batarang collided into his face making the bulky Buttons waver and drop his guard just enough for the second Batarang to embed its sharp end into the barrel of the gun knocking it from his massive grip.

Buttons moved to pick up his beloved gun only to stop short as the Batarang flashed before releasing a small explosion rending his gun useless trash.

"Harl, hold him!" Buttons shouted to his partner.

Batman looked up wondering where the femme fetale was having been so occupied with dodging Button's gunfire he had forgotten about her. That was until the full glass bottle of vodka slammed across his face with the baseball bat like swing from the woman standing behind him.

Catching himself before he fell he kicked outwards pitching the jester backwards only to have her spring onto one hand and back onto her feet, he wasn't expecting the retaliating kick so soon but was quick to catch her on coming cyclone kick…but not the backhand swing of her hand still holding the vodka bottle.

Gathering his wits he punched towards the woman, trading blow for blow as best he could though his previous fight against the ghostly twins had worn him down somewhat and the current gauntlet he felt he was running kept him from doing his usual best.

Grabbing her hand armed with the bottle that was battering him pretty badly he gave her wrist as twist and a hard bend making the feisty woman scream in burning pain as she relinquished her hold of her weapon.

Jerking her hand back Harl flipped over his head grabbing her gun from its position tucked in her sling landing with the barrel pressed hard into his head.

"Come on, Batsy, you're gettin' ya ass kicked and I'm only using one hand." Harl laughed through her panting breaths pressing the barrel of her toy gun harder into his head.

"Oh well, nighty night, knight." She stated pulling the trigger…click "Oh give me a break! I knew I should have went for the Uzi." Harl screamed at her empty gun before tossing the useless weapon behind her.

Never one to miss a chance Batman kicked out his leg knocking the jester onto her backside.

"Ah! Boomy, are ya ready?"

Looking up Buttons stared darkly in the direction of Batman as he raised his machine guns. He gave no warning before he opened fire once more. The brawling couple pushed away from one another flipping backwards to safety.

Once more taking cover Batman thought about how close yet how far he was from Two-Face, but with the two constantly shooting at him with what seemed like an unlimited supply of ammunition or at least to actually kill him before running out.

"Bruce, do you have any bright ideas?" He asked flinching when one shot flew by his ear.

"Check the belt there's an EMP device, it should help you with Buttons McBoomBoom. Jest you've handled before."

Yeah, that seemed like a good idea, good, no it was a brilliant idea, better than what he was trying to think out though the bases were the same...take out Buttons McBoomBoom first since he was the one with the rapid fire, then handle Jest.

Attaching the tiny device no bigger than a nickel onto a batarang Batman silently hoped and prayed that his aim wouldn't falter as he once more put himself into the line of fire before throwing the EMP.

There was nothing Buttons could do, he barely noticed the dark object flying towards him until it had embedded itself into the open cavity of his chest. "What's the-" His words came out a loud repeating stammer stuck on the last syllable he grumbled as the device flashed sending currents of electric pulses through his large body.

"Boomy?" Harl questioned from her place standing among the broken furniture before the large broken window.

One by one his limbs locked as his mechanical half began to lock down. His feet would not move, his fingers wouldn't release the triggers of his gun, he could even feel his mind shutting down from the painful shocks the EMPs were sending through him via the connect between his mind and the mechanical parts of his body.

Although the electronic pulses were short circuiting the mechanical parts of his Cybernetic body Buttons continued to shoot sending the bat dressed man running, his bullets following after him.

Around the large room Batman ran ahead of the twitching man's fire coming around once more to the large wall consisting of shattered fragments of glass of what once was a floor to ceiling window and the shaky jester standing before it. He crossed behind her for only a moment dodging out of the way while she stood in a sort of stupor.

Harl was quick to see the peril she was in, "Boomy stop!" Harl cried out realizing what Batman was doing exactly a few moments too late.

The gunfire rained upon her forcing her to shield herself helplessly as fear and force tossed her backwards, backwards through the shattered window into empty air. With a scream the red and black dressed woman vanished over the edge.

Buttons released a scream that might have been the name of the fallen woman, though Batman could not be sure as finally Buttons could take no more of the electric shock going through both his real and mechanical halves knocking him unconscious.

Not bothering to look behind him as the chaos and damage played out on the once beautiful and stylish room Batman huffed catching his breath as he approached the door in which the now vanquished pair was so fiercely guarding.

Opening the door he walked into a world contrasting forever of love and hate, love and lust, light and dark, good and evil. The large leather chair the color of black tar on one half and pure white snow on the other slowly turned as a dark chuckle filled the air.

"Tired Batman?" Two-Face asked looking the somewhat exhausted hero over, his stare cold and full of undeserved arrogance. "I hope you didn't really think you could get to me so easily much less beat me."

Ignoring his boastful comments he stood tall, his body ridged as he prepared to battle one last time, "This ends now, Dent!"

"For once Batfreak," Two-Face spoke as he moved with confidence from his place from behind his desk, "I agree."

Neither was exactly sure just who made the first move, one moment they were standing in the defense sizing one another up waiting for one to falter in the slightest before making their move. Two-Face made the slightest move, a small twitch that seemed to be a starting gun to their fight. Moving in Batman came into the offensive with a quick right fist towards Two-Face's jaw. Only to be quickly and efficiently blocked by the fuchsia red and tiger stripped sleeve of Two-face's left arm. Frowning he swung again and again left right left right, over and over again only to have his efforts blocked or dodged with a sort of graceful ease.

Two-Face ducked as Batman kicked out his leg in a swift arch, "You're over extending with your attacks, Batman." Standing with a swift right upper cut into Batman's chest striking just below the crest he followed his actions with a back hand to his temple. "Your attacks are so predictable, even though this is a fight think twice about what you do." He remarked looking down upon the staggering figure of the dark knight.

"Keep that up and you won't be able to land a hand on me." He mocked watching as Batman got ready once again.

Shaking off the dizzying effect of the blow to his head Batman stared at Two-Face analyzing him and his past fights with the man. "You've managed to enhance yourself since our last fight."

"Ah yes, I'm surprised that you noticed." He placed his hand into his pocket before pulling out a small pill. "Something I invented. A little like steroids and the venom that made Bane but without the harsh side effects. Ready to try again?"

The words had barely passed his lips when Batman was up and at it again throwing punches and delivering kicks as he had done long before to many of his adversaries, only Two-Face was efficiently blocking every advance with his forearms and palms.

It was as if he was merely toying with him, making him waste his time and energy, wearing him down even more-so.

"All of that fancy moving about, you're wasting energy." Grinning Two-Face grabbed a hold of Batman's wrist as it once again flew by him, pulling him towards him he brought his elbow upwards to Batman's face snapping his head backwards before tangling his left leg with his right before pulling him down by the back of his neck flipping the dark knight over and onto his back.

Before Batman had a chance to get onto his feet once more Two-Face brought his foot down onto his stomach stomping him in the hallow just below his ribcage. Gasping Batman was amazed that even with the protective suit on he felt the damaging impact on his body.

Grinning with a sadistic gleam upon hearing the dry heave ripe from Batman's winded mouth Two-Face watched as he tried to roll and cover his vulnerable belly. "Come on, get up." He commanded drawing his foot back to deliver yet another kick practically rolling him over with the force. "I said 'get up'. Don't make me repeat myself you little freak."

On hands and knees Batman strived not to let the bile rising in his throat to go any farther. A brisk movement from the corner of his eyes made him block just in time as yet another kick came to his side. Blocking with his hand he used the force of the blow to help raise him up as he jumped back onto his feet. Though what good it did him when a fist came flying towards him sending him tumbling backwards into the hard surface of the two colored desk designed to suit the needs of Two-Face.

He pushed himself back slamming his fist into Two-Face's scarred cheek only to be punched back pinning him between the wrath of Two-Face and his fists of fury and the hard desk. Two-Face took a hold of Batman's shoulder bringing Batman towards him only to punch him back again and again. "Do you see?" He asked as a right sent Batman staggering towards his left and a hard knee to the gut brought him down. "Do you see, Batman?" He asked again roundhouse kicking Batman down onto the floor of the dark half of the spacious office, nicking him lightly with the sharp edges of an end table that looked to be made of scrap metal.

"Do you see now? All of your technology, your enhanced suit, your little gizmos and tricks are worthless against my natural skill and strength." He all but laughed as his hair fell about his face in a muddled fashion, making the madness blazing in his eyes stand out all the more.

Moving slowly towards the fallen knight he combed his hair back with his fingers. "Deep down when you take off that suit you are nothing, all of your strength, nearly everything that you are is gone when you take that off leaving you nothing but another insect crawling on your belly in this desolate hellhole. You, like the rest, relay on your precious technology to get you by. Ha, you are truly weak, that is why I will grant you release of your weakness." He chortled in his throat as he removed his gun from the hidden innards of his jacket. "Just as I will for the rest of the roaches that inhabits this forsaken hedonistic city."

Coughing Batman could taste the metallic evidence that told him that he was bleeding somewhere. Never in all of the battles did he have with this man did he have to struggle as he did. He was sure that he would have been able to fight Two-Face using the tactics he had always been able to do. He was somewhat hoping that he wouldn't have to resort to the little last resort Bruce had given him just before he left to save Gordan.

"I hope you're right Wayne." He muttered beneath his breath as he discreetly laid his hand down upon his belt. "So you're just going to shoot me? That's a big decision to be making without your coin. And I thought you were two minds about everything."

Pulling the gun back Two-Face couldn't help but grin as he reached into his jacket removing his infamous two headed coin, his thumb rubbing over the jagged X seared into the face. "Emotion is so often the enemy of justice, thank you, Bats." He flipped the coin into the air unseeing as Batman's hand moved removing something from his belt.

"And you called me weak." He huffed before tossing the fistful of coins into the air. Just as the coin was but a hair from his finger tips a multitude of coins identical to his own flew into his sight mingling with his own soon causing it disappear in the chaos of raining silver.

"NO W-what have you done?" He demanded looking about as he looked down frantically at the many coins laying on the carpet around him. "My coin where is it? Where? Where is it? I can't decide without-- oh no it's gotta be here, it's GOTTA!" He commanded looking far more insane than usual as he manically looked about him with the gun in his hand. "I HAVE TO HAVE IT!" "What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He yelled pointing the gun towards Batman, repeating his demand over and over again though never squeezing the trigger.

Standing shakily onto his feet Batman stared at the crazed looking Two-Face, he was tired, worn and most likely suffering an concussion but that didn't compare to the anger that was now wielding up within him. Knocking the gun from his scarred hand he struck the shaken man in the face venting his anger.

With each strike his mentally screamed his fury. How dare this man feel justified in damaging and destroying lives as he did, all the pain he cause, all the lives taken and lost due to his chaotic psychopathic ideals. And the terror he struck in the lives of the people living in the already destitute crime ridden city.

Over and over he stuck his anger releasing with each blow. He did not care at the pitiful attempts Two-Face made to stop him. He didn't really care when the door of the office was kicked in and the brave men and women of Gotham's police force rushed in with guns raised among them Commissioner Gordan.

Lowering her gun Barbara Gordan rushed towards the battling masked man to pull him away from the surprisingly frail looked Two-Face, she only had to look down upon the many silver coins scattered about the floor around them to know what had happened to him.

"Kid, you might want to get out of her. Even if you saved this city or not I'd have to arrest you for vigilantism and interfering with police work." Barbara said in a low voice so that none of the others presents was aware just how well she knew the new dark knight.

Heaving a heavy breath he released his hold on the shocked looking man before him to do as Gordan commanded, turning on his camouflage he vanished before their eyes quickly making his escape.

Casting eyes to the man that she once held as a child she withheld the urge to bend down and comfort him once more when he use to run into her arms. But now things were far different now, "Cuff him." She commanded looking back to the group who were backing her.

The street was crowded with people trying to look and go beyond the barricade created by the police officers striving to keep the mob of people at bay. No one wanted to believe it but the news had spread like wildfire when a large number of twins noted for being a part of the Two Timin' gang ran out onto the street moving quickly to get away from what they all knew was about to happen…The fall of Two-Face's grand yet terrifying empire.

"There he is!" Someone shouted causing all heads to turn to the door.

All eyes befell the man they all feared being lead out of the building with his hands bound behind his back. Upon seeing him the shouts and curses of the various people began causing a great uproar that nearly made the blonde woman pushing herself through deaf.

"Jeffery! Jeffery!" She shouted over and over again using the unbelievable strength and agility of her small body to push her way through and out past the guarding policemen to rush towards the captured man.

Throwing herself to him Melaine Walker sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Two-Face's neck, pressing the side of her face into his as she embraced him. "It's over now, baby." She cried to him while placing a tender kiss over his smooth cheek. "It's over." She whispered as they began to weep together uncaring of the chaotic shouts going on around them.

It was as if everyone within the city of Gotham was either glued before their television sets awaiting the long anticipated news of the Two-Face II trail or that they were all crowded outside of the barricaded courthouse shouting their protest and hate while waving signs either in the defense of the two sided man for what good he did do or to curse him for his heinous crimes.

"He helped my family! He paid for my daughter's operation when we didn't have a penny." A frail looking woman wept to the reporters, her tearful story nearly lost in the clamor of shouting people.

"I hope they kill him, twice!"

"He and his damn goons robbed us!"

"Two-Face is an angel. Grissom was always harassing me and my family for money we didn't have. He saved us from that pig!"

Within the walls of the nearly empty courtroom Bruce Wayne sat on the hard bench, to his left sat the mournful looking Melanie, he knew not when it had happened but his hand held hers trying to tell her that things would be okay. And to his right were the Dents. Harvey sat stone still his arms wrapped around a silently sobbing Grace giving her a slight sense of comfort. He had wanted to be Jeffery's defense attorney, but the half of him who was Two-Face II refused strongly and somewhat heatedly from his cell. Maybe because he knew regardless he was going to be sentenced to quite sometime in prison, perhaps life

After weeks of deliberation, debates, cross-examining witnesses, after seeing people he did not know, and begin snitched on by various twins who once made up his dreaded Two-Timin' Gang (in exchange for lowered sentences or their complete freedom) it would all come to an end today.

"Will the defense rise?" The judge awaited and watched as the handcuffed Jeffery Dent dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit stood along with his attorney, "The city of Gotham finds Jeffery Dent guilty of-" The long list of crimes against the city and people of Gotham was drowned out by the sad wail of Grace.

"In light of the evidence brought before the court I am fully aware of the delicacy of this situation. Gotham has been a victim of this sort of circumstances before. It is difficult to find just blame in such psychological cases, therefore I hereby sentence you to Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane for treatment until you are deemed cured and suitable for release." The judge declared before banging down his gravel, "Adjourned."

Without any cues the officers present in the room quickly moved to remove the bound man from the room, taking him out through a different door, setting him on his way to Arkham via a passage away from the angry mob outside the courthouse.

Bruce sat still torn between feeling sadness for his godson's fate of imprisonment well at the same moment pleased with the judge's decision to hold him in Arkham for treatment rather than placing him into some maximum security penitentiary.

Mel had left his side to comfort Grace along side Harvey, the older woman's sobs were heart wrenching shrieks of pain as she, uncaring of the mess of tears running down her cheeks down onto the shoulders of her husband and her practically daughter in law. "My baby! They're going to lock up my baby boy." She wailed hysterically.

"Shh shh, honey. Jeff's going to be okay, they can help him there. They helped me, remember?" Harvey questioned in a soothing tone as he rubbed comforting circles into her back.

Feeling Mel's hand land on her shoulder Grace threw herself into Mel's open arms, "But he's going to be in their forever, I just know it. My little boy is going to rot in that place."

Hushing the woman with wordless coos of comfort Melanie hugged Grace tightly to her, "No he won't, I know he won't."

The ride from the courthouse to Arkham was uneventful, just two guards hiding behind safety of a re-enforced assault proof glass that kept the front of the van safely protected from those in the back. Not that he was really paying that much attention, Two-Face II and the half of him that was Jeffery for once wasn't fighting, it was as if through their imprisonment they had silently and simultaneously come to some sort of truce. The half that was Jeffery Dent sat in silence dreading the idea of being locked away in the now impenetrable Arkham Asylum where as Two-Face silently seethed as he vowed vengeance against those who dared to double-cross him and pondered what would become of his once beautiful underground empire of crime. Once he was freed he would have to start all over again. Never before did he have a personal vendetta against Batman except when he insisted upon interfering with his work, but now he wanted the Bat's head more than ever.

Their thoughts were brought to a halt as the van came to a stop and the backdoors were forcibly pulled open. The new guards were large the burly type of men who might have intimidated him had he not commanded men twice as big and muscular and women far more intimidating.

"Welcome to Arkham, Maggot! You're going to be here for a long time." One teased with a cruel chuckle as they guided him out of the van and into the secure walls of that made up Arkham.

"We doubt it boys. We have too much to do to stay here."

Two Months Later...

"Two-Face, your double life is over. From now on you'll lead only one existence as Jeffery Dent, prisoner." Those had been the confident words Batman had dared to speak onto him during one late night visit to ensure that he was safely secured in his prison cell, checking and double checking making sure that there was no possible way for him to escape. Two-Face grinned in memory at his reply, "But that's only your side of the story. But there are two sides to a story. I'll escape Batman and I'll bet you on that, double or nothing."

Miles outside the city of Gotham there stood the nightmarish gothic structure that was Arkham Asylum, built and rebuilt again and again like a haunted castle, silhouetted in the shadows in total isolation. The wind howled as the rain pelted down on the aged structure below shaking the inhabitants within with sharp crack of lightning.

Late at night within the relatively quiet grim halls disturbed only by the random groan from the medicated patients locked within their cells, the loud booms of thunder, and the repeated thuds of heavy foot falls echoing against the walls.

From within his sterile cell Jeffery Dent aka Two-Face II looked up from his place laying on his bed to his cell door as it slide open with a soft hiss allowing in one of the security staff he knew well. Douglas Rafferty, 6'4", 250 pounds and as warm-hearted as a rattlesnake with the grand delusions that he was the top dog that kept all of Arkham safe and running. The point was only emphasized as he walked in slowly, idly tapping a his baton against the door in an ominous rhythm as two orderlies eased into the room from behind him their manner obvious fear present with how they moved uneasily around him. One orderly held a stun baton in his hand ever aimed at Two-Face in fear of the two-sided man's infamous murderous temper where as the other held a tray containing two cups, one with water and the other hold his medication, red liquid-thorazine.

"Time to take you meds, Jeffy." Rafferty practically laughed. Standing Two-Face turns to face him with his mismatched feral eyes darting from one man to the other. "You take it." Grinning Rafferty tapped his baton into his hand as he casually spoke, "Now you know you've got to be good 'cause you're up for review this evening"

Two-Face frowned, "I'm not taking it. Now I don't want any trouble."

"Ain't no trouble at all." No sooner had the words left his lips did he whip his baton in a swift whistling backhand aimed for Two-Face's stomach.

Releasing a dry heave Two-Face doubled over, slowly dropping to his knees, striving to breathe from the surprising blow. Grimacing and struggling to breathe in with his stinging belly he released a shaky growl, "You... son of a... AAARRGH!" He screamed as Rafferty hit him with the stun wand.

The stun wand hit him in between his shoulder blades as he tried to rise up only to be driven onto the floor, pinning him down like a helpless bug writhing in pain. Grabbing him by his hair Rafferty jerks him up onto his weak knees while the orderly held the cup of thorazine to Two-Face's lips.

"Last call, Freak."

Gasping, Two-Face choked the zombie juice down. Later…

Two-Face sat on his bed looking at a coin, he flipped it in the air and catches it with ease as it landed back in his hand, repeating the actions over and over again for the medication in his system leaves him to do little else. An orderly with a tag on his shirt that labeled him John Milton noticed the dim light, pausing he looks in and glowers, "All right Dent. You've been warned, you have reviews comin' up. Lights out 'til then." And with that the lights in Two-Face's cell went out.

The hours passed none too quickly as the effects of his medication slowly died down a little sooner with ever dose he was forced to take. He looked up when he heard the voice of yet another guard he had come to know by the name of Donald Anderson. "Hell of a night, huh Doc?"

Dr. Jack Burton, the chief psychiatrist of the asylum walked down the old hallway into the maximum security wing, looking onto the criminal maniacs sealed behind their protective reinforced cell doors. "Hell's in here"  
The secured cell was small with padding covering the walls, the floor and the ceiling, the single small window barred and set with thick shatter proof glass letting the pallid moonlight spill into the bland room onto a figure sitting in the shadows.

"Time for your review, Mr. Dent." The lightening flashed and thunder clapped filling the room for only a second with bright light. But there was no answer. "Dr. Dent..." Dr. Burton questioned moving closer. Still there came nothing from the still man. Another step, "Jeffery..." Dr. Burton called reaching towards the figure. "Jeffery, are you alright?" He questioned with concern worried that Rafferty had over done in and maybe overdosed the poor man, reaching out he touched his shoulder.

The lightning flashed as the body was whipped around revealing not Two-Face but an orderly gagged and sitting bound to the small bed with the thin bed sheets.  
The lightning flashed again illuminating something scrawled madly on the wall. "Guards! Guards turn on the lights! Now!" He shouted.

The lights flooded the room revealing what he had only first caught a glimpse of, written madly about the wall was one phrase over and over again.

The Bat Must Die!

The doors hissed loudly as it was quickly forced completely open allowing the barrage of guards into the room. Unknown to them the sheets tied around the man had been rigged to the door yanking the orderly up from his place to slam up to the ceiling where the sheets had been tethered before spinning him frantically round with the twirling of the door's hydraulics.

"Damn! Two-Face is loose! Sound the alarm!" One shouted alerting the other prisoners who began shouting and cheering upon hearing the news.

At the only exit gate of Arkham a guard walked calmly heading out. He was almost free when yet another guard noticed him, after seeing that the bypassing man wasn't the co-worker the name tag stated he stared, "Hey! Johnny, where's your limp? Wait, you ain't Johnny! Hold it! Who are you!" The mysterious guard grin as he looked, up half of his face hidden in the shadows case by his hat, "Me? I am-" Without warning he swung the baton at the guard hard with a deadly blow aimed at his head. "Free"

The alarm sounded with a long whining howl, running Two-Face II reached for the gate, slidding around it nearly home free only to slam right into the arms of Douglas Rafferty and his usual three helpers who followed after him like sheep. They grabbed him as he began to struggle and scream. With force they slam him down onto the ground just as Dr. Burton arrived smiling soothingly as he removed a needle and stabbed it into his shoulder pressing the sedative in. Screaming aloud Two-Face broke a hand free, grabbing the needle he growled and stabbed it into Dr. Burton's face uncaring exactly where it went for a heavy blow from Rafferty's baton forced him to succumb to the sedative.

Two months of solitary confinement had passed. And he could only sit and wait converting back and forth between the personalities of Jeffery Dent and Two-Face II, both displeased at the failed escape attempt. It was odd how with each passing day that they stayed imprisoned the two personalities were more congruent though still they remained separate. Like two sides of a coin, one light one dark, different yet the same.

Sometimes he could hear the guards posted outside of his lonely cell talking about the dumbest things from movies, to sports, and sometimes the new of what was going on beyond the walls of Arkham. On bit of information had caught him by surprise.

"Hey Johnny, did you hear a new psych is coming in today to take on our freak here?"

"Really?" Johnny's voice asked.

"Yeah, some woman. Hope she's cuter than some of the others we have." The pair laughed.

"Oh have you heard the news?" A third voice asked. "Even though he's in here somehow all of the people who once worked for him and testified against him has either been severely injured or brutally murdered."

"Impossible! We've been watching him like a hawk, the only calls he makes are to his parents, same with the letters and visits."

"I know. And the police don't know what to do or who's doing it."

Sitting back Two-Face tried to figure out what he had just heard, it was true he hadn't spoken to anyone but his family and even then his every word and move was monitored. So then who was doing it? Was it one of the many vultures of the crime lord wannabes who had managed to hide away from him when he rid all of Gotham of the lot of him when he began? He could see them tearing apart his precious empire he had so painstakingly built, wasting it away, abusing and destroying it.

The door of his cell slid open disrupting his thoughts forcing him to look up to the smiling face of Rafferty. "Time to visit the doctor freak." Nodding to his 'minions' Rafferty lift to retrieve the doctor.

Two-Face was lead into one of the small sunlit offices the doctors used to treat their patients. This was the first time in a long while they had actually had him escorted from his cell into one of the simple rooms. Walking in he spied Rafferty escorting a thin yet well toned woman in. "I heard chief psychiatrist Dr. Burton was once heading his case." The woman spoke with a smooth voice. "What happened that he would personally drop such a case into my lap?" She had asked hugging the file graced with his name to the gray jacket of her unbearably plain skirt suit.

"Oh the bastard stabbed him in the eye with a needle. Dr. Burton won't step within two feet of maximum security now." Rafferty all but laughed. "I hope you aren't scared."

She carelessly plucked a ink pen from the bun of her dark hair grinning menacingly towards Rafferty, "Why because I am a woman I am suppose to be frightened? Don't forget it's because you big bad boys couldn't handle him that I've been hired for this case." Without another word she motioned that the handcuffed Two-Face should take a seat.

"Hello Mr. Dent, I am your new psychiatrist, Meridian, Jade de Meridian." She smiled kindly before sitting down in her chair.

He hitched a brow at her name.

"Usually I insist upon complete privacy during my sessions but I see my request has been denied." She looked towards Rafferty and the three men standing behind him near the door.

"Sorry Ms. Meridian." Rafferty grinned.

"That's Dr. Meridian, and I can understand given what happened to Dr. Burton even with everyone present. Now shall we begin?"

Two-Face growled at her, there was something about her that was unsettling, even the half of him that was Jeffery was stirring about trying to figure it out. "Try as you like."

"You are a rather special case aren't you? DID, dissociative identity disorder, or as you know it split personality is rather rare, how it came about in both you and your father is amazing, I am honored."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"They say that you are also schizophrenic." She stated adjusting her small glasses as she went on reading from the file. "Sadly a misconception often confused and dubbed schizophrenia. I've read up on you and seen you in action before. I can see where they were mistaken but you are not a schizophrenic, even the Two-Face side of you Mr. Dent is not fully or accurately labeled as such."

"I thought you were here to analyze me, not bore me to death."

"Oh but I'm merely allowing us to see just what we are dealing with. Mr. Dent, you aren't just a split personality but you're criminally unstable." She reached into the breast pocket of her jacket and removed something. Without a word she flicked it across the table and watched as Two-Face caught the infamous two headed coin.

He brushed his finger against the crisscrossed scar on the face and could not help but feel satisfied at holding it again.

"Mr. Dent would you say that you had a stressful or traumatic childhood?"

"No. I didn't. My parents loved me, they weren't abusive in the least." Jeffery Dent answered.

"I didn't ask about your parents. I asked about your childhood." She stated.

He answered each of her questions switching back and forth between Two-Face and Jeffery Dent with unbelievable ease.

"Two-Face I must argue against your separate existence. I mean you were not born nor do you have a birthday or anything of the sort." Dr. Meridian stated nudging her glasses up onto her nose once again.

"Oh but I do. I remember my birth, the very day that I first crawled out of the darkest within Jeffery boy's heart to see the light of the world outside of the prison that left me repressed in the weakling's heart."

"Care to share?"

Flashback…

Jeffery was at the local grocery store, located only a block or so away from his apartment. There was a big sale that day and it seemed everyone was taking advantage of it, leaving all the lines crowded with people. It seemed as if he had been waiting in line for hours for merely four items when it was finally his turn.

"Excuse me." A lovely woman smiled sweetly at him as she approached him. "You mind if l get ahead of you? I'm in a wicked rush. Is that okay?" She asked.

Ever the good guy who just couldn't say no Jeffery Dent grinned kindly moving back giving her room, "Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead."

"You're a doll." She smiled while dropping the items from her hands onto the counter. "Hey, kids, over here! Now!" She shouted. It was as if from nowhere that three children came to her pushing two very loaded carts before him. "Didn't I tell you to stay with me? Stop! Put those down!"

Standing there in unbelievable stun he realized that he had made a grave mistake and what more his kind nature had been taken advantage of once again leaving him the butt of a cruel heartless joke.

He was angry, he could feel his rage boiling within but he didn't know what to do about it.

He could here a little voice inside his head taunting him and his stupid weakness, "Nyah, nyah, nyah-nyah-nyah we're gonna rock you!"

Followed by the metallic ping of a silver dollar coin flipped into the air over and over again.

That's when it happened, when Jeffery Dent vanished for a brief moment and someone else came to.

The way he stood, the way he held himself everything about him was different, and anyone who really knew him would have noticed.

His eyes scanned over the load of items moving on the conveyer belt spying one special item. "Vagiclean," huh?" He asked in a voice that was not Jeffery Dent's as he picked up the pale colored package. "What's the matter, honey? Little extra cheese on the taco?"

The woman looked towards him in shock. "Excuse me?" She demanded.

"No, excuse me." He mocked looking the package over. "There's no tag on this." He stated as he reached over to the cashier grapping the microphone. "Price check on Vagiclean, aisle five. I repeat: price check on Vagiclean, aisle five. That's Vagiclean. We've got a customer down here with a full-on fallopian fungus. She's baking a loaf of bread and I think it's sourdough. Put a rush on that!"

When Jeffery Dent returned to consciousness people were laughing around him, the woman was gone but the carts were still there. They told him about what he had done, but he couldn't believe in what they were telling him.

End Flashback...

Dr. Meridian tried not to laugh at what Two-Face had told her of his 'birth' before continuing with the session. "Due to your emotional bullying do you think that is why you chose to do what you did to the people of Gotham?"

"No. It wasn't the people I was going after, I fought to save the people, to purify this city! To make things better than what it has degenerated into. Look around you, don't you see it, Gotham is at the very gates of hell now and no one cares just as long as they can make a few bucks to stuff into their pockets. If it wasn't for that bat freak I would be outside helping instead some second rate fools are taking over my perfect kingdom that was once on its way to making this city the paradise I sought."

"So is that what you want? You don't want to be rid of Jeffery Dent and Jeffery Dent doesn't want to be rid of you? All the both of you want is to be-"

"Free." Two-Face answered for her.

Her frown moved upwards into a small grin. "Just as we thought." She nodded her head to the guards.

Rafferty moved to remove Two-Face but did not see one of his cohorts take a hold of his baton and swing with awesome force clubbing him in his back. Falling onto his knees Rafferty groaned seconds before the second guard slammed his baton into his belly while the third hit him from behind.

Confused at the scene Two-Face could only watch as they hauled him up onto his feet before slamming him down onto the table top. "What's going on?" He finally asked.

A small laugh, a familiar laugh drifted into the air.

"Don't recognize us boss?" A grave voice questioned.

"These disguises are bitchin' 'course he doesn't recognize us." Jade laughed seconds before she sprung across the table, "But he'll remember this." Without another word she pressed her lips hard against his.

Indeed he did recognize that kiss, it was hard in a way but teasingly playful as she pulled him harder towards her, the kiss burning with a lustful dark passion Two-Face knew well and loved.

Panting deep they part. "Harl."

"The one and only. Oh and don't forget them." She pointed her fingers towards the guards seconds before she set to work removing his cuffs. He watched as the men removed their hats revealing themselves as a pair of twins he had not seen before and his ever loyal Buttons McBoomboom.

"Boys watch the doors." Buttons commanded watching as the twin men left, leaving behind the three criminals and the guard.

"I think it would be wise if we broke his jaw." Buttons stated raising the baton.

A hand shot out taking a hold of the baton, "No. Allow me."

Standing back Buttons and Harley watched as Two-Face moved to stand over the beaten frame of Rafferty. The shadow of his arm raised into the air and fell again and again cast over the wall of the small room and over the figures of his left and right hand men.

"Ooh, I missed watching him work." Harley smiled watching the gruesome scene before her.

Buttons grimaced silently. "You're a twisted woman, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Boomy." Harley grinned removing two gold bracelets from her wrist and approached the bloody and bruised mess that was Rafferty. "Put this on." She commanded slipping the bracelet onto Rafferty's wrist and activated the hologram. Within seconds the battered face of Rafferty vanished and in its place was the scarred face of Two-Face II.

Doing as told Two-Face did the same knowing instantly that he would be baring the contemptible mug of Douglas Rafferty. Knowing exactly what to do he began changing out their uniforms putting on the guard outfit while Harl and Buttons struggled to put the gray prison jumpsuit onto the unconscious Rafferty.

"Mr. Rafferty, it's obvious that he became awfully violent after my questions became a little too personal."

"Obviously." Two-Face answered in the voice of Douglas Rafferty. "And when we went to subdue him the fight got intense and we accidentally broke his jaw. Do the good doctor have any suggestions?"

"Yes, Mr. Dent must be taken to the infirmary at once then transported to the hospital to have his jaw wired shut until it mends. Of course that means he'll be on morphine for quiet some time. Hmm, no visitors, oh and we must have him strapped down in case he tries to hurt himself and others." Harley stated cleaning herself up, regaining her composure as Dr. Jade de Meridian.

"Now, men, please make your reports while you still have time it's almost time for all of us to go home." She stated placing one last kiss on his lips before leaving.

The plan was so simple he was amazed at how easily they had fooled all of the other mind, believing that he was actually Douglas Rafferty and his men were who they pretended to be. He didn't dare ask his men about anything but was happy enough to play the part until they all finally piled into a simple SUV a guard of Arkham was meant to drive.

"I can't believe that worked." Buttons stated from his seat at the wheel.

"Yes, now do you two mind telling me what's going on?" Two-Face demanded.

"Well, Blondie won't like me telling' ya too much but I guess we can tell ya a little bit. Ya see Buttons here rescued me from the hospital once his back-up battery kicked in and well I fixed him up the rest of the way after that. We were wonderin' what we were gonna do when we found someone who wanted to help out so we've been looking after things while you were in Arkham."

"So it was you guys who took over."

"Yes." Buttons answered.

"And it was you who went around punishing those who double crossed me." Two-Face said again.

"Yes." Buttons answered once again.

"And when you heard that the Asylum needed another psychiatrist…"

"I came in, after all I spent a lil' over five years in a mental ward, I had to learn somethin' in that padded hell."

"Did you suspect anything?" Buttons questioned.

"I suspected some things when I wasn't sedated."

"I thought the whole Jade de Meridian, name would give us away."

"But this seems too sane and thought out to be any of your ideas." Two-Face stated aloud, "So who staged all of this?"

"To be honest we were going to try and break you out, you know with the guns blazing and all of that stuff, but that place is harder to get into than a virgin's pants. So we all sat down and Blondie came up with the main idea and we helped with the details."

"Who's Blondie?" Two-Face questioned watching as the car parked before a place he had not been to before. Without answering his question both Buttons and Harley got out, urging him to follow.

They rode up the elevator in silence traveling up to the top floor. The door of the elevator hissed as it slid open revealing a large group of twins, at least twenty pairs of them some he had and some he had never seen before. Together they released a loud shout in greetings and welcome backs as the welcome home party of Two-Face the second commenced.

From nowhere the twin red heads known collectively as Dee-Dee twins jumped towards him, both planting a kiss on his cheeks before shoving a parcel into his hands. "We managed to get someone to actually tailor this for you." They smiled just moments before two men came and pulled the girls away to dance.

Two-Face opened the box to see a new split styled suit neatly folded within.

Excusing himself from the festive people he left to change from the bland guard's uniform into his new suit, both sides of him happy to once again done the clothes that was Two-Face's.

Stepping out he was briefly greeted by his twin advisors Tomax and Xamot along with their wives. He was informed by another pair of twins that the ghostly Doppelganger Brothers had been deported soon after their arrest, and that another pair he knew well had been among the pairs that had testified against him and were both in the hospital. All of the people that he met he knew instantly that they were not the master mind 'Blondie' he was searching for.

"Deucie!" Harley cried out rushing towards him once more dressed in a red and black catsuit complete with a jester cap. There you are, c'mon Blondie's waiting." She smiled carelessly dragging him through the mass of celebrating twins off-handedly introducing those that he did not know or would care to know as she pulled him to the second floor of the large penthouse and up into the gargantuan master bedroom.

"Blondie, we're home!" Harl shouted running up to a very pleased and very pregnant looking Melanie Walker. The pair smiled at one another like best friends would as the jester wrapped her arms about her in one of her tight playful hugs in which Melanie returned as best she could given her large belly.

Two-Face stared at the scene in wonder, somehow during his imprisonment the lover of Two-Face II and Jeffery Dent had become…best friends.

"Annie?" The surprised voice of Jeffery Dent questioned. "Y-y-you're the one behind this?"

"I think we should sit down and talk about this. Harl, do you mind giving us a moment?"

Without a word Harl rushed out to join the rest of the party.

Taking a seat at a small table the pair looked one another over. "Yes, I'm behind all of this. I couldn't stand to see you in prison and with the baby on the way…well I had to do something. So I gave Harley a call and we talked, it turns out we wanted the same thing."

"And that was?"

"I wanted my Jeffery out and she wanted Two-Face. So we agreed to work together, me being the brains and the only one with the access to my father's foreign bank accounts that hasn't been seized and she the brawn. With a lot of help from Weasel we got all the guns and information we needed, we got the gang back together and kept all the other crime lords and gangs away from anything with the Two-Face name."

"Melanie." Jeffery said her name in amazement. She had gone through so much, first ensuring that his hard work didn't fall apart, she got him out, and even more so she was pregnant with his seed. He, Jeffery Dent, was going to be a father.

'We're going to be a father.' Two-Face growled to the half of Jeffery.

'You want a kid then go to someone else. I've decided to share a lot with you, but Annie's mine alone.' Jeffery snapped back.. "Melanie you do know that by doing this you've gotten yourself involved, you're an accessory to my escape, you-"

"Dent, shut up! She's had months to figure all of this out already." Two-Face shouted aloud momentarily surprising Melanie.

"Annie, are you sure?"

"Yes. Believe it or not I like it here. Harley's been really good to me, she's like the sister I never had. And DeeDee and the Zin twins are nice, they're going to throw me a baby shower soon. Buttons has been very kind and protective of me ever since we met. And the rest, well it took a moment but they respect me and will look out for me." Melanie grinned. "Jeffery, before we met you know that I was Ten of the Royal Flush Gang, and though I don't really miss that gang I do sort of miss how was, and here it's like a great big loving family I never had. I love you, Jeffery and as long as you're here I'm going to be by your side."

"Melanie." Jeffery smiled bending down onto his knees. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time, will you marry me? Join us and be by my side forever?"

Pulling him towards her Melanie answered his proposal with a loving kiss.

Twoweeks later…

The wedding of Two-Face aka Jeffery Dent and Melanie Walker was the sole focus of the Two-Timing gang. The church chosen for the ceremony had been kindly donated to the gang by a priest who just so happened to be in charge of an orphanage Two-Face had saved from demolition.

White and dark red flowers of all sorts and kinds lined the pews, with the rest of the church decorated to suit the two-sided persona of Two-Face. The church was filled with the members of the Two-Timin' Gang and other close friends and associates of Two-Face, and surprisingly Harvey and Grace Dent.

Standing at the alter before the kind priest with a Bible in hand Two-Face stood before everyone dressed in a handsome tailored split tuxedo, the right side pearly white and the left a shinny onyx complete with matching tie and shoes fitting for such an illustrious wedding. To his side stood Buttons McBoomboom dressed accordingly in an off white tuxedo.

Soft and light music filled the room as the DeeDee twins dressed in matching soft off white and black strapless short ballerina like poof dresses walked down the aisle dropping white rose petals down upon the aisle as they moved forwards.

The organ's notes of march of the bride's maids echoed loudly throughout the church's chapel as the maid of honor Harley, dressed in a slinky red and black dress befitting of such a wedding, holding her small bouquet of flowers also the colors of red and black to match her clothing she took her place and waited.

When the first notes of 'Here Comes the Bride' played all heads turned towards the massive double doors of the entrance where, watching with baited breathes as Melanie walked through. She looked breathtaking dressed in a beautiful satin gown, one half black with white pearls and crystal beads sewn into the bodice in small patterns of flowers and butterflies and the other half the color of snow white with black pearls and black beads in the same fashion as the other half. Her round pregnant belly pushed out the split front revealing the beaded and embroidered white and black satin underskirt hidden underneath.

Grace sniffled at the scene of her future daughter in-law, happy to see the sight despite the fact that this was far from the wedding she had imagined her precious only son having. The loving embrace she felt from her husband made her smile all the more as everyone watched Melanie stop at the altar to stand by Two-Face's side.

The priest smiled kindly at the couple before he began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in the sacred bond of marriage."

Each word he spoke, each passage he read from his Bible was nothing short than beautiful causing all of the women of the chapel to shed a tear including a few of the men.

And at long last the moment everyone had been waiting for came. "Do you, Two-Face Jeffery Dent, take this woman to love, comfort, and keep, forsaking all others? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health and permanence for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?"

"I do." He said with such conviction and force that no one dared to think the two-sided man would ever think otherwise of his decision to marry.

"And do you, Melanie Walker, take this man to love, comfort, and keep, forsaking all others? For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health and permanence for as long as you both shall live until death do you part?"

Holding in her tears of joy Melanie managed to nod her head briskly, sniffling lightly before answering. "I do."

Giving the pair their rings the priest watched as they slid the gold and silver entwined wedding bands onto each others fingers before finalizing the ceremony. "Then by the power vested in me, I here by pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Practically yanking off the veil that covered Melanie's face Two-Face pulled her into his arms and placed a loving kiss onto her pink lips.

Instantly upon seeing the sight everyone within the church released a loud cheer as they applauded happily while the DeeDee twins tossed the reminder of their rose petals into the air like confetti.

Moving the wedding party from the church one of Two-Face's newest clubs turned hideout the reception took place with the men happily eating and dancing around alone or with the few women who were present.

"Alright, alright." Melanie called. "All of the unmarried girls gather around, it's time to throw the bouquet."

Everyone watched and laugh as only Harley and DeeDee stood in a small line about a yard behind Mel's back. "Alright, one…two…three!" She tossed the large bouquet of flowers behind her back turning while the flowers were still airborne to watch the three ladies rush forwards holding out their arms in hopes of catching them. Suddenly the red headed twins fell face forwards as they came to see that the ribbons of their dresses had somehow gotten tied together leaving Harley to snatch the bouquet out of the air. "Booyah baby!" She shouted jumping around in victory regardless of the dress she wore.

Melanie couldn't help but laugh at the scene her new found friend was making even as Two-Face calmly pulled her away from the ruckus to a safe distance far away from the now rowdy men of his gang.

"I don't want you getting hurt or stressing yourself too much. Think of the baby." He chided kindly. "I'm going to get us something to drink, I'll be right back."

Mel watched as he walked away stopping half way to his destination to speak with his parents.

"It's cute how he's always worryin' 'bout you and the twins." Harley laughed as she slinked up towards Mel.

Smiling Melanie took hold of her friend's arm leading her to the bride and groom's table. "Shh, I haven't told him that I'm having twins just yet." She said in a low voice.

"Naughty girls shouldn't keep secrets, Blondie." Harley laughed.

"You're one to talk. Don't you think sooner or later Two-Face is going to want some children with his other woman? And sooner or later you're going to have to tell him your little secret." Mel teased patting Harley's flat belly as she sat down, "You know you don't have that much time."

"Touché, Blondie, touché."

The arrival of the Two-Face along with his parents brought the girls conversation to a halt. Sitting down together Grace placed a loving kiss to Mel's cheek as they all settled down to converse pleasantly among one another.

Looking towards his son Harvey noticed him rubbing his hand over the giant swell that was Melanie's stomach. "So, my boy. What do you think about fatherhood? Do you think you're ready for it?" He questioned.

He looked to the faces all looking back at him before wrapping an arm around her while laying a hand to her stomach.

"If Melanie gives birth to a fine son, there will be cocktails and dreams for him one day to run. A business that will yield the financial windfall to be franchised in every suburban shopping mall. If a daughter arrives to bless our clan, I guess the shit will finally hit the fan. But this I shall promise thee, I'll never let her marry a guy like me. Still if our child is the naughtiest of girls or the wildest of young men. I swear I'll be the best dad I can. And never ever get spooked again."

Melanie smiled sweetly kissing him for his lovely words. "Well, what will you do with twins?"

Two-Face smiles at his new wife, "I say, drinks are on the house."

The End

Special Thanks goes to Series Credited cast

MAIN CHARACTERS (GOOD)

William Alan Friedle ... Terrence 'Terry' McGinnis/Batman (voice)

Kevin Conroy (I) ... Bruce Wayne (voice)

SUPPORTING CHARACTERS (GOOD)

Teri Garr ... Mrs. Mary McGinnis (voice)

Lauren Tom ... Dana Tan (voice)

Ryan O'Donohue ... Matthew 'Matt' McGinnis (voice)

Cree Summer ... Maxine "Max" Gibson(voice)

Angie Harmon ... Commissioner Barbara Gordon (voice)

Olivia d'Abo ... Melanie Walker/Ten (voice)

Arleen Sorkin ... Nana Harleen Francis Quinzel/Harley Quinn (voice)

William Shatner ... Mayor Jordan Hill (voice)

Jack Roth ...Virtual Newsman (voice)

Richard Moll ... Harvey Dent (voice)

Murphy Cross ... Grace Dent (voice)

MAIN CHARACTERS (BAD)

David Kaye (I) ... Jeffery Dent/Two-Face (voice)

Juliette Lewis (I) ... Harley Jest (voice)

SUPPORTING CHARACTERS (BAD)

Melissa Joan Hart ... Delia and Deidre Dennis/Dee-Dee Twins (voice)

Marco Perella ... Weasel, Additional Voices (voice)

Marc Worden ... Scab, Additional Voices (voice)

Nick Nichols ... Buttons McBoomBoom (voice)

Bruce Timm ... J-man, Additional Voices (voice)

Henry Rollins ... Stanley "Mad Stan" Labowski (voice)

Drew Barrymore ... Aliki Marceau/Double Dare Twin 1, Additional Voices (voice)

Deborah 'Debi' Mazar ... Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twin 2, Additional Voices(voice)

Neil Rayment ... Simon Kreiger/Doppelganger Twin 1 (voice)

Adrian Rayment ... Sigmund Kreiger/Doppelganger Twin 2 (voice)

Corey Burton ... Tomax (voice)

Michael Bell ... Xamot (voice)

June Angela ... Anaya Zin, Additional Voices (voice)

Lucy Alexis Liu ... Melana Zin, Additional Voices(voice)

Steven Jay Blum ... Christopher Isely/Nightshade (voice)

Mark Boone Junior ... Lt. Daniel Sykes, Additional Voices (voice)

Tim Booth (I) ... Mayor Lucas Allans, Additional Voices (voice)

Seth MacFarlane ... Robert Anton, Additional Voices (voice)


End file.
